Un cuento de granjas y detectives
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Judy se graduó de policía, pero jamás le dieron empleo como uno. Por lo que optó por ser detective privado. Cinco años después, la realidad de una vida en la gran ciudad dista de lo que llegó a soñar sería. Descorazonada tras otra decepción laboral, jamás esperó que cruzarse con un zorro cambiaría su mundo. UA sin Aulladores.
1. Un cuento de sueños frustrados

**Zootopia es una propiedad de Disney Inc. No clamo u obtengo ganancia alguna de este trabajo.**

 **Zootopia is a property of Disney Inc. I don't take any claim or make any monetary gain with this work.**

 **C** on un último sorbo, Judy tragó los últimos vestigios de ron, un vano intento por aminorar la migraña que consumía su cabeza en el momento, sus ojos cayendo sobre su laptop, y las imágenes que había logrado adquirir luego de una ardua semana de vigilancia. En ellas, un panda se podía vislumbrar, cuidadosa y amorosamente abrazando a su pareja, gestos inocentes a primera vista que podrían pasar como los signos de un amigo amoroso.

Pero ella sabía la verdad mejor que nadie.

El señor Gregorio Parker era un infiel, y la fémina que galantemente sostenía en sus brazos, manos apenas rozando las áreas indecentes a medida que continuaba la galería, revelaban la historia de un mamífero que había sido desleal con su pareja. Pareja que había estado lo suficientemente desesperada como para contactar sus servicios, dónde ella procedería a impartir bien merecida justicia. O al menos, así se supone que debería de ser, así lo era en la ficción, y más importante que todo, así solía serlo en sus sueños.

Un mundo dividido en blanco y negro.

Pero hoy en día sabía mucho más, ya no era la pequeña ingenua que solía ser. Sabía que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que aparentaban. Y que las líneas del bien y el mal no estaban tan claramente definidas como en otrora llegó a pensar.

En el pasado, cuando apenas iniciaba hubiera recibido a la señora Emily Parker con los brazos abiertos, habría escuchado su historia y se habría indignado junto con ella sobre la inmerecida injusticia que estaba viviendo. Gregorio el bribonzuelo obtendría lo suyo y Judy habría impartido justicia, pero la realidad es otra.

Emily Parker era tan culpable de lo que estaba ocurriendo como su marido, una fémina controladora y manipuladora que había empleado las conexiones de su familia para poco a poco asegurarse un puesto en la pequeña pero lucrativa empresa de Gregorio, Emily era del tipo de persona que necesitaba, requería mantener todo bajo su absoluto control, desde qué comías, hasta qué vestías, era obvio que Gregorio se sentía increíblemente atrapado en una relación que rápidamente se tornó abusiva y asfixiante en formas que jamás imaginó.

Es entonces donde entra "la otra", una elección arriesgada, pero una elección que Gregorio tomó por determinación propia, no lo hace mejor persona, sigue siendo un infiel desconsiderado, un cobarde que prefirió la mentira y el engaño al riesgo de un divorcio que sabía, todos sabían beneficiaría más a Emily que a nadie más. Pero el daño estaba hecho, Emily ya había sospechado las andanzas de su marido y contactó al buffet de su familia para que movilizaran el papeleo de la separación y otras legalidades, es allí donde Judy tuvo la desgracia de encontrarse con la susodicha, con las constantes llamadas exigiendo actualizaciones de su investigación, de correos interminables pidiendo respaldo de cada foto que tomase.

En tan solo unos días había vivido en toda su gloria la intensidad de la fémina, y eso más que le bastó para comprender las acciones de Gregorio.

Fue por eso que se vio obligada a montar una queja con sus empleadores, el acoso de Emily no sólo rompía varios lineamientos legales, sino que ponía en serio riesgo el caso a la hora del juicio, podría darle a Gregorio la oportunidad de denunciar no sólo acoso, sino persecución, lo que terminaría dándole una mejor oportunidad de defenderse. Su empleador dentro del buffet de abogados parecía comprender su razonamiento, y tras colgar ese día, no volvió a recibir llamada o correo de la panda, dejándola finalmente libre de cumplir con su investigación, y con sus pensamientos.

El trabajo cómo detective privado estaba muy distante de lo que llegó a soñar, de hecho no podía ser más disparejo de lo que la ficción solía plasmar en pantallas y libros. Rara vez estaba inmiscuida en casos grandes, pocas veces se le contactaba para ayudar a solucionar misterios, a su puerta no llegaban sujetos con objetos milenarios que escapaban de organizaciones aún más arcaicas. No, en los cinco años que había estado ejerciendo su profesión, sólo cinco casos habían salido de la norma, algunos de ellos rompiendo su corazón al saber que lo que buscaba no era más que un cuerpo, en otros, una pared de cinta roja detenía en seco su avanzar, política y contactos poderosos protegiendo a los posibles culpables tras los infranqueables muros de la burocracia.

Pero al final, su trabajo más usual era el tomar fotos de parejas infieles con tal de que la firma pudiese tener un caso seguro. Acoso y persecución en toda su expresión con el patrocinio y aprobación gubernamental.

Volvió a mirar las fotos, su mano sujetando el vaso con más firmeza, comprendía las acciones de Gregorio, no las condonaba, pero entendía qué lo llevó a errar en semejante forma tras seguirlo por varios días, el macho rara vez sonreía en su trabajo, había una clara insatisfacción en el sujeto que parecía estar matándolo lentamente sin que nadie pudiese hacer algo para ayudarlo, estaba infeliz, miserable en su situación actual. Pero todo eso cambió en el momento en que se encontraba con su amante, una inmensa sonrisa estaba constantemente plasmada en su rostro, bromeaba, se reía, parecía feliz. La amante se había vuelto su paraíso en medio de una vida asfixiante e infernal.

Y Judy había sido contratada para destruir semejante nirvana.

Con un resoplido desdeñoso, colocó todas las imágenes en un archivo ZIP, luego envió todo el paquete rumbo a la cuenta de la firma con tal de finiquitar el asunto.

—Lo siento Greg, pero tengo que comer.

Las notas extra que solía añadir con tal de asegurar la completa legalidad del procedimiento que frecuentaba colocar al inicio de su carrera, brillaban por su ausencia. Tenía ya un año trabajando para este buffet en específico, sabían que su trabajo era impecable. Lo que sí evitó evadir fue la página que les recordaba el contrato legal que les obligaba a cancelar sus servicios una vez recibieran las imágenes e información pertinente. Ya había cometido el error de trabajar sin un firme contrato que la respaldase, desde entonces jamás se le ha olvidado el agregar el recordatorio de que estaban sujetos bajo la ley a cancelar sus servicios.

Suspirando, la coneja abrió su procesador de palabras y comenzó a rellenar los detalles del caso, plasmando todos los pormenores y dejando claras sus notas, a sabiendas de que la información sería luego vital para pagar sus impuestos, y que pudiese haber un rastro legal de dónde, cómo y cuánto había adquirido para pagarle al gobierno sus exorbitantes cargos.

Con un 'clic' y un agotado bufido cerró la pantalla, echando su cabeza para atrás, un suave 'toc' resonando en sus orejas en el momento en que golpeó suavemente el espaldar de la silla, sus ojos ahora puestos en el tejado de la diminuta caja de zapatos a la que alguien tuvo la osadía de aplicarle el nombre de departamento, preguntándose en silencio el cómo era que su vida había tomado este giro, y cuan vacía e insatisfecha se sentía en estos momentos.

La vida en la gran ciudad distaba de lo que llegó a pensar en sus idealizados sueños de su juventud, como la luna estaba de la tierra, podías observarla con sólo buscarla, estaba allí presente, pero sin importar cuanto saltases jamás podrías alcanzarla con sólo tu esfuerzo y dedicación.

Al menos, así es como se sentía luego de cinco años viviendo aquí, apenas raspando el fondo cada mes en cuanto a sus cuentas trataba.

Con un empujón se alzó sobre sus patas, sus manos desabrochando su cinturón y luego sus pantalones, dejándolos caer con agotados movimientos sobre el suelo mientras caminaba en dirección de su cama, pateando un par de veces con su pata derecha con tal de escapar de la fábrica, arrojándose sobre su incómodo colchón, asegurándose de evitar el resorte que se había roto meses atrás y que ahora perforaba la superficie, su agotado cuerpo lentamente envolviéndose en su manta, tratando de calentarse ahora que la noche se asentaba y el frío de la ciudad se hacía más intenso.

Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba escapar a un lugar mejor.

Dos horas después, el resonar de su celular hizo eco en sus orejas, interrumpiendo una preciosa reminiscencia de su infancia, al menos, creía que era más una memoria que un mero sueño. Con un gruñido, sacó su mano de entre la manta, intentando sujetar el infernal aparato, tanteando en su mesa de noche con tal de conseguirlo, sólo para terminar empujando el objeto lejos de la superficie, sus ojos abriéndose en alarma una vez se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo, el sonido de plástico chocando crudamente contra un inclemente piso de madera resonando en sus orejas, su cuerpo intentando a duras penas escapar de los confines de la manta, sus ojos buscando y aferrándose a la máquina, su expresión claramente ubicándose en alarma al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba, casi de inmediato notando que había fracturado la pantalla.

—Genial, justo lo que necesitaba…—, murmuró, tocando la ruptura con sus dedos, era minúscula, apenas perceptible, pero sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que la verdadera extensión del daño se hiciera presente, con el lento aparecer de la muerte negra, esa odiosa mancha que te dejaba en claro lo idiota que llegaste a ser para dejar tu celular en semejante condición.

No tenía dinero para pagar la reparación, y en algunos casos, era incluso más sencillo el comprar un celular Nuevo que intentar reparar el que ya poseía. Maldiciendo en voz baja su mala suerte, colocó su dedo sobre la pantalla, buscando enseguida la notificación culpable de haber interrumpido su sueño, su migraña incrementándose no sólo gracias a la bebida, sino a su súbito escape del abrazo de Morfeo, sus ojos jamás abandonando la pantalla y el e-mail que la firma le había enviado, su pago estaba listo, y lo que era mejor, había un enorme bono en el mismo.

Con el corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, continuó leyendo: ¿Finalmente estaban reconociendo su trabajo? ¿Finalmente estaban pagándole más allá del mínimo? Pero cualquier signo de alegría y celebración que se asentaba en ella desapareció al finalmente llegar al meollo del asunto, su espíritu desplomándose con abrupta violencia.

Estaba despedida.

Por segundos, quizás minutos estuvo allí, impávida observando la pantalla de su celular, incapaz de procesar lo que había vislumbrado. ¿Despedida? ¿¡Por qué?! Sus dedos apretaron dolorosamente el plástico, haciendo crujir al aparato por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente calcó en la razón.

Emily Parker.

Sabía que la panda tenía fuertes contactos en la industria, que por la rapidez con la que el buffet se había desplegado, la osa contaba con más poder del que imaginó. Poder que al parecer, empleó para castigarla por su pequeño acto de osadía, incluso cuando el haberla reportado fue por su propio beneficio.

Al parecer, Emily creía en que dispararle al mensajero estaba justificado, y en este caso, es obvio que de un solo cañonazo logró deshacerse de ella.

—Esa… pero si yo…

No era justo, lo sabía. Sabía que a pesar de que tenía su contrato a favor, de que el buffet había obrado mal, y que de llevarlos a corte ganaría con facilidad, la triste y cruda realidad de su situación es que no contaba con los fondos para sustentar un abogado, mucho menos por el enorme y largo tiempo en que con el uso de contactos y favores, estirarían el procedimiento con tal de lograr que se retirase.

Ellos lo sabían, ella lo sabía.

Al final no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ellos, no sin los recursos necesarios.

Así eran las cosas en la gran ciudad.

Cerró la aplicación, inmediatamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, ponderando qué es lo que iba a hacer, esto la ubicaba en una precaria situación, desajustaba toda su rutina y su vida en una forma irreparable. Cierto, la suma que le habían ofrecido a cambio de su tácito silencio no era para nada despreciable, pero la cruda realidad es que vivir en la ciudad no era económico, la renta de su departamento, al igual que sus gastos en abarrotes y otros menesteres se llevaban un buen tajo de sus ganancias mensuales. Si continuaba aquí, a lo máximo sus ahorros se esfumarían en mínimo seis meses, por lo que permanecer acá, en lo que es su hogar desde hace año y medio ya no era viable.

No si quería continuar viviendo en la ciudad mientras intentaba conseguir empleo nuevamente.

—Haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor un paso a la vez, ¿eh?


	2. Serendipia

Cubriendo su cuerpo lo más que podía con su sobretodo, la coneja caminó contra el viento, sus ojos escaneando sus alrededores, intentando localizar alguna señal de algún sitio en alquiler. Pero por donde sea que vislumbrase, era obvio que su suerte se había acabado tras los últimos edificios que había visitado.

Los lugares que encontró o eran más costosos de lo que podía permitirse, o cuando podía costearlo, no podía vivir en ellos porque estaban diseñados para criaturas de mucha mayor envergadura, ya había intentado vivir en un departamento repleto de implementos demasiado grandes para ella, y la verdad es que emplear utensilios que eran en ocasiones más pesados y grandes que tú, perdía rápidamente su brillo, especialmente cuando llegabas agotado del trabajo tras un largo día y no deseabas algo más que una comida rápida, un baño y tu cama.

Tener que saltar, pujar y en ocasiones incluso pelear en contra de aparejos nada más para prepararse la cena, fue algo que no pudo soportar por más de un mes.

Y mientras menos se hable de las veces que terminó nadando dentro de un inodoro demasiado grande para ella, mejor.

Hubo algunos lugares que eran perfectos para ella, pero el precio era exorbitante, al punto de casi considerarse un robo a mano desnuda, en tales ocasiones tuvo que contenerse de sacar su billetera y preguntarle al encargado si tenía que pagar por tan sólo respirar en las inmediaciones.

Al fin y al cabo, las cosas no estaban yendo bien, las semanas estaban transcurriendo más rápido de lo que pensó, nadie parecía interesado en contratarla, algo que francamente comenzaba a sospechar era producto de la vendetta que esa panda por alguna razón decidió procurar sobre ella. La cantidad de excusas y basura que había sido dirigida a ella con tal de no contratarla era ridícula, o al menos, quería creer que la razón por la que nadie quería contratarla era por causa de Parker.

No por el simple hecho de que era una coneja que estaba trabajando muy lejos de lo que la sociedad había decidido, era un trabajo inusual o impropio para su especie.

Buscó arriba y debajo de todos los edificios departamentales posibles, incluso se inmiscuyó en zonas que usualmente evadía como la plaga, como el habitad desértico o ártico. Pero nada de su ardua labor parecía otorgar frutos.

Es por eso que se encontraba ahora en una de las áreas menos populares de toda la ciudad, la vieja zona industrial cerca de los muelles. El área, en otrora una ocupada zona comercial, había sufrido enormemente gracias a los cambios procurados por la creación de los diversos bio-domos alrededor de la increíblemente avanzada ciudad, pocas áreas eran afectadas por los climas artificiales como lo fue esta zona en particular. El clima no era ni muy frío, ni muy cálido, fuertes lluvias y ventiscas solían azotar la zona gracias por los remanentes del área lluviosa. Para una ciudad que presumía sobre su control por sobre la naturaleza con sus bio-domos, la zona industrial de Wayne Trumperson, era un pobre remanente de un pasado donde los mamíferos estaban apenas encima de animales comunes.

Ego y estupidez llevó al estado actual a la zona, simplemente porque el área en el que estaba ubicada no tenía un estricto control climático. Mientras más investigó sobre el lugar, más decepcionada se encontraba de cuan superficiales los citadinos podían llegar a ser. Si pensaban que un área con un clima semi-natural era anticuada y sólo digna de incultos animales. ¿Qué es lo que pensaban exactamente de todas aquellas ciudades, pueblos y comunidades que vivían lejos del preciado control climático?

No debió luchar mucho para conseguir una respuesta, por cinco años los ciudadanos de Zootopia habían dejado muy en claro qué, exactamente, pensaban de una coneja de campo que intentaba salirse del rol que se suponía debía cumplir.

Miró a su alrededor, visitar la zona industrial no era algo que quisiera hacer realmente, pero estaba desesperada y mamíferos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas. Ciertamente había buena cantidad de edificios desvalijados por doquier, pero la presencia de algunos mamíferos a sus alrededores le decían que quizás no estaban tan abandonados como parecían.

Apretó sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos al ver a un per de liebres mirar en su dirección, adolescentes, orejas erguidas en curiosidad, narices saltando mientras fingían no tener interés en ella, era obvio que había llamado la atención con su apariencia, pocos conejos podían percibirse en las inmediaciones, de hecho, pocos animales de bajo tamaño parecían circunnavegar la zona, y el par de liebres hasta ahora, eran unos de los pocos herbívoros que había vislumbrado.

Curiosamente, se sintió más incómoda con la atención del par, que de los carnívoros que rutinariamente ignoraban su presencia.

Había algo de tensión entre las liebres y los conejos, en especial luego de los muchos conflictos entre las especies, sus primos más grandes solían resentir ser comparados con sus versiones más "plácidas", no sería la primera vez que era rudamente abordada por una liebre, en especial jóvenes que creían ser inmortales e invencibles, la clásica combinación de ego e imprudencia que básicamente definía a los adolescentes.

Su mano derecha lentamente salió de su bolsillo, y sin mucho disimulo se hundió en la hendidura del pecho de su sobretodo, la señal universal de "estoy armado, cuidado." Un gesto que inmediatamente parecía matar la valentía en el dúo, orejas ahora gachas, narices temblando con incertidumbre, su avanzar hacia ella desapareciendo en el acto.

Su confiable pistola eléctrica, que había conseguido con mucho trabajo y obviamente registrada legalmente bajo su nombre, le había salvado el pellejo en más de una oportunidad. Mucho más efectiva para detener a un asaltante que un espray químico, algo que aprendió por las malas. Claro, debido a su tamaño, la carga apenas era suficiente para derribar a un lobo, algo más grande o numeroso y la maldita cosa de pronto no era tan útil, por lo que el poco entrenamiento físico que logró conseguir en la academia de policía fue puesto en práctica en más de una ocasión, salvando su pellejo a costa de músculos torcidos y huesos casi rotos en cada encuentro.

Suspiró con ligero alivio al ver al par retroceder, la ciudad le había enseñado a desechar antiguas creencias en que los colegas herbívoros eran menos peligrosos que los carnívoros, los pocos casos violentos en los que participó se encargaron muy bien de erradicar todo pensamiento contrario a la realidad. No, ya no creía en viejas patrañas culturales, sabía de lo que eran capaces sus compatriotas, no volvería a cometer el error de subestimarlos o tildarlos de inofensivos sólo por que preferían comer plantas a carne o insectos.

Un fuerte ventarrón se alzó de pronto, algo común en la zona, una corriente helada azotando su cuerpo súbitamente, arrancando un alarido de la sorprendida coneja, que se plantó de súbito en el lugar, algo había golpeado su rostro, no podía ver, su pánico se alzó de inmediato, haciendo que su mano derecha se aferrase sobre su pistola, mientras que la izquierda sujetaba lo que sea que estaban empleando para agredirle, papel, le habían atacado con… ¿¡papel!?

Bufó frustrada, se había alterado por que la ventisca le arrojó un trozo de papel al rostro. Sus orejas escuchando unas cuantas carcajadas a su alrededor, algunos comentarios centrados sobre su reacción, al igual que el arma que ahora blandía descaradamente a plena luz del día.

Miró a su alrededor, notando enseguida que nadie parecía tener el coraje de mirarle al rostro y reírse por sus acciones, su mirada fría y colecta dejando en claro que no era una coneja de la cual podías burlarte sin pagar las consecuencias, en especial cuando muchos de ellos no sabía exactamente qué clase de arma era la que estaba portando.

Molesta y humillada, observó al trozo de papel en su mano, a punto de hacerlo una pelota con tal de arrojarlo lejos de ella, cuando sus ojos finalmente captaron lo que había plasmado sobre su superficie.

 _"¿No tienes dónde quedarte? ¿Buscas un lugar cómodo y agradable? ¡No busques más! Llama a Wilde. Departamentos en alquiler, Calle Rustmore, terreno 590."_

Judy observó el trozo de papel, incrédula. Por semanas había estado buscando un sitio dónde quedarse, y de pronto, de la nada y por mero accidente encontraba uno. Frunció el ceño, de súbito agotada, no sabiendo cómo exactamente sentirse en el momento. La fortuna parecía haberle otorgado una salida a sus problemas, una oportunidad. Pero si la imagen que el mallugado folleto esgrimía era de tomarse en cuenta, era obvio que Wilde era un zorro, si la foto mal enfocada y cursi del susodicho era de considerarse.

—Un zorro de arrendador… je, ¿por qué no? Ya toqué fondo. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Hora y media después, la respuesta a su ironía yacía frente a ella, una enorme cerca que parecía demarcar lo que en otrora fue quizás los inicios de un parque de diversiones, por sobre la misma podía observar los remanentes o inicios de lo que tal vez era el primer giro de una montaña rusa, su estado dejando pocas dudas sobre la poca atención que estaba recibiendo ante el embiste de la intemperie, si las grandes machas de óxido y corrosión eran de tomarse en cuenta. Por minutos estuvo parada allí, frente a las puertas del lugar, titubeando cuando su imaginación corrió rampante las posibilidades que yacían ante ella.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que alguien estuviese arrendando los edificios de un antiguo parque de atracciones? ¿Era legal? ¿Era seguro? ¿Era barato? Suspiró ante el último pensamiento que apareció en su cabeza, estaba desesperada, pero no tanto. Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesta a irse e ignorar la idea por completo, pero no pudo dar dos pasos antes de que su curiosidad ganara, un breve atisbo de su antiguo yo emergiendo de los recovecos más profundos de su mente, donde pensó le había sepultado años atrás, tras decepción tras otra.

—Debo estar perdiendo la chaveta, en serio lo estoy considerando—, exclamó Judy, con su mano echó sus orejas hacia atrás hasta golpear su espalda en un despliegue de frustración, sosteniéndolas allí por un par de segundos antes de soltarlas por completo, volviendo a girar en dirección del entablado terreno. Tocando una, dos, tres veces y dedicarse a esperar. Minutos transcurriendo sin recibir respuesta alguna. —Claro, je… debí suponerlo.

Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, notó que podía escuchar pasos dirigiéndose en su dirección, el inconfundible sonido de garras golpeteando pavimento dejándole a entender que de hecho, alguien había escuchado, aprehensión asentándose en su estómago cuando la puerta resonó frente a ella, el sonido de una palanca deslizándose sobre su canal, al igual que el agonizante resonar de bisagras sin lubricar asaltaron sus sensibles oídos, lo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos, apenas percibiendo la maldición que alguien había soltado de golpe, aparentemente igual de afectado por el sonido.

—Maldita cosa, le dije a ese bueno para nada que… ¡¿Qué?!

Judy se quedó mirando al pequeño zorro ante ella, rápidamente identificando al sujeto como un feneco, sus enormes orejas incluso superando las propias en tamaño, la profunda voz del macho tomándola desprevenida por un par de segundos. ¿Cómo diablos alguien tan pequeño podía hablar de forma tan robusta?

—No tengo todo el día orejuda, ¿Qué quieres?

Mirándolo con desdén por un par de segundos, e ignorando la hipocresía del comentario, Judy decidió ir directo al asunto, si no iba a ser bien recibida, lo mejor sería saberlo aquí y ahora.

—Vine por el anuncio—, comentó la coneja, sacando de entre su bolsillo el derruido panfleto, notando por la comisura de sus ojos que el zorro parecía ligeramente sorprendido de verlo.

—Que me parta un rayo… ¿Todavía quedan algunos de los viejos panfletos por allí?

Con un peso súbitamente enfocándose en su estómago, Judy frunció el ceño, mirando el pedazo de papel en su mano, lo que había deducido como maltrato y desgaste por el inclemente clima, en realidad eran obvias señas de paso del tiempo, por lo que era obvio que quizás la oferta de alquiler había culminado probablemente hacía mucho tiempo.

—Bah, qué rayos. El tonto posiblemente te acepte en las condiciones en las que está. Ven, pasa, que no tengo mucho tiempo, —. Agregó el feneco, abriendo más la puerta para permitirle el paso.

Judy por su parte titubeó por una fracción de segundo antes de asentir, no tenía nada que perder a estas alturas, el zorro era pequeño, lo suficiente para derribarlo con facilidad si intentaba algo, su mano cosquilleando con sujetar la pistola por mera precaución. La coneja apenas conteniendo el impulso, introducir su mano en su sobretodo ante un desconocido le daría una idea equivocada y le motivaría a atacar.

No obstante, no era estúpida, rápidamente se ubicó detrás del sujeto, viendo cómo el zorro cerraba la puerta de un empujón, lentamente caminando en dirección de lo que para su sorpresa, eran un trío de edificios en medio de lo que parecía ser un enorme terreno baldío. ¿En qué diablos se había metido? Miró en dirección de la construcción de la montaña rusa, efectivamente apenas era el viejo esqueleto de lo que quizás fue o sería una, una multitud de materiales en el suelo indicando que quizás jamás había sido concluida.

El césped estaba alto en algunas zonas, ridículamente alto. Las espigas siendo ahora el doble de alto que ella incluso con sus orejas erguidas, lo que significaba un largo, largo tiempo creciendo a sus anchas. Su corazón latía fuertemente, el sonido de las espigas remeciéndose de un lado al otro gracias al viento, al igual que el olor que inmediatamente asaltó su olfato disparó una serie de recuerdos de su infancia en las madrigueras, sus ojos inspeccionando el lugar más a fondo, notando que a medida que se acercaban a los edificios, podía notar más cuidado de los alrededores, y para su sorpresa, lo que parecía ser los inicios de un cultivo.

Uno muy mal distribuido, debía añadir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no quería comentar al respecto, no era asunto suyo, y la verdad lo único que le interesaba de a momento era la posibilidad de alquilar alguna de las habitaciones en los sorprendentemente bien mantenidos edificios.

—Sigue derecho hasta el final, luego cruza a la izquierda, o sólo sigue el sonido de un idiota en su estado natural—, agregó el pequeño feneco, que sin siquiera mirar en dirección de Judy, separó su camino rumbo a una pequeña caseta no muy lejos de una peculiarmente decorada vagoneta, largándose con pequeños pasos y varios murmullos que bien sabía no escaparían de su agudo oído, aparentemente malhumorado de haber sido despertado de lo que pareció ser un agradable sueño.

—Acogedor, realmente saben cómo hacer que una chica se sienta bienvenida.

Miró en dirección del pasillo, su sentido común le decía que esto era una mala idea. De que adentrarse en una edificación extraña, rodeada de desconocidos era la fórmula para un desastre. Pero no llegó tan lejos en la vida dejando que el miedo definiera qué podía o no hacer, por lo que tras eliminar toda duda de su cuerpo, Judy se adentró al edificio, siguiendo el familiar sonido de alguien trabajando la tierra.

—Sin riesgos, no hay recompensa, supongo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el final del pasillo, rápidamente observando lo que parecía ser un zorro rojo trabajando sobre la tierra, arando lo que parecía ser un surco con sus propias garras, pecho completamente descubierto, gran cantidad de su pelaje cubierto de barro. No la mejor de las primeras impresiones para una citadina, ¿pero para ella? Era un atisbo de aire fresco.

— ¿Sabes que existen herramientas para facilitar ese trabajo, cierto? —, Comentó curiosa, sorprendiendo al vulpino, que dio un gran respingo en el aire ante la sorpresa de su intervención.

—Oh, uh… una coneja, ¿Hola extraña, qué te trae por estos lugares?

—Me encontré con esto, una antigüedad si la reacción de tu compañero es de juzgar, pero me preguntaba si quizás aún era válido, y cuál sería el costo del arrendamiento.


	3. El primer encuentro

—Me encontré con esto, una antigüedad si la reacción de tu compañero es de juzgar, pero me preguntaba si quizás aún era válido, y cuál sería el costo del arrendamiento—. Comentó la coneja de frente y sin tapujos, esgrimiendo en sus manos lo que parecía ser un maltrecho pero familiar panfleto.

El vulpino caminó rumbo al lagomorfo, ojos analizando la postura de la fémina con un ápice de curiosidad, notando que no parecía intimidada o sumisa ante su presencia, una mirada crítica en sus ojos, firme al igual que su nariz. La cadera echada hacia un lado con una de sus manos aún dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina, era una postura que aparentaba falsa complacencia, pasividad, pero que le dejaba lista para saltar lejos del si fuera necesario.

—Uh, curioso. Hice estas cosas meses atrás, eres la primera que lo está considerando seriamente en un buen tiempo.

La fémina alzó la ceja derecha, curiosamente una de sus orejas parecía reaccionar ante el gesto, alzándose orgullosa en lo alto.

— ¿En serio? —, sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, era obvio que no era el único que estaba analizando al otro con la mirada, o que conocía sobre el lenguaje corporal de otras especies—, ¿Con un fuerte macho dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos con su trabajo? No entiendo qué es lo que habrá pasado.

Nick sonrió al escuchar la lengua que esta coneja blandía, efectivamente ante él no se encontraba con la clásica conducta de tímida criatura que parecía predominar entre los lagomorfos. Apreciaba una lengua afilada, en especial cuando le permitía devolver el favor.

—Todo un misterio, quizás deba contratar a un detective para descifrarlo—, ignorando el ligero respingo tras el comentario, Nick guardó ese pequeño detalle para después, por ahora tenía una oportunidad de ganar dinero por medio de esta coneja—: El precio de la renta por mes es de once mil, usualmente exijo prontitud en el pago, al igual que un adelanto de tres meses de renta.

Caminando rumbo a su camisa, que había ubicado a un lado de donde decidió crear su nuevo surco para plantar papas, no titubeó en tomar un par de llaves de la misma, ignorando la aguda y fija vista de la coneja en el proceso, a sabiendas de que estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos.

— ¿Alguna razón en particular por la cual la renta esté tan… generosamente baja?

El vulpino asintió al escuchar la pregunta, no era la primera vez que alguien sospechaba del, ni sería la última. No obstante no respondió enseguida, fingiendo estar ocupado pensando en una respuesta apropiada.

—La zona en la que mi propiedad se encuentra ubicada no posee la mejor de las reputaciones, señorita—, esgrimió, caminando rumbo al pasillo, un ligero ademán de su mano señalándole a la posible inquilina el que le siguiese—. Aunado al hecho de que soy un zorro, también se encuentran algunos otros detalles en el contrato de arrendamiento que al parecer resultaron... insatisfactorios para los prospectos de inquilinos.

No necesitó ver en dirección de la coneja para sentir sus ojos firmemente clavados en su espalda, conocía esta rutina. Desconfianza producto de prejuicios culturales era el trato común cuando eras un zorro, más aún cuando se trataba de un lagomorfo.

—Me interesa el conocer sobre tales detalles, ¿señor…?

—Wilde—, Agregó, dándose una vuelta repentinamente, ignorando el par de pasos que la coneja había dado gracias a su acción, sus ojos rápidamente notando el ligero descender de su mano en dirección del interior de su gabardina—, Nick Wilde a sus servicios, señorita.

Y sin decir no más, volvió a darse la vuelta con tal de abrir la puerta del lugar que con suerte alquilaría dentro de poco. Ignorando algunos de sus más arraigados instintos en el proceso, algo dentro del no queriéndole dar la espalda a esta coneja en particular.

Abriendo la puerta, el zorro se adentró en uno de los pocos departamentos que se encontraban completamente amueblados entre sus edificios, necesitaba impresionar a la jovencita con el lugar, y una de sus mejores plazas quizás la encantaría lo suficiente como para ignorar o aceptar algunas de sus excentricidades contractuales.

—Cómo verás, hay tres edificaciones en el terreno. Una de ellas está habitada por el encantador huraño que te abrió la puerta, yo habito en el edificio principal, y este estaba supuesto a ser el complejo de apartamentos donde al menos cuatro empleados debían vivir… ahora sólo parece ser un habitad apropiado para alguno que otro conejo del polvo.

Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par, sabía que no era un lugar al que pudieses catalogar como bonito, rudimentario, minimalista quizás. Pero cumplía con las funciones básicas que cualquier mamífero pudiese necesitar para vivir cómodamente. Después de una muy férrea limpieza, claro está.

— ¿Uno que otro? —, expuso la coneja, mirándole con ambas cejas arqueadas, al igual que las orejas erguidas, —tienes toda una madriguera aquí, por lo que veo.

Alzando sus hombros, Nick decidió que la honestidad sería la mejor de las políticas en este caso.

—Limpiar y despolvar cinco apartamentos se volvió una tarea que francamente, no quería repetir luego del primer intento.

La coneja, que aún no se había introducido, asintió. Sus ojos observando el lugar con detenimiento, su nariz por primera vez movilizándose en clara signa de preocupación, era obvio que encontraba la oferta y el producto demasiado bueno para ser verdad, por lo que el vulpino decidió dejar las cosas en claro.

—Una habitación, un baño, un recibo y un comedor. No es el Hilton, pero te aseguro de que luego de una buena limpieza, puede llegar a ser incluso más acogedor que el mejor de los hoteles—. Viendo el asentir, remilgoso, pero un asentir al fin y al cabo, Nick decidió otorgar entonces la razón por la cual no había logrado éxito alguno con el arrendamiento—: Uno de los detalles que al parecer suele ser el rompe tratos, era que exijo ayuda con el mantenimiento del terreno. Podado, para ser sincero.

Su mirada, que había estado hasta ahora fija en el lugar, se posó inmediatamente sobre él, sólo años de experiencia con sujetos de baja alcurnia, al igual que tener que lidiar diariamente con un malhumorado feneco, habían evitado que respingara nervioso ante cuan intensa esta chica podía llegar a ser con tan sólo una mirada.

 _Menudos ojos se gasta…_

—Ah, asumo es aquí donde debo escoltarla hasta la salida, supongo.

El silencio no se extendió por mucho tiempo, los ojos de la chica cerrándose de forma abrupta, como si se hubiese resignado. Parte de su férrea presencia destilándose hasta dejar atrás lo que parecía ser una agotada coneja.

—Puedo ver las ventajas de la oferta. Pero también asumo que en caso de no poder participar en el mantenimiento del área, ¿la renta sube considerablemente entonces?

 _Y miren nada más, bien inteligente me salió esta conejita._

—En lo absoluto, de hecho la ayuda en el mantenimiento del lugar es un requisito obligatorio, asumo notaste el terreno circundante en la entrada y la altura del césped.

—Difícil no notarlo…

—El asunto es que, gracias a que nos encontramos en una zona con poco o nulo control climático, las lluvias suelen ser frecuentes, incluso lejos de la temporada, por lo que el pasto suele crecer de manera desmesurada. Y por más que intente lidiar con ello por mi cuenta, tengo mis límites… y por si no lo notaste, el feneco no es precisamente de gran ayuda a la hora de podar o cargar grandes cantidades… no sin el incentivo apropiado, al menos.

Y la verdad es que estaba harto de suplir el papel de jardinero en su propia propiedad. Tampoco es que pudiera obligar a Finn a realizar el trabajo, ya lo habían intentado y en más de una ocasión tuvo que sacar al pequeño malhumorado de entre el follaje, sólo el sonido de sus ronquidos delatando su ubicación en la claramente infranqueable selva que el terreno solía convertirse en plena temporada de lluvia.

Sólo tuvo que cazar dos veces al bribonzuelo del follaje para captar el mensaje de que no obtendría ayuda alguna de Finn, en cuanto a podado se tratase.

Hombros cayendo en derrota, la coneja asintió. Era obvio que no estaba del todo cómoda con lo que exigía, lo que revelaba que quizás la chica no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones, si a diferencia de los demás posibles, ella obviamente decidió aceptar el trato.

—No me vuelve loca, pero ¿Francamente? Tener que podar y arreglar el desastre de cultivo que…

Eso por otra parte, le tomó desprevenido.

—Wow, wow, wow. Detén el tren dulzura, en ningún momento dije algo sobre mis cultivos, me las apaño muy bien en el área, muchas gracias. Con el podado basta.

Su respuesta pareció tomarla por sorpresa, su boca abriéndose con clara incredulidad. Su ceño frunciéndose, antes de que una ligera carcajada emergiese de su garganta, una sonrisa ligeramente condescendiente posándose en sus labios.

— ¿Sí sabes que sin el acolchado apropiado, tu cosecha no se desarrollará correctamente, cierto?—, aclaró la coneja, divertida por algunos segundos, sus defensas completamente bajas, su tono incluso tomando una candidez que hacía pocos minutos no había esgrimido en lo absoluto para con su persona, su expresión quizás revelando su incredulidad, porque tan rápido como la coneja se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, y la reacción que había procurado, con igual mesura había bajado las persianas, el control reafirmándose de nuevo en la impasividad que había logrado mantener hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento.

Meneando la cabeza por un par de segundos, tratando de comprender cómo alguien podía controlar sus emociones tan rápido, Nick decidió pasar por alto lo ocurrido. Algo que la coneja parecía estar más que agradecida.

—Entonces… ¿Tenemos un trato?


	4. ¿Sabes con quien te metes?

—Ya veo—, comentó el vulpino mientras observaba el horizonte, a sabiendas de que Finn no paraba de mirarle.

—Y a pesar de lo que te acabo de decir, aún piensas dejar que se quede aquí, ¿Cierto?

La acusación en su tono era obvia, no había necesidad de tapujos entre ellos, no después de tantos años de conocerse el uno al otro, no habían llegado lejos manteniendo secretos entre ellos. Ahora no sería el momento para empezar a tenerlos, por lo que Nick asintió, corroborando las asunciones del pequeño zorro.

—Chico, de todas las locuras que se te han ocurrido en los últimos años, ésta es la cereza del pastel. ¿Cómo sabes que no está aquí por trabajo? No sería la primera vez que alguien intenta inmiscuirse en nuestra rutina para derribarnos—, insistió el feneco, mirando fijamente la espalda de su aún impávido camarada—: ¡Maldición Nick! No creerás que sea mera coincidencia que la detective de juguete de Zootopia está aquí nada más para arrendar uno de tus mugrosos departamentos. Si así fuera, habría salido huyendo de aquí como todos los demás en el momento en que esgrimiste esa estúpida condición tuya.

—Quizás—¸ concedió Nick, realmente era demasiado para creerlo de una sentada, al menos no sin dilucidar los detalles con cautela, pero lamentablemente no se encontraba en una situación donde debía aplicar caución alguna—, realmente es posible que sea una trampa por parte de alguien a quien no le agradamos demasiado. Pero bien sabes que ninguno de los dos tiene nada que esconder, si está aquí por trabajo no hallará nada irregular, gastará plata y esfuerzo que sólo me beneficiarán a la larga incluso si se marcha en un mes.

Y es que ese era el meollo del asunto, la traición que sufrió a manos de sus acreedores y antiguos camaradas le había afectado profundamente, su último proyecto, lo que se suponía sería su magnum opus, su acto de redención, terminó muriendo incluso antes de tener un mes de antigüedad.

—Eres quien lleva las cuentas, Finn. Sabes que estamos al borde de entrar en el área roja. Esta coneja y su dinero puede que nos saque del apuro a corto plazo.

Finnick no dijo nada al respecto, asintiendo de mala gana. Realmente las cosas estaban tornándose cada vez más difíciles para el dúo, era obvio que a pesar del riesgo, las acciones de Nick estaban justificadas.

—No quiere decir que me agrade, es una policía rechazada, y lo que es peor, una coneja.

—Oh, no sabía que tenías algo contra los conejos, Finn.

—Eh, son una cuerda de inútiles delicados.

—Je, curioso que salga eso de tus labios, pequeñín.

— ¡TE CORTARÉ LA GARGANTA WILDE!

Finalmente volteando en dirección del enajenado feneco, Nick sonrió, satisfecho de que su punto había quedado claro.

— ¿Cómo está Frufrú?

Calmándose, el feneco suspiró tras respirar profundo un par de veces, a sabiendas de que la conversación había regresado a temas más serios.

—Te extraña. Al parecer toda la familia lo hace, no logro comprenderlo. Vivo contigo y francamente, no logro soportarte por más de una hora al día.


	5. Por supuesto que lo sé

—Entiendo… ¿Estás seguro, Ben? Ajá… ajá, sí, fabuloso. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sí, lo leeré. Cuídate, Ben.

Colgando, Judy no pudo evitar suspirar ante la migraña que asaltaba su cabeza, sabía que había algo raro en el zorro, su conducta, sus manierismos, su postura. Una serie de pequeños, pero significantes detalles que develaban entrenamiento. ¿De qué tipo? No estaba del todo segura.

Pero sus instintos le habían llevado lejos en su línea de trabajo, por años pulió sus ojos con tal de vislumbrar detalles que a menudo a policías más experimentados solían pasárseles por alto. Su astucia y perspicacia eran sus mejores armas, sabía que la situación en la que se encontró a ese par de zorros gritaba con desmesura a irregularidad, y ahora gracias a Ben, su único contacto confiable dentro de la policía, había figurado el por qué.

Estaban liados con la mafia. O al menos, solían estarlo.

Parte de ella se sentía culpable de haber realizado un perfil sobre Wilde, pero no era lo suficientemente crédula para aceptar así no más un trato con un desconocido sin al menos hacer el intento de saber con quién exactamente estaba lidiando.

En su línea de trabajo, confiar en la persona equivocada solía conllevar consecuencias graves, estaba consciente de la opinión que muchos mamíferos de la ciudad tenían sobre ella, los epítetos que habían sido asignados a su persona distaban de ser amigables, su profesión tampoco le aseguraba confianza de parte de los civiles, quienes poseían la fastidiosa tendencia a creer que con acercarse a ella y entablar conversación, terminarían develando más de lo que deberían, que mágicamente descubriría sus más oscuros secretos con tan sólo intercambiar un par de palabras.

Era una estupidez, claro. Sólo en la fantasía podías deducir con un par de palabras los hobbies y rutina de un mamífero, sólo Sherlock Holmes poseía esta increíble destreza más sin embargo, la mayoría de las personas de inmediato asumía que si eras un detective, poseías la capacidad de dilucidar los misterios de la vida con sólo una mirada.

El sonido de su celular le indicó que había recibido el archivo que Ben mencionó, sus dedos rápidamente movilizándose sobre la pantalla, sus ojos de inmediatamente devorando la información que su contacto dentro de la policía había procurado, su entrecejo frunciéndose a medida que avanzaba en el sorprendentemente minúsculo artículo.

Había sospechas de que los Wilde poseían conexiones con la mafia. O al menos, solían tenerlo antes de que John y Clementina Wilde murieran en lo que pocos realmente creían fue un accidente de tránsito. Costureros y propietarios de una exitosa franquicia bajo el nombre de Suitopia, John había procurado la atención de los Big, que solían visitar su negocio con frecuencia, aparentemente encontrando los cortes y la personalidad del zorro aceptable. El apoyo tácito de una de las conglomeraciones más poderosas en toda la ciudad disparó la importancia del pequeño negocio, que en cuestión de años creció de un modesto establecimiento a la franquicia que era hoy en día, lo que haría de Nick Wilde uno de los mamíferos más adinerados de Zootopia.

O, al menos así sería si el zorro no hubiese decidido vender la franquicia y los derechos pocos meses luego de la muerte de sus padres.

Mucho se investigó al respecto, pero la familia al final resultó estar limpia. No había nada fuera de lugar, y aparte de una serie de pésimas decisiones económicas, Nicholas Wilde se encontraba particularmente limpio, casi pulcro.

Quizás demasiado.

Cerró el celular antes de bufar, tirándose sobre su almohada mientras observaba el techo. Sospechoso o no, Wilde le había ofrecido un trato que no se podía permitir el dejar pasar. Cierto, las estipulaciones contractuales serían un dolor en la cola, pero no era alguien que estuviera del todo adversa a trabajar y ensuciarse, la mera idea de hacerlo de hecho procuraba una pequeña y nostálgica sensación en su pecho que rápidamente mutó en un doloroso y agudo dolor.

El olor, la visión, todo en el lugar le recordaban a la granja de sus padres. El sonido del césped moverse al compás del viento, el olor a la tierra removida, y los vegetales y frutos en crecimiento. Todo le había otorgado un sentimiento de nostalgia por su antiguo hogar que no podía evitar encontrar doloroso.

En especial luego de que cortase contacto con sus padres.

—Maldición Judy, deja de pensar en el pasado, enfócate en el ahora chica.

Con un ligero salto logró sentarse sobre su cama. En cuestión de algunas horas podría recoger sus pocas pertenencias en unas cuantas cajas. Sólo necesitaría retirar el depósito y entregar las llaves del lugar, alquilar un taxi y podría llegar a un sitio que a pesar de la inmundicia en la que estaba cubierto, era infinitamente más grande y económico de lo que jamás ha podido pagar en la ciudad.

Lo único que le detenía era la duda. Wilde poseía un ligero contacto con ciudadanos que la policía y los cuerpos de seguridad estaban increíblemente interesados. Parte de ella, una parte que creyó sepultar en lo más recóndito de su ser estaba entusiasmada ante el riesgo que esta ventura representaba. Mudarse a vivir con un par de zorros era la cúspide de lo que sabía volvería locos a sus padres, lástima que no estuviesen en contacto para saberlo. Pero debía admitir que la idea de vivir acompañada, y trabajar nuevamente con tierra, así sea una o dos veces al mes con tal de mantener baja su renta era algo increíblemente atractivo.

—Bah. Al diablo. Ser cuidadosa e ir por las reglas llevó a que me despidieran. Con suerte el testarudo del arrendador me permitirá cosechar mi propio huerto, eso me ahorraría incluso más dinero a la larga.

Sonrió, un sentimiento de euforia, casi alegría se había instaurado en su pecho. Contactos con la mafia o no, el zorro le había dado una oportunidad de estabilizar su vida que no había tenido en años.

Quizás realmente era la hora de un cambio.


	6. El cambio no es algo sencillo

Mudarse resultó ser algo particularmente fácil de hacer, no tenía muchas posesiones que clamar a su nombre, tampoco contaba con muchas amistades de las qué despedirse. Su vida, su todo se revolvía alrededor de su trabajo, y su trabajo exigía constantemente que se mantuviera en la calle, persiguiendo mamíferos y fotografiando la evidencia que posteriormente sería empleada en su contra en la corte.

Conseguir un taxista dispuesto a llevarla a la zona industrial por otro lado, resultó ser todo un proceso. No sólo por los costos que intentaban esgrimir en su contra, sino por que muy pocos mamíferos realmente deseaban adentrarse al lugar gracias a la infamia con la que contaba.

Fue por eso que a pesar de su renuencia, decidió enviar sus pertenencias por medio de un servicio de entrega de paquetes, no sería barato, pero estaba garantizado que para cuando llegase a la propiedad en alrededor de dos horas, sus pocas pertenencias habrían sido entregadas sin falta, llueve, truene o relampaguee.

Era un riesgo que debía tomar, pero al mismo tiempo, era una mesurada prueba de cuan confiables serían sus coinquilinos de ahora en adelante. Nada dentro de sus posesiones era irreemplazable, y las había asegurado de forma que sabría si alguien les abrió sin su consentimiento. Dependiendo de qué consiga y en qué condiciones la duración y tipo de relación que tendría con los sujetos.

Pero en primer lugar necesitaba comprar una buena cantidad de aditamentos y menesteres para su nueva ubicación, habían pocas tiendas de abarrotes en la zona industrial, el tener que hacer sus compras en otro distrito se puede volver agotador con el tiempo, pero sus nuevos aposentos contaban con la increíble ventaja de que justo frente a la propiedad estaba una parada de autobús, por lo que podía hacer sus compras con relativa facilidad mientras las empaquetara de forma inteligente.

Bajándose del autobús con dos bolsas en sus manos resultó ser más complicado de lo que pensó, pero se las apañó para lograrlo sin ser un inconveniente para nadie, salvo el tocar la puerta para entrar, esperando por un par de minutos hasta que el diminuto feneco apareciera, farfullando de mala gana el que le tuviese que hacer el papel de portero, una de las muchas notas mentales que añadió a la lista de peticiones que tendría para con su arrendador. Una llave propia para poder entrar en la propiedad sin tener que molestar al malhumorado feneco de pronto se había vuelto una prioridad.

Esperó a que el zorro estuviese frente a ella para poder caminar hasta sus nuevos aposentos, orejas erguidas, todo su cuerpo aún en alerta ante la posibilidad de un ataque. No estaba acostumbrada al lugar, mucho menos a los individuos, y la confianza no es algo que emergiese enseguida entre extraños, le tomaría algo de tiempo el sentirse cómoda con ellos, algo que ella asumía por el caminar tenso y el constante vaivén de la cola del feneco era un sentimiento recíproco.

No obstante, le sorprendió encontrar que su departamento había sido limpiado, y que sus cajas, que francamente esperó encontrar amontonadas frente a su puerta, habían sido ubicadas dentro. Todas y cada una de ellas inmaculada, sin señas de haber sido abiertas, los poco conspicuos seguros que había usado manteniéndose firmes en su lugar sin señas de manipulación alguna.

Debía admitir que le sorprendía la extensión a la que el par de zorros había llegado para asegurarse de encontrase el lugar agradable. Suponía que era lo menos que podían hacer después de haberle quitado un buen tajo de sus ganancias para asegurarse de que los negocios entre ellos eran serios y carentes de falsedades.

Era un sentimiento extraño, años de vivir sola le habían dejado renuente a confiar en otros, había aprendido que nadie te ayudaba en la gran ciudad nada más porque les salía del corazón, cinismo brillando por su presencia. Si ambos fuesen lagomorfos estaría segura de cuáles eran sus intenciones con tanta amabilidad. Tampoco podía descartar del todo que no sintiesen atracción hacia ella nada más porque no fuesen de la misma especie, la gran ciudad tendía a abrir y expandir tus límites de lo que es posible o no entre mamíferos, y su trabajo había dejado en claro que las parejas inter-especie no eran un mito sino una realidad tangible y lejos de ser extraña.

No que le importase demasiado, no era su problema realmente con quien los demás decidiesen compartir sus camas, ella por otro lado, había decidido que quizás una pareja no era la mejor idea posible, los pocos conejos que conoció no estaban dispuestos a aceptar su estilo de vida, la mayoría esperando que renunciase a sus propios sueños y metas para cumplir un rol predeterminado como madre y administradora de una madriguera.

Suspirando, Judy decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente ocuparse desempacando las tres cajas en la que sus pocas pertenencias se encontraban.

El departamento era una mejora considerable comparativamente hablando a su último asentamiento. La cama era vieja, pero estaba limpia y gloriosamente, no había resortes a la vista, no era lo más cómodo en lo que haya yacido, pero ciertamente era mucho mejor que su último colchón.

Había una pequeña mesa de noche, malgastada y algo maltrecha, obviamente un salvamento. Podía ver uno que otro parche en su estructura, pero a pesar de su magullada presencia, su funcionalidad era impecable. Allí podría colocar con espacio de sobra sus cargadores, su laptop y su lámpara sin mucho inconveniente.

El closet al final, resultó más grande de lo que necesitó, sus ropas eran insuficientes para llenarlo como era apropiado, pero realmente se sentía bien finalmente tener un lugar en el cual guardar en distintos cajones su ropa interior de la demás. Por años se vio forzada a acomodar todo en un sólo cajón con tal de emplear el espacio lo mejor posible, y por primera vez desde sus primeros hogares en la ciudad, se vio sin la necesidad de administrar un cajón exclusivamente para sus ropajes, de hecho, tanto espacio no hacía más que remarcarle cuan poco realmente poseía al final de cuentas, le hacía sentir miserable y al borde de la pobreza.

Las inmediaciones del baño eran un poco más grandes de lo que esperaba, pero no lo suficiente como para incomodar, le tomaría poco tiempo acostumbrarse a los aditamentos, pero lo mejor de todo es que contaba con un secador de pelo de cuerpo completo, uno que no tendría que compartir con nadie más, no más colas en el baño comunal para poder secarse. No más colas para emplear el baño, de hecho.

La cocina, que era donde había ubicado sus compras recientes era de igual forma, diseñado para un mamífero con un poco más de envergadura que la propia, pero para su sorpresa los zorros habían colocado una serie de escalones de madera en distintos sitios para que pudiese movilizarse sin inconveniente alguno, algo que estaba seguro provenía del feneco, quien como ella, sufría de la constante humillación de tener que movilizarse en un ambiente diseñado para seres extraordinariamente más grandes que ellos.

El refrigerador olía a limón, y para su sorpresa contaba con un par de cervezas de zarzamoras en el congelador. Un regalo para nada despreciable, y uno que en el calor del momento, encontraba increíblemente adorable.

Al final, el lugar a pesar de su ubicación, era más de lo que había imaginado. Con suerte, podría conseguir empleo pronto, y podría conservarlo por más tiempo del que tenía planeado. Por ahora, sus gastos debían minimizarse aún más, por lo que convencer al zorro de permitirle tener un huerto se había vuelto una necesidad más que nunca.

Pero eso podía esperar, había comida que almacenar, y cervezas que tomar.

Despertó abruptamente, el sonido de voces que no reconocía, al igual que lo desconocido del lugar le había alterado por un par de minutos antes de lograr controlarse. Ya no vivía en el Pangolín, no, se había mudado, ahora vivía con un par de zorros en la zona industrial en un lugar al que podía llamársele apropiadamente departamento.

Suspiró, su mano en su pecho tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Jamás pudo acostumbrarse demasiado a sus nuevos lugares, solía ser una criatura de hábitos muy arraigados. Los cambios súbitos no eran lo suyo, era partidaria del control, y como tal, rápidamente logró calmar sus nervios, miró en dirección de su despertador, cuatro y media de la mañana. ¿Qué diablos hacían despiertos a estas horas?

El sonido de alguien trabajar sobre la tierra le respondió en seguida. Sorprendiéndola en el acto, ¿En serio? ¿El zorro estaba trabajando a estas horas en su huerto?

La ruptura de su rutina, en especial la razón en específico le tomó desprevenida. Un poco de nostalgia contagiando su cuerpo, trayendo algunas memorias al frente de su mente, imágenes de su familia trabajando duro en los campos inundando su consciente, sin darse cuenta había bajado de su cama, y se había dirigido a la ventana, allí justo como esperaba se encontraba Wilde, haciendo un desastre, cierto. Pero trabajando duro sin duda alguna.

Observó al vulpino trabajar por varios minutos, deseaba unirse, realmente sentía la necesidad de corregir la serie de errores que el zorro estaba cometiendo.

Pero era demasiado, acercarse ahora sería pretencioso, impositivo. También implicaba abrir las puertas de la amistad, y si era sincera consigo misma, años de decepción tras otra le habían vuelto difícil en el área. No era fácil confiar en alguien que desconoces, no es fácil abrirse a una nueva persona y esperar no ser herido en el proceso.

No, a pesar de que una parte dentro de ella deseaba salir y ayudar al zorro con su huerto, la mayoría de ella decidió no hacerlo, era muy pronto y la verdad, no tenía ganas de ser herida nuevamente, quizás lo mejor era que mantuviese una distancia. O tal vez podría intentarlo de nuevo, tener un nuevo comienzo, abrirse a nuevas experiencias...

—Hm… Nah.

Volvió a acostarse, cubriendo su cuerpo con tal de ocultarse del frío de la madrugada. Años de práctica ignorando al mundo que la rodeaba permitieron que volviese a dormir como una roca.


	7. Pero cuando menos lo esperas, ocurre

A pesar de sus deseos, Judy rápidamente notó que rara vez trataba de interactuar con los zorros más allá de lo necesario. Al punto en que los días pasaron, y una rutina se estaba estableciendo.

Wilde por suerte, no tenía un horario fijo para trabajar en su huerto, por lo que no era súbitamente despertada cada mañana mientras destrozaba la tierra en un vago ademán de simular un huerto. Pero las veces en que sí lo hacía, ella decidía que lo mejor quizás era el aprovechar que estaba despierta para ir a la ciudad y comenzar a buscar trabajo.

Lo que no esperaba era que cada mañana que lograban encontrarse en las afueras de los departamentos, ambos parecían casi atraídos a la necesidad de disparar alguna que otra crítica hacia el otro, algo que debía admitir, inició ella.

—Veo que aún no aprendes, Wilde. Esos camellones están mal hechos, y ese tipo de semilla no crecerá bien allí.

—Tch, a tus pimentones les falta calcio, Wilde.

— ¿A eso llamas composta?

Cada mañana sin dudarlo, tenía un comentario jocoso en dirección del zorro, criticando el desastre que el mamífero tenía el descaro de llamar huerto. Al principio, no supo qué en específico era lo que le impulsaba, no confiaba mucho en el zorro, un sentimiento que podía ver era recíproco.

Claro está, Wilde tampoco paraba de criticarle de vuelta.

—Pero miren nada más, es la historieta ambulante.

— ¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre? Vergüenza, ¡Vergüenza!

—Y por el pasillo número dos, tenemos al máximo exponente en gabardinas de la ciudad, los diseñadores deben matarse por tenerte como modelo, Hopps.

Judy no sabía exactamente cómo o por qué se había vuelto una rutina entre ellos, pero sabía que poco a poco algo de confianza se estaba estableciendo. Poca, pero era mejor que nada. El hecho de que el zorro actualmente escuchase sus críticas y las implementara, hacían que ella tomase más en cuenta las suyas.

De pronto se encontró maldiciendo menos, de pronto notó que dejó de usar su sobretodo. Ropas más comunes y menos típicas de su carrera comenzaron a ser empleadas. Sin sus críticas, no habría notado que era literalmente un cliché ambulante, la clásica imagen de un detective cínico y con pocos amigos que no tenía nada más que perder salvo su vida. ¿Cuándo fue que se había convertido en semejante cliché? ¿Cuándo fue que se dejó enclaustrar de semejante forma? ¿Por qué permitió que sucediera?

La verdad no tenía una respuesta al asunto, lo claro es que estaba cambiando, el tener que interactuar más de lo que estaba acostumbrada estaba rellenando un vacío que no había percatado poseía.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su situación laboral.

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero no tenemos plazas para alguien con sus… talentos—, argumentó la inmaculada leona detrás del escritorio, ojos dorados mirándole desde detrás de sus pulcros lentes, una mirada desdeñosa, superioridad claramente plasmada en su rostro.

—Entiendo, entiendo. No todos pueden costearse a un verdadero profesional, supongo.

Era infantil, realmente responder de semejante forma era lo más ridículo e inmaduro que pudo haber hecho, pero su contacto constante con Wilde parecía haber aflojado su espíritu mucho más de lo que pensó. La mueca indignada que la leona de pronto adoptó dejándole a entender que había golpeado donde le dolía. Esta agencia no era de las más acaudaladas en la ciudad, cómo o por qué esta leona en particular se creía con el derecho de creerse mejor que ella no era su asunto, o de su conveniencia.

—Que tenga un buen día, señora.

Ignorando la respuesta indignada tras suyo, Judy emergió de la oficina sin mirar atrás. Sabía que había cometido un error, sabía que su respuesta haría eco nuevamente en los círculos importantes. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, ya no le importaba. Zootopia había maltratado sus sueños e ideales lo suficiente como para que hoy en día el escozor no fuera tan notable. Comprendía que sin el dinero y los contactos apropiados no obtendría trabajo donde lo deseaba, así de poderosa era la influencia de la malnacida de Parker, que al parecer en serio se había tomado la molestia de vetarla de la industria por la simple osadía de no permitirse el ser controlada.

Ya no era sólo una cuestión de especismo, de subestimación. Las respuestas que estaba obteniendo de distintas empresas comenzaban a sonar pautadas, demasiado símiles en su contexto y entrega para ser algo natural.

Pensó en cada entrevista, en cada gesto y momento que había vivido en el último mes y medio. Y la verdad es que se sentía generalizado, programado. La constante repetición de que sus "talentos" no eran de utilidad era el eslabón que unía todo el enrejado. Sólo un mamífero en particular hablaba de su capacidad de tal forma, y ese era su antiguo empleador, quien si mal no recuerda, obviamente está confabulado con Parker.

Lo que entonces le dejaba en claro que mientras se mantuviera en Zootopia, no podría seguir ejerciendo su profesión, no mientras alguien con poder y con una estúpida vendetta encima mantuviese vigente el veto.

Era una hipótesis que poco a poco, con cada nueva prueba que provenía de sus entrevistas se hacía más y más clara, al punto de casi convertirse en teoría. Tenía pocas pruebas, pero lo poco que poseía pintaba las cosas con bastante claridad.

—Supongo que tendré que trabajar de mesonera nuevamente.

O quizás, si deja de ser una idiota orgullosa, podría llamar a sus padres, pedir disculpas y rogar por trabajo en la gran-. La coneja se detuvo de súbito en la acera, un par de maldiciones dirigiéndose hacia su persona cuando algunos mamíferos apenas pudieron evitar aplastarla en el proceso. Lo que la instigó a caminar nuevamente, ojos abiertos de par en par ante la idea que acababa de asaltar su cabeza.

Wilde estaba intentando sustentarse con un huerto privado. Era obvio que no era más que un vano intento de aminorar los gastos que tenía, algo que por su falta de experiencia no estaba logrando, perdiendo dinero en el proceso. Al menos hasta que ella comenzó a intervenir, sus cosechas finalmente produciendo algo decente en el proceso, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para alimentarlo con productos frescos que podía recuperar gracias a las semillas.

Era un riesgo, de hecho, era una ventura a la cual no estaba segura de si debía arriesgarse o no, sus conocimientos de plantas estaban oxidados, años sin arar la tierra habían amellado su habilidad, tampoco había garantía alguna de que Wilde le permita invertir en semejante forma en algo que obviamente era privado.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomé un riesgo por deseo, más que por necesidad?


	8. La fortuna sólo favorece a los valientes

El problema de cambiar de estilos de vida por medio de una decisión abrupta, es que cuando la tomas, estás pensando en el ahora y en un hipotético futuro. Piensas en los probables resultados y más que nada, en la mejor vida que tendrías a consecuencia.

Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas, no es sólo querer hacerlo, hacerlo y "bang", resultados inmediatos. Judy sabía esto, después de todo, había sufrido por una larga temporada las consecuencias de este tipo de acciones cuando inició su carrera como independiente en la gran ciudad. La vida real usualmente distaba de los sueños en la medida de que, los sueños tendían a omitir el intermedio, la burocracia que cada objetivo tendía a poseer.

En este caso, antes de saltar al vagón y arriesgarse a proponerle a Wilde sus intenciones, necesitaba los medios con los cuales poder laborar en el área. Usualmente los recién iniciados tenían que vérselas por sí mismos al tener que conseguir los instrumentos y demás requisitos para iniciar una granja, ella por otro lado contaba con una gran ventaja que muchos otros novatos en el área no poseían.

Una familia con un largo, ridículamente largo linaje de granjeros, con una inmensa propiedad repleta de aditamentos que en su caso podrían ser de inmensa ayuda.

Sólo debía contactarse con su familia.

Por desgracia, tenía alrededor de cinco minutos observando el número en la pantalla de su celular, la coneja estaba renuente a darles la cara a sus padres, lo que habían advertido constantemente por años terminó ocurriendo, sus sueños estaban completamente truncados de a momento, impedidos por la infantil reacción de un mamífero con demasiado poder en manos. No poseía amigos o un esposo que le ayudase a sostenerse económicamente, la ciudad tampoco era lo que pintaban, lejos estaba de cumplirse lo prometido de ecuanimidad en estación y oportunidad.

Bien le dijeron que era mera propaganda, que Zootopia era como cualquier otra conglomeración de animales, el poderoso en la cima, y los demás por debajo del.

No era fácil admitir que te habías equivocado, no era fácil tener que tragarte tu orgullo y tener que darle el rostro a aquellos a los que les diste la espalda en un arrebato de ira. Fue ella quien decidió cortar lazos con ellos, fue ella quien dejó de llamar, quien dejó de responder, demasiado orgullosa para admitir que necesitaba ayuda, que no necesitaba de su familia, ni de marido alguno para poder vivir en la ciudad.

Y ahora que enfrenta todo con sus defensas bajas, con una mente más clara y con mucha más madures de la que desplegó años atrás. No podía dejar de admitir que fue estúpida, increíblemente estúpido de su parte el alienar a sus seres amados sólo porque sentía que no le daban el apoyo en lo que ella deseaba, fue petulante, fue ingrata. ¿Cuántas noches habrán pasado despiertos, pensando lo peor? ¿Cuántas lágrimas, cuantos malos ratos? Todo porque su estúpido orgullo no le permitía reconocer que había errado, que el mundo no era tan brillante y aceptante como lo llegó a pensar, que la realidad era cruda, cínica y lejos del blanco y negro con que llegó a plasmarla.

Y aquí estaba, sentada en su cama, en su nuevo departamento. Sus ahorros esfumándose entre sus dedos como agua en una coladera, preguntándose si era demasiado tarde para pedir ayuda.

—Supongo que estoy pagando ahora las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Cerrando la aplicación, Judy suspiró antes de acostarse en la cama de sopetón, rebotando un par de veces antes de quedarse allí, inmóvil mirando al techo. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo con su vida? ¿Por qué diablos llegó a pensar que era buena idea dejar atrás a todos aquellos que sin importar las diferencias, le apoyaron en el pasado?

¿En qué se había convertido?

No podía negarlo más, la ciudad la cambió, mucho más de lo que llegó a pensar haría. Lo peor es que jamás notó el cambio, sino hasta que fue ya demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Su petulancia le costó mucho, y ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

El sonido de alguien trabajando la tierra rápidamente asaltó sus oídos, haciéndole mover la cabeza en dirección de la ventana, la cacofonía resonando en el lugar, casi yendo al compás de su corazón, sonrió, nostalgia de nuevo inundando su cuerpo, impulsando sus decisiones nuevamente. No tenía nada más que perder, realmente a estas alturas sólo contaba con su vida para disponer, y era demasiado testaruda como para vislumbrar un fin a la misma.

No, Zootopia quizás no es lo que pensó, quizás no era el bastión de igualdad y oportunidades que tanto presumía de ser, pero se había convertido en su hogar. Y si era sincera consigo misma, se rehusaba a dejarse vencer, se rehusaba a salir expulsada de la gran ciudad, vencida y vilipendiada por aquellos demasiado cerrados de mente.

Se alzó, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, buscó una camisa apropiada, algo que le permitiera moverse con soltura, pero que no le molestase ensuciar con tierra. Salió de su habitación con paso firme, una mirada asertiva en su rostro, cruzando la distancia hasta el zorro con determinación firme en su mente y alma, sus zancadas eran quizás más fuertes de lo que debía, porque el vulpino alzó el rostro y miró en su dirección, ojos ligeramente abiertos en alarma, la postura de su cuerpo cambiando inmediatamente a resguardada, calma.

Era obvio que esperaba una pelea de su parte. No sabía el por qué, pero era obvio en su súbito cambiar de postura que aguardaba una discusión, luego cuando tuviese más confianza con él discutirían a fondo sobre su pasado y cómo terminó siendo así de resguardado, pero por ahora, la coneja tenía una misión en la mente y Wilde estaba involucrado en ella.

—Wilde… tenemos que hablar.


	9. Y sin riesgos, no hay gloria

Nick debía admitir que la vida junto a un lagomorfo no había resultado tan complicada como llegó a pensar un mes atrás.

Hopps ciertamente distaba del conejo promedio, no era una flor de pared, no era una sumisa criatura a la que tu sola presencia parecía intimidar, y más que nada, a diferencia de lo que Finn llegó a esperar, jamás le encontraron husmeando o inmiscuyéndose donde no era bienvenida. La chica se mantenía a distancia, era cordial cuando era debido, y mejor que nada, no temía a emplear su lengua y su creatividad para ponerlos en su lugar cuando lo creía necesario.

Realmente era una conejita espectacular en cuanto a personalidad trata, el vulpino asumía que tenía que serlo para que la tomasen en cuenta como era debido. Pero Nick no era ciego, podía ver que la chica estaba al borde del colapso.

Parecía ser el tipo de mamífero que orgullosamente se ponía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, que le encantaban las dificultades porque sabía que era capaz de lidiar con ellas, superarlas a pesar de la incredulidad constante. Pero Nick bien sabía a dónde llevaría ese camino, vivió en carne propia lo que es ver a alguien intentar superar los estigmas asignados a la especie, ver cómo incluso en el éxito, la duda aún existía, la presión no desaparecía, por el contrario, parecía incrementar.

A los animales les encantaba las historias de éxito y superación, la sociedad adoraba a los mamíferos que lograban ubicarse como héroes tras superar las adversidades. Pero había algo más que la sociedad apreciaba con mucha más pasión, y eso era el ver caer a tales luminarias. Veía en Hopps la sombra de su pasado, veía superpuesto sobre ella la imagen de alguien más que luchó contra los estereotipos, sólo para encontrarse con la cruda realidad de que a pesar de tus esfuerzos, había gente que sólo te deseaba lo peor sin importar cuan bien los tratases.

Es por eso que sin saberlo comenzó a lanzarle uno que otro comentario cada vez que se cruzaban sus caminos.

—Linda gabardina, muy a la moda… En los ochenta.

— ¿Si tanto sabes de cultivo, por qué no cierras esa boquita y pones manos a la obra, eh?

— Oh, vaya, ¿hace frío, o estás contenta de verme?

Era curioso, parte del esperaba que la chica se retrajera, o le advirtiese que había cruzado una raya con ella que no le había permitido o permitirá cruzar, que por favor, se abstuviera de hablarle en semejante forma, pero para su grata sorpresa Hopps no era alguien que parecía esconderse de los golpes, sabía cómo recibirlos, pero también cómo devolverlos.

—Oh, pero qué turista. ¿Compraste al por mayor esas camisas, Wilde?

—Puedo hacerlo, sí, pero no quiero terminar humillándote en el proceso. Tu frágil ego masculino no sobreviviría la apaleada.

—Oh, qué lástima Wilde. Es sólo tu linterna, por un minuto pensé que estabas bien dotado. Mis condolencias a tus amantes.

La cantidad de puntas y diretes que se han arrojado el uno al otro había sido, debía admitir, uno de los puntos álgidos en su, hasta ahora, monótona existencia. Pocas personas se atrevían a batallar con él en el área, por lo que encontrar un oponente no solo digno, sino tan hábil como resultó ser esta conejita, terminó siendo un baño de agua fresca en medio de una tarde calurosa.

No era ciego, podía ver que la chica parecía tener un inusitado interés en su huerto, y por la cantidad de conocimiento que derramaba cada vez que abría la boca, era obvio que la chica en algún punto de su vida trabajó en una granja.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días algo había cambiado en la rutina, la coneja no salía tanto como solía hacerlo, deambulaba por la propiedad mientras murmuraba cosas que sólo ella podía comprender, y más que nada, no dejaba de ver su celular, como si estuviera indecisa.

Es allí que Nick recordó que no era cualquier coneja la que se encontraba hospedada en su propiedad, la pequeña era una detective. Y su conducta podría ser simplemente una mascarada para cubrir su investigación del área circundante. No podía evitar ser paranoico, confiar en desconocidos se había vuelto un acto difícil luego de años de decepciones y contratiempos, y esta coneja no era la excepción a la regla, por más divertido que sus encuentros sean.

Fue entonces que cuando la escuchó caminar con tanto ímpetu, sus pasos resonando en sus oídos, le indicaban que estaba enojada, quizás encolerizada si la fuerza con la que daba cada zancada era de tomarse en cuenta, ¿Qué le había enojado? ¿Acaso era este el momento en que lo acusaba de frente de cualquiera sea el delito del que se le acusa? ¿Era el fin de su charada?

—Wilde, tenemos que hablar.

Nick alzó una ceja, quizás realmente era el momento de que las cosas terminasen, no obstante:

—Oh, cuidado cola de algodón, me haces creer que lo nuestro está por terminarse tras esas fatídicas palabras.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos abrirse de par en par al conjunto en que sus orejas se enrojecieron, cayendo tras su cabeza en sorpresa a lo dicho, su comentario había desinflado sus ánimos, le había tomado por sorpresa y no estaba preparada para ello.

 _Y la balanza se inclina a mi favor_

— ¿Q-qué? ¡N-no! Demonios Wilde, intento ser seria aquí, no es hora para juegos, en serio necesito hablar contigo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, la reacción no era específicamente lo que esperaba. Las defensas de la chica estaban bajas, era obvio que no estaba hablando con la fría y cínica detective que tanto le había divertido todos estos días, sino con el mamífero que yacía debajo de toda esa armadura. Ante él estaba Judy Hopps.

Alzó una mano, interrumpiendo lo que sea que fuese a decir, el sol estaba demasiado intenso, y la verdad, lo mejor sería discutir las cosas en privado. Sabía que lo más probable era que Finnick estuviese escuchando en estos momentos, imposible que no lo haga con el par de parabólicas que tenía como orejas.

—Antes de ello. ¿Te molesta si hablamos dentro? Esta no es la mejor de las áreas para tener una conversación de ningún tipo, y la verdad, por tu rostro presumo que un par de cervezas nos caería muy bien.

Ella le miró, realmente le examinó por un par de segundos antes de asentir, era obvio que su propuesta le había tomado desprevenida, y que por tanto, sus defensas habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para reincorporarse y empezar a funcionar.

Palmeó dos veces, intentando librarse del exceso de polvo y mugre en sus garras, con pobres resultados, suspiró, quizás debía tomar en cuenta lo que Hopps comentaba con respecto a comprar herramientas más adecuadas, sus pobres garras estaban acortándose a medida que pasaba el tiempo y continuaba empleándolas para escarbar en la tierra.

—Sígueme, Hopps. Lo que sea que quieres hablar puede ser al menos en un lugar fresco.

No miró en su dirección, no sabía si esto funcionaría o no. Pero necesitaba al menos sacarla de su inseguridad, si iban a tener una conversación seria, quería que la chica estuviera en todo el uso de sus capacidades, el sonido de garras rozando la tierra posteriormente concreto acompaño su andar, Hopps solía mantener sus garras más cortas que las suyas, por lo que tenía que estar más atento para poder escuchar sus pasos, ya en incontables ocasiones había demostrado cuan escurridiza podía llegar a ser si no prestabas atención.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, a diferencia de ella rara vez cerraba con llave, un riesgo con un posible enemigo en las inmediaciones, pero uno que estaba dispuesto a tomar, no cambiaría sus costumbres por nada ni nadie, en especial en cómo vivir su vida. Volteó al no escuchar tras suyo los pasos de Hopps, encontrándose con que la chica se había detenido en el marco de su puerta, obviamente incómoda de entrar en lo que oficialmente es la guarida de un zorro.

—Toma asiento Hopps, no muerdo, a menos que me lo pidas, claro.

La mirada incrédula que ella le arrojó fue refrescante, pero tan rápido como surgió, desapareció tras una carcajada, una de sus manos posándose sobre su cadera.

—Ja, ya quisieras Wilde.

Dicho eso, pasó sin siquiera titubear, sus ojos mirando de un lugar a otro, un ápice de curiosidad pintando su expresión, orejas erguidas y nariz moviéndose a kilómetros por hora. Era adorable cómo el pequeño bulto de nervios simulaba estar calmada cuando su cuerpo gritaba a todo pulmón cuanto no lo estaba.

— ¿Algún tipo de cerveza en particular?

—De zarzamora si no te molesta—, respondió enseguida, apartando con poco esfuerzo un banco, su pequeña cola moviéndose un par de veces antes de que con un formidable pero mesurado salto, la chica se ubicara encima en la silla que usualmente estaba reservada para Finn. Sus ojos atentos a cada movimiento que él realizaba, curiosidad aún palpable.

—Oh, juraría que ibas a pedir de zanahoria, incluso me tomé la molestia de comprar un par por si esta situación llegase a ocurrir.

— ¿Y me acusas de ser un cliché, Wilde? A poco esperabas que esto ocurriera, los dos sentados en tu bar, bebiendo amenos, ¿A poco esperabas que la experiencia terminara conmigo en tu cama, cierto? —, esgrimió, la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios indicando que bromeaba al respecto—: Y detesto la cerveza de zanahoria, mi preferencia es la cebada, y últimamente zarzamora después de que bebí el par de latas de bienvenida que dejaste en mi nevera. Gracias, por cierto.

Nick asintió al escucharla, había probado la cerveza y francamente, había probado mucho mejores. Pero a los conejos se suponía les encantaba la zanahoria, o al menos eso decía la sociedad, sorpresa, otra creencia cultural que no era cierta del todo.

—Y yo que pensé que la creencia de que a los conejos les enloquecía todo lo relacionado con las zanahorias era cierta. Oh, mundo… me has fallado.

— ¿Tanto como la creencia de que los zorros son nocturnos por naturaleza? Bah, si algo me ha enseñado esta ciudad, es a no tomar en serio lo que dice la gente, Wilde. La realidad tiende a ser mucho más compleja de lo que las personas tildan. Aunque—, la coneja acarició su mentón, ponderando lo mencionado—: Puede que haya cierto deje de verosimilitud en los prejuicios sociales, los lagomorfos tienen gran control en el mercado de zanahorias.

Colocando la lata frente a la coneja y tomando su asiento frente a ella, Nick asintió antes de proseguir.

—Y hay muchos zorros que ciertamente parecen ser más criaturas nocturnas, si la mayoría de los clubes tienen algo que decir al respecto. Pero no es por eso que estamos aquí, ¿cierto, Hopps?

Bajando la lata, la fémina asintió antes de respirar profundo, centrándose.

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Wilde. Pero estoy desempleada, y mis recursos están aminorando a medida que pasan los días—, suspiró, sus manos subiendo a masajear su sien, estaba obviamente estresada—: Llevo meses buscando trabajo, pero es obvio que alguien posee cierta vendetta contra mi persona, por que donde sea que busco, recibo la misma respuesta, la misma señal.

Nick alzó una ceja al escucharla, ligeramente sorprendido de que la conversación iniciare por estos rumbos, jamás esperando que la chica se sincerara con él, no a estas alturas. ¿Había juzgado mal? ¿Leyó mal las señales?

—Suena paranoico, Hopps.

—Lo sé, pero es demasiada coincidencia que todos y cada uno de los mamíferos que me han entrevistado, se refieran a mi trabajo con la misma palabra, sin falta, sin alteración alguna. Puede que sea sólo casualidad, puede que no, el asunto es que digan lo que me digan, es obvio que no lograré conseguir trabajo antes de que mis ahorros expiren completamente.

El vulpino asintió, realmente era algo en lo que podía identificarse, encontrándose de hecho en una situación similar.

—Es por eso que decidí tomar un riesgo. Pero necesito tu permiso, Wilde.

Eso por otra parte, le tomó por absoluto desprevenido.

—Sé que es atrevido de mi parte, quizás excedo la poca confianza que hay entre nosotros. Pero, realmente estaría agradecida si me permitieses trabajar en tu huerto.

Atónito, su boca abriéndose ligeramente con incredulidad, Nick no pudo más que mirar la cerveza por un par de segundos, descartando de inmediato la posibilidad de que se haya intoxicado con tan sólo una en su cuerpo.

—Oh, no me mires así Wilde. Sé que suena absurdo, pero al menos debes de haber notado que tengo alguno que otro conocimiento en el área. La idea no es tan alocada como crees.

—Al contrario, es el hecho de que estés tratando de ayudarme con el huerto lo que me sorprende, Hopps. ¿Me estás diciendo que en serio estás dejando tu carrera de detective atrás para perseguir una en agricultura?

Eso por otra parte, pareció tomarla por sorpresa, su lenguaje corporal cambiando de súbito, era obvio que esperaba lo peor a estas alturas.

—No me malentiendas, pero en el mes que nos hemos conocido, la imagen que tengo de ti es de alguien testarudo, que no se rinde fácilmente ante las contrariedades…

La carcajada que emergió de la chica le interrumpió de golpe, más que nada porque el tono que profesaba la misma era derogatorio, burlón.

— ¿Años atrás? Oh, esa habría sido una descripción perfecta de quien era, Wilde. ¿Hoy en día? Después de haber sido apaleada por la realidad por mis ideas. No, no lo creo—, con un rápido movimiento de su mano, la coneja procedió a levantar la lata, bebiendo gran parte del contenido antes de colocarlo abruptamente sobre la mesa, quizás con más fuerza del que era correcto—, Estoy más que segura que te han traicionado antes, Wilde. Digo, es imposible que no hayas experimentado la sensación. ¿Yo? Sólo digamos que en su momento pensé que nada podía detenerme mientras tuviera a mi familia y amigos a mi lado… Yo… escucha, Wilde. No tengo que justificarme ante ti, tampoco tienes que hacerlo conmigo, no estoy aquí para una charla amena mientras bebemos cervezas, no deseo abrirme sentimentalmente ante nadie, no luego de lo que he vivido en esta ciudad.

Nick asintió, rostro serio mientras observaba a la joven frente del.

— ¿Qué es lo que propones, Hopps?

—Un trato, Wilde. Puedo poner a funcionar tus tierras, puedo realmente ponerlas a producir en cuestión de un año. Sólo te pido la oportunidad, sé que es mucho, quizás demasiado, y si así es, comprenderé si no deseas hablar más del asunto, pero puedo decirte que tendré que abandonar las inmediaciones en menos de tres meses por que no tendré más dinero para pagarte… Y que realmente me estoy arriesgando tanto como tú, por que estaré empleando mi dinero para hacer que la propiedad de alguien más produzca plata que legalmente no será mía, yo… Estoy desesperada, Wilde… Nick.

El vulpino cerró los ojos, escuchar a la orgullosa coneja estar al borde del colapso debía admitir, le golpeó más profundo de lo que deseaba conceder, comprendía lo que la chica estaba sintiendo, de forma íntima.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué permití que te quedaras en mi propiedad, Hopps?

El cambio abrupto de la conversación sirvió para que la coneja respingara, un chance para recomponer sus destrozados nervios, no hubo lágrimas por suerte, pero ambos sabían que estuvo cerca de derramarlas, admitir ante un desconocido que estabas desesperado no era agradable, y abría muchas puertas para el abuso.

—Jamás lo creí posible ciertamente. Verme reflejado en alguien más. No fue lástima lo que me llevó a aceptar tu petición, Hopps… fue empatía. Incluso cuando es más que obvio que no confiamos plenamente en el otro, no puedo evitar sentir empatía, más de la que puedes imaginar, al igual que tú, no quiero entrar en detalles del por qué—, se carcajeó, la conversación estaba lejos, muy lejos de ir por el camino que pensó iría, aspiró profundamente, no era el momento para explayarse emocionalmente en el área, necesitaba control, ambos lo necesitaban—. Te propongo algo, Hopps, Judy. Monetariamente tampoco estoy en un buen lugar, y siendo honesto, has sido un respiro de aire fresco en mi economía, si caes, no tardaré en seguirte.

Y eso era el meollo del asunto, no tenía dinero para iniciar otro plan, no tenía nada que pudiese emplear para salir del agujero en el que se encontraba. La propuesta de la chica tenía una promesa, era una posibilidad de que ambos saliesen del embrollo en el que estaban, pero tampoco era una apuesta exenta de riesgos.

—Te propongo una sociedad, entonces. Yo pongo mis tierras, tú la experticia.


	10. De inicios y renuencia

—Esto no es precisamente lo que imaginé cuando hice la propuesta, Hopps.

Comentó curioso el zorro, ojos puestos en la calle, manos en el volante de la van que Finn de mala gana accedió a prestarles, a su lado se encontraba la coneja, casi sumergida en un asiento demasiado grande para ella, siendo forzada a tener que depender del GPS y la capacidad de navegación del zorro.

— ¿A poco pensabas que ibas a estar sentándote a tus anchas mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo?—, la coneja le miró de soslayo por un par de segundos antes de regresar la mirada al celular—: Da la vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente calle.

Nick asintió al escuchar la orden, ligeramente curioso de a dónde en específico la coneja planeaba llevarle, la zona en la que estaba era obviamente diferente a las que solía frecuentar, podía ver gran cantidad de pequeños quioscos y puestos en la distancia, una especie de mercado del que al parecer, no tenía la menor idea de su existencia hasta ahora.

Un par de días habían transcurrido desde que concordaron su sociedad, fueron días tensos en los que obviamente ninguno de los dos mamíferos sabía cómo dirigirse al otro. ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran socios? La verdad los dos se conocían muy poco para poder aplicar apropiadamente una definición al tipo de relación que tenían. Renuencia ampliamente perceptible en cada uno por razones que ninguno parecía dispuesto a elucidar. Eran mamíferos muy privados, casi conservadores con respecto a su pasado y lo que habían vivido, tomaría mucho más que un momento de empatía y un par de cervezas para construir algo más firme en qué basar sus expectativas del otro.

—Encontrar dónde estacionarse va a ser imposible, pelusa.

El comentario, diseñado para lograr una reacción de la fémina, obtuvo pocos resultados. Los ojos de la chica jamás dejando la pantalla, orejas gachas y mano firme sobre la estructura del aparato. Era obvio para el vulpino que estaba estresada, temerosa, renuente. El por qué exactamente se mostraba así, era la pregunta que hasta ahora no se atrevía a formular.

—A dónde nos dirigimos existe un estacionamiento privado. Créeme, conseguiremos.

Nick asintió, sus ojos nuevamente puestos en la calle, en especial los vehículos que estaban frente y detrás de la van, la mayoría eran obviamente más pequeños, diseñados para mamíferos de menor envergadura, el enorme carro de carga resaltaba considerablemente no sólo por su tamaño, sino también por el peculiar motivo pintado a ambos lados del mismo. Un escaneo rápido al área aledaña al vehículo confirmaba que esta era un área predominantemente para herbívoros, la gran mayoría demostrando amplia curiosidad ante la presencia de la camioneta.

—En las siguientes dos calles, da la vuelta a la izquierda, de inmediato verás un gran edificio con algunas zanahorias de caricatura en la fachada. Ese es nuestro destino—. Agregó la coneja, cerrando finalmente la aplicación en su celular, un suspiro emergiendo de su boca antes de que apoyara todo su cuerpo en el espaldar del asiento—, en la marquesina podrás ver por qué me encuentro como estoy, Wilde.

Eso por otra parte, finalmente le entregó alguna que otra pista al vulpino, que simplemente asintió tras mirar en su dirección por un par de segundos antes de verter por completo su atención en la calle, al tanto de que la chica necesitaba algunos minutos para lograr recomponer sus agotados nervios.

No dijeron nada, no había mucho que decir con el poco nivel de confianza que poseían entre ellos. Pero tampoco es que desearan dialogar mucho a estas alturas, no con la tensión palpable en la camioneta.

Quince minutos después, Nick comprendió del todo por qué la coneja se encontraba tan tensa al finalmente poner los ojos sobre el edificio al que estaban visitando. Un negocio familiar, "Implementos de granja Hopps" asaltando sus retinas en brillantes colores, dibujos de herramientas, pero más que nada, zanahorias parecían inundar todo el establecimiento, justo como lo predijo la fémina, había uno que otro espacio libre en el estacionamiento privado del lugar, era obvio que sólo podías emplearlo si ibas a ingresar al edificio. Quizás la única razón por la cual todavía habían unas cuantas plazas a emplear.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora me esperas aquí, yo necesito dar la cara.

El vulpino asintió, realmente no podía decir que deseaba acompañarla, efectivamente no lo deseaba. Esto ya era obviamente algo difícil para la chica, su presencia no haría más que dificultar las cosas, por ahora simplemente lo mejor era el esperar a que ella diera señal alguna de que era aceptable el introducirse.

—De acuerdo, no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿Te molesta si me bajo de la camioneta? Vi un puesto de helados unos seis quioscos atrás que realmente deseo probar.

—Adelante, una vez concluya aquí, te llamaré. Sólo asegúrate de dejar la puerta trasera abierta.


	11. De llantos y reencuentros

Judy no era estúpida, sabía que el zorro había percibido la tensión, quizás la había olfateado. Y no podía culparlo si deseara escapar un poco de la zona de explosión que pronto ocurriría. Ella misma deseaba huir, alejarse del área, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y descendió tras un par de segundos, sus oídos de inmediato en alerta, captando una serie de sonidos que pocos animales podían presumir ser capaces de escuchar. Pudo oír el abrupto aspirar de aire en varios mamíferos, un par de maldiciones y algunas exclamaciones de incredulidad inundar el área. No reconocía ninguna de las voces, pero bien pudo escuchar el tono escandalizado ante el hecho de que llegó a este lugar junto con un predador, un zorro para ser específicos.

Cerró la puerta con un firme empujón, el eco del metal ocluyendo las conversaciones en alza a su alrededor, ayudándole a centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó rumbo al edificio, sus ojos firmes en la entrada, ignorando a los curiosos que parecían mirarla con diversos tipos de expresión en el rostro.

Por ahora su atención estaba fija en el edificio, estudiando cada nuevo detalle con minuciosa caución, rápidamente deduciendo que las cosas habían ido muy bien para sus familiares, habían logrado expandirse unos cuantos metros, cinco de los viejos quioscos que rodeaban al edificio habían desaparecido, reemplazados por lo que parecía ser una estructura de ladrillo, por su silueta y el obvio grosor y calidad de la estructura, era un almacén.

Podía notar un par de cámaras seguir su avanzar, esas también eran un nuevo aditamento. Es obvio que el negocio había crecido considerablemente, por lo que un aumento en la seguridad era una obligación a estas alturas.

En la comisura de su ojo izquierdo podía ver que una cabra no le apartaba los ojos de encima, su mano puesta firmemente sobre su arma reglamentaria, una mueca desdeñosa firme en su rostro, allí está el primer mamífero prejuicioso del día. Rápidamente estudió sus alrededores, por suerte a diferencia de la cabra, no parecía que los otros guardas tuviesen interés alguno en ella, un equino reposaba contra una pared aledaña, mirando en dirección de la entrada con obvio aburrimiento, era más que claro que el sujeto conocía a estas alturas la rutina de negocio, a diferencia de su aparentemente prejuiciosa compañera.

La puerta frente a ella se abrió enseguida apenas se acercó, era obvio que este también era otro cambio que había sido implementado en los últimos años de ausencia. La automatización era sorprendente pero no inesperada, su hermano solía ser adicto a los gadgets, por lo que todo esto no debería sorprenderle en lo absoluto.

En especial cuando sabía que al cruzar las puertas, la estarían esperando, movimiento rápidamente apareciendo frente a ella, una pequeña oleada gris dirigiéndose a ella como una marejada, brazos envolviéndola enseguida, al igual que exclamaciones y lloriqueos. No había visto a sus hermanos en años, había cortado contacto con su familia por idiotez, y era obvio por sus reacciones que habían estado increíblemente preocupados por ella.

Sujetó a Julieta, su hermana menor, quien había sido la más rápida del grupo, la chica no paraba de llorar mientras le sujetaba firme, temblaba, y sus palabras rozaban lo incoherente. Pero comprendía que lo que mencionaba era su nombre, incrédula, agradecida y extasiada.

—Shh, July… Estoy aquí, lo siento tanto.

Su reacción disparó la de sus hermanos, la confirmación de que realmente era ella, de que la Hopps perdida había finalmente regresado al grupo tras lograr olfatear, tocar y oír su voz pareció ser demasiado para algunos, su llanto haciendo eco en el edificio, rompiendo a martillazos las defensas que Judy había creado por años, rápidamente cediendo a la presión. Lágrimas cayendo sobre el pelaje de la aún histérica Julieta.

Su familia no la había olvidado, a pesar de lo estúpida que fue, de lo ingrata, inconsiderada y mal persona que llegó a ser, su familia no le olvidó.

Un peso que había estado en sus hombros de pronto se aminoró, desapareciendo paulatinamente con cada gota que emergía de sus ojos.

—Estoy aquí.


	12. De Familias

—Raymond.

— ¿Nicky? ¿Qué rayos haces por aquí?

El vulpino observó cómo el oso polar que atendía el quiosco de helados señaló a alguien más para que atendiera su estación, rápidamente saliendo de allí con grandes zancadas, dirigiéndose a su persona con paso firme, sus inmensos brazos abriéndose de par en par hasta envolverlo en uno de los abrazos que tanto caracterizaba a la especie, huesos y músculos crujiendo a la vez que el oxígeno escapaba de sus adentros con un sorprendido alarido.

—Es un placer como siempre Ray…

Depositándolo en el suelo tras un último apretón, el oso dio dos pasos atrás, carcajeándose alegremente con la sorpresa, un par de clientes observando curiosos el espectáculo.

—No te veo en años, Nicky. ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Ven, ven, tengo una pequeña oficina no muy lejos de aquí, allí podremos hablar con más privacidad.

Asintiendo, Nick no tuvo más opción que seguirle apresurado el inclemente paso al oso, sus ojos examinando el lugar con mesurada cautela, viejos hábitos resurgiendo con cada segundo que transcurría al lado de su antiguo tutor. Mamíferos de varios portes y especies abriéndoles paso a medida que transitaban con rumbo a lo que parecía ser un pequeño almacén de hielo.

— ¿Cómo están los niños, Ray?

—Creciendo como el pasto, Xavier está más alto que tú, Nick. Y Úrsula ya está en la universidad…

El comentario pareció descolocar al vulpino, ojos abriéndose de par en par ante lo escuchado, ¿Tanto así habían crecido las crías? Una mano sobre su pecho de inmediato le indicó que su corazón latía férreamente en su pecho, un breve sentimiento de culpa al igual que nostalgia emergiendo desde los abismos. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

Con un imponente rechinido, el oso abrió el portón del almacén, una ventisca gélida golpeándolos a medida de que se adentraban en el sorprendentemente profundo establecimiento, las escaleras, diseñadas para osos polares dando a entender que la estructura había sido construida con Raymond en mente.

— ¿Qué tan profundo iremos?

—No demasiado, sólo unos seis a siete metros—, apuntó el oso, señalando una gran zona de unos quince metros de grosor por veinte de largo, toda el área repleta de hielo—: Nos ahorramos grandes sumas de dinero ya que el hielo se conserva sin necesidad de refrigeradores, los bombillos no irradian calor, así que las temperaturas suelen mantenerse estables sin importar cuanto calor haga afuera.

Nick sonrió, viendo la influencia de su madre con sus propios ojos era un evento que pocas veces se había dado la molestia de hacer en el pasado. Podía ver alguno que otro detalle que demarcaba que el diseño del sitio había sido creado por su mano, detalle como el iglú que yacía en medio de todo lo almacenado.

— ¿Cuándo lo construyeron?

—Hace alrededor de año y medio, está basado en uno de los diseños de Clementina, con alguna que otra modificación para aferrarse a las normativas de la zona—, tras llegar finalmente al final de las escaleras, el dúo se dirigió hasta la construcción, el inmenso marco de hielo significando la entrada a lo que era una pequeña oficina repleta de papeles y un escritorio—¸ Empleamos el área para poder llevar las cuentas y los libros en paz, lejos del bullicio y el ajetreo de la superficie.

Dicho eso, el oso procedió a sentarse en la gran silla que estaba detrás de un escritorio de madera con marcos de acero, todo debidamente tratado para sobrevivir las bajas temperaturas.

— ¿Qué te sacó de tu escondrijo, Nicky? Nadie te había visto fuera de tu propiedad desde hace más de dos años.

El vulpino, que había tomado asiento en un sillón cercano, suspiró. Sabía que en el momento en que visitó uno de los muchos negocios que reconocía como propiedad de la familia, que un mar de preguntas caerían sobre la ruptura de su rutina. Realmente se había alienado de sus conocidos tras lo ocurrido con el parque de diversiones.

—Después de lo ocurrido, ¿Puedes culparme por haberme vuelto un ermitaño, Ray?

El oso frunció el ceño, era obvio que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus acciones, pero al menos era lo suficientemente considerado como para no mencionarlo.

—Puedo imaginármelo, Nicky. No puedo decir que comprendo la decisión, pero tampoco te insultaré dándote sermones que no cambiarán lo ocurrido. Sólo puedo decirte que se te extraña, Nicky, la familia te extraña.

Asintiendo, y agradecido de que al menos el enorme mamífero tuviera la soltura y la consideración de hablarle con tanta franqueza, el vulpino suspiró, sentimientos encontrados dentro del que no lograba apaciguar del todo.

—Parte de mi extraña esa vida también, Raymond. No puedo negarlo, parte de mi añora regresar a esos días en que todo parecía salir bien, y el mundo parecía un lugar mejor—. Aspiró profundamente, su adolescencia sería siempre en su memoria, quizás los mejores años de su vida, lleno de oportunidades que fueron tanto aprovechadas como desperdiciadas, matices rosas tintando épocas que ya no volverían, añoranza enmarcando las cosas lejos de la realidad—, pero mi vida en la familia se fue con ellos, Ray.

El oso asintió, guardando respeto por aquellos que ya no se encontraban entre ellos.

—Era una buena madre, también lo fue tu padre, les debemos demasiado, Nicky. Yo les debo demasiado—, alzando una mano para acallar la protesta que saldría del zorro, Raymond suspiró, sentimientos encontrados ante lo que parecía ser un encuentro meramente fortuito—. Sin los consejos de tu padre, Nicky, la familia habría cruzado líneas, nos hubiésemos convertido en lo que tantos otros mamíferos asumen, no seríamos la potencia que somos. Mis hijos no habrían nacido, no tendría mi propio negocio, y los Big estarían todavía atrapados en las guerras de poder que todavía asolan la Tundra.

Y ese era el asunto, la amistad que sus padres fraguaron con Macedonia Big, conocida también como Big Mama, cabecilla de la agrupación más imponente de toda Rodencia, había cambiado muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas.

La sombra de esa amistad todavía perseguía al zorro, para bien o mal.

—Si tan sólo hubiese heredado su talento.

—Nicky…

—Sabes que es la verdad, Ray. A diferencia de ellos, soy un fracaso… es la realidad, terminé derrumbando en cuestión de quince años lo que ellos construyeron toda su vida. Estoy seguro de que la familia ha seguido mis pasos, estoy seguro de que han visto todos y cada uno de mis fracasos, Raymond.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas. Ambos comprendiendo que el zorro quizás no estaba tan errado.

—Me había dado por vencido, Ray. Tú lo sabes, Frufrú lo sabe, Finn lo sabe…

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás, Nicky. Afuera de tu auto-impuesta prisión, vivaz, respondón como siempre, sagaz como no lo habías estado en años.

Nick miró al oso, una ceja arqueada ante lo comentado.

— ¿Finnick?

—Bah, no necesito escuchar sus informes para hacerme una opinión, Nick. Te estoy viendo, te conozco, te vi crecer, te entrené, no hay mucho que puedas esconder de estos viejos huesos, sólo con mirarte puedo ver que la chispa aún está con vida.

Y con eso, el oso hurgó en su escritorio, buscando algo en sus gavetas, el sonido de papeles siendo abruptamente movidos de un lugar a otro haciendo eco en la pequeña oficina.

—No estoy del todo actualizado, pero sé que ahora posees un inquilino. Los rumores en la familia se han disparado, las suposiciones y apuestas abundan. Finn ha entregado pocos detalles, aparentemente le has exigido que sea circunspecto con la información…

—Sí, es una de las pocas órdenes que le he dado hoy en día. La razón es personal, pero puedo decirte que se trata de la detective Hopps.

Eso por otro lado, detuvo el hurgar del oso, que le observó curioso por un par de segundos antes de bufar divertido y proseguir su búsqueda, una mueca solazada dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿La detective de juguete? ¿Qué rayos hace ese lago en tu propiedad? No sabía que te gustasen las conejas, Nicky.

—Nada de eso, Ray. Sabes que Nicholas Wilde más fémina, equivale a desastre natural. Aprendí eso con Minerva—. Masajeando sus manos, que comenzaban a notar el descenso en la temperatura, el vulpino consideró qué decir al respecto, optando por ser sincero para variar—: La chica tocó fondo, me proyecté en ella. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora, antes de que pueda comprender qué demonios ocurrió, dejé que la chica me convenciera de intentar un nuevo negocio.

Eso por otro lado, pareció detener de súbito la búsqueda del oso, que ahora le miraba incrédulo.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste, Ray. La chica me convenció de intentarlo de nuevo. Salí de mi escondrijo porque su propuesta tiene grandes chances de funcionar. Asumo que está en estos momentos hablando con su familia en el inmenso edificio al fondo de la calle.

La incredulidad en el oso era palpable, en especial porque sus ojos se abrieron tanto como su boca al escuchar lo último.

—Nicky, ¿Puedes repetir eso último? Juraría que me acabas de decir que la detective de juguete, está relacionada con los Hopps.

Frunciendo el ceño ante la pregunta, Nick sólo asintió, curioso y algo remilgoso de oír lo que sea que el oso estaba por informarle.

—Relájate, no están involucrados en nuestro mundo. Pero en los últimos años su nombre y negocios han estado prosperando en Zootopia, su control del mercado se aferra con cada nuevo año: Zanahorias, moras, fresas y maíz. La familia Hopps tiene un control férreo en la distribución de varias frutas y verduras en la ciudad, el hecho de que pueden surtir en grandes cantidades sin falta o sobreprecio ha hecho sus cosechas realmente populares en la zona. Yo en particular compro frutas de su granja.

Era bastante sorpresivo el enterarse de que la familia de su inquilina había progresado tanto en los últimos años, a diferencia de ella. Era irónico, ciertamente que la coneja que todos subestimaban parecía poseer una familia que poco a poco se hacía con un fuerte control económico en la ciudad.

Lo que francamente, dificultaba las cosas, quizás más de lo que pensó.

—El éxito atrae a los carroñeros y oportunistas.

El oso asintió ante el comentario, esclareciendo.

—Han contratado nuestros servicios, Nicky. Los legales, la agencia de seguridad que custodia el edificio proviene de la familia. Al parecer han tenido varios malos ratos en los últimos años, por lo que sabemos, no han atraído a ningún pez gordo, pero sabemos que los Big mantienen bajo control a los otros jefes, ésta área se considera bajo el patrocinio de la familia. Pero los dos sabemos que el riesgo aquí, no es el enemigo que conoces.

—Sino el que no conoces, y que está desesperado por probarse a sí mismo. Puede que ya estén intentando hacer algo, Ray. Por lo poco que la chica me ha confiado, sospecha que alguien está impidiendo que consiga trabajo, que cada entrevista termina con una pista de que alguien está detrás de sus fracasos. La verdad, sentí que es mera paranoia, pero con esta información las cosas cambian significativamente.

Y ciertamente lo hacían, de súbito, sus planes debían ser modificados, charlas que no planeaba tener con la chica de pronto se veían en la cima de sus necesidades. Pero más sorpresivo aún era que a pesar de que no la conociera muy bien, parte del se encontraba preocupado por ella.

Al parecer lo suficiente como para que Raymond soltase una carcajada.

—De nuevo en las andanzas, ¿eh, Nicky? Podrás mentirte a ti mismo, chico, pero puedo verlo en tu cuerpo, la chica te interesa, ¿En qué sentido? Aún no estoy del todo seguro, tampoco creo que tú lo estés.

Dicho esto, el oso colocó una carpeta sobre el escritorio, justo al alcance del vulpino, que respingó ante el sonido de la misma impactando contra la madera.

—Acepta esto como una disculpa de nuestra parte, Nicky. La información que verás allí es buena, no sé qué clase de negocio tienes en mente, pero esta vez pienso ayudarte. No pude en el pasado, insististe en que la familia se quedase por fuera, pero las cosas ahora son diferentes. La detective de juguete puede terminar siendo tu as bajo la manga, Nicky. Sólo piénsalo.

Y lo pensó, realmente lo hizo.

Fue por eso que le envió un mensaje a la chica, renuencia asentándose en su estómago. Puede que su sociedad concluya antes de que siquiera comenzase.

 _"_ _Necesitamos hablar."_


	13. El fin de nuestra fachada

Judy esperó al lado de la camioneta, pensativa sobre lo que había ocurrido en las inmediaciones del negocio de su familia. Tantas cosas por decir, tan poco tiempo. Sabía que no había reparado del todo su relación, eso conllevaría tiempo y mucha dedicación, pero el que sus hermanos estén dispuestos a ayudarla, al igual que a apoyarla en su nueva ventura decía mucho de sus posibilidades de éxito.

No obstante, la tensión entre ellos era palpable. En especial con Emmet, el mayor de la pequeña agrupación de Hopps que decidió establecerse en la gran ciudad. Era obvio que su hermano se sentía amenazado con su presencia, las señales eran sutiles, casi inexistentes o imperceptibles, pero si bien el chico era bueno ocultando lo que sentía, ella era perceptiblemente superior en cuanto a leerlo se trataba, podía comprenderlo, en serio lo hacía. Este negocio en particular fue la razón por la que cortó tratos con sus padres, por la que estúpidamente decidió alejarse.

Estaba convencida de que a pesar de que Emmet ha estado administrándolo por alrededor de tres años y medio, el sitio no le pertenecía realmente, de seguro aún estaba bajo el control de sus padres, que esperaban a que ella apareciera nuevamente para volver a tentarla con la oferta de administrarlo.

Una oferta que dejaba de lado a Emmet quien en toda regla merecía ser el propietario del establecimiento. Una oferta que, curiosamente, aún se sentía como cadenas y grillos.

Miró la pantalla de su celular, inmediatamente olvidando la tensión con su hermano, y regresando nuevamente a lo que le preocupaba de a momento. El mensaje de Wilde le ocasionaba una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no podía explicar realmente, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en tan poco tiempo para que de pronto decidiera que debían hablar? La respuesta a ello eran muchas cosas, tantas posibilidades que podían arruinar o amalgamar su sociedad dependiendo de lo que se discuta.

No era estúpida, sabía muy bien que el zorro era mucho más complicado de lo que aparentaba superficialmente, su investigación inicial dejó eso más que claro. ¿Realmente tendrá lazos con la mafia? ¿Era ahora donde se le ponía fin a la patraña? ¿Estaba tratando de ser reclutada? Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y quizás por eso era que su humor rápidamente descendió hasta dejarla gélida, contemplativa y extrañamente emocionada.

Por suerte, no estuvo mucho tiempo a solas al lado de la camioneta, la forma en que de súbito la oveja dejó de observarla para mirar en otra dirección le indicó que alguien había entrado en la propiedad, y que ese alguien obviamente era del desagrado de la chica.

Mirando de soslayo culminó con una efímera visión del clásico pelaje de zorro moviéndose hasta el otro lado de la van, el sonido de garras impactando en el concreto, al igual que llaves siendo sacadas de sus confines le informaban que Wilde había llegado, por lo que ella no tardó en darse vuelta hacia la puerta que estúpidamente había dejado cerrada todo este tiempo, sólo el "clic-clac" del seguro y los pestillos moviéndose dentro de la puerta indicándole que el zorro había enmendado su error, permitiéndole por fin adentrarse en la camioneta, ignorando la sonrisa satírica del sujeto mientras saltaba hasta el asiento.

—Hiciste que cargaran la camioneta con todas estas cosas, cerraste el portón trasero ¿Y al final olvidaste que no quitaste el seguro de la puerta delantera?

—Cállate Wilde, ya bastante escarmiento obtuve de mis hermanos. No añadas a mi humillación, con que la oveja me haya estado juzgando me basta—. Espetó petulante, sentándose de mala gana en el asiento, asegurándose de colocarse el cinturón antes de cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho, jamás dándole la cara al zorro, a sabiendas de que no necesitaba ver su rostro, mucho menos sus enrojecidas orejas para saber cuan avergonzada estaba.

No cuando sabía que lo más probable era que el tipo pudiera olfatear su vergüenza.

Una ligera risa le indicó que sí, que podía, pero Judy inmediatamente pudo percibir que Wilde no estaba del todo cómodo con la situación, su corazón, usualmente plácido y controlado se había acelerado un poco, el tono de su voz tenía dejos de renuencia que rápidamente obligaron a la coneja a mirar en su dirección, viendo que el sujeto estaba mirando fijamente hacia el negocio.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Le doy a alguien una dosis de su propia medicina.

Ella se quedó allí, incrédula ante las acciones del tipo, ¿Realmente estaba mirando a la oveja?

—No seas infantil, Wilde. Sólo hacía su trabajo.

—Oh, no lo creo. ¿El equino que ahora sí está mirando en nuestra dirección? Él si está haciendo su trabajo, y reaccionó simplemente porque mi conducta cambió de cliente, a sospechoso el momento en que decidí combatir con la mirada a su compañera—. Esgrimió Wilde, sonriendo ante la reacción que sus acciones ocasionaban—, ¿La oveja por otro lado? Su conducta revela que su accionar está motivado por dos posibles acciones, es nueva en el trabajo, por lo que opera muy serio y de manera estirada. Desconoce la rutina, y cualquier leve alteración produce en ella suficiente estrés que la obliga a prestar fija atención en lo que considera una anomalía, o…

Judy giró los ojos en respuesta, rápidamente interrumpiendo el diálogo.

—O es una especista, y está dejando que sus prejuicios broten por sus poros. Lo sé, Wilde, no soy una niña, mucho menos una neófita en el área. Las acciones de un intolerante…— La súbita aparición ante su rostro de una carpeta por otra parte, acalló su interrupción de golpe, sus orejas levantándose ante la ligera sorpresa que las acciones del zorro ocasionaron, sus manos inconscientemente sujetando el objeto, su mirada saltando de Wilde hacia la carpeta. Intentando comprender qué exactamente, estaba pasando—. ¿Qué rayos?

—Me hubiese gustado que no hayas tenido que gastar tanto dinero antes de encontrarnos, pero la vida rara vez funciona como lo esperamos, supongo—. Comentó Wilde, sus manos rápidamente abandonando la carpeta en manos de Judy, para después irse rumbo a la ignición de la camioneta, jamás dejando de mirar hacia afuera en el proceso, muy probablemente todavía intimidando a la oveja—, lee eso. Supongo que nuestra sociedad dependerá de la opinión que te forjes luego de esto, de todas formas es obvio que una conversación incómoda se avecina entre nosotros, y creo que como una bandita médica, lo mejor será arrancarla de golpe.

Judy no dijo nada, rápidamente escaneando la carpeta que el zorro le había entregado, reconociendo enseguida lo que básicamente era un informe sobre no sólo el negocio de su familia, sino una serie de datos que claramente indicaban una férrea red de información con respecto a varias áreas del mercado, posibles problemas futuros y otros datos que debía admitir, no pintaban una buena imagen ante ella.

Años atrás, el que le hubiesen entregado esto, habría disparado no sólo alarmas en su cabeza, sino su temperamento, su indignación completamente por los aires ante la clara muestra de espionaje y violación de varias reglas.

¿Hoy en día? Disparaba alarmas en su cabeza de igual forma, pero su accionar era otro. Más colecto, meditado y calculador.

La experiencia le había enseñado a mirar más allá de lo evidente, a pintar un cuadro que encaje con la evidencia, no con sus pasiones. La pasión podía lograr muchas cosas, pero también enceguecía a verdades evidentes, complicaba todo de formas que eran imposibles de explicar. A diferencia de la fantasía, un detective no podía saltar a una conclusión a menos que estuviera firmemente respaldado por evidencia irrefutable, de lo contrario toda acusación podría ser desestimada en corte por la más mínima de las faltas. Apresurarse a tomar conclusiones era un método errado e ineficiente, bien había aprendido por las malas de esta amarga verdad.

Cerró la carpeta, al igual que sus ojos, recostando su cabeza en el espaldar del asiento. Suspirando profundamente antes de comprender el verdadero significado del mensaje de texto.

—Sí, supongo que es hora de que hablemos, ¿no es así?


	14. Decisiones por tomar

El viaje de regreso a casa fue largo e incómodo, ambos mamíferos estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos, en las posibilidades que yacían ante ellos, en el accionar que deberían tomar, y en el vano futuro que conforme transcurría el tiempo, parecía estar por arrebatarles el atisbo de esperanza que habían desarrollado con su pequeña aventura.

Los materiales que Judy compró se quedaron dentro de la camioneta, en estos momentos ninguno se atrevía a tocarlos, no con la tensión que había en el aire.

Judy se bajó de la camioneta sin mediar palabra, sin observar a Wilde. Simplemente se bajó y caminó rumbo a sus aposentos, necesitaba prepararse para lo que venía. Necesitaban darse unos minutos a solas para considerar cómo iban a obrar de ahora en adelante.

Francamente, Judy sabía que estaban esperando a que ella tomase una decisión. Y si era sincera consigo misma, necesitaba el tiempo para llegar tan siquiera algo.

Entró en su habitación, sus manos temblaban, necesitaba controlar sus emociones, necesitaba tener una mente clara, no podía dejar que sus prejuicios e ideas a medio formar controlaran su ser. Pero no era algo fácil, muy, muy en el fondo seguía siendo esa chica fervorosa por la justicia, esa jovencita que blandía el honor en sus manos, que seguía viendo al mundo en blanco y negro. Y esa parte de ella estaba indignada con lo ocurrido, encolerizada de hecho.

Pero no por la obvia señal de que el zorro estaba involucrado con una de las familias, no. Eso ya lo sabía, allí no había sorpresa alguna, el informe de Ben fue claro en ello, Nicholas Wilde era alguien de interés para la ley, el problema es que no habían podido probar nada, no había nada que imputarle, el sujeto era inocente, más sin embargo, al gobierno poco le importaba la falta de evidencia, obviamente ya se habían fraguado una idea y nada les haría cambiar de opinión. No, lo que mantenía nerviosa a Judy no era la confirmación de que el zorro estuviese realmente enlazado con la mafia.

No, lo que la indignaba es el fuego que se disparó dentro de ella a causa de la confianza que Wilde le entregó.

No confiaban por completo en el uno al otro, de eso estaba muy al tanto. Y aun así, el zorro tomó un riesgo con ella, le entregó en sus propias manos evidencia que lo condenaba, que el gobierno pagaría muy bien por tener, que la pondría quizás incluso en la policía de lograr salir de aquí con ella.

Nicholas Wilde no confiaba en ella, pero tomó un riesgo para intentar hacerlo. Y ese simple gesto bastó para devastarla como no tenía idea.

Pocas o ninguna persona había confiado en ella de tal forma en la ciudad, realmente nadie había puesto su vida en semejante manera ante ella, nadie le había dado las cartas para arruinarla si así lo desease. Y debía admitir, que tal poder era intoxicante a la vez que aterrador.

Sus manos temblaban, pero no en miedo, ni en emoción. Temblaban por el conflicto de intereses que ocurría dentro de ella, temblaban porque por primera vez en años, lo que deseaba estaba en conflicto con sus ideales. Miró en dirección de su arma, estaba cargada y lista para ser empleada, sólo tendría que usarla y llamar a las autoridades, estaba segura de que Ben se aseguraría de que Bogo la tomase en cuenta, el nombre de Wilde sería más que un mero incentivo. Pero hacerlo implicaba traicionar a alguien que hasta ahora, le había dado más oportunidades y respeto que cualquier otro mamífero en la ciudad.

Carcajeó, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Miró su arma, la respuesta era muy clara. Sólo había una acción correcta aquí. Y así, sin más, decidió darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación, su arma completamente abandonada sobre la mesa.


	15. Lo que siento hacia ella

— ¿¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA!?

El grito de Finnick resonó en la habitación, un par de vasos tiritando ante la potencia de su grito. Por suerte, Nick había insolado toda la estructura con tal de que el sonido no molestase a los habitantes, por lo que sabía que Hopps no podría escuchar al pequeño huraño.

—Puede ser, pero debía hacerse.

—Maldita sea, Nick. Es un remero de policía, quizás no lo sea oficialmente, pero no cambia el hecho de que lo que le entregaste, por más circunstancial que sea te pone en riesgo al igual que a la familia—, gritó de nuevo el feneco, caminando de un lado a otro mientras intentaba comprender su accionar, Nick por otro lado simplemente sostenía una cerveza fría en su mano, mirando la lata en un vano intento por comprender lo que había hecho—, ¿Qué te hace creer que en estos momentos no está llamando a sus contactos? ¿Qué te hace creer que no nos usará para darle un impulso a su carrera, hacer que la tomen en serio? Maldición chico, ¿De dónde demonios salió todo esto? ¿Te gusta acaso? ¿Es eso? No me digas que estás dejando que te controle tu entrepierna, chico, porque si…

—No hay necesidad de ser tan soez, Finn. La respuesta es sencilla—, Nick finalmente esgrimió, llegando a una conclusión que no remeciera su mundo con demasiada fuerza—. Me veo reflejado en ella, siento que tenemos mucho en común… eso es todo.

Se suponía eran palabras que debían calmar a su compañero, pero al parecer el efecto fue todo lo contrario a lo esperado, si la boca abierta y las orejas erguidas en alarma eran de juzgar.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?

— ¿Con tus gritos? No, no mucho…

—Maldita sea, Nick—, espetó el feneco, golpeando su frente, claramente frustrado—. Tenemos que…

—Tenemos nada, Finn—. Ordenó de inmediato el zorro rojo, mirando firmemente a su compañero que retrocedió dos pasos ante la intensidad del joven—¸ Espero que no vayas a _insinuar_ lo que creo que ibas a decir, Finnick. No somos esa clase de mamíferos, y me rehúso a dejar que tan siquiera _pienses_ en la idea de hacerle daño a la chica.

El feneco se quedó allí, impactado por el súbito cambio en la presencia del zorro rojo, ojos abiertos completamente, orejas gachas en ligera sumisión, antes de que su rostro se frunciera en desagrado, obviamente contrariado de una conducta que Nick rara vez sacaba a relucir, miles de posibilidades cruzando por su cabeza hasta que suspiró, finalmente conectando algunos puntos.

—Nick…

—No mires más allá de lo que hay, Finn. Lo que te dije, es lo que es. Siento empatía por ella.

—No es Minerva, Nick, no vas a…

—Y bien sé que no es Minerva, Finnick—. Interrumpió Nick enseguida, mirando fijamente en toda dirección menos al rostro de su compañero, incapaz de aceptar esa mirada de su parte—, estoy más que al tanto de que no es Minerva. No es por eso que me identifico con ella, estoy al tanto de lo irracional de mis acciones, Finn. Más que nadie, pero la verdad es que simplemente me vi reflejado en ella, y la idea de verla caer, de dejar que sea vencida por esta inmunda ciudad es algo que de pronto no puedo tolerar. Siento… Siento que si ella cae, ¿Qué esperanzas tendré yo, Finn?

La carcajada que de pronto surgió en la habitación les tomó por sorpresa a los vulpinos, ambos volteando en dirección de la puerta, y la coneja que miraba hacia el par con ojos brillantes, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Cuidado, señor Wilde. Cualquiera que le escuche diría que siente algo hacia mí.

El silencio premió por varios segundos, obviamente incómodos por no haber notado que la puerta había permanecido abierta tras la súbita entrada de un colérico feneco al ver su van repleta de implementos de granja que no se habían tomado la molestia de descargar.

—Hopps, yo…


	16. Lo que existe entre nosotros es maleable

Judy alzó su mano, acallando cualquier excusa, orejas erguidas y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro haciendo estragos en los nervios del lugar.

—Voy a tomar una serie de asunciones, luego crear hipótesis por medio de las mismas, sólo sígueme el juego, ¿sí? —, comentó, a medida que avanzó hacia ellos, rostro ahora serio y contemplativo—. La razón por la que sientes empatía no se debe a algo tan sencillo y efímero como una atracción sexual, Wilde. No, es algo más profundo, ¿no es así?

En vista de que no recibió respuesta alguna, pero sí había logrado obtener la atención de los sujetos, Judy continuó, poco a poco rodeando al dúo, su andar simulando a un depredador circundando su presa, analizando, un asecho tan perfecto que el pelaje de cada vulpino se alzó en alarma involuntariamente, algo que muy en lo profundo encontraba satisfactorio.

—Bien lo has dicho, sientes empatía. Un sentimiento encomiable, pero la verdadera empatía nace de la comprensión, del entendimiento de qué es lo que el emisor está sufriendo, de lo contrario es un sentimiento vacío, agradable con tal de congeniar, pero al fin y al cabo, un gesto vacío que tiende a pasar tan pronto los involucrados se alejan el uno del otro—, mirando en dirección de Nick, la coneja sonrió, lo que hizo al vulpino tragar saliva, su boca de pronto seca ante la atención—. El cambio en tu percepción hacia mi persona surgió esa noche, ¿cierto? Cuando admití mi desesperación, cuando mis defensas se derrumbaron ante tus ojos. De pronto, ya no era esta posible amenaza que dormía a unas cuantas habitaciones de ti, súbitamente, era alguien que había estado luchando contra la ciudad y salió apaleada, confundida de qué hacer con su vida, al borde de haber podido caer en lo más bajo con tal de subsistir.

Y, eso en realidad era el meollo del asunto, todos comprendieron. Nick Wilde vio en ella su propio reflejo, alguien que intentaba a todo dar no derrumbarse. Alguien quien intentó levantarse de los empujones de la vida, sólo para encontrarse con una patada en el rostro que lo derribase de nuevo.

Judy no lo comprendía, no se había percatado, al menos no hasta ahora. Pero escuchar a Nick había abierto varias puertas que se negó a reconocer. Y estaba agradecida, el que la haya obligado a recomponerse en aquel entonces evitó muchas cosas, acciones de las que se habría arrepentido al día siguiente, quizás por el resto de su vida.

—En el momento, no lo noté, Wilde. Pero mientras hago memoria, puedo recordar cuan desesperada estaba, ambos sabemos cuánto. Ambos sabemos que al final habría ofrecido mi cuerpo, mis servicios, todo con tal de conservar un lugar dónde dormir. Si tu interés en mi fuera carnal en naturaleza, no me habrías hecho recomponerme, no te habría incomodado la oferta implícita en mi postura, en mi olor. ¿Cierto?

El zorro sólo cerró los ojos, pero eso era todo lo que Judy necesitaba para corroborar sus sospechas. La forma en que consumió la cerveza, su postura, ese día estaba decidida a tomar una acción con tal de conservar donde dormir, participar en el huerto era su meta primaria, pero era obvio que si eso fallaba, estaba preparándose mentalmente para caer incluso más bajo. Lo peligroso de aquel momento no fue que se ofrecería a un zorro, no.

Fue que no se había percatado de ello sino hasta este punto.

Así de peligrosa era la desesperación.

—Por eso cambiaste de súbito el tema, por eso abordaste la idea de empatía. Porque en ese momento, realmente comprendiste mis problemas, lo que me aquejaba. Y no viste a una chica al borde del colapso, sino a ti mismo. Bien lo dijiste: Si tú caes, pronto te seguiré. ¿Cierto? Asumo, de nuevo, no es algo que hayas dicho por mera atracción, o problemas económicos. No, te referías a tu voluntad de seguir, de pronto y sin que lo esperases me volví en ese momento una representación física de tus deseos, alguien que luchó contra la marea, y fue arrastrada, azotada contra las rocas de las que a duras penas se aferraba en un vago intento por sobrevivir.

Judy sonrió, mirando fijamente al zorro, ignorando por completo al feneco en el proceso. Su mirada fija en los jades que el sujeto tenía por ojo. Agradecida, su pecho burbujeando en emoción apenas sostenida, hacía mucho que nadie le dio una oportunidad, que la trató de a tu, y no como un esperpento que jamás se adaptó a las expectaciones.

Quizás fue por ello que ambos no dejaban de orbitarse el uno al otro, en serio tenían mucho en común, por más diferentes que hayan sido sus orígenes y metas.

—En lo que a esa noche concierne, te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste. Wilde… no, Nick. Otro en tu lugar no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad.

El zorro cerró sus ojos, asintiendo comedidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando su rostro ante sus palabras.

—Eres increíble, ¿Lo sabías? La ciudad perdió una gema al rechazarte.

—Gracias.

Ambos se observaron el uno al otro, ¿Qué hacer? Puertas habían sido abiertas, caminos que antes estaban cerrados, de pronto estaban disponibles, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar un paso, a tomar una dirección, temerosos de que cualquiera fuera la elección. Hasta que el sonido del feneco farfullando improperios a medida que caminaba en dirección de la salida les interrumpió de lleno.

— ¿Finn?

—Los dejaré solos, ¿Francamente? Me nausea este vaivén entre ustedes. No sé si están cortejándose, o si están tratando de hacerse amigos, enemigos o lo que sea. Búsquenme cuando tengan una maldita definición de lo que son, hasta ese entonces, estaré en mi casa durmiendo. ¡Y por su bienestar, más les vale que para cuando me despierte, mi camioneta esté vaciada de toda esa basura que dejaron dentro! ¿Hablé claro?

—Como el cristal.

Y sin decir no más, el feneco azotó la puerta al salir, dejando al dúo en un silencio incómodo gracias a sus palabras.

—Nick… yo.

Judy observó al zorro alzar una mano, deteniéndola en el acto, sosteniéndola allí por un par de segundos antes de suspirar profundamente, su postura recuperando el control que le caracterizaba, dificultando que pudiese leer o predecir lo que iba a decir a continuación, la ventaja que había logrado al sorprenderlos discutiendo sobre ella de pronto esfumándose ante sus ojos. Su boca abriéndose un par de veces, como si quisiera empezar algo, pero lo encontrase insuficiente o inapropiado, un bufido saliendo finalmente de la misma, obviamente frustrado.

—No sé qué decir.

Fue tonto, pero sus palabras al igual que la manera en que arrojó las manos al aire en súplica y completa rendición, arrancó una risa que rápidamente se transformó en carcajada. Judy no sabía qué exactamente fue lo que la poseyó en ese instante, pero encontraba el momento liberador, la tensión esfumándose de su cuerpo con cada segundo que transcurría, en especial cuando el zorro finalmente terminó replicando en igual forma, ambos riendo como si fuera la última acción que pudiesen realizar en ese instante.

Minutos después, ambos habían tomado asiento en el bar, un par de cervezas frías a su alcance, y un silencio agradable entre ellos que sabían debían terminar tarde o temprano.

—Realmente tienes enlaces con la mafia.

—Uno que otro, estoy seguro que me investigaste antes de aceptar vivir acá—, sus palabras eran sinceras, y no existía ningún tono de acusación en él, sólo decía una verdad. Judy asintió, ¿para qué negarlo?

—Lo hice, sería tonto de mi parte no haberlo hecho. Y aun así, después de confirmarlo, ¿Sabes algo? Me encuentro no sólo ambivalente, sino inclinada a escucharte.

Una pequeña carcajada emergió del zorro, lo que ubicó sus ojos en él, mirando firmes en busca de alguna mueca de mofa, encontrando ninguna.

—Porque has aprendido que en esta ciudad, las cosas no son en blanco y negro. El establecimiento parece funcionar únicamente para ciertos mamíferos, que a pesar de los cánticos de unidad, la localidad está dividida, y que ciertas especies no son dignas de atención o cuidado. Lo has visto con los diminutos, y la falta de cuerpos policiales que los representen y protejan. Para los políticos, una valla, un camino, un andante para las especies diminutas es más que esfuerzo suficiente. ¿Para los pequeños como nosotros? ¿A quién le importa realmente si tenemos representación? Los de tamaño medio pueden suplir la justicia que ellos consideren apropiada, la intimidación funciona rápido y mucho mejor, no hay necesidad de adaptar el sistema cuando el actual ha funcionado desde tiempos inmemoriales. ¿Para los grandes? El mundo es su ostión, ellos establecen las reglas y los demás, obedecen.

Judy quería protestar, en serio lo deseaba. Su punto de vista era cínico, y omitía muchas cosas que desmentían su visión en papel. Pero la verdad es que en práctica las cosas eran así. Al final, incluso participando de un programa de inclusión de mamíferos pequeños no fue suficiente para que se le otorgase una oportunidad, haberse graduado con honores no sirvió de mucho si todos los precintos de policía se negaban a aceptarla como cadete.

El hecho de que amenazaran con huelga si Lionheart los forzaba a aceptarla fue agonizante en muchas formas.

— ¿Qué hay con los elefantes?

—Ellos de por si están en su propia categoría, viven en un mundo diseñado para criaturas mucho más pequeñas, teniendo que cuidar cada paso por temor a lastimar a alguien, a romper algo y ser castigados por ello. Pero a pesar de su tamaño y tener mucho en común con los pequeños, su porte garantiza que sean escuchados y tomados en cuenta, una ventaja que no poseemos, sin importar nuestros números.

Y eso era algo que Judy podía corroborar, los pequeños y diminutos superaban en número a la población media y grande. Y sin embargo, rara vez un conejo, ratón u oveja se encontraba en puestos de poder, y cuando lo hacían, era como secretarios o ayudantes.

Bellwether era un ejemplo perfecto para ello. Sus ideas, sus esfuerzos llevaron a la victoria a Lionheart, y como recompensa terminó siendo relegada, olvidada y a la larga, reemplazada por un mamífero de mayor porte, un ñu que por los rumores que se esparcían, era a la hora de equiparar, inferior en efectividad a la pequeña oveja.

El reemplazo súbito e injustificado de Bellwether significó el inicio del fin para el león, que antes de que pudiera tan siquiera comprender la ramificación de sus acciones, se vio sorprendentemente aplastado en las elecciones de hace dos años por un rival que ante muchos, no era más que un simplón.

Henry Hornton era un Auroch cuya campaña pecaba de simple, minimalista. No abogaba por los derechos de nadie, sino la conservación del estado. Era básicamente el lame patas de los conservadores que usualmente no tenía oportunidad alguna en las elecciones. Pero no esta vez, Lionheart, quien en otrora habría ganado con extrema facilidad gracias a su carisma y políticas "abiertas", se encontró abandonado y sin apoyo que lo sustentase.

Bellwether, resentida y con deseos de venganza promovió la idea de un rumiante como candidato, su apoyo por Hornton siendo la estocada final que le arrebató valiosos votantes al león, acabando con su carrera política en un solo movimiento.

Desgraciadamente para Bellwether, Hornton expresó su gratitud de una forma muy diferente a la que Lionheart realizó, los rumores indicaban que el sujeto había realizado demandas indecentes a la oveja en la privacidad del recinto, un escándalo que fue rápidamente puesto bajo la alfombra para conservar la carrera política del candidato de la derecha. Hasta el día de hoy, el sistema seguía culpando a la chica de haber incitado el encuentro.

Traicionada por un sistema que valoraba más la opinión de un mediano, la oveja se retiró a la privacidad de sus aposentos en las montañas del este, sólo el rumor de que sus abogados aún se encontraban intentando imputar a Hornton era lo que permanecía de su carrera política.

Era imposible no recordar a la oveja tras las palabras de Wilde, Judy había mantenido una amistad con la chica luego de que ella personalmente le felicitase por haberse graduado a pesar de las dificultades, fue una lástima que el no haber sido contratada haya truncado dicha amistad a la larga, ¿Quién sabe cómo se habrían desenvuelto las cosas de haber sido contratada como policía?

Al final, Judy suspiró, acariciando la superficie de la lata en un vano intento de recomponerse, la conversación había dejado en claro que tenía heridas que no habían sanado en lo absoluto.

— ¿Mi hermano, está involucrado en la mafia?

—Hasta donde sé, la agencia de seguridad es legal. Financiada por la familia Big, pero los empleados son suministrados por la academia del estado. Mamíferos que no cumplieron las expectativas para ser policías, pero que por alguna razón sí cumplen los de un guarda de seguridad.

Judy asintió a ello, había similitudes en los trabajos, pero sólo eso. Similitudes. Un guarda de seguridad no necesitaba conocer la ley al derecho y al revés, no debía seguir los lineamientos del sistema y no debía sufrir la burocracia que el trabajo implicaba. Sólo debía saber emplear un arma y estar en forma.

—Tengo prejuicios hacia los guardas, así que no obtendrás la mejor opinión de mi parte.

—Comprendo.

— ¿Esto a dónde nos deja, Nick?

Realmente necesitaba saber a dónde los dirigía esta decisión, ¿Había aceptado trabajar con la familia Big? ¿Qué exactamente era lo que Nick tenía en mente de ahora en adelante?

—No tengo planes de inmiscuirme de vuelta a ese mundo, pelusa—, empezó el zorro, mirando su cerveza con la misma contemplación que ella observaba la suya—. Pero no pienso mentirte, rara vez ese universo deja que salgas así nada más. La información que leíste es básica, cualquier mamífero que se dé la molestia puede conseguirla. Corrobora algunas de tus sospechas, es superficial, lo sé, pero existe un interés en tu familia. Creo que a estas alturas sabes qué suele suceder con los negocios que llaman mucho la atención en el bajo mundo.

Y ese era el problema, la confirmación de que había alguien detrás de su incapacidad para conseguir trabajo en los últimos meses ardía como el infierno. Al principio pensó que el veto provenía de Parker, pero al leer la información de que su antiguo empleador fuera un visitante usual de la tienda de su hermano hacía que las alarmas en su cabeza gritasen en terror ante las posibilidades.

—Supongo que me vieron como el eslabón débil, una forma de asegurarse la plena confianza de mi familia.

De hecho, mientras más lo pensaba, el encuentro con el zorro terminó siendo fortuito en más de una forma, al final, tras meses de presión y años de agotamiento emocional, se quebró. Nick realmente no aprovechó la oportunidad que otros habían creado, sin saberlo su acto de bondad le ayudó en formas que no podía agradecer con meras palabras.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, entonces?

El zorro le observó por algunos segundos, ligeramente sorprendido por el ímpetu con el que había dicho eso, la seguridad que su voz daba a entender. No se marcharía, y más que alejarlos, la información sirvió para fraguar algo más fuerte que la aceptación superficial que existía con anterioridad.

Todavía no podían decir que eran amigos, pero la verdad era más que seguro que en cuestión de meses lo serían, si la sonrisa en el vulpino era de juzgar.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nicholas P. Wilde. Tengo planes con una granja que podrían ser de su interés, señorita.

—Hopps, Judy L. Hopps, Señor Wilde. Y por favor, cuénteme sobre esos planes, realmente creo que serán de mi interés.


	17. Granja 101 - 1

Judy observó todas las cajas y aditamentos frente a ella, una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía un recuento de lo adquirido, asegurándose de que había obtenido hasta el último accesorio que necesitaba a mano.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar el sonido del portón de la propiedad abriéndose, dejando pasar a la camioneta de Finnick tras un par de minutos, el par de vulpinos regresando de su pequeña encomienda, confusión claramente plasmada en sus rostros, al menos en Wilde, el feneco seguía con una mueca de desagrado que no se le había quitado desde la noche pasada, sólo el zorro rojo dirigiéndose hacia ella, carpetas en mano.

—Sonaré redundante, pero… esto dista mucho de lo que imaginé, Hopps.

Ladeando su cadera, Judy observó al zorro, su sonrisa incrementando a medida de que el sujeto se acercaba.

—Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, Wilde. De los dos, sólo yo sé lo que hago.

Estirando la mano, una obvia señal de que exigía los documentos bastó para acallar al zorro de a momento, sus ojos rápidamente vislumbrando la data que tenía disponible en cuanto al terreno trataba.

—Hay muchos errores que la gente comete a la hora de plantar, errores que a la larga significan la vida o la muerte para tus plantas, y la completa quiebra de tu granja—, frunciendo el ceño a medida que leía la información disponible, Judy mantuvo silencio un par de segundos, antes de suspirar y cerrar la carpeta—. Existen muchos contratiempos que los recién iniciados pasan por alto, una buena granja depende de la planeación adecuada, no de la suerte.

Colocando la carpeta sobre una de las cajas, la coneja señaló al zorro que se acercase y tomase asiento cerca, obviamente necesitando explicar mejor su procedimiento para el extrañado y confundido sujeto.

—Un huerto es mucho más que sólo abrir agujeros en la tierra, plantar la semilla y esperar a recolectar lo que salga. Ya has intentado eso, y has visto los pobres resultados que estabas obteniendo—, su mano apuntó hacia los camellones que el zorro había escarbado con sus propias garras, la cantidad y más importante aún, la calidad de lo sembrado dejando mucho que desear—. El clima de esta zona es importante, en especial porque a diferencia de otras áreas, las temporadas aquí están fuera del control de la ciudad, asemejándose más al clima natural con una que otra variación en el proceso.

Sacando una pluma, y apartando una hoja con tal de poder escribir sobre ella, la coneja rápidamente enumeró lo que debían tomar en cuenta para el éxito.

—La primera etapa es la planificación, y tenme paciencia, porque esto será largo, y estará dividido en varios puntos, por ejemplo; el primer punto de esta etapa es que hay que tener en cuenta es el clima, no todas las plantas se desarrollan bajo las mismas condiciones, algunas necesitan más sol, otras no tanto. Las temporadas son algo que hay que siempre mantener en mente, son pequeñas ventanas de oportunidad que no perdonan error alguno, las aprovechas y cosechas lo que puedes, o te arriesgas a que un súbito cambio de temperatura acabe con todo tu huerto, al igual que tus esfuerzos y tu dinero.

Nick asintió al escuchar eso, su rostro pensativo, sus ojos viendo en dirección de su huerto, quizás finalmente comprendiendo qué había salido mal anteriormente, antes de volver a fijar su vista en la hoja, obviamente interesado en escuchar.

—El segundo error es intentar cosechar a largo plazo cuando apenas estás iniciando, muchos intentan plantar de una sentada varios tipos de vegetales sin tener experiencia alguna, esto sólo dificulta la cosecha, un error en particular monumental es iniciar con semillas de larga duración. Lo mejor para el inexperimentado es empezar con productos fáciles, como rabanitos, lechuga y acelgas—. Viendo la expresión de desagrado en el zorro, Judy rápidamente enmendó—: Sé que no son apetitosas para muchos omnívoros como tú, pero son fáciles de plantar y mantener, Nick. Necesito que adquieras experiencia lo más rápido posible, y empezar con estas es lo más seguro. No son los únicos que podemos emplear, cebollines por ejemplo, las cebollas tardan más de cinco meses en crecer, pero sus hojas son comestibles, y en tan sólo en un mes o mes y medio pueden ser cosechadas.

Viendo el interés emergente en el vulpino, Judy no se detuvo, sabía que no sería fácil el lidiar con un neófito en el área, pero inculcarle interés al zorro era vital para que las cosas funcionaran, números y recompensas a su esfuerzo en un corto plazo lograrían milagros en la disposición del sujeto.

—Sobre las lechugas, existen varios tipos, mi favorita en particular es la lechuga romana, muchos de mis hermanos preferían la lechuga mantequilla, pero existen diversos tipos que pueden ser colectados en alrededor de un mes, podemos incluso arriesgarnos un poco y plantar pepinos y calabacines, son plantas que producen constantemente, y su tiempo de espera sigue siendo considerablemente rápido al encontrarse en el rango de cuarenta a sesenta días.

—Pepinos, me gustan los pepinos. Intentemos con esos.

—Pepinos serán entonces, tengo semillas en una de estas cajas. Y si no te molesta, si nos es posible también plantaremos rábanos, acelgas y cebollines. Lo que concluye con la primera parte de la planeación, y nos lleva de lleno a la segunda: El terreno.

Enmarcando la palabra, Judy entonces abrió la carpeta que Nick había traído consigo, las esquemáticas del terreno, en especial dónde específicamente se encontraban las tuberías y distintos cableados claramente delineados en varias hojas.

—A diferencia del campo, plantar en ciudad trae ciertas limitaciones. Debemos tener en cuenta dónde podemos excavar. Por ejemplo, ésta área en particular, cerca del esqueleto de la montaña rusa, debemos delimitarla con cuidado. Las tuberías de aguas negras circulan por allí, y si queremos que no nos clausuren, nuestras plantas deben estar lo más lejos posible del alcantarillado. Jamás subestimes qué tan profundo tus plantas pueden arraigar sus raíces, concreto, acero, nada se interpone ante una planta en búsqueda de nutrientes, con el tiempo incluso la estructura más férrea construida por mamíferos cederá ante la naturaleza. Y créeme, no querrás comer plantas que han sacado sus nutrientes del drenaje.

No necesitó ver el rostro del vulpino para notar su incredulidad, pero por suerte Nick no protestó demasiado, en especial tras mencionar el último detalle.

—Siguiendo con el tema de los nutrientes, otro aspecto a tomar muy en cuenta es que no toda la tierra posee los mismos nutrientes o requerimientos para que una planta crezca saludablemente—. Levantándose, la coneja buscó a su alrededor por un par de segundos antes de conseguir una pequeña caja, llevándola hasta el improvisado escritorio con tal de mostrarle al zorro el pequeño kit químico que se encontraba dentro—, El PH de la tierra es vital, y este varía de lugar en lugar, puede ser alterado por medio de algunos aditamentos, pero checar esto nos dirá cuanta composta debemos agregar y qué podemos plantar allí.

Mirando la curiosidad en el zorro, Judy de inmediato procedió, comprendiendo que había enganchado al sujeto en ese instante.

—Por suerte, podemos crear composta de manera rápida y fácil. Muchas de tus plantas están lejos de estar saludables, tus pimentones necesitan calcio, aquí hay un poco que podemos esparcir sobre la tierra luego de airearla y trabajarla, y siento decir esto, pero tendremos que desplantar la mayoría para ser empleadas en la composta, para la cual tenemos que construir una estructura apropiada… Y finalmente antes de terminar esta primera parte, está la legalidad de lo que hacemos. Necesitamos permisos, mientras cosechemos para nosotros, no habrá inconveniente alguno de qué plantemos y consumamos, es nuestro. Pero ambos sabemos que nuestras intenciones están fijas en crear un negocio, y para producir, empaquetar y distribuir alimentos necesitamos permisos apropiados.

Y eso era quizás el problema más grande que Judy sabía, iban a enfrentar. En especial porque conocía cuan prejuiciosos podían ser los mamíferos encargados de otorgar los permisos, conocía la corrupción que carcomía al sistema, por lo que adquirir permisos para una granja en la ciudad, en especial una que le pertenecía a un zorro ubicado en una de las zonas más desdeñadas de toda la metrópolis iba a ser un reto considerable.

—No retuerzas esa linda cola tuya, pelusa. Conozco a alguien que puede hacer el proceso mucho más fácil, la legalidad de lo que haremos no es problema alguno.

Judy alzó las orejas al igual que su rostro en dirección del vulpino, observando su cara, completamente sorprendida de lo que había dicho con tanta candidez, el significado implícito en sus palabras provocando una ligera renuencia dentro de ella que rápidamente aplastó con mesurada violencia, ya había jugado antes por las reglas y no le funcionó, quizás era hora de flexibilizarse un poco en el área.

Pero no demasiado.

—Sólo asegúrate de que sea lo más legal posible, Nick. Sabes que peinarán todo lo que hagamos con minuciosidad, cualquier falla o irregularidad será empleada contra nosotros, lo menos que queremos es que nos detengan luego de haber trabajado tan duro para iniciar.

—Descuida Zanahorias, tengo toda la intención de que esto sea lo más legal posible.

—Estás perdiendo muchos puntos con los nombrecitos, Wilde. Pero hablaremos eso después, ven, necesito que me ayudes a delimitar las áreas en la que no podremos trabajar, luego de eso necesitamos verificar el nivel de PH en el la tierra, tras ello…


	18. Granja 101 - 2

Judy observó los planos, intentando entender lo mejor que podía los señalamientos en el papel, tratando en vano de ubicar en tres dimensiones cada marca.

—Oye, pelusa. ¿En serio es necesario todo esto? Digo, no es que dude de tus conocimientos, pero, ¿No es algo excesivo?

Bajando el plano, y mirando al vulpino, que jugaba con la lata de pintura en aerosol como un pequeño cachorro, batiéndola de un lado al otro para lograr que el mezclador resonase contra el metal con distintos movimientos de muñeca.

—Sí, es necesario. Verás, si pensamos abrir un negocio, la legalidad es fundamental. Los inspectores y ministerios suelen ser bastante anales en cuanto a las regulaciones—, ignorando la carcajada del zorro ante su comentario, la coneja giró los ojos, a veces el sujeto podía ser realmente una cría—. Madura, Wilde… ahora, la salud es algo delicado, y los vegetales tienden a absorber químicos tóxicos con extrema facilidad, conservándolos en sus tallos, hojas y por lo general toda su estructura. Por lo que las leyes en cuanto a su producción están estrictamente delineadas, cualquier alteración, cualquier intento de circunnavegar o flexibilizar estas reglas usualmente termina con una granja comercial clausurada, con grandes multas y años de prisión dependiendo de la gravedad del crimen cometido.

Viendo que la atención del zorro estaba ahora fija en ella, Judy tuvo que pisotear un par de veces sobre el suelo con tal de que el vulpino marcara el área con la lata de pintura en aerosol, creando una estilizada "X" donde había señalado, finalmente marcando el último espacio donde debían colocar un poste, la delineación del área claramente visible ante sus ojos.

—Eso es un buen trozo de la propiedad que no podrá emplearse, pelusa.

La coneja asintió, la propiedad de Nick constaba de una hectárea cuadrada, era considerablemente grande, debía serlo si los planes del parque de diversiones eran de tomar en cuenta, y sin embargo, era obvio que el enorme cuadrado había perdido un buen trozo de terreno disponible, lo que a futuro representaría un problema si deseaban expandirse.

—Alrededor de treinta a cuarenta metros de tierra que no podremos emplear, lo sé. Pero esta área está plagada de cables eléctricos, tuberías de aguas blancas y negras, gas, cableado telefónico. Cosas que estoy más que segura no quieres que nuestras plantas terminen estropeando, Wilde.

Caminando de nuevo rumbo a las cajas, Judy no pudo evitar notar que el zorro parecía contemplativo de todo lo dicho hasta ahora.

— ¿Cansado?

—En lo absoluto.

—Bien, porque regresaremos de nuevo a la etapa de planificación—. No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su frustración, el sujeto podía ser adorablemente infantil de a momentos, y si había una especie que tenía experiencia con las crías, eran los conejos—, Ohh, está el bebecito cansado, ¿nesheshita mimir?

—Ja, ja. Me matas de la risa, pelusa.

—Me aseguraré de darle un buen uso a tu cuerpo, Wilde. Muchos nutrientes para plantas en esa peluda anatomía tuya.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes un muy morboso sentido del humor?

—Cientos, y no lo comprendo, soy hilarante—, dicho esto, Judy se sentó en una de las cajas con un ligero salto, mirando al zorro tomar asiento frente a ella—. De acuerdo, la hora feliz acabó, regresamos a la planeación.

Apuntando en dirección del huerto que Nick había creado, la coneja comenzó.

—Para empezar, y, en serio lamento decirte esto después de tu arduo trabajo. Pero no existe un mejor ejemplo de otro error de novatos que el fruto de tu trabajo. El terreno, como ya dije con anterioridad debe estar preparado. Debes conocer qué nutrientes posee, de lo contrario corres el riesgo de plantar un vegetal que crecerá malformado por falta de nutrientes o minerales, como tus pimentones, o crecerá bien las primeras veces, y luego de un tiempo dejará de hacerlo, como tus tomates. La causa del primero, y me repito de nuevo, es la falta de calcio, es por ello que están creciendo malformados y enfermos, Nick, y hasta que no se corrija esto, seguirán creciendo así. Con los suplementos en la caja química lo solucionaremos con facilidad, pero cuando se agoten, y créeme, se agotarán más rápido de lo que imaginas, tendremos que emplear métodos alternos. Espolvorear cascara de huevo en la tierra tiende a ser un buen método para suplementar calcio a tus plantas, sé que comen muchos huevos, así que esas molestas cáscaras tendrán ahora un valor que antes no tenían.

Asintiendo, el zorro masajeó su hocico, obviamente interesado en lo que escuchaba.

—Pero, ¿Qué no es algo poco sanitario emplear lo que algunos considerarán basura?

La carcajada que surgió de la coneja pareció sorprenderlo, antes de que esta se recompusiera rápidamente.

—Nick, trabajar en una granja va a abrirte los ojos ante muchas cosas desagradables que jamás imaginaste tendrías que vivir. Como cuando tienes crías, tienes que hacer de tripas corazón y lidiar con muchas sustancias realmente asquerosas para obtener un resultado. Por ejemplo, hasta ahora me he limitado a mencionar únicamente la composta vegetal como abono. Y lo que estoy por decirte no será agradable, pero hay plantas que exigen un tipo de alimento que te resultará irónico, en especial luego de todo el trabajo que hicimos delimitando la zona del drenaje.

—N-no hablas en serio, ¿Cierto?

—No, hablo muy en serio. Mi querido zorro, déjame introducirte ante la desagradable pero necesaria idea del estiércol. Ah, ah, ah, debes escuchar esto, Wilde, porque tarde o temprano tendremos que trabajar con este material si queremos regresarle sus nutrientes a la tierra luego de haber realizado una cosecha.

Ceño fruncido en obvio asco, el zorro la observó fijamente, incrédulo.

—Te dije que sería irónico, ¿Cierto? El caso es que no todo excremento animal puede ser empleado en el campo. Necesitamos un tipo en específico de desecho, y ese proviene de los rumiantes, me ahorraré los detalles que explican por qué su desecho es benéfico para la tierra, también está un hecho poco conocido y que si lo piensas bien, acorta un poco las barreras entre herbívoros y carnívoros, y es que mucho de los compuestos orgánicos están hechos de productos que sólo pueden ser obtenidos de granjas de animales no evolucionados como peces, aves y reptiles. Sus huesos, escamas y plumas tienden a ser un componente presente en el abono orgánico, necesario para el desarrollo saludable de la planta. Así que, el viejo proverbio del círculo de la vida, con cazador comiendo presa, cazador entonces muere de viejo y alimenta el pasto que dicha presa procede a comer no es un montón de patrañas de la nueva era, es un hecho.

Ojos abiertos de par en par ante lo que había escuchado, Judy no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con tal de mitigar un poco el sonido de sus apenas contenidas carcajadas.

—Ah, no pongas esa carita, si tanto te molesta la idea, me encargaré de hacerlo yo sola. A cambio tendrás que hacer otras tareas como consecuencia, supongo.

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo, después de todo, si no empleamos abono orgánico, no podremos plantar zarzamoras y arándanos…

El alarido de agonía que emergió del zorro ante lo que había escuchado, sólo fue opacado por las carcajadas de la coneja.


	19. Granja 101 - 3

Les tomó días lograr finiquitar la primera etapa de sus planes, pero Judy no habría querido las cosas de otra manera, no cuando necesitaba que esta ventura funcionase, no cuando realmente deseaba con todo su corazón que la pequeña granja en la que estaba a punto de invertir su futuro no terminase en un desastre.

Por lo que la coneja fue precavida, metódica, incluso obstinada en que todo estuviera perfecto, en que cada acción procurase un resultado un poco mejor que sólo satisfactorio a corto y largo plazo. La distribución del contenido en las cajas no tomó demasiado tiempo, sólo medio día luego de haber demarcado varias áreas donde debían trabajar u omitir, el hecho de que la mayoría de las herramientas fueran un poco más grandes de lo que estaba acostumbrada no sería un problema, más que nada porque las compró teniendo en cuenta que herramientas diseñadas exclusivamente para lagos serían un detrimento más que un apoyo.

Así que lo que adquirió eran herramientas para ovinos. Quizás algo pequeñas para el zorro, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir un empleo adecuado, y tampoco demasiado grandes para que ella pudiese manejarlas por su cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie.

No obstante, las lecciones estaban lejos de terminar. Por lo que ahora, luego de haber trabajado la tierra como era debido, luego de haber desmantelado y desplantado el esperpento de huerto de Wilde, construido una unidad móvil para la composta en un área donde la sombra fuese una constante, Judy podía decir que estaban finalmente listos para una última lección, sus manos fijas en una pala, jadeando ligeramente en agotamiento tras un par de horas de trabajar la tierra junto con un agotado, pero extrañamente contento vulpino.

Era extraño ciertamente, mientras más tiempo pasaba al lado del zorro, más comenzaba a notar detalles que antes eran completamente invisibles para ella. Leerlo se hacía simplemente, fácil. Y lo que veía debajo de la superficie pintaba todo un nuevo cuadro que no había estado esperando.

Francamente, había esperado que luego de un par de días de arduo trabajo el zorro decidiera simplemente darse por vencido y dejarle toda la carga a ella. Realmente estaba esperando eso, por años había sido una constante en su vida en cuanto a lidiar con citadinos trataba. Y Nick Wilde a pesar de su personalidad suave, a menudo controlada y con ligeros atisbos de jocosidad, era gustases o no, la viva imagen que la gente del campo tenía de los citadinos. Pero mientras más pasaban las horas y días, más sudaba al lado del vulpino, más comprendía que su herencia campirana había quizás subestimado al macho.

Algo que no debió ser sorprendente para ella. No cuando había tantas señales obvias a la vista. El huerto que cavó con sus propias garras era quizás la prueba más evidente de todas de que a pesar de su falta de experiencia, el zorro no parecía retraído a la idea del trabajo duro, de ensuciarse las manos y las patas para lograr un resultado. Y fue allí, en medio de bromas, gruñidos, alaridos y resoplidos que cayó en cuenta de que así como ella, el zorro estaba poniendo en este proyecto mucho más que sólo empeño.

Y la verdad se sentía fantástica, por primera vez en años alguien parecía sincronizar con ella. Por primera vez desde que llegó a la ciudad alguien parecía no sólo dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, una verdadera oportunidad no sólo de liderar, sino alguien que tomaba en cuenta su opinión y experticia. Cierto, podía percibir la incredulidad en el macho, mucho de lo que habían hecho distaba de lo que los novatos en el área creían era agricultura, pero es por eso que ella estaba aquí, para educar al no iniciado.

—Puff, buen trabajo, Nick—, felicitó, observando entretenida cómo la cola del macho por un breve momento se meneó de un lado a otro antes de que pudiera controlarla. Una breve pero imponente señal de que a pesar de todo, el sujeto realmente apreciaba ser reconocido—, ahora que hemos redistribuido los canales y los camellones, es hora de que aprendas los últimos trucos.

Caminando rumbo a las pocas cajas que habían dejado a un lado del área donde estaban trabajando, la coneja dejó a un lado su pala antes de inclinarse y tomar una caja con semillas.

—Ya hemos aireado y preparado el suelo como era debido, ésta área en particular es apropiada para plantar lechugas, en este caso de hoja suelta, resisten el calor y se desarrollan más rápido que aquellas que crecen por cogollo—. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca de forma inconsciente al oír su queja, comprendiendo lo que sentía luego de haberlo vivido con sus padres de niña—. Ahora, sé que estamos agotados, y que el sol está particularmente agresivo hoy. Pero prometo que estamos finalmente alcanzando la meta final…

Viendo que a pesar de su agotamiento, el zorro asentía, claramente dispuesto a escuchar, Judy sacó una semilla y la sostuvo entre sus dedos.

—Uno de los errores más comunes que puedes cometer a la hora de plantar es no saber a qué profundidad hacerlo, al igual que la distancia que debe tener cada planta pare crecer saludables sin atacarse o competir por recursos la una con la otra. A esto se le conoce como repicado. Es un término que también se emplea cuando trasplantas una planta de un lado a otro para que se desarrolle mejor, pero mayoritariamente es la distancia que debes poner entre ellas.

Plantando la primera semilla sin muchos rodeos, Judy procedió entonces a colocar a una distancia y profundidad apropiada cada una, dejándole muy en claro al zorro lo que debía hacer.

—Como todo ser vivo, las plantas necesitarán nutrientes y agua para desarrollarse de manera saludable. Y es allí donde se comete el siguiente error… regar demasiado las plantas es tan dañino como regarlas muy poco. En este caso, debemos mantener la tierra fresca, húmeda a pesar del sol, por lo que todos estos días estaremos algo ocupados regando el área hasta que aparezcan los primeros brotes.

Dicho eso, la coneja señaló en dirección del par de regaderas que no estaban muy lejos de los semilleros, observando al zorro acudir por ellas sin protestar, sus ojos de inmediato y sin saberlo dirigiéndose a su cola, el vaivén de la afelpada extremidad llamando su atención por un par de segundos, antes de menear la cabeza y regresar al trabajo, plantando las semillas donde era apropiado.

—Humedece la tierra, pero no la anegues. Si el agua comienza a acumularse, estás sobrepasándote, así que continúa en la siguiente. Otro día te explicaré más a fondo sobre los acolchados y su importancia en un huerto, pero por ahora creo que esta será nuestra prioridad.

No era un trabajo emocionante, pero entre los dos habían logrado al menos obtener un paso adecuado, culminando rápidamente antes de que se dieran cuenta.

—Bien, ahora, debemos fertilizar el área… descuida, no es _ese_ tipo de fertilizante. Pero no demasiado, abusar de los nutrientes puede ser muy dañino, podríamos quemar toda la cosecha, o peor aún y lo que nos lleva a la última lección, atraer y lidiar con plagas—. Dicho esto, la coneja entonces procedió a señalar distintos tipos de insectos que habían sido atraídos por el olor a tierra removida, al igual que los nutrientes que ahora se encontraban más expuestos de lo usual.

—No todos los insectos son plagas, algunos de ellos son de hecho, necesarios para el desarrollo saludable de tu cosecha. Los pulgones, caracoles, babosas entre muchos otros, sí son un gran problema que puede salirse rápidamente de control, es allí donde entran las mariquitas en juego…

— ¿Mariquitas?

—Mariquitas, no son sólo un lindo insecto, sino también un férreo depredador que tiende a comerse las plagas que dañan tus plantas, también escarabajos, crisopas y muchos otros que debemos atraer con minucioso cuidado. No obstante, demasiados de ellos pueden también ser un gran problema, por lo que si sufrimos un exceso tendremos entonces que emplear pesticidas, pero eso es arriesgado y tiende a ser muy mal visto, cómo dije antes, las plantas tienden a almacenar fácilmente químicos dañinos en su estructura. Mi familia por otro lado, emplea una planta en particular cuyo uso es algo riesgoso, pero que obtiene buenos resultados si es empleada con mesura. Midnicampum holicithias, es una linda planta púrpura que tiende a alejar a los insectos si es colocada estratégicamente en tu cultivo. Una vez los brotes de lechuga comiencen a aparecer, necesitaremos comprar los bulbos de Midnicampum, es por ello que los permisos que Finnick consiguió son tan importantes, su manipulación y cosecha están ligeramente regulados, y en serio, Nick. Enfatizo que esta es una planta con la que no podemos jugar o tomar a la ligera.

Viéndolo directo a los ojos, mirada fija con tal de enfatizarle la seriedad del asunto, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha al verlo asentir.

—Ahora, hay mucho más que aprender, pero por ahora, creo que es momento de que finalmente pongamos a producir este huerto, ¿No lo crees, campeón?

—Pelusa, he estado esperando que digas eso desde hace días.


	20. Reflexiones de bañera

Suspirando, Judy no pudo evitar el gemido de placer que surgió de su boca en el momento en que se zambulló en el agua caliente de su bañera, sus agotados músculos relajándose luego de lo que había sido un largo, increíblemente largo día de trabajo.

Músculos que no había usado en años, tiritaban y punzaban, había olvidado lo difícil y exigente que trabajar en la tierra solía ser, lo peor es que había dejado de hacer ejercicio un año atrás, realmente no era necesario luego de que se asentara a trabajar para el buffet. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de la suerte con la que había corrido cuando consiguió este lugar, la tina era lo suficientemente grande para sustentar dos o tres conejos, por lo que tenía espacio más que suficiente para andar a sus anchas, incluso nadar un poco si así lo deseaba.

Pero por ahora sólo deseaba descansar y disfrutar del momento.

Había mucho por hacer, sólo el haber delimitado el área, al igual que empezado el plantado en las pocas áreas en las que sí habían logrado resultados positivos no fue un trabajo fácil. Regar las plantas tomaría tiempo, pero no demasiado, lo que los liberaba entonces para finalmente lidiar con la pesada labor de colocar los postes y posterior enrejado en las áreas que habían marcado a inicios del proyecto.

Tenía que admitir que era simplemente ego lo que la motivó a llevar un paso tan férreo cuando apenas estaban iniciando, se suponía que ella debería estar en mejor forma que el zorro, algo que sabía era una falsedad. Más sin embargo, no podía evitar competir contra Wilde por ver quién era más testarudo, quien duraba más en el campo antes de tirar la toalla en el transcurso de todas estas semanas de arduo trabajo.

Realmente no podía evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña al lado del vulpino, trabajando en algo que hace tanto tiempo era una rutina diaria.

Por supuesto, no todo fue diversión, descubrir que gran parte del área que tenían disponible en la hectárea se había reducido considerablemente debido al pobre estado nutricional en grandes partes del terreno disponible habían sido un golpe duro, implicaba que tendrían que gastar en minerales y nutrientes al igual que incrementar el tamaño del área para composta.

La situación no estaba bien, más sin embargo no era algo descorazonador. Sabían que tendrían que trabajar duro para lograr lo que deseaban, nada en la vida en la gran ciudad había sido sencillo, por lo que no debería haberles sorprendido que esto fuese diferente. No, debía admitir que el tener que trabajar colina arriba parecía algo que los impulsaba a continuar, más que ser un completo detrimento.

Suspiró, sonriendo mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido, se sentía contenta, satisfecha como no lo había estado en años. No podía esperar a ver qué es lo que el mañana le traería, pero por ahora, lo que más le interesaba era el presente y cuan relajante era el tener un baño para ella sola y todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo sin interrupciones o apuros.


	21. Cuando los juegos dejan de serlo

Con un ligero gruñido de esfuerzo, el último poste había sido colocado en su lugar, finalizando la primera parte del cercado que por un par de largos meses habían estado ubicando, orejas gachas y contra su cabeza, su pelaje estaba húmedo, y podía olfatear claramente que necesitaba un baño, y sin embargo, la coneja no podía dejar de sonreír.

Miró en dirección de la cerca; alrededor de veinte metros de postes habían sido ubicados con cuidadosa planeación, diseñados para separar las tierras insalubres del resto. Con tan sólo dos personas a cargo, una de ellas en extremo inexperimentada en el trabajo manual, habían logrado una labor decente, para nada bonito, el resultado final era tosco, y claramente tendría que ser retocado en un año o dos, posiblemente menos, pero era algo que habían procurado con su propio esfuerzo, por lo que estaban más que orgullosos por ello.

—Que me lleve el diablo, ¿Estás segura de que esto es necesario?—, argumentó el zorro, su boca abierta de par en par, jadeando en un vano intento de regular su temperatura, su pelaje estaba oscuro, casi carmesí debido a todo el sudor que había acumulado tras la ardua labor bajo el sol del verano.

—Mucho. No hacerlo antes de la inspección sería presumido, ¿no lo crees?— Comentó Judy, aspirando profundamente un par de veces, forzando a sus orejas a levantarse para poder escuchar mejor el corazón del zorro, ya le había mentido un par de veces sobre su agotamiento en los últimos días, no volvería a cometer el error de creerle sin cerciorarse nuevamente. El toc, toc, toc que escuchó era desesperado, el órgano golpeando impunemente su cavidad torácica, castigando al vulpino por haberlo sometido a semejante castigo.

—Si tuviese una grabadora, podría grabarlo, ¿Sabes?— Se mofó enseguida, moviendo sus manos como si estuviesen golpeando un timbal—¸ no es un mal ritmo.

La mirada que el zorro le lanzó en su dirección arrancó una carcajada de su rostro, no sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de hablarle así, no que el sujeto fuese tímido, sabía dar tan bien como recibir, pero en estos momentos de fragilidad, era obvio que ella tenía la ventaja.

—Ahora sólo falta el alambrado y la sección estará lista—. Golpeando el madero un par de veces, Judy no podía evitar sentir franca admiración por el zorro, el que estuviese usando remanentes de lo que fue una empresa fallida para crear la valla decía mucho sobre su capacidad de adaptación, sinceramente, era envidiable—. ¿A qué hora crees que Finnick regrese?

Respirando profundamente, el zorro a duras penas se recompuso, mirando alrededor como si intentase conseguir una respuesta en el escenario.

—Una hora, puede que dos. Conociendo la burocracia de la ciudad, puede que más.

Judy asintió, todavía seguía siendo un paso veloz, considerando lo que había vivido en ocasiones anteriores en cuanto a procedimientos legales trataba.

—El registro tomará unos cuantos días, asumo que incluso con la ayuda de contactos poderosos, el procedimiento tardará, nada que pueda considerarse como legal puede aparecer inmediatamente en el registro sin pasar por las oficinas apropiadas primero.

Y a eso, no podía opinar nada más. El tipo de ley del que Nick hablaba distaba mucho de su área de experticia, y de hecho sorpresivamente caía más en la del malhumorado feneco, que a pesar de su amarga personalidad parecía tener amplios conocimientos en cuanto a administración y otras legalidades trataba, siendo realmente la única razón por la que el zorro rojo no había entrado en quiebra, al menos no inmediatamente.

Mirando en dirección de Nick, ella no pudo evitar comentar.

— ¿Crees que puedas solo con el alambrado?

—Oh, ¿Me dejarás solo? Mis tímpanos aún tintinean luego de que me regañases por intentar hacer lo mismo, pelusa.

—Necesito ir al edificio de mi familia, había concordado reunirme con ellos hoy—. Mirando en dirección del cielo, una mano cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos, rápidamente arrojó un cálculo de qué hora era gracias a la posición del sol—, Son alrededor de las diez de la mañana, si quiero llegar a tiempo, lo mejor será que deje de trabajar ahora.

—Entonces ve, dejaremos esto para después, ap, ap, ap—¸ levantando una mano, el zorro parecía haber detenido en el acto todo acto de protesta en ella—. Sabes muy bien que dejarme el alambrado será un desastre, y mi cuerpo es demasiado bello para manejar tanto alambre de púas y no salir lacerado irremediablemente, Hopps.

Alzando una ceja, y apenas conteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, Judy ladeó su cadera, posicionando su mano izquierda a un lado de su cuerpo.

—Bello no es lo que tengo en mente luego de escuchar eso, Wilde. Pero supongo tienes razón, dejarte el enrejado será un fiasco que no pasará aprobación alguna.

Dándose la vuelta, caminando en dirección de los edificios, Judy simplemente meneó la cabeza, realmente se sentía como una pequeña niña de vuelta en la granja—, en todo caso, creo que también necesitas un baño, apestas.

—Oh, no eres exactamente la criatura menos odorífera aquí, Hopps. No finjas que no necesitas un baño debajo de toda esa ropa.

Volteando a observar al zorro de soslayo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿A estado Olfateándome, señor Wilde? Eso es una felonía en algunos distritos de la ciudad, ¿lo sabía?

Podía verlo en su rostro, la sorpresa expresada de forma desopilante por un par de segundos, tomado con las defensas bajas por lo dicho. Sus ojos abriéndose de par en par al igual que su boca, realmente no esperaba el comentario, mucho menos la forma en que lo había abordado, le observó con su rostro apenas por encima de su hombro, su pequeña cola alzada y completamente esponjada, una ligera tentación emergió al contonearla un par de veces, provocando que sus ojos descendieran en búsqueda del movimiento, sus pupilas dilatándose por un par de segundos antes de que comprendiera a dónde estaba viendo exactamente, dándose la vuelta enseguida, como si la hubiera capturado desvestida.

La victoria de lograr que el vulpino se quedase sin palabras sabía a gloria, ninguno dijo nada después de unos segundos, y ella simplemente se dirigió a su departamento, ojos abiertos completamente una vez apartó la mirada del sorprendido zorro. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Posó una mano en su frente, estaba cálida, pero había estado trabajando por varias horas debajo del sol, por lo que era lógico que su pelaje estuviese caliente, probó con la piel desnuda en sus orejas, pero lo único que podía percibir era el fuerte palpitar de su propio corazón en sus venas.

Se suponía que sólo jugaría con él, que el falso coqueteo arrancaría una respuesta, ambos repetirían su rutina y se despedirían en buena forma. Pero en el momento en que posó sus ojos en él, cubierto de barro, sudado y todo un desastre tras arduas horas de trabajo, sus planes se esfumaron, su cuerpo actuó por si solo y antes de que se diera cuenta, había dado un serio coqueteo, forzando su mirada hacia su trasero gracias al preciso movimiento de su cola.

 _Es el sol, sí… trabajar mucho debajo del sol no es bueno._


	22. Confesiones

Judy suspiró, caminando rumbo al edificio de sus hermanos, su mente aún enfocada en lo sucedido con el zorro. Sus orejas firmes contra la parte trasera de su cabeza, intentando ocultar en vano el rojizo color de su piel ruborizada. No sabía qué exactamente le había poseído para emplear semejante treta, pero el resultado final la dejaba sumergida en una extraña mezcla de emociones a las que no podía darles un nombre apropiado de a momento.

No era estúpida, estaba al tanto de que el contacto con alguien que parecía respetarla como hacía mucho no lo hacía nadie más, quizás pudo generar en ella un apego más allá de lo debido u apropiado, pero tampoco era la ignorante que solía ser, la ciudad le había abierto los ojos en maneras que jamás pensó eran posibles, por lo que sabía que existía la posibilidad de que dos mamíferos de distinta especie sintiesen atracción el uno por el otro. Nunca pensó ser una de ellos, pero por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que realmente no tenía una definición para lo ocurrido.

Acariciando su frente, la coneja miró a su alrededor, notando que el mercado estaba inusualmente carente de mamíferos, pocos negocios se encontraban abiertos, entre ellos una heladería con un enorme oso en el mostrador, sus enormes garras administrando con delicadeza un cono de helado a un pequeño grupo de puercoespines, los puntiagudos amigos alzando las manos al aire en ligera celebración antes de taclear con gusto el congelado dulce.

Sonrió, su espíritu de pronto un poco menos pesado luego de presenciar la linda escena, se estaba preocupando por nada, fue un simple coqueteo. Ambos lo superarán y seguirían adelante, eso era lo verdaderamente importante.

Mirando al frente, orejas erguidas, pudo escuchar lo que parecía ser un pequeño barullo, palmas aplaudiendo al unísono de una melodía que no lograba reconocer, un grupo de mamíferos rodeando lo que parecía ser un conejo de negro pelaje que parecía estarlos entreteniendo por medio de maromas, gestos y pasos al ritmo de su canción, que emergía de un anticuado Walkman. Por un breve momento el macho giró, sus ojos cruzándose, un pequeño giño apareciendo por un par de segundos antes de que la mirada del sujeto regresara a su público, sus pasos y el ritmo de la canción llegando a un punto frenético más sin embargo, controlado, el crescendo de su voz llegando a su punto más álgido hasta que con un fugaz pero preciso movimiento, el macho finalizó su acto al caer de rodillas frente a lo que parecía ser una sorprendida más sin embargo encantada zorra ártica, las orejas de la chica descendiendo en encanto, su hocico esbozando una enorme sonrisa, sus aplausos siendo un poco más intensos que los del resto.

—Tiene talento, debo admitirlo.

Satisfecha, continuó su camino, finalmente vislumbrando la entrada del edificio de su familia, el enrejado del estacionamiento completamente cerrado, careciendo de la diversidad de vehículos que llegó a asociar con el área.

Le tomó algunos segundos el llegar, sus patas enseguida llevándola a una pequeña vereda a un lado del enrejado, revelando unas escaleras que descendían a la parte inferior del edificio, el complejo departamental en el cual se alojaban sus hermanos, mano puesta firmemente en la baranda mientras descendía en el bien alumbrado agujero, un gran portón metálico finalmente saltando a su vista. El sonido de música apenas siendo contenido tras la reja, una muestra de que la fiesta había empezado sin ella, lo que no le sorprendía realmente.

Tocó el timbre y esperó por un par de minutos, sorprendiéndose cuando la parte inferior de la puerta se abrió de golpe, una extasiada Julieta dando un ligero grito de alegría al verla del otro lado.

—Oh por Dios… Viniste, ¡realmente viniste!

— ¿Pensaste que no vendría?

—Judy, las fiestas nunca han sido lo tuyo. Toda una paradoja considerando cuánto te encanta bailar—. Esgrimió la coneja, haciendo un ligero ademán para que Judy entrase tras de ella, su mano firme en la puerta.

—Me gustan las fiestas, lo que no me gustaba eran los que usualmente asistían.

La carcajada que surgió de la boca de Julieta la tomó por sorpresa, lo que provocó que mirase en su dirección, viendo que la chica asentía al mismo tiempo que cerraba el portón con un gran empujón, una ligera corriente de aire logrando que sus orejas y ropa se moviesen un poco.

—Me tomó años comprender tu punto hermana. Pero realmente no puedo decir lo contrario luego de la cantidad de idiotas con los que tuve que lidiar.

Las dos chicas caminaron amenas, compartiendo pequeños detalles de su día a día mientras saludaban y dialogaban con invitados y familiares por igual. La tensión que Judy no sabía poseía esfumándose rápidamente al notar que la totalidad de desconocidos presentes no poseían más que un interés superficial por conocerla, lo básico que la educación lago requería a la hora de conocer uno de los muchos hermanos y parientes de tu pareja. Charla amena, manos lejos del otro y una distancia prudente, el tipo de ambiente que Judy prefería.

Íntimo, pero más que nada, respetuoso.

Se había preparado para tener que lidiar con intentos de emparejamiento, una rutina usual en la familia Hopps en cuanto a miembros rezagados se trataba. Pero los chicos y chicas presentes parecían tener a lo mucho, un interés superficial en ella, sus intenciones claramente enfocadas en otros miembros de la familia, lo que era un alivio para la estresada coneja, sus instintos y sentidos al máximo, analizando cada esquina, cada entrada y cada lago presente, buscando señas de que algo estuviese por salir mal, de que las cosas se tornarían agresivas entre algunos de los presentes, acostumbrada a otro tipo de reuniones luego de años de vivir en la ciudad.

Emmet lamentablemente seguía evitándola como la plaga, y no importa qué dijese, nada podía disuadirlo de que no había regresado a la familia con tal de quitarle el lugar y negocio que con duro trabajo había construido. Es quizás por esto que luego de horas de fingir que escuchaba, de que disfrutaba del evento cuando no lo hacía, finalmente terminó en los aposentos de su hermana menor, escapando de las festividades y las continuas preguntas sobre su vida, prejuicios resaltando cada vez que confesaba que trabajaba y vivía en la misma residencia que un depredador. Los desconocidos tornándose más reservados, incluso hostiles ante cada respuesta.

—Cielos Judy, si no lo hubiera visto, no lo creo. Pero hacerte vieja te hizo más aburrida.

—Cállate…—, esgrimió sin mucha cadencia la coneja, arrojando una de las muchas almohadas contra Julieta, que se carcajeó ante el impacto, pero más que nada su reacción, sacando una ligera sonrisa en Judy.

Yaciendo allí frente a ella, July logró apaciguar su espíritu jovial, su sonrisa disminuyendo ligeramente, una señal de que finalmente tendrían una conversación seria, algo que había estado evadiendo.

—Ya se le pasará, Judy. Sabes lo cabezotas que Emmet puede llegar a ser.

Suspirando, la coneja se recostó de la pared, mirando a su hermana por un par de segundos antes de negar con su rostro.

—Tiene derecho a estar enojado, July. Sus miedos están bien fundados. ¿Sabías que este negocio fue concebido conmigo como administradora?

Asintiendo, la coneja café suspiró, sabiendo que las cosas todavía seguían más tensas de lo que deseaba.

—Lo sé, sé que está nervioso por tu súbito regreso, Judy. No sabes las cosas horribles que tiende a musitar cuando cree que nadie lo está escuchando, es desagradable—. Acostándose abruptamente, la chica miró al techo, pensativa—¸comprendo cuan inseguro se siente, pero después de tanto tiempo de pensar lo peor, estás aquí, viva, sana… con un pésimo gusto en machos.

—Nick no es mi novio, July. Es sólo mi arrendador y supongo que socio. Nada más.

—Sí, sí, lo has repetido hoy como treinta veces.

—Treinta y cuatro, Paul, el novio de Virginia parecía particularmente… lento.

—No seas mala, es un buen chico—, regañó July antes de carcajearse—. Pero sí, creo que quizás tiene algo de perezoso en sus genes…

Judy no necesitaba ser detective para ver que el súbito silencio de su hermana significaba que la incómoda conversación que tanto había temido estaba en camino, su pequeño suspiro resonando en el silencio que envolvió la habitación.

—Tienes un altar, ¿Sabes?

Tomada por sorpresa, Judy observó a su hermana, incapaz de comprender lo que había dicho, la chica volteando su cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos una mezcla de emociones que no podía identificar del todo, más sin embargo, sabía que era el inicio de una larga conversación.

—Papá realmente tomó tú desaparición muy mal, Judy—, comenzó la chica, que ahora dirigía su mirada nuevamente al techo, pensativa—: La forma en que discutieron… y luego desapareciste, rehusando a tener contactos con nosotros cambió mucho las cosas en la madriguera.

Judy no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sus parpados de pronto pesados, su estómago contrayéndose, haciéndole sentir un enorme agujero en su interior, su cuerpo deslizándose hasta que sus nalgas tocaron el suelo, sus fuerzas fallándole de pronto.

—Lo siento.

El silencio reinó por algunos minutos. Ninguna diciendo nada a pesar de que había tanto por decir.

—Por un tiempo, te odié, ¿sabes?—, eso por otra parte, tomó a Judy desprevenida, que alzó su cabeza en dirección de su hermana, orejas gachas y boca abierta con incredulidad, mirando de nuevo en su dirección, July suspiró antes de proseguir—: No comprendía por qué tus sueños y metas eran más importante para ti, que tu propia familia, ¿por qué una ciudad parecía poseer más valor que nosotros? tu pelea con papi sólo cimentó aún más ese rencor.

Judy observó sus manos, temblaban desproporcionadamente, su corazón fracturándose ligeramente ante lo que escuchaba y sin embargo, no dijo nada, dejando que Julieta soltase lo que debía decir.

—Pensaba, ¿por qué nos da la espalda, a nosotros, quienes la apoyamos todo el trayecto? ¿Por qué de pronto la opinión de un montón de desconocidos en esa estúpida ciudad tiene más valor que la nuestra? ¿Por qué? No dejaba de preguntarme esto, una y otra, y otra vez. Pero nadie parecía tener respuesta, y por más que llamaba, jamás contestaste. Así que saqué mis propias conclusiones, decidí odiarte y seguí mi vida adelante. Desdeñando a todos aquellos que todavía hablaban bien de ti, de lo lejos que llegaste, de lo hábil y atlética que eras.

Sentándose de golpe, July miró en dirección de la pared, cerrando sus ojos por un par de segundos, un suspiro emergiendo de su cuerpo antes de mirar en dirección de Judy.

—Fue entonces, cuando cumplí diecinueve que conocí a Vanessa. No sé qué me atrajo de ella, pero antes de saberlo. Pasé la mayoría de mi tiempo en la universidad tratando de conquistarla, de convencerla de que yo sería su pareja ideal si tan sólo me diese la oportunidad. Tras mucho insistir, logré que saliéramos y por un tiempo, todo parecía ser maravilloso, nuestros estudios avanzaban, nuestras familias nos aceptaban, creí que todo saldría de maravilla para variar. Pero, entonces… comencé a notar pequeñas cosas, pequeñas discusiones que al inicio no parecían tener ciencia o razón alguna.

Judy observó a su hermana, quien parecía observar al suelo, pensativa, inmersa en sus memorias de lo que quizás fue su primer amor.

—Tenía nuestras vidas completamente planeadas, ¿Sabes? Nos graduaríamos, abriríamos nuestro propio estudio de fotografía, contraeríamos matrimonio en la granja de sus padres. Iríamos a Hawái de luna de miel, adoptaríamos unos dulces conejitos y tendríamos una vida plena—, y de pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre los de Judy, vidriosos y repletos de indescriptible dolor—: pero al parecer, ella no pensaba lo mismo. Con cada mes que pasaba, podía ver que algo en ella no estaba del todo conmigo, cuando podía encontraba una excusa para no visitarme o salir juntas, de pronto el sexo ya no poseía la misma pasión. La estaba perdiendo, y no sabía el por qué, de nuevo, alguien que amaba se me escapaba de entre los dedos, y no lograba entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Al final, tras meses de esquivar el asunto, estallé, le exigí una respuesta, que fuera sincera conmigo, si no me amaba, que si estaba con alguien más que al menos fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para admitirlo.

July cerró los ojos, una ligera carcajada emergiendo de su boca, llena de lástima y resentimiento.

—Y vaya que me dio una respuesta. Aún recuerdo su discurso, su rostro serio y la mirada de rencor en sus ojos. "Me asfixias, al inicio era bonito, incluso adorable que planificaras nuestra rutina. Lo acepté como parte de ti, algo con lo que tendría que crecer y acostumbrarme. Pero no, lo que te entrego jamás es suficiente, siempre debe ser a tu manera. Mi opinión no cuenta, salvo la tuya, mis sueños, metas y deseos reemplazados y superpuestos por los tuyos. No logro entender cómo puedes transformar tanto apoyo en control, pero de alguna forma lo lograste. Me vitoreas, me apoyas como nunca nadie lo hizo, pero está condicionado, ¿no es así? De pronto, si deseo algo de ti, necesito actuar de una manera en específico, seguir un lineamiento que tú ya has predeterminado. Hablas de charlar nuestros problemas, pero al final jamás me escuchas, dices apoyarme, dices creer en mí, pero la verdad Julieta Hopps, es que estás tan concentrada en ti misma y tus expectativas, que mis deseos jamás figuraron en tus planes…"

—July…

—Tenía razón, al final, luego de que se marchó y todo se hiciera pedazos. No hice más que pensar en lo ocurrido, en cómo actué, en lo egoísta que fui. Por días caminé por la madriguera, intentando descubrir qué hacer con mi vida, y fue allí donde tropecé con tu altar—, mirándola fijamente, en especial la confusión en el rostro de Judy, la coneja café carcajeó—. Nuestros padres transformaron tu habitación en un pequeño museo, y en el centro, donde solía estar tu cama se encuentra una enorme foto tuya, rodeada de velas y flores, un altar en tu memoria. Por horas, estuve allí, sentada mientras observaba tu rostro, y caí en cuenta. ¿Es eso lo que te pasó? ¿Es así cómo te sentías con papá y mamá? Asfixiada, ¿agobiada por un apoyo que parecía condicionado?

Judy suspiró, antes de asentir.

—En parte, siempre hubo estas pequeñas agresiones de parte de papá y mamá, "Oh, tío Lucas no aprobará de eso, Judy-dudy." – "Tu hermana tiene un novio tan guapo, y una enorme madriguera, Judy, ¿Por qué no le das a Tobías Leap un chance? Te puede ofrecer un gran futuro si le das la oportunidad." – "Tu trabajo no es apropiado para una coneja, Judith, regresa a casa, olvida la ciudad y regresa con nosotros."

El silencio apremió por varios segundos, Judy lamiéndose sus resecos labios, intentando encontrar las palabras apropiadas para continuar:

—Era sutil, pero era obvio que esperaban que si fallaba en mis metas. Que si no conseguía lo que deseaba, entonces debía olvidarlo todo, regresar a la granja y formar una familia.

July asintió, antes de sonreír con algo de auto-desprecio.

—Fue allí que comprendí que te alejó, Judy. Alguien tuvo que restregarme en el rostro mis manipulaciones para comprenderlo, pero finalmente lo hice. Obtuve mis respuestas a costa de perder a la hembra que amaba. Fue entonces cuando decidí venir a Zootopia, necesitaba alejarme de las madrigueras, de la constante presión de encajar en su sociedad y sus reglas, de la sutil coacción por que cumpliera mi propósito. Tenía que alejarme de allí, Judy.

Judy asintió, comprendía mejor que nadie a su hermana, sin embargo.

—Lamento que hayas pasado por eso, July.

—Yo no, Judy, lo que viví me abrió los ojos a una realidad que me era imposible de ver. Tienes que saberlo, Judy, ¿todos los que estamos aquí? Somos los Hopps que no se conformaron al molde que mamá y papá esperaban, Emmet sólo tiene ojos para sus números y sus gadgets, este negocio es su vida, su todo. No tiene intención de formar familia alguna, Emily y Perla no desean salir embarazadas, John es asexual, Virginia es promiscua, y yo pues… sólo quería alejarme por un tiempo. Todos los que estamos aquí rompimos la tradición de las madrigueras de una forma u otra. Este edificio se convirtió en nuestro refugio contra el mundo… que hayas regresado sacudió esa seguridad, pero no implica que no te deseemos aquí con nosotros, Judy.

Levantándose, July caminó rumbo a su hermana, sentándose a su lado, reposando su cabeza en su hombro como solía hacerlo de niña.

—Aún esperan tu llamada, Judy. No son los mismos de aquel entonces, así como yo, tuvieron que perder a varios de sus hijos en la ciudad para comprender qué algo estaban haciendo mal—. Sujetando su mano, la coneja café suspiró antes de agregar—: Cómo tú, cometieron errores, sólo te pido que les des una oportunidad, que los escuches, y les permitas escucharte…

Judy sólo asintió, ojos empapados por completo, era hora de que finalmente enfrentase a sus padres.

— ¿Estarás allí conmigo, July?

Sacando el teléfono, la coneja café apretó su mano, marcando el número de sus padres.

—Lo estoy, hermana. No estás sola, ya no más.


	23. Sorpresas inesperadas

Judy despertó súbitamente en el momento en que sintió movimiento a su costado, ojos abriéndose de par en par, alzándose de golpe de la cama en la que yacía, no reconociendo el sitio por un par de minutos, su acompañante quejándose ante el abrupto movimiento, levantándose de golpe mirándola sorprendida con asombro.

La coneja observó a la chica por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar con aparente alivio. Memorias rápidamente asaltando su cabeza, se había quedado a dormir en casa de sus hermanos, más específicamente en la habitación de Julieta, agotada física y emocionalmente tras los primeros intentos de reconciliación con sus padres.

Bajando la guardia, Judy miró a su alrededor, más específicamente el despertador, notando que se había despertado una hora más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, lo que le permitía al menos una ventana de oportunidad para regresar a su departamento, bañarse y prepararse para otro largo día atendiendo el cultivo.

—Lo siento…

—Maldición Judy, siento que perdí un par de años de mi vida por el susto.

—En serio lo lamento, July. En mi defensa, sólo diré que no he dormido acompañada en más de tres años…

Incrédula, la coneja café la observó por un par de segundos antes de gruñir y lanzarse contra la cama, a sabiendas de que el susto había espantado toda posibilidad de sueño de ella.

—Olvídalo, Judy. Sólo… olvídalo. Ni siquiera preguntaré, ¿francamente? No quiero saber con qué clase de idiota estuviste hace tiempo como para que reacciones así.

Judy por su parte, sólo respingó ante el mal humor de su hermana, a sabiendas de que quizás había robado un par de horas de sueño que obviamente necesitaban después de una larga noche de desgaste emocional. La coneja simplemente decidió que lo mejor era aceptar su falta y proceder de allí en adelante con normalidad.

Hora y media después, se encontraba en el bus, dirigiéndose al terreno un poco más agotada de lo que pensó estaría, más sin embargo necesitaba regresar a trabajar, poner sus manos en marcha, hacer algo que le quitase la incertidumbre que sentía, sospechas y paranoia presentes en su mente, su suspicacia en completa alerta ahora que estaba lejos de su familia, haciendo memoria de lo que se había discutido, y de lo poco que pudo escuchar en la fiesta.

Las sospechas de Nick tenían ahora más fundamentos que nunca en cuanto a que alguien le tenía el ojo puesto al negocio familiar. La presión era sutil, pero podía sentirse allí luego de un tiempo. Pero desgraciadamente Emmet parecía empecinado en esquivarla a como diese lugar, por lo que no podía enfrentarlo y dialogar sobre el asunto. Dejándola nada más con lo poco que pudo escuchar de sus hermanos, al igual que lo poco que su padre comentó entre llantos y gritos.

Se bajó del bus con un ligero brinco desde los escalones, ignorando el grito de advertencia y fastidio del conductor mientras ella corría y saltaba en dirección de la puerta. Había trabajo por hacer, y realmente necesitaba hablar con Nick con respecto a lo que había oído de sus padres.

Necesitaba información, y por ahora, sólo el zorro parecía tener la posibilidad de brindársela.

Cerrando la puerta tras suyo, la coneja no había tan siquiera dado dos pasos en la propiedad antes de recibir una sorpresa, una muy grata.

Al parecer, Nick había decidido trabajar por cuenta propia en la cerca. Un trabajo amateur, incluso feo a primera vista, más sin embargo lo suficientemente aceptable como para sacar una sonrisa de su rostro. Se acercó al alambrado, examinando el trabajo más de cerca, su mirada enfocándose en un pequeño mechón de pelo atrapado en uno de los garfios, la coloración de inmediato revelando la presencia del feneco, lo que era de hecho increíblemente sorprendente, dada la apatía que el sujeto había demostrado en cuanto a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Supongo que el par de semanas comiendo decentemente hicieron mucho para cambiar su mente.

Negó con la cabeza, dejando ir el mechón de pelo de entre sus dedos, palmeando un par de veces para asegurarse de que no quedase nada en ellas antes de caminar rumbo a la casa, de pronto con un mejor humor, sus ojos examinando el trabajo con cuidadosa minuciosidad, alegre de que estaba lo suficientemente bien hecha como para no tener que derribar o modificar algo, el área estaba ahora obviamente separada del resto, y eso es lo que contaba, la estética era lo de menos cuando de funcionalidad trata.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera llegar al edificio, su celular sonó, alertándola de que había recibido un correo. Curiosa, sacó el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, un par de movimientos rápidamente abriendo la aplicación, sus ojos inmediatamente abriéndose completamente al notar el remitente.

— ¿Qué demonios?

A medida que leyó, la incomodidad que había estado sintiendo tras escuchar a sus padres de pronto era un vacío en su estómago que parecía incrementar con cada segundo que transcurría y tras cada párrafo que terminaba. Su ceño frunciéndose, enojo claramente ahora enmarcando su rostro, todo su buen humor esfumándose a medida que corrió en dirección de la habitación de Wilde, sus prioridades matutinas cambiando de súbito.

Necesitaba respuestas, y el zorro se las daría.

Golpeó la puerta, una y otra vez, liberando gran porción de su frustración en la superficie de madera, necesitaba calmarse. Si dejaba que sus emociones dictasen su accionar, cometería un error, pero era difícil controlarse cuando tu mundo de nuevo amenazaba con desmoronarse ante los embistes de la vida.

Woolstone & Ramsés le habían contactado de nuevo.

De súbito, la puerta que había estado golpeando se abrió, haciéndole tropezar un poco, sus ojos abriéndose por completo ante la sorpresa, sus orejas erguidas en completa incredulidad, Wilde le miraba irritado, su rostro dando claras señales de que había sido despertado por ella, pero más que nada, la prueba más firme de que se había levantado de la cama era el simple hecho de que le había abierto la puerta en ropa interior.

Los dos se observaron, Judy de pronto conteniendo su respiración, sus ojos que habían estado esculcando cada centímetro al descubierto, de súbito se habían posado sobre su rostro, notando cómo el sueño y la irritación se esfumaban de su cara cuando la realización de lo que había hecho se asentaba en su cabeza, sus párpados en otrora caídos de pronto abriéndose por completo al compás de su boca, sus orejas ahora gachas y con un ligero atisbo de rosado en su descubierta piel, claramente apenado.

Y así, antes de que la coneja pudiera tan siquiera disculparse, la puerta se cerró de golpe. Dejándole allí, confundida y contrariada de las emociones que circunnavegaban su cuerpo; ira, frustración y recelo compitiendo contra vergüenza, indignación y más sorprendente aún, interés.

Judy se quedó allí, observando la puerta, intentando reiniciar su cerebro, ubicar sus prioridades donde debían estar, rápidamente almacenando lo ocurrido en los confines más recónditos de su cabeza.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y Judy no pudo evitar que sus ojos descendieran nuevamente hacia lugares indebidos, acción que de inmediato ocultó al bajar la mirada hasta el suelo.

—Lo siento.

—Sólo… ignoremos lo que ocurrió, Pelusa. Ahora, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual hayas decidido despertarme así?

Y así, con esas palabras, Judy supo finalmente aferrarse a lo que realmente importaba.

—Recibí una oferta de mi antiguo empleo, tenemos que hablar, Wilde.

No necesitaba conocer al zorro para ver que lo que dijo le tomó por sorpresa, su postura de pronto cambiando a algo más cerrado, más resguardado, rápidamente dando a entender que esperaba malas noticias.

—No pienso abandonarte, Wilde… Nick. No pienso aceptar, no después de lo que pasó, pero la aparición de la oferta me es en extremo sospechosa. Por favor, Nick… Yo… necesito tu ayuda.

El zorro la observó por un par de segundos, antes de asentir. Haciéndose a un lado e invitándola a pasar a sus aposentos, algo que ella de inmediato notó calmaba el latir de su corazón, aún confiaba en ella.

No tardó en ubicarse en la silla apropiada, observando al zorro preparar café mientras ella intentaba arreglar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Zanahorias?

—Es demasiada coincidencia que de pronto, tras haberme despedido, ahora me quieran de vuelta, una oferta y un sueldo generoso, substancioso de hecho, mucho más de lo que llegaron a pagarme con anterioridad. Todo esto en el momento en que se me ha visto en los aposentos privados de mi familia, justo horas después de que finalmente entablé una conversación con mis padres y estoy en camino a una reconciliación…

No necesitó decir más, realmente ¿qué no sospechar de todo esto?

Una taza de café se posó frente a ella, una de las tazas de Finnick, si su tamaño era de juzgar. Los dos simplemente se dedicaron a permanecer en silencio, ponderando lo dicho en conjunción con lo que habían investigado.

—Nick, no sé tú. Pero creo que es obvio que estamos siendo vigilados. O al menos, el edificio de mis hermanos lo está siendo. Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento.

Asintiendo, el zorro miró su taza por un par de segundos, antes de suspirar.

—Despertaré a Finn. De pronto, tengo el presentimiento de que si no nos movilizamos rápido, no podremos legalizar la granja.

Judy no pudo decir nada para contrariarlo, no cuando estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho. Necesitaban movilizarse, necesitaban legalizarse enseguida.

—Estamos listos, Nick. Quizás no estamos produciendo al máximo que el terreno puede ofrecer, pero es cuestión de tiempo para que logremos expandirnos. Por ahora, creo que lo más sensato es acelerar los planes, porque obviamente hay alguien vigilando lo que hacemos. Y dudo seriamente que tengan la mejor de las intenciones.

De pronto, la jovialidad que había entre ellos por todos estos meses desapareció de golpe. Reemplazada con seriedad, ambos pensativos en lo que se podría avecinar, miles de posibilidades asaltando sus mentes y corazones.


	24. La inspección

La inspección, como Judy esperaba, no parecía ser algo que estuviese yendo del todo bien, en especial gracias al trato que estaban recibiendo. El examinador, una cabra de estirada postura y belicosa conducta parecía empecinado en hacer del procedimiento lo más doloroso posible, críticas, desdén y apenas contenido desagrado en su postura, su entonación y la fuerza de sus pasos. No quería estar aquí, eso era obvio. Más sin embargo, para desgracia del rumiante éste no era el primer rodeo de la coneja, sabía la rutina, conocía íntimamente los procedimientos y lineamientos mínimos para ser aprobados, y sabía que excedían el mínimo requerido. Quizás no por mucho, la paranoia de ser contactada por el buffet disparó la necesidad de la inspección mucho antes de lo que ella o cualquiera de los involucrados deseare.

Pero bien había aprendido que la vida, al igual que Zootopia, pocas veces te otorgaba las cosas como lo deseabas.

Judy observó a su compañero, postura relajada y rostro impávido. A primera vista el vulpino parecía la imagen de alguien despreocupado con la vida, incluso relajado. Pero la esponjosidad en su cola, a la vez que un ligero temblor en la misma, indicaba que estaba tenso, preocupado.

Finnick por otra parte, no dejaba de mirar a la cabra, sus ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de desdén y cólera apenas contenida, dando la imagen de que el pequeño zorro pronto saltaría encima del inspector.

Quizás por eso fue que el rumiante finalmente decidió ponerle fin al asunto.

—Si por mi fuese, este lugar estaría clausurado, y todos ustedes trastocados estarían en la prisión como merecen. Pero por desgracia, conozco a los de tu tipo, Finnick, y peor aún, sé que si no apruebo esta inmundicia de lugar, mi superior de pronto enviará a alguien más y mis credenciales súbitamente estarán bajo lupa.

Incluso la forma en que escribía delataba enojo, desagrado. Era obvio que alguien le había retorcido la cola antes de venir al lugar, y Judy estaba más que segura de que el sujeto se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

—Haz tu trabajo, Robertson. Para eso estás aquí, si quisiera sermones buscaría a un pastor.

Judy alzó una ceja ante el comentario del feneco, en serio dudaba de que el sujeto fuese religioso en lo absoluto, no era algo que el macho destilase, pero cosas más extrañas había vislumbrado en Zootopia, por otro lado, algo que había aprendido a reconocer enseguida era a un fanático, a un moralista que estaba fácilmente ofendido por que las cosas no estaban yendo como lo deseaba. Y Robertson obviamente, no estaba de buen humor gracias a ello.

La cabra miró en su dirección, sus ojos entrecerrándose, una mirada maliciosa que destilaba asco fue dirigida específicamente a ella. Finalmente dándole a entender que se encontraba frente a uno de _esos_ mamíferos. La clase que odiaba que las especies se entrejuntasen, obviamente estaba ofendido por su relación con los zorros. Quizás sacando una innumerable cantidad de incorrectas suposiciones en cuanto a qué tipo de relación existía entre ellos. Más sin embargo, la coneja no dijo nada.

A los ignorantes, se les ignora. Ya intentó en el pasado hacerles cambiar de opinión, y la única que terminó desgastada fue ella. Viviría su vida como a ella le plazca, no bajo los lineamientos arcaicos de desconocidos que se sentían con el poder de dictaminar cómo debía vivirla.

—Este sitio apenas alcanza los lineamientos requeridos, y a pesar de mis reservas, debo emitir una aprobación del mismo. Sin embargo, cabe notar que una inspección mensual será asignada con tal de asegurarse de que las instalaciones hayan no sólo mejorado en calidad, sino que los alimentos producidos se encuentren en perfectas condiciones.

Con una mueca de desagrado, el inspector entonces procedió a hacerles firmar las formas, finiquitando el procedimiento. Alegría consumiendo a la coneja de súbito cuando el zorro rojo recibió la aprobación, impulsivamente dejándose llevar por la emoción, saltando hacia el vulpino y antes de que pudiese comprender lo que sucedía, le había abrazado, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, riendo no sólo por su sorpresa, sino el hecho de que sus acciones habían roto las defensas del macho, su rostro ahora portando una enorme sonrisa, al igual que su cola, que ahora se remecía de un lado al otro, una clara muestra de que como ella, Nick estaba contento con lo ocurrido.

—Depravados—, comentó la cabra, antes de otorgarle un último papel al ahora sonriente Finnick, marchándose de allí con una larga lista de improperios y denigraciones en su boca.

— ¿Qué mosca le picó a ese sujeto?—. Preguntó Judy, aún sujeta al zorro rojo, sus ojos observando la espalda de la cabra con desgano. Sorprendentemente el feneco decidió responder a su pregunta.

—Sólo es la clase de mamíferos que piensa que un pequeño porcentaje de la población debería estar encerrados, y lejos de lo que sea él considera civilización—. Esgrimió el feneco, sus ojos jamás dejando la forma que yacía en sus manos, probablemente buscando alguna inconsistencia que el rumiante haya decidido pasar por alto—, es uno de esos idiotas que se cree todas esas patrañas de superioridad herbívora, que su estirpe está siendo no sólo degradada sino también, vilipendiada al ser obligados a convivir con otras especies.

—En pocas palabras, es un idiota.

Judy se carcajeó cuando escuchó a Nick denigrar al especista, su definición dejando en claro los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza. Sus manos apretando la cintura del zorro una vez más antes de dejarlo ir, una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos puestos enseguida en la forma que el vulpino sostenía en su mano.

—Si hay algo que la ciudad me ha enseñado, es que los mamíferos jamás dejarán de sorprenderte con su hipocresía e ignorancia. Pero, al diablo con el sujeto, ¿Qué dicen si esta noche celebramos a lo grande? Cervezas, comida a la parrilla, todo el paquete.

—Suena increíble, Zanahorias. ¿Pero por qué a la noche? ¿Piensas ir a algún lado?

La coneja posó sus manos sobre su cintura, sonriéndole al curioso zorro rojo antes de finalmente guiñarle un ojo.

—Iré a mi cama galán, tengo una cita con una guapa almohada por la que confieso, tengo deseos de encontrar nuevamente. Ah, ah, ah. Si lo que va a salir de tu boca tiene algo que ver con querer acompañarme, primero debes invitarme a salir, guapo. No soy una coneja fácil.

Riendo ante la expresión del sujeto, Judy partió de allí, pequeños saltitos en su andar que no podía evitar, habían pasado a duras penas, y sospechaba que hubo algo de presión de las familias sobre todo el asunto, pero poco le importaba. Las cosas finalmente le estaban saliendo bien en la ciudad. Se dio la vuelta, caminando de espaldas al presentir la mirada de los zorros sobre ella.

—Ojos en el campo, caballeros. Es de mala educación mirar así a una dama. En todo caso, les dejo la tarea de recolectar las verduras. Estoy segura de que mis fuertes y cabríos machotes podrán solitos contra las malvadas hortalizas. Si lo hacen bien, prometo que en un par de horas compraré las cervezas, al igual que algunos filetes de tofu e insecto para hacer a la parrilla.

Finnick que parecía sorprendido por su atrevimiento, le regaló un dedo medio por sus problemas, su risa pronto transformándose en una carcajada una vez se adentró en los edificios, sus orejas apenas escuchando al feneco reprochar:

—No es lo mismo que Minerva mi peluda cola…


	25. Superando la decepción, con ingenio

Azotando la puerta trasera de la camioneta, Judy no pudo evitar el gruñido de frustración que emergió de su garganta, ofuscada por la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

—Ese grandísimo hijo de…—, respiró profundo, intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le restaba, no sería justo terminar discutiendo con los chicos por algo que no era su culpa.

La alegría de la aprobación se había desaparecido, ahora reemplazada por una cólera que no podía expresar a gusto.

—Así son las cosas cuando eres un zorro, Pelusa—. Esgrimió Nick desde el asiento del pasajero, dándole la espalda, obviamente no deseando que observase su rostro—, así son las cosas.

Judy frunció el ceño, ¿Habían llegado tan lejos sólo para detenerse así no más? ¿Incapaces de vender sus productos porque nadie parecía dispuestos a comprarlos?

—No es justo.

—Así son las cosas en la ciudad, orejuda—, repitió Finnick desde el asiento del conductor, sus manos firmes en el volante—. Siempre lo han sido.

No podía negarlo, era algo que era difícil de no ver luego de haber experimentado por años el desdén que la tan llamada cuna de la tolerancia podía aportar por parte de sus ciudadanos. La coneja suspiró, mirando las cajas de verduras que no habían podido vender en establecimiento alguno, ninguno confiando en la calidad o legalidad del producto, sólo por que provenía de un par de zorros y una coneja.

Habían logrado vender toda la fruta a una heladería, no era una pérdida total, pero la familiaridad del dueño dejó en claro que allí había confianza que claramente no poseían con los demás negocios.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en conseguir un permiso para un estante propio en el mercado?

La falta de respuesta de Finnick fue preocupante, el feneco hasta ahora siempre había sido claramente vociferante incluso cuando aparentaba desinterés.

—Meses, quizás un año.

Y tras escuchar eso, Judy no pudo más que cerrar los ojos, consumida por la impotencia. Era demasiado tiempo, y no poseían los medios para conservar las verduras que habían cosechado, no ante la cantidad que habían colectado, el excedente sobrepasando sus despensas más allá de lo que llegaron a creer posible.

Si no vendían el producto en un par de días, era obvio que obtendrían una pérdida considerable de dinero de la cual no estaban del todo seguros podrían recomponerse.

—Tal vez mañana—, comentó Nick, procurando la atención de sus oyentes—. Aún nos queda la opción del mercado libre, tendremos que vender más barato, pero toda ganancia es preferible a la pérdida total. Sólo que…

—Sólo que debemos estar lejos del producto—, comentó Finnick, gruñendo ligeramente antes de asentir, sorprendiendo a Judy en el proceso—. Nuestra presencia estropeó todos los contratos tan pronto se dieron cuenta de que estábamos involucrados.

Escuchar eso resultó más doloroso de lo que Judy pudo admitir. Había estado sometida a prejuicios toda su vida, parte de ella llegó a pensar en algún momento en que no había especie más menospreciada que los lagomorfos, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, al lado de un par de zorros que obviamente no tenían mucho que envidiarle en el área.

Y ese era el caso, a la hora de comprar alimentos, los mamíferos eran quisquillosos, incluso pendencieros. El mercado no era un terreno fácil, no cuando tenías competencia a diestra y siniestra, cada uno de ellos intentando lo mejor para opacarte y si es posible, llevarte a la quiebra, eliminando competencia que de otra forma les arrebataría ganancias. Ella bien lo sabía, conocía lo difícil que iba a ser la situación al ser básicamente recién llegados en un área que no sólo desconocía la calidad de sus productos, sino cuan confiables podían ser.

Pero estúpidamente pensó que todo eso podría ser obviado ante el importante detalle de que sus productos contaban con una frescura que ningún otro vendedor podía presumir.

Frunció el ceño, no había llegado tan lejos como para rendirse así tan fácil.

—Creo que puedo lograrlo, me sorprende más que confíes tu camioneta conmigo, Finnick.

El feneco sólo levantó las cejas, para luego claramente alzar los hombros con desdén antes de encender el motor.

—Mientras la regreses en buenas condiciones y con el tanque lleno, no tendremos problemas, Hopps.

Asintiendo, Judy admitió que podía hacer eso, no era su primera vez detrás de un volante. Sin embargo, tenía algo más que añadir.

—Oye, Finnick. Entre todos esos permisos que lograste conseguir, ¿por casualidad conseguiste la capacidad de venta directa en nuestro terreno, cierto?

Orejas alzadas en curiosidad, el feneco asintió, ojos abriéndose de par en par en conjunto con los de Nick, que ahora finalmente volteaba a mirarla, sorpresa rápidamente cambiando en picardía, lo que hizo que Judy sonriera de igual forma hacia los vulpinos.

—Algo me dice que vamos a encontrar… dificultades en el área. Y comprendo que tendremos que ganarnos la clientela. Pero nadie dijo que teníamos que vender en el mercado, ¿Cierto?

Finnick asintió, una pequeña sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro.

—No serán las mejores de las ganancias, pero la reputación que obtendremos vendiendo mercancía de calidad a precios razonables en una de las comunidades con menos recursos en toda la ciudad, hará maravillas por elevar nuestra reputación. Vaya, vaya, considérame impresionado, Hopps. Golpearemos el mercado por un área en la cual nadie se ha atrevido a explotar—. Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, el pequeño feneco no pudo evitar añadir—, ¿Estás segura de que no tienes algo de vulpino en tu sangre?

Sonriendo de vuelta, Judy simplemente entrecerró los ojos.

—En lo absoluto, Finnick. Es sólo que esta coneja no está dispuesta a seguir dejando que los ignorantes definan su vida. ¿No quieren comprar nuestros productos? Bien, llevaremos nuestros productos a quienes realmente importa, a los clientes. Ya veremos qué dicen esos idiotas cuando sus ventas de súbito se vean afectadas.

Dicho eso, golpeó la madera de un contenedor dos veces, antes de agregar un último comentario.

—Mientras ustedes esparcen las buenas nuevas por la comunidad, yo venderé en el área libre. Veamos si lo que ocurrió hoy es producto de sana competencia, y carencia de plazas, o la manipulación de terceros. ¿Eh, chicos?

No supo el por qué, y quizás era producto de estar viviendo por meses al lado de un par de depredadores, pero la sonrisa en su rostro mostraba quizás más dientes de lo que jamás llegó a hacerlo con anterioridad.


	26. Ven a mi tela, dijo la araña a la mosca

Descendiendo de la camioneta, Judy de inmediato pudo percibir que había ojos sobre ella, algunos de los mercaderes obviamente remilgosos de lo que haría. Pero la coneja no prestó atención, caminando rumbo a la parte trasera de la van, abriendo sus puertas y colocando sus implementos donde debían estar, un par de letreros procurando en algunos de los vendedores un sentimiento de cólera al igual que preocupación.

 _"Verduras frescas, Cinco Zetas por kilo."_

La atención que recibió fue casi inmediata, varios mamíferos en las cercanías acercándose a vislumbrar lo que ofrecía, varios pedidos saltando a relucir ante el bajo precio que los productos esgrimían a pesar de su frescura.

Bien sabía que la atención que poseía se debía a que su mercancía se encontraba a cinco, cuando en el mercado el sitio más barato ofrecía a siete, y no poseían la misma calidad o frescura. Por lo que rápidamente sus manos estuvieron ocupadas pesando, entregando y cobrando por más de dos horas, la afluencia por alguna razón de súbito disminuyendo a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

Al final, en cuestión de hora y media su popularidad disminuyó a casi nada, algunos mamíferos curioseaban lo que poseía, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a comprar, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que escarmentar a un cliente por olfatear demasiado cerca el producto. Incapaz de comprender qué diantres había sucedido para que la recepción haya cambiado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

Pero estaba segura de que había vislumbrado algo en más de una ocasión.

Frustrada, al final regresó el peso y demás productos dentro de la camioneta, regresando rápidamente al asiento del conductor, sus ojos fijos en el espejo retrovisor, firmes en el sujeto que había entrevisto en más de una ocasión cuchicheando y charlando con sus clientes. En esta ocasión, lo pudo ver charlar con una cerda, que miró los productos que había comprado con algo de renuencia, antes de suspirar y seguir su camino.

Había conseguido a su perpetrador. Y tras memorizar sus rasgos, la coneja simplemente emprendió el camino de regreso a su nuevo hogar.

Al llegar a la propiedad, no le sorprendió enterarse que la situación había sido muy diferente en el área, el éxito incluso tomando al par por sorpresa, al haberse quedado completamente sin mercancía para distribuir en menos de cuatro horas. Lo que significaba que lo que no pudo vender en el mercado libre podría entonces ser puesto en venta en la localidad, no habiendo pérdida alguna en el proceso.

Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvieron en los confines del terreno, lejos de ojos curiosos y oídos atentos, Judy no pudo esperar a comentarles lo ocurrido, y a quien había observado. El par de vulpinos observándose uno al otro cuando terminó de describir al sospechoso con una mutua mueca de desdén en sus rostros.

—Duke.


	27. Raymond Koslov

Los prejuicios, Judy notó, eran algo que no importase quien fueses, siempre cargarías contigo. La sociedad se esmeraba en pintarte un cuadro, una idea de cómo eran las cosas. En libros, películas, canciones, constantemente escuchabas lo que la sociedad pensaba unos de otros ya sea de forma positiva o negativa.

Y ella, ciertamente, no era la excepción a la regla.

Tenía que admitir que había crecido mucho de quien llegó a ser cuando apenas era una neófita en la metrópoli, sus prejuicios mucho más asentados en ella de lo que jamás llegó a pensar, la mayoría de ellos sustentados por miedos e ignorancia. Otorgándole malos ratos en más de una ocasión, aprendió, se adaptó y continuó.

No obstante, en estos momentos le era particularmente difícil desechar viejos conceptos e ideas. En especial cuando los chicos finalmente habían decidido confiar en ella y llevarla ante alguien que muy claramente era un enlace con la mafia.

No importa cuánto intentase despejar su mente de viejos prejuicios e ideas, siempre regresaba al mismo concepto que la cultura popular tenía plasmado sobre el asunto. No podía evitar pensar en la escena clásica de las películas, el don detrás de su asiento, rodeado de guardaespaldas mientras lidiaba contigo en un tono grave, decepcionado. Como el de un abuelo que reprime a un mal portado nieto, con un castigo a menudo mucho más letal que un simple reproche.

Y, en cierto modo, la realidad era quizás símil a esa escena, pero también tenía que admitir que las cosas eran más complejas de lo que la ficción pintaba, y que llegar a la casa de Raymond con sus prejuicios brillando a todo dar sería contraproducente para sus planes a largo plazo.

La conversación sobre Duke había dejado más preguntas sin responder, que respuestas. Su envolvimiento podría representar muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas algo positivo. Por lo que con algo de reluctancia, ambos vulpinos decidieron que quizás era hora de conseguir contestaciones competentes.

—Relájate Pelusa, vas a acalambrar tus orejas si sigues usándolas así.

La voz de Nick le tomó desprevenida, sus ojos saltando al frente de la van, orejas ahora erguidas, el ligero ardor indicándole que había estado quizás, telegrafiando su preocupación por medio de gesticulaciones involuntarias, por lo que suspiró, relajando los músculos de sus orejas, dejándolas caer detrás de su cabeza con un no tan sutil suspiro.

—Lo siento.

—Calma, es sólo información, no serás inducida a la familia, o inmiscuida en asuntos desagradables, mucho menos recibirás ofertas difíciles de rechazar—, bromeó el zorro, orejas relajadas y mirada al frente, Judy no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que esbozaba una sonrisa—. Ray es un sujeto agradable, que tiene la particularidad de tener sus garras y orejas muy cerca de los rumores de la calle.

— ¿Un informante, entonces?

—Es mucho más que eso, Zanahorias, pero para hacer de esta discusión algo breve. La respuesta es sí.

Judy no preguntó más, comprendiendo que quizás no debería zambullirse de lleno a querer saber más sobre este mamífero en particular, no obstante:

— ¿Alguna razón por la que haya insistido vernos en privado?

Esta vez notó que ambos zorros la observaron por medio del espejo retrovisor, cejas alzadas y expresiones ligeramente incrédulas en sus rostros, como a la espera de que cayese en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

La coneja sólo frunció el ceño ante la reacción, estaba perdiendo un punto importante. ¿Qué podría ser lo que se estaba saltando por alto? Y fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta, las llamadas podían ser interceptadas y empleadas en contra. Y considerando que no sabían con quién trataban en específico, mediar algo tan importante como información sobre otros mamíferos de interés en un medio poco confiable era una locura.

—Oh.

No necesitó decir más, asintiendo tras comprender su error, y hacer una mueca de que cerraba su boca y arrojaba la llave, logrando calmar al par de vulpinos en el acto. Su mente cayendo en cuenta de que años atrás jamás habría aceptado este tipo de eventualidades, habría estado indignada, horrorizada, incluso llegó a pensar que de haber sido contratada como policía y estuviese frente al jefe de una familia, sería tan crédula y estúpida como para esgrimir su placa y esperar a que el villano se doblegase ante ella, una firme representante de la ley.

Suspirando, e ignorando lo pretenciosa que solía ser años atrás, Judy contempló el rumbo que su vida de pronto había tomado. Sus cavilaciones tomando quizás más tiempo del que llegó a imaginar, porque antes de que lo supiera, habían llegado y la realidad de toda esta encomienda de súbito se posó sobre sus hombros.

Parte de ella esperaba un batallón de mamíferos bien armados, una reunión en un galpón abandonado, lejos de la sociedad, donde nadie pudiese escuchar gritos y disparos si algo saliese mal. Esperaba encontrar muchas cosas que denotaran poder.

Y lo que encontró fue una casa familiar, con un niño jugando alegre en el patio delantero, demasiado ocupado esculpiendo un muñeco de nieve como para notar que había invitados. Nick aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención del chico, que miró en su dirección, antes de sonreír abiertamente.

— ¡NICK!

— ¡Xavier! No, no… ¡nada de abra-URK!

Judy carcajeó al ver a Nick estrujar para salirse del férreo agarre del efusivo osezno, gritos de euforia uniéndose a las plegarias de Nick por ser liberado.

—Hijo, romperás a Nicky por la mitad si sigues así…—, agregó entonces una nueva voz, mucho más grave y familiar, los ojos de la coneja cayendo de inmediato sobre el inmenso oso polar que atendía la heladería donde vendieron los pocos frutos con los que laboraban. Su paso lento, agraciado, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ver lo que ocurría—. Conoces las reglas, dos segundos de duración. Bájalo, hijo.

Con una mueca de tristeza, el osezno bajó al aún alterado zorro, que respiraba profusamente, intentando recuperar el oxígeno que había perdido tras la muestra de afecto, su mano acariciando su espalda en un vano intento de apaciguar el ardor en su columna.

—Un gusto verte, Ray.

—Bah, te mereces todo un minuto por no venir a visitar a tu ahijado más a menudo, Nicky. Pero, eso será para otro día, vengan, vamos adentro… Susan preparó suficiente Borscht para todos los presentes—, dicho esto, el inmenso mamífero viró en dirección de la casa, jamás mirando en dirección de Judy por más de dos segundos, que decidió simplemente omitir ese detalle, almacenándolo en su cabeza para inquirir después.

La casa distaba mucho de ser una base de operación, dando a relucir que realmente eran los aposentos del sujeto, paredes atiborradas de pinturas y fotografías, al igual que implementos de tamaño apropiado para los habitantes, el suelo estaba forrado con una madera oscura, de un color carmesí que jamás había vislumbrado antes, contrastando enormemente con las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo.

— ¡Nick! ¡Hey, Nick!

—Dime, Pelusa.

— ¿Qué diantres es Borscht?

—Sopa de remolacha.

Judy asintió al escuchar esto, ligeramente aliviada de que no tendría que hacer tripas corazón y comer un plato completamente carnívoro, había intentado expandir su dieta en más de una ocasión, en especial con pescado, que podía ser ridículamente más barato que algunas verduras en la ciudad, pero no había salido muy bien parada de toda la experiencia. El desagradable evento marcando así un fin a su curiosidad gastronómica.

—Usualmente tiene pescado, pero también se le añaden otros ingredientes. En este caso, lo único añadido es puré de tomate, señorita Hopps—. Respondió Raymond unos pasos más frente a ellos, entrando en lo que parecía ser una inmensa cocina, donde una osa polar ponía los últimos detalles en la mesa—, Nicky nos avisó de su presencia, señorita. Así que decidimos apostar por algo más apropiado a su dieta.

La coneja asintió, en serio agradecida de que hayan decidido omitir el pescado, viejas memorias amenazando con resurgir, que rápidamente supo contener tras una sonrisa.

—No se hubiese molestado, señor Raymond. Quien sabe, tal vez habría cambiado mi opinión con respecto al pescado.

Alzando una ceja, el oso la observó por algunos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Je, es una coneja muy inusual, señorita. Admiro eso.

La comida, la coneja encontró, no estaba del todo mal. La sopa era sorprendentemente espesa, su sabor como nada que hubiese comido con anterioridad, al punto en que quizás necesitaba saber cómo reproducirla con tal de poder comerla en ocasiones especiales en su departamento. No obstante, por ahora no era el momento.

La conversación en el lugar era amena, era obvio que Raymond no deseaba que discutieran nada con respecto a Duke en frente de su familia, por lo que los temas se mantenían fijos en menudencias del día a día. Susan, por ejemplo, resultó ser una genetista que solía enseñar en la universidad de Zootopia, su equipo estudiando más a fondo las causas por las cuales sólo los mamíferos parecían haber desarrollado sapiencia, mientras que otros animales parecían cambiar poco desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Sus orejas erguidas en atención cuando el oso decidió comentar experiencia tras otra sobre Nick, que parecía avergonzado de estar siendo sometido a tanto escrutinio.

—Entonces, allí estábamos, buscando al pequeño cretino. Sólo para apartar los arbustos, esperando encontrarlo en medio del lago, patinando a sus anchas, ¿Y qué encontramos? A un pequeño zorro con los pantalones abajo, cola completamente congelada, y estornudando como si no hubiese un mañana, un agujero en el hielo rebelando que Nicky había caído de cola en las gélidas aguas…

El gemido de agonía que emergió de Nick apenas podía ser percibido tras las oleadas de risa y carcajadas que inundaban el lugar, la casa sintiéndose cálida en la atmósfera familiar a pesar de que las temperaturas eran quizás más bajas de lo que Judy estaba acostumbrada, sus ojos goteando algunas lágrimas, mirada puesta en Wilde, a sabiendas de que usaría eso en su contra en un futuro venidero.

Raymond levantándose, esgrimiendo que todavía conservaba una foto del evento, lo que parecía disparar al zorro rojo.

— ¡NO! Digo, Ray, ¿No le harías eso a un viejo amigo, cierto?

El oso masajeó su mentón, pensando bien lo que tendría que hacer, antes de agregar.

—A un amigo, no, no se lo haría. ¿Pero a mi aprendiz? Oh, ese es otro asunto. ¿Uno que quizás tengamos que discutir en la privacidad de mi oficina?

Y así, de súbito, Judy podía sentir la narcolepsia producto de un estómago lleno evaporarse de su cuerpo, su atención ahora de lleno puesta en el oso, finalmente notando que su esposa y su hijo de pronto habían abandonado las inmediaciones en medio de la algarabía. Judy observó a los vulpinos, sus ojos de inmediato enfocándose en Nick, su postura tensa y orejas gachas, el zorro estaba aprehensivo, sus ojos cruzándose con los suyos por un par de segundos, antes de que un ligero asentir de la coneja le diera el visto bueno.

—Me parece buena idea, Raymond. ¿Por qué no nos guías?

El camino hasta la oficina no fue largo, quizás apenas unos metros de donde estaban ubicados, pero con cada paso que otorgaba, Judy no podía evitar sentir la aprehensión asentarse en su estómago como un saco de plomo. De pronto, la fantasía de la cultura popular ya no parecía tan lejana de la realidad, la forma en que se movían, la distribución del despacho, todo gritaba a todo pulmón "mafia, mafia", y allí estaba ella, quien en otrora habría luchado contra semejante agrupación, adentrándose de forma voluntaria en la misma.

Una mano sobre su hombro la sacó de sus ponderaciones, su mirada alzándose para encontrar a Nick, sus ojos mirándola firmemente, una sonrisa en su rostro. La coneja observó al vulpino, nariz temblando un par de veces, antes de finalmente calmarse, la chica cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente para calmar el ritmo de su corazón.

No sabía dónde o cuando le había tomado tanta confianza a Nick como para que un simple gesto calmase sus nervios, pero estaba agradecida por ello.

Al adentrarse, Raymond ya se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, charlando con Finnick, quien se encontraba en una enorme silla claramente diseñada para alguien mucho más robusto que el pequeño feneco. Los enormes ojos café del oso rápidamente posándose sobre ellos, la conversación entre el dúo de pronto deteniéndose ante su entrada.

—Nicky, me has dicho que tienes problemas en el mercado, ¿cierto?

—Sospechamos, Papá-oso, sospechamos.

Judy observó de soslayo al zorro, era obvio que la forma en que habló tenía un significado que ella desconocía, porque el sujeto pareció relajarse tan pronto el vulpino terminó.

—Información entonces, bien, bien, de esa tengo por montón, me hubiera roto el corazón si me hubieses llamado Koslov nuevamente… conozco a muchos de esos mamíferos, una traición a la familia no es algo para tomar a la ligera.

Dicho eso, el enorme oso observó a Judy, quien no apartó su mirada de la inquisidora vista del úrsido. Finalmente encontrando lo que sea que buscaba, asintiendo plácidamente.

—Estoy al tanto de que la charla te incomoda, conejita, conozco de tus metas, conozco de tus ideales, pero creo que tu tiempo en la ciudad te ha enseñado que hay áreas en las que la policía se rehúsa por completo a ejercer ley alguna—, cerró los ojos, ponderando cómo continuar la conversación, sus grandes manos ahora posadas sobre la superficie de su escritorio—. Que el sistema dista de la perfección que se clama a todo pulmón desde los edificios gubernamentales… tantos mamíferos, tantas culturas e idiosincrasias son la fórmula para el desastre si no es lidiado con la caución apropiada.

Abriendo sus ojos, Raymond observó a los tres mamíferos, analizando qué tan rápido asimilaban la información, sonriendo ligeramente al ver que nadie había quedado atrás.

—El gobierno espera que sus sujetos obedezcan sus dictados, incluso por encima de sus propios deseos y cultura. Creen que con discursos bonitos y buenos deseos las personas de súbito amalgamarán sus creencias en una sola. Aquellos que están al mando esperan que la unificación ocurrirá en cuestión de años, ignorando que ha tomado centurias llegar hasta donde estamos y aun así, seguimos denigrándonos por nuestras diferencias.

Dicho esto, el oso retrocedió, reposando su enorme cuerpo en el espaldar de su sillón, que rechinó en ligera protesta antes de asentarse.

—Y ese es el meollo del asunto, Zootopia es una ciudad enorme, repleta de distintas especies y razas con sus propias ideas de qué es o no apropiado. Y he allí donde entran las familias, señorita Hopps. Ignorados como insignificantes por su tamaño, los diminutos han sido siempre subestimados por la mayoría, Rodencia es una bella jaula en medio de la ciudad, donde la ley no puede ingresar por temor a causar estragos y pérdidas de vidas. Y si la policía se rehúsa a contratar a una talentosa chica como tú, por ser pequeña, ¿Cuál crees es la reacción ante la idea de una unidad conformada por diminutos?—, viendo el ceño fruncido en la fémina fue respuesta suficiente para que continuase—. Las familias son el método por el cual la población diminuta logra imponer la ley en su población, Hopps. No diré que es un sistema perfecto, deja muchas aberturas para el abuso, pero, habiendo vivido bajo el yugo de los medianos, ¿Puedes clamar que su sistema es más puro, más eficiente?

Viendo que no hubo respuesta alguna, finalmente prosiguió.

—El mercado a pesar de ser visitado por gran cantidad de pequeños y medianos, es una zona predominantemente para los diminutos, señorita Hopps. Es una zona que muchos han olvidado está sometida a la ley de las familias. Una zona neutral donde la policía no se adentrará bajo el riesgo de romper un frágil cese al fuego entre las comunidades diminutas, y las medianas. En especial luego de que quedara más que claro que la economía de toda la metrópolis se encuentra en manos de roedores y otras especies diminutas.

Mirando en dirección de Nick, el úrsido observó a su antiguo aprendiz, antes de ordenar:

—Debes llevarla a la ciudadela, Nicky, ella debe ver lo que yace detrás de los quioscos, en especial si planean obtener su propio local en el área.

El aludido asintió, ganándose una ligera sonrisa de parte del oso por sus problemas, antes de que la jovialidad desapareciera del mismo.

—Todo este discurso tiene un propósito, señorita Hopps. Y la razón es que si bien la familia Big posee parte del control de la zona, no son los únicos con un amplio interés en el lugar. Medianos de distintas clases sociales han estado volviéndose cada vez más agresivos en la adquisición de plazas comerciales en el área. Las tensiones están en alza, y nadie sabe quién será el primero en cometer un error—, observando a la coneja, Raymond no titubeó—. Es entonces, cuando nadie menos lo esperaba, que aparece una nueva facción, un nuevo grupo que de pronto tiene una ventaja que nadie más posee en la zona.

Judy asintió al escuchar eso, presumía que parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos era, quizás, porque un grupo rival no estaba del todo complacido por la facilidad con la que podían bajar sus precios al no tener que pagar extra por transporte de los pueblos aledaños a la metrópolis, que impedía que pudiesen bajar más sus precios de los ya establecidos, sin incurrir a perdida.

—Entonces Duke está obrando bajo órdenes de alguien.

—Efectivamente, señorita, pero al ser una zona neutral, le puedo asegurar que no es una de las tres familias, por lo que sé, están esparciendo distintos rumores sobre la calidad de sus productos, ¿Con qué objetivo en específico? Todavía no tengo idea, pero lo que sea que sea, lo averiguaré, mientras tanto, Nicky. Creo que por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es suplir los negocios afiliados a las familias con tal de disminuir las tensiones.

Viendo que tanto el zorro como la coneja estaban por protestar, el oso levantó la mano para interrumpirles.

—Sus productos son frescos chicos, mucho más de lo que cualquier otro puede presumir, surtir a los restaurantes de las familias y no fallar en el proceso les dará renombre, no significa que vuelven a nosotros, al menos no como algunos querrían, pero implica tener clientes seguros que quien sea que esté detrás del saboteo no podrá intimidar con facilidad, tal como lo hacen con los compradores en el mercado libre.

Viendo que los mamíferos ante él ponderaban lo dicho, agregó:

—El mercado al aire libre ya demostró ser una zona hostil para ustedes, no sin la protección adecuada de la ciudadela. Por ahora, han logrado mantener sus ganancias al vender directamente desde su local, pero si desean expandirse, necesitarán vender parte de su mercancía a un mayor precio del que sus vecinos y aledaños pueden permitirse. Los restaurantes y comederos pagarán buena plata por vegetales frescos.

Judy rápidamente observó que Nick no estaba del todo seguro, en especial porque sabía que aceptar esta idea conllevaría más presión, y menos producto que vender en el local. Por lo que antes de que supiera lo que hacía, la coneja tomó su mano, un gesto que sabía no pasó desapercibido por los demás presentes, más sin embargo ignoró la atención que esto procuró sobre ella.

—Podemos hacerlo, Nick. Hemos trabajado duro, es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar—. Viendo que sus dudas parecían esfumarse ante su apoyo, ella prosiguió—: No significa que abandonaremos a la gente de bajos recursos que nos salvó el pellejo, sólo tendremos que distribuir mejor nuestra producción y podremos surtir ambos sin sacrificar al otro.

Nick la observó, incrédulo por algunos segundos antes de asentir, mirando de frente al úrsido, sonriendo confiado.

—Creo que es una idea de mérito…

Judy asintió, realmente era una idea que no podían desperdiciar. No obstante, traía consigo consecuencias y ramificaciones para las que ninguno de ellos estaba completamente preparado para lidiar, por lo que con un apretón, llamó la atención del zorro, antes de soltar su mano.

—Nick, ¿Me permites?

Observándola por un par de segundos, el vulpino asintió, antes de dejarle el don de palabra ante un úrsido que parecía entretenido ante lo que vislumbraba.

—Señor Raymond. Su oferta es… increíble, ciertamente. Pero me temo que hay un pequeño problema con ella—. Comentó Judy, viendo en dirección del oso, mientras ignoraba a los vulpinos—, trabajar para surtir a los restaurantes es algo que no podemos dejar pasar, pero si tomamos esta oferta, tendremos que sacrificar las ventas en el local, porque la realidad es que por más que trabajemos duro, sólo somos tres mamíferos.

Escuchando un ligero aspirar por parte de los zorros, Judy volteó en dirección de Nick. Observando rápidamente como sus ojos parecían examinarla.

—Estoy segura de que no quieres dejar de venderle a la gente de bajos recursos, Nick, yo tampoco quiero abandonarlos a su suerte luego de haberles otorgado semejante respiro, pero…— alzando su mano para apaciguar la protesta del macho, que titubeó un par de segundos antes de admitir que ella podía seguir, lo que procuró una sonrisa en la chica, que rápidamente fijó entonces su atención en el rubio, luego en el oso—. La realidad es que nuestros números limitan nuestra capacidad de producción. Finnick, has sido de gran ayuda al manejar la camioneta, pero dudo mucho que desees trabajar en el campo como lo hacemos nosotros.

—Para nada orejuda—, esgrimió el rubio, antes de asentir, completamente de acuerdo con el tema que tocaba—. No daremos abasto, y lo siento mucho, pero no estoy diseñado para cavar zanjas o cargar cajas, a duras penas puedo levantar algunas de ellas, soy un administrador, un abogado, un amante, pero no un montacargas peludo.

La coneja suspiró, ignorando el juego del feneco antes de mirar de nuevo en dirección del zorro rojo.

—Nick, sólo piénsalo. Si ahora apenas podemos con el cultivo, riego y tratado de las tierras. ¿Cómo crees que será cuando las demandas por nuestros productos incrementen?

— ¿Podemos costearnos el pagar por más ayuda?—, Preguntó de inmediato el zorro, esta vez su mirada puesta en dirección de Finnick, que pareció sacar algunas cuentas en su cabeza, antes de asentir.

—Podemos pagar menos del salario mínimo si ofrecemos alojamiento y comida…—, agregó el feneco, observando al dúo por un par de segundos antes de proseguir—: pero gracias a los rumores que aún circundan por allí, dudo mucho que obtengamos muchos interesados que realmente valgan la pena.

Y ese era el problema que Judy tenía en mente. Los rumores eran un inconveniente, pero era obvio que si alguien necesitaba arruinar el negocio, la forma más fácil de lograr semejante objetivo era por medio del saboteo, por lo que confiar en cualquier mamífero a estas alturas sería un grave error que no podían permitirse.

Es allí cuando los ojos de la coneja se posaron sobre el inmenso oso.

—Mis hermanos están muy ocupados con su propia tienda, no puedo pedirles que nos ayuden. Pero, fue pensando en ellos que logré recordar un pequeño detalle que Nick me había revelado con anterioridad—, agregó Judy, notando que el úrsido entrecerraba los párpados, enfocando sus ojos en ella—: El negocio de mis hermanos está protegido por la familia de forma indirecta, todo legal y sin demasiadas complicaciones. Así que, bajo riesgo de ser atrevida, señor Raymond, me preguntaba si existía la posibilidad de que la familia pudiera ayudarnos a conseguir personas confiables y dispuestas a trabajar para nosotros.

Raymond por su parte, sólo observó a la chica, incrédulo. Antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se forjase en su rostro, satisfecho de lo que había escuchado, su mirada de pronto ubicándose sobre Nick.

—Nicky, chico… Trata bien a esta hembra, porque te llevará lejos—, la carcajada que emergió de su boca al ver al vulpino con las orejas gachas, completamente rojas por la vergüenza, una imagen que rápidamente era emulada por la coneja, sólo sirvió para alegrar aún más al úrsido, que finalmente concluyó—: Creo que tengo a las personas apropiadas para esta empresa, señorita. Y, reitero lo dicho con anterioridad, eres una coneja peculiar, me agrada eso… mucho. Estoy seguro de que te llevarás de maravillas con Frufrú una vez se conozcan. Ahora, chicos, es tarde…

Inclinándose hacia atrás, el oso estiró una de sus enormes manos, abriendo una de las gavetas de su escritorio, hurgando un poco para asegurarse con una carpeta que rápidamente le entregó al feneco.

—Y creo que tienen mucho que estudiar si desean saber con quién estarán cruzando caminos en un futuro… Y Nicky.

— ¿Sí, Ray?

—Frufrú quiere verte, también el señor Big… No los hagas esperar demasiado, o irán a por ti, jovencito.


	28. De tensiones altas y nuevos límites

Al bajarse de la van, la coneja no podía evitar sentir que quizás había cometido un error, un sentimiento que había sido respaldado por el silencio que inundó el vehículo desde el momento en que lo abordaron al salir de la casa del úrsido. Judy no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, había cometido un desliz, que su ímpetu le había llevado a tomar control en una situación en la cual no tenía derecho alguno a tomarlo, en especial por que el terreno y el negocio en particular no eran de su pertenencia.

— ¿Sucede algo, Pelusa?

La chica observó de súbito en dirección de Nick, quien al igual que ella, se había mantenido al lado de la camioneta, la única diferencia siendo que en vez de observar el suelo como ella lo hacía, él parecía estar fijo en ella, sus ojos brillando ligeramente gracias a que sus pupilas se habían dilatado lo suficiente como para reflejar la tenue luz de la luna.

Orejas alzadas y nariz temblando con angustia, Judy no pudo evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de aprehensión que se situaba en su estómago. De pronto dándose cuenta de que la iluminación del lugar no era la mejor, su vista fallando en penetrar la oscuridad que la envolvía, sintiéndose ciega al no poder contemplar por completo el lenguaje del sujeto. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Ofendido?

—Lo siento, Nick.

Pudo observar que la silueta del zorro movió la cabeza a un lado, uno de los pocos tics que podía vislumbrar en esta precaria situación. Su disculpa lo había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que podía deducir que al menos no estaba enojado, lo que era un alivio.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

El timbre de su voz por otro lado, era impecable. No había rasgos de emoción alguna salvo su acostumbrada jocosidad.

—Por haber tomado el control como lo hice, yo… no sé qué fue en lo que estaba pensando. Usurpé las riendas y…

El olor de su pelaje asaltó su nariz de súbito, potente y penetrante como ningún otro, tan distinto al de un lagomorfo, sus almohadillas eran cálidas, y más suaves de lo que pensó serían al estar presionadas contra sus labios.

—Nada de eso, Judy. Recuerda, somos una sociedad, tienes tanto derecho a expresar tu opinión como yo, porque sin tu guía, sin tu trabajo duro no estaríamos donde estamos. ¿Lo que hiciste allí? Fue una idea excelente, quizás algo tosca en entrega, más sin embargo no deja de ser una idea que nos traerá ganancias, y más tiempo libre.

De pronto, su mano pasó de bloquear su boca, a acariciar su cabeza, justo en medio de las orejas de la coneja, que aspiró aire profundamente, sorprendida por el gesto. Dicho apéndice retirándose de súbito ante su reacción, casi como si se hubiera quemado.

—Oh, hm. Perdón…

—No, no… está bien, Nick, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo… No puedo ver muy bien.

En esta oportunidad, fue el vulpino quien aspiró en sorpresa, mirando a su alrededor, comprendiendo que Judy no había estado en ésta área a estas horas de la noche, el dúo de vulpinos jamás molestándose en reparar el alumbrado gracias a que ambos podían ver a la perfección en semejantes circunstancias.

—Oh… rayos, lo siento Pelusa. ¿Necesitas una mano? ¿Quizás un fuerte par de brazos que te carguen hasta la puerta?

Judy sonrió, en esta oportunidad notando que la jocosidad parecía menos resguardada, la silueta del macho incluso parecía menos estirada que minutos atrás. Quizás fue ella y su súbito silencio lo que causó la tensión en la camioneta. Un error que no cometería dos veces.

—No me has invitado a cenar, no has puesto un anillo en mis dedos u oreja. ¿Y ya me está proponiendo semejantes cosas, señor Wilde? Oh vaya, pero qué atrevimiento. ¿Qué dirían mis padres?

Su carcajada, tan súbita y corta como fue, hizo mucho por aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado en los hombros de la lagomorfo, una mano alzándose en silente pedida de ayuda, que rápidamente fue acogida por el vulpino, el suave pero firme apretón entre ellos sintiéndose cálido, agradable y reconfortante en niveles que no había sentido con anterioridad, a medida que el sujeto la guiaba por medio de la oscuridad del garaje hacia el camino alumbrado.

—Supongo que estarían escandalizados, digo, aquí está su hija, al lado de un macho guapo y vigoroso, y ella no ha tomado las riendas. El escándalo, las viejas matronas deben estarse revolcando en sus casas, incrédulas segura-

Judy no supo qué fue lo que la motivó a hacerlo, pero escucharlo parecía activar algo en ella que no podía detener por completo. Sus impulsos de pronto con más fuerza de lo que jamás estuvieron, su mano posándose sobre su corbata, halando con suficiente potencia como para bajarlo hasta su altura, sus labios firmemente emplazados sobre los suyos por uno, dos, tres increíbles segundos antes de separarse.

Ambos mirándose el uno al otro por lo que pareciese la primera vez. Su mano jamás soltando la corbata mientras miraba y sometía al chico en sumisión, la tensión que existía entre ellos de pronto destrozada, desbordándose a su alrededor sin nadie que los controle.

—No sé qué es lo que existe entre nosotros, Nick. ¿Francamente? Nuestra amistad me confunde y excita en formas que jamás pensé posibles—. Soltando la corbata, y dejando ir al sorprendido macho, Judy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver por la comisura de sus ojos que la cola del sujeto había cobrado nueva vida, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía congelado en sorpresa, una parte del parecía encontrar lo acontecido agradable—, pero, estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo si tú también lo estás, no tengo prisa, y conocerte mejor a medida que pasa el tiempo ha sido una delicia… quizás es algo pasajero, quizás no. ¿Pero al ritmo que vamos? Quiero dejar en claro que si deseas realmente ex-

Y de súbito, fue ella quien encontró sus labios impedidos por los suyos, sus manos subiendo para ubicarse al lado de su rostro, ahondando el contacto. No necesitó escuchar su respuesta, esto era más que suficiente. El tiempo pareció congelarse, el mundo de pronto carecía de sonidos que no fuesen otra cosa más que la sinfonía de sus sentidos. Su olfato, oído y tacto disparados a niveles de sensibilidad que jamás pensó posibles.

Y así, tan pronto como inició, concluyó al separarse los dos, respiración agitada, ojos completamente dilatados y el aroma en el aire indicando qué era lo que deseaban el uno del otro. La tentación de ceder a impulsos naturales siendo casi sobrecogedora, incluso embriagante. Su mano se alzó en su dirección, acariciando el rostro de la coneja, que inclinó su mejilla hacia su palma, dejando una pequeña marca de olor en la misma, no era una reclamación como tal, sino una muestra de intención.

—Como en el pasado, me arrepiento de no llevar las cosas más allá, Judy. Pero ambos sabemos que necesitamos más que sólo placer en nuestras vidas. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Ir a la vieja usanza? Conocernos el uno al otro antes de dar ese último salto.

La coneja asintió, el fuego en su cuerpo apenas contenido a niveles manejables. Deseaba más, ya no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar a un lado la lógica. Necesitaban conocerse más, todavía había mucho tiempo para ello, y arruinar las cosas con una noche de pasión era algo que no podían permitirse, que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir ocurriese. Ya habían sido impulsivos en el pasado, y las consecuencias de dichas acciones los marcaron y transformaron en quienes eran hoy en día.

—Me encantará conocerte mejor, Nick. Y quizás continuar esto en un futuro… ya sabes… donde Finnick no esté mirándonos con el hocico abierto como lo hace ahora.

—Me leíste la mente, Pelusa.

—Los odio, en serio… no saben cuánto los detesto, ahora necesito una maldita ducha fría, muchas gracias, par de degenerados—. Y sin decir no más, el feneco partió, farfullando improperios a medida que caminaba en dirección de su casa, el dúo carcajeándose a sus espaldas.

— ¿Ya está lo suficientemente lejos?

—Oh sí, lo está… Eso le enseñará a apostar con Raymond sobre nuestra vida amorosa, pelusa ¡Hm!

Un último jalón de su corbata, en conjunción con la unión de sus labios acalló al zorro en el acto, su cola esponjándose ante la sorpresa y la intensidad de lo que sentía en el momento. La coneja sonriendo complacida antes de separarse unos centímetros, y golpear su nariz ligeramente en contra de la suya.

—No finjas que no te gustó, galán. Puedo escuchar tu corazón, ¿Lo sabías? Quizás la última parte no fue un juego después de todo, ¿eh?

Su silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

—A pesar de nuestra treta, lo que dije antes y después de la misma es verdad, Nick. Lamento haber tomado control de la reunión de esa forma, y en serio me gustaría descubrir qué exactamente es lo que sucede entre nosotros. Quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana. Ambos sabemos que necesitamos tiempo para asimilarlo, para superar nuestro pasado antes de arriesgarnos nuevamente. Pero estoy dispuesta a esperar, y a conocerte mejor mientras trabajamos en esta granja.

Y sin decir no más, Judy finalmente se separó del zorro, sonriendo todo el camino de vuelta a su departamento, a sabiendas de que la mirada del zorro se encontraba firme en ella, en especial su cola, y las múltiples señales que emitía en el momento.


	29. Pequeño gran problema

Es curioso cómo funciona la mente, musitó la coneja. Se suponía que lo que habían hecho aquella noche, fue para sacar de sus casillas al feneco que secretamente había apostado sobre su vida romántica con el úrsido antes de que ambos entrasen a la oficina. Quizás omitiendo o simplemente no importándole el hecho de que los oídos de los lagos eran reconocidos por su eficiencia, sólo siendo superados por algunos pocos.

Se suponía era un juego, pero en cuestión de segundos. La treta se transformó en algo más serio y antes de que Judy supiera realmente qué la motivó, de nuevo volvió a ceder a sus instintos.

No entendía el por qué, ciertamente. Nunca antes había sentido atracción por un miembro de otra especie, sin embargo, su relación y química con el zorro eran indiscutibles, existía un lazo entre ellos, una base sobre la cual construir algo que podría ser la más férrea amistad o la más ardorosa de las pasiones, no importa cómo lo analizara, la única respuesta con la que encontraba lidiar es que, había algo allí, emergiendo poco a poco a medida de que sus interacciones aumentaban.

Quizás lo más confuso es que, la renuencia que experimentó meses atrás tras un simple desliz, de pronto ya no era algo que la confundiese tanto. Nick había pasado de ser un extraño, un zorro. A ser un macho, y lo peor es que en algún momento ocurrió semejante cambio en sus definiciones y jamás llegó a notarlo.

No podía llamarlo amor, no a estas alturas. ¿Atracción? esa palabra se quedaba corta para definir lo que sentía hacia el vulpino. Pero de si algo estaba segura, es que todavía no podía definirlo como amor.

Sin embargo, casi por decisión unánime, al continuar los días, ambos habían caído de nuevo en su vieja rutina de trabajo. La tensión estaba allí, perceptible en las miradas, en las sonrisas y en el roce ocasional, pero no más de ahí, ambos habían decidido simplemente dejar tal asunto de lado por el momento, en especial cuando tenían tanto trabajo encima y tantas labores por completar.

No era fácil, pero tampoco arriesgarían lo que habían construido con sudor y esfuerzo por algo que ambos sabían podría ser efímero, un encuentro de una noche y ya. Ya no eran adolescentes, ansiosos por explorar mundos y límites que en otrora habían estado cerrados, eran adultos ya hechos y derechos, experimentados en el área, quizás uno más que el otro. Pero era obvio que a pesar de las diferencias, ambos compartían los síntomas de un mamífero con el corazón roto, por lo que cada paso, cada momento era apreciado y temido en igual medida.

—Oye, Zanahorias. ¿Crees que sea buena idea abrir la venta local hoy?

Respingando en ligera sorpresa, la coneja volteó en dirección del zorro, orejas erguidas y nariz temblando por un par de segundos antes de calmarse.

— ¿Sucede algo, Pelusa?

—No, no, Nick. Me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo.

—No me sorprende, has estado trabajando en esta parte del terreno por un par de horas, Zanahorias, creo que has aireado la tierra más que suficiente, ¿no crees?

Observando el terreno, la coneja pudo constatar que sí, quizás había aflojado el terreno más de lo que debía, lo que se solucionaba fácilmente, por suerte.

—Lo siento, he estado pensando mucho. Pero, ¿Por qué no habríamos de abrir la venta local hoy?

Alzando una ceja, el vulpino sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar los ojos y negar con su rostro. Estaba olvidando algo, por lo que la coneja empezó a hacer memoria, no eran las lechugas, esas aún tenían un par de semanas antes de estar listas, y las había regado esta mañana. Tampoco eran las cebollas, aunque los cebollines debían colectarse, las remolachas, espinacas y papas estaban a cargo de Nick. Lo que dejaba todavía los arbustos de fresas, moras y arándanos que había exportado desde la granja de sus padres tras largas horas de negociación. Ninguno había dado frutos todavía, al menos.

—Las entrevistas, Pelusa. Hoy llegan los mamíferos que Raymond acordó en enviar, tenemos que limpiar los departamentos…

Abriendo los ojos completamente, la coneja no pudo evitar el golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante?

—Lo siento, Nick. Lo olvidé por completo.

—Lo asumí luego de un par de segundos, Zanahorias. Ahora, Finnick ha estado ayudando un poco, pero sabes bien que él, más trabajo manual, equivale a algo mal hecho. Así que necesitaré tu ayuda para que al menos un par de departamentos estén limpios, en caso de que algunos de los mamíferos pasen nuestra aprobación.

Asintiendo, la coneja comenzó a caminar en dirección del almacén, con tal de colocar las herramientas donde debían estar, el zorro siguiéndola muy de cerca.

— ¿Qué clase de limpieza estamos hablando, Nick? ¿Superficial, mediana, profunda? ¿Madriguera de conejos del polvo?

—Lo último, por alguna razón el edificio parece ser un imán para el polvo. En especial luego de que comenzamos a trabajar en el terreno.

Soltando una pequeña carcajada, la coneja ubicó su herramienta donde debía estar, dando dos palmadas para deshacerse un poco del polvo acumulado en su pelaje.

—Es una de las muchas desventajas de vivir en una granja, el viento tiende a arrastrar las partículas de polvo, que al encontrarse con el edificio, comienza a acumularse en las inmediaciones. Agradece que el terreno no posea grandes cantidades de arenisca, es una de las ventajas de vivir en una madriguera, sólo debes mantener la puerta bloqueada con un simple edificio, y no tienes que luchar constantemente con el polvo invasor.

Viendo el interés en el vulpino, la coneja contuvo su risa lo suficiente para que cayese de lleno.

— ¿En serio?

—Para nada, la mayoría del polvo en los hogares son células capilares, popó de ácaros, pelambre y un mar de otras cosas Nick. Vivir en una madriguera hace más difícil deshacerse del polvo. Lo que ahorras en el sistema de aire acondicionado, lo gastas en purificadores que mantengan el aire limpio y los niveles de dióxido bajos. Una madriguera sólo es útil si posees una gran familia, de lo contrario, una casa en la superficie es más económica.

Caminando rumbo a los edificios, por otro lado, también le hizo notar a la coneja de un pequeño gran problema que estaba comenzando a notar a medida que se acercaba a los mismos.

—Nick… ¿Ves los mismos puntos que yo veo?

Observando en la misma dirección que la coneja apuntaba con su dedo, el vulpino entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al reconocer qué en específico señalaba la chica.

— ¿Pulgas?

—Pulgas… alguno de nuestros vecinos debe estar infectado, y es obvio que las constantes filas de mamíferos en el exterior son una vía fácil para que lleguen al lugar. Es extraño que hayan llegado hasta aquí, usualmente las holicithias se hacen cargo de ellas—. Frunciendo el ceño, la coneja ponderó la pregunta por un par de segundos antes de negar con el rostro—¸ no importa cómo, sólo sabemos que están aquí. Por suerte, es fácil deshacerse de ellas, rociaremos el edificio con esquejes de pino o cedro, así que supongo que de pronto, la limpieza del edificio se volvió más urgente de lo que imaginamos. Hm, también podríamos rociar el lugar con ajenjo, pero mi olfato no es tan sensible como el suyo, ¿Creen que puedan soportarlo?

Ponderando la pregunta, el zorro asintió luego de un par de segundos.

—No es mi olor favorito, pero creo que prefiero que el lugar apeste a plantas, a que esté infestado de pulgas. Llamaré a Finn, creo que él puede comprar lo que necesitamos mientras empezamos a limpiar algunas de las habitaciones con lo que tenemos.

Asintiendo, Judy caminó detrás del zorro, siguiéndolo rumbo a la pequeña habitación de mantenimiento, donde se encontraban las mayorías de los químicos y productos de limpieza. Sus ojos rápidamente ubicándose en los rociadores, al igual que un par de trapos y escobas.

—Creo que lo mejor será asignarle una gran encomienda, Nick. Tenemos suficiente para limpiar uno o dos departamentos, ¿pero más de allí? No lo creo. ¿Hay posibilidades de cancelar las entrevistas por hoy?

—Es posible, sí. Pero recuerda que nuestro pequeño huraño no es el mejor en cuanto a cargar grandes cosas se refiere, tendré que ir con él si queremos que los costos se mantengan bajos.

—Entonces hazlo, porque si queremos lidiar con esto rápido antes de que nos amargue la vida, lo mejor será deshacernos y prevenir la presencia de pulgas cuanto antes. Sólo déjame las llaves de los departamentos, comenzaré a trabajar en uno, pero más te vale no dejarme sola por más de una hora, Wilde. No te gustará verme enojada.

Sonriendo, el zorro no pudo evitar entregarle las llaves con una mirada pícara en su rostro.

—Aquí le dejo las llaves de mi propiedad, que es como si le entregase mi corazón en sus manos, señorita.

Tomando las llaves, Judy no pudo evitar mirar con algo de desdén el fajo, antes de volver su mirada en dirección del zorro.

—Tu corazón tiene pulgas, Wilde.


	30. Descubrimientos dolorosos e inusuales

**N.A: Por alguna razón, la página está teniendo problemas con algunos de los capítulos que subo. Jamás actualizando la historia al momento en que subo capítulos, ni subiéndola en los peldaños. Tampoco estoy recibiendo los reviews y alertas y favoritos, esos los estoy descubriendo entrando a la página y viendo directamente a los stats. Si no he respondido, o enviado un PM agradeciendo la atención, es por eso.  
**

Con un suspiro, Judy no podía evitar disfrutar el aire matutino, el olor de pino inundando sus fosas nasales por un par de segundos antes de que mirase a su alrededor, notando que el edificio parecía inmaculado luego de haber pasado todo el día de ayer limpiando las inmediaciones.

Estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, intentando desperezarse, a sabiendas de que la rutina de hoy se vería al menos disminuida en gran medida por las entrevistas venideras, por lo que sólo tendrían que regar las plantas, dejando la colecta para los novatos, una especie de prueba a los recién llegados en la que no titubeó en aceptar.

Caminó rumbo a los cultivos, sus ojos fijos en sus alrededores, buscando señal alguna de las molestas plagas, y encontrando que efectivamente habían logrado evitar que se asentaran en el edificio y en sus vidas. Cada uno de ellos portando una banda o collar anti-pulgas para completar el cuadro, algo humillante, pero mucho mejor que sufrir bajo el yugo de los pequeños chupasangre.

Tomando una manguera, la coneja procedió a conectar la boquilla al improvisado sistema de riego que el zorro se las había ingeniado para ubicar en gran parte de esta parte del sembradío, reduciendo así el tiempo que invertían en la labor, no era perfecto, y todavía habían muchas cosas que pulir, al igual que arreglar, pero por ahora era lo que tenían, y estaba agradecida de los valiosos minutos extra que la invención lograba otorgarles cada mañana.

Irguió sus orejas al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse a unos cuantos metros, probablemente Nick quien emergía a cumplir su parte de la rutina matutina al otro lado de la propiedad, donde todavía había que hacer las cosas de manera manual. Lo que procuró una sonrisa en la coneja al apenas escuchar un par de improperios en voz baja sobre cuán temprano solía levantarse para tomar el área fácil.

—Lo siento grandote, pero quien espabila, pierde.

Observó el campo, notando que había áreas en las que el sistema no había funcionado en lo absoluto, dejando un charco de agua que rápidamente se acumulaba, significando que algunos conectores se separaron nuevamente y que tendría que detener el riego con tal de repararlos.

—Hm, regó más de la mitad… cada vez se rompe menos, es una mejoría.

Bien sabía que podrían costearse un sistema de riego profesional, pero eso implicaba entonces tener que comprar menos semillas y aditamentos para la tierra por unos cuantos meses, lo que no podían permitirse todavía, no con la presión de mantener surtidos los restaurantes con vegetales y hortalizas frescos que pronto se afirmaría sobre ellos, su triunfo en el mercado dependería de su capacidad para sustentar la oferta sin fallo alguno.

Tomó una regadera, a sabiendas de que tendría que terminar el resto a mano. Veinte minutos luego y cinco viajes para colectar agua, había terminado su parte, tomando notas de qué conectores se habían roto por la presión, y cuales simplemente se habían salido, recogiendo los primeros y ajustando los últimos.

Examinando los conectores, pudo notar que la rosca en algunos se encontraba amellada, era obvio que eran de mala calidad, o tal vez demasiado viejos para este tipo de trabajo, y uno de ellos se encontraba completamente cuarteado, quebraduras por toda su superficie, obviamente incapaz de soportar la presión del agua.

—¿De dónde diantres sacó algo de tan mala calidad?

—¿Decías algo Pelusa?

—AH, ¡DULCE QUESO Y GALLETAS!—, gritó la coneja, sorprendida por la voz del zorro, arrojando las partes sin desearlo al haber saltado un par de metros lejos del sujeto, que se desternillaba de risa por su reacción—. ¡NO ES GRACIOSO, WILDE!

Limpiando un par de lágrimas de su pelaje, el zorro parecía discrepar, más sin embargo no mencionó nada al respecto, inclinándose a recolectar la pieza que había soltado gracias al susto.

—Hm, duró más de lo que creí haría.

Caminando rumbo al zorro, irritada de que le hubiese sorprendido dos días seguidos de forma similar, la coneja le lanzó una mirada de reproche antes de recoger las otras piezas.

—Sea lo que sea, son piezas de pésima calidad, Wilde. El plástico del que están hechas es barato, hay sólo dos formas en que se quebrante de esa manera, una de ella es que haya estado a la intemperie por mucho tiempo, en especial bajo la luz solar, que tiende a dañar plástico con el tiempo, la otra es que el plástico sea de pésima calidad, y esté lleno de burbujas, lo que debilita la superficie y limita su resistencia.

Haciendo un poco de fuerza en una de las piezas, no se esforzó demasiado en romperla, rápidamente analizando la estructura interna y frunciendo el ceño, notando la presencia de burbujas dentro.

—Quien sea que te haya vendido estas cosas no te aprecia mucho, Wilde. Lucen bien por fuera, ¿pero internamente? Son basura. Constantemente tendrías que reemplazar piezas en cuestión de meses, en vez de años. ¿A quién se las compraste?

Observando en dirección del vulpino, Judy pudo sentir su mal humor de pronto esfumarse, preocupación tomando su lugar al ver la mirada que el macho le arrojaba a las piezas, obviamente algo estaba mal.

— ¿Nick?

Suspirando profundamente, al igual que cerrando sus ojos. La postura tensa del vulpino se aflojó un poco, derrota de pronto asentándose en sus hombros, una expresión sombría de pronto apareciendo en su rostro.

—Olvídalo, Zanahorias. Sólo… olvídalo, ¿Sí?

—Nick, yo…

—Hopps…

El tono seco y la intensa mirada que le arrojó sirvieron para acallar a la coneja en el acto, por primera vez viendo una parte del vulpino que jamás había presenciado con anterioridad. Estaba enojado, incluso colérico.

—Lo siento, Nick, no fue mi intención insultarte o a tu amigo. Fue desconsiderado de mi parte.

Eso por otra parte, sirvió para amenguar las llamas que habían surgido en su mirada, rápidamente evaporándose, transformándose en algo distinto, algo familiar que la coneja pudo reconocer enseguida, una mirada en sus ojos que había portado por años antes de comenzar a vivir aquí.

Derrota.

—No, no. Soy yo quien debe disculparse, es sólo un mal recuerdo del pasado. Otro clavo en un ataúd que pensé había dejado sepultado muchos años atrás—. La forma en que observó el pedazo de plástico pareció absorber su energía, la sonrisa en su rostro de pronto perdiendo algo de su candidez, tornándose plástica, falsa—, Zanahorias, pronto llegarán los mamíferos que entrevistaremos, así que iré a prepararme si no te molesta.

Ella quiso detenerlo, en serio lo deseó. Pero tampoco era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no reconocer una petición silente, el zorro deseaba estar a solas, lidiar con lo que sea que descubrió por su cuenta. Y por más que Judy anhelaba negarlo y estar a su lado, simplemente asintió y guardó silencio.

Cualquiera que fuesen los demonios con los que lidiaba, eran algo que aún no habían hablado, era una brecha que ninguno de los dos había abordado con el otro. Ambos prefiriendo dejar su pasado donde pertenecía. Cada paso que el zorro daba lejos de ella sintiéndose como una sentencia de algo a lo que no podía expresar en palabras, temor asiéndose de sus adentros, pánico de pronto surgiendo y antes de que lo supiese:

—Nick, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y, quizás estoy tomándome libertades que aún no me he ganado, pero… a pesar de lo que sea que existe entre nosotros, creo que nuestra amistad es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, así que, si algún día quieres hablar, o si… algún día sólo quieres escucharme. Quiero que sepas que tengo un par de orejas dispuestas a atenderte…

Que no voltease a verla dolió, más de lo que podía expresar. Pero podía ver que estaba tenso, sus hombros caídos, antes de que finalmente un suspiro emergiera de su boca, su cabeza finalmente volteando en su dirección, una sonrisa, insignificante pero brillante por su presencia, que alumbraba su sombrío ser.

—Gracias, Judy.

Y sin decir más, se marchó. Dejando tras de sí un peso en el estómago de la coneja. Mil preguntas cruzando su mente sobre lo que ocurrió, sus ojos cayendo a las piezas que el vulpino había descartado, una idea formulándose en su cabeza sobre el significado de la misma en conjunción con sus palabras.

Suspirando, ánimos por los suelos y mil preguntas sin respuesta. La coneja regresó a su departamento, también debía prepararse para las entrevistas.

Cinco horas y media después, los mamíferos habían llegado, cada uno respaldado en confianza por la familia Big, cinco mamíferos cuyos resúmenes que calificaban con quizás demasiada coincidencia en el negocio.

Observando los currículums, la coneja no pudo evitar sospechar que como ella, habían otros mamíferos que no habían podido lograr su meta o cometido por más que lo intentasen, era egoísta, incluso ignorante creer que sólo ella había sufrido un revés poco favorable, que sólo los conejos conseguían barreras sociales y culturales que impidiesen su avanzar.

Miró en dirección de Nick, el movimiento llamando de inmediato su atención, sus miradas cruzándose, la tensión que hubo en la mañana se había esfumado, no por completo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que pudiesen dialogar nuevamente.

— ¿Estás notando lo mismo que yo, cierto?

El vulpino asintió, sus ojos de pronto cayendo en una de las carpetas.

—Megan Smith, treinta y cuatro años, cuaga—, tomando otra carpeta cercana, ésta portando un depredador en sus páginas—. Emilio Sánchez, veintiocho años, tilacino, popularmente conocidos como "tigres de Tasmania".

Siguiendo su juego, Judy tomó una de las carpetas y exclamó:

—Gerard Plum, treinta y seis años, Pika parda—, y sin tardar, abrió otra, leyendo rápido el contenido—¸ Marie FitzGerald, veintinueve años, ualabí, y por último pero no menos importante, Augusta Fawkes, treinta y dos años, guará.

Asintiendo, el zorro no podía evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que era obviamente algo premeditado.

—Todos forman parte de especies que son poco comunes en Zootopia.

Incrédula, Judy carcajeó un poco antes de comentar.

— ¿Poco comunes? Nick, pensé que las pikas eran un cuento de viejas solteronas, jamás se nos enseñó algo respecto a lo que, según leo en su currículum, es un colega lago. Y aparte de algunos canguros y koalas, la mayoría de los marsupiales no salen de su continente, los pocos que están presentes en Zootopia han sido relegados a la isla Outback. Y jamás había visto un zorro como Augusta.

Asintiendo, y tomando la carpeta con tal de observar a los mencionados, el ceño fruncido del zorro dejó en claro que tampoco había observado uno.

—Es enorme para ser vulpina. Y concuerdo contigo en cuanto a los marsupiales y su continente, uno es raro, ¿pero dos especies no comunes en la ciudad? Sánchez no es precisamente una mirada común, y Megan… jamás sabía de la existencia de los… uh, ¿Cuaga? ¿Cuántas especies de mamífero pueden existir?

Negando con su cabeza, la coneja masajeó su sien, intentando calmar la migraña que amenazaba con asentarse allí.

—Ugh, necesito un trago.

— ¿Cerveza?

—Algo más fuerte, ¿Tienes whisky?

Levantándose de la mesa, el vulpino se dirigió a su bar, procurando con rapidez un par de vasos, hielo y una botella a medio tomar de whisky.

—No es la mejor marca, te advierto. Pero cumple su función.

Sirviéndose un par de hielos, y luego agregar algo de whisky, la coneja asintió, a sabiendas de que la mejor bebida usualmente costaba un ojo de la cara y quizás los dos riñones.

—Servirá, créeme, lo único que apaciguaba mis nervios luego de un largo día de trabajo era un vaso o dos de licor, Ron usualmente—. Y con un sorbo, la coneja no pudo evitar alzar sus orejas en sorpresa, sonriendo por el sabor—, demonios, Nick, ¿¡Esto es lo que consideras de baja calidad?!

Sonriendo, mientras meneaba un poco de su bebida en el vaso, el zorro agregó:

—Nunca dije de baja calidad, Pelusa. Sólo que no es de las mejores marcas. Lo que estás tomando es artesanal, un par de lobos en la tundra lo destilan en su propiedad privada… Si comprendes a lo que me refiero.

Asintiendo, y tomando un trago más firme, la coneja dejó caer sus orejas en placer, satisfecha.

—Si te refieres a que poseen una destilería ilegal, pues, es una lástima. Porque de ser legales, dominarían el mercado. Pero conociendo esta ciudad, algo me dice que se han visto impedidos por una barrera o dos, probablemente algún empresario receloso con mucho poder en sus garras.

Asintiendo, el zorro tomó su parte, antes de colocar el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Y acertaste de una, Pelusa. Los hermanos Walker saben lo que hacen, pero desgraciadamente la industria está dominada por Alpacas, Ovejas y Aurochs… hacerse un nicho en el área es imposible sin buenos abogados para conseguir los permisos.

Frunciendo el ceño, en especial ante otra injusticia que Zootopia podía adjuntar a su larga lista, la coneja ponderó por un par de segundos antes de preguntar:

— ¿Quizás en un futuro, un par de empresarios podría apoyar su negocio?

—Es posible, sí… pero quizás este par de empresarios debe aferrarse al ahora, y preguntarse, ¿Contratamos a estos chicos? A lo que me tomaré el atrevimiento de decir, sí, deberíamos.

Observando al zorro por un par de segundos, la coneja asintió, antes de agregar:

—Conociendo cómo han sido las cosas para nosotros, ¿Cómo habrán sido para mamíferos poco comunes? Con suerte, estarán tan agradecidos que su lealtad estará garantizada.

Sonriendo, el zorro alzó una ceja ante la coneja.

—Oh, eso suena tan manipulador, Pelusa.

—Cómo si no has pensado lo mismo, Zorro Astuto. Estamos creando un negocio, no una caridad. Si ninguno de ellos puede llevar el paso, o estropean las cosas más de lo debido, me importa un demonio lo raro que sean, estarán despedidos. Ahora, creo que Megan sería ideal para atender las ventas locales, en su currículum coloca que ha trabajado de secretaria y recepcionista, así que debe poseer experiencia lidiando con el público y llevando cuentas.

Asintiendo, el zorro tomó una de las carpetas, examinándolas antes de colocarla al lado de la carpeta de Megan.

—Sánchez trabajó en un campo de algodón por un par de años, será una excelente adición, en especial si lo asignamos al área de frutos—, hurgando un poco más, el vulpino tomó la carpeta de Augusta—. Ella puede estar asignada a la limpieza y empaquetado junto con Gerard, Marie puede recolectar con nosotros. Con todos estos mamíferos, creo que podremos incrementar la siembra y la colecta para no sólo surtir los restaurantes de la familia Big, sino también continuar con la venta local.

Moviendo su vaso, la coneja llamó su atención al hacer sonar los hielos dentro.

—Eso amerita un vaso extra, ¿no lo crees guapetón?

—Ja, Pelusa… eres insaciable, ¿lo sabías?

—No tienes idea, afelpado.

— ¿Afelpado?

— ¿Has visto tu cola últimamente?

—Vaya, vaya, Hopps, ¿Mirándome la cola?

—Lo que es igual no es trampa, Nick.

—Touche…


	31. Esto significa la guerra

Megan, cabe decir, resultó ser una chica bastante apropiada para ubicar en el pequeño quiosco que habían creado en la propiedad, las ventas incluso triplicándose gracias a su carisma, y el simple hecho de que no era un huraño depredador, algo que incomodaba y enojaba a Judy en igual medida, dividida en su opinión sobre Finnick y la recepción que recibía.

Augusta por otro lado, parecía algo contrariada de la posición que se le había asignado, más sin embargo, junto con Gerard habían logrado un ritmo apropiado para lidiar con la tediosa idea de palpar, olfatear y designar lo que debía ser empaquetado y lo que debía ser desechado. Por su resumen, Judy sabía que la chica esperaba ser situada en un área administrativa, pero, lamentándolo para la jovencita, Finnick era particularmente bueno en el área, al igual que receloso.

La idea de un desconocido haciéndose con dicha información, no era algo que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a permitir bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban.

Gerard por su parte, simplemente estaba contento de tener un trabajo y un lugar dónde dormir.

Sánchez por otro lado, parecía de hecho contento con su labor, al punto en que el tilacino resultaba particularmente eficiente en el área, a menudo terminando más rápido de lo esperado. Pudiendo incluso darse el lujo de podar los arbustos de ramas enfermas y otras imperfecciones que aminoraban la producción. Era obvio que el marsupial poseía más experiencia en el área de colecta de la que colocó en su currículum. Algo que Judy tarde o temprano se tomaría la molestia de inquirir al respecto.

Marie, trastabillaba con la recolección, obviamente jamás habiendo trabajado en el campo, pero lo que carecía en experiencia lo reponía con esfuerzo. Rara vez tuvo Judy que explicar más de dos veces el procedimiento, y con suerte, los errores de la chica eran mínimos, muy por debajo del margen de pérdida esperado por parte de novatos, lo que era un bono.

La supervisión de cada uno de los mamíferos, había caído en los hombros de Judy, quien decidió imitar una conducta que rozaba la de su vieja entrenadora en la academia de policía, sin los gritos, claro, tampoco deseaba ser demandada por acoso o denigración laboral.

Nick por su parte, se dedicó a negociar con un par de restaurantes, que, remilgosos parecían aceptar sus propuestas, obviamente dubitativos del zorro y lo que ofrecía a pesar del respaldo de las familias, prejuiciosos por lo que el vulpino solía decirle tras cada entrevista. En especial cuando algunos de los comentarios de los mamíferos asistentes solían poseer cierta similitud con lo que se comentaba en el mercado abierto.

Que era la razón por la cual, Judy se encontraba en la habitación de Nick, vaso de whisky en una mano, y la otra masajeando en vano su sien.

—Déjame ver si entendí. Uno de los cocineros asignados, decidió vociferar que no pensaba cocinar comida colectada por zorros, ¿Por qué estaría contaminada con almizcle?

El gruñido que emergió de Finnick no le tomó por sorpresa, el sujeto no había estado de buen humor desde que Nick llegó de su última entrevista. Nick por otra parte, sólo asintió, obviamente contrariado de la experiencia, su celular a un lado de su vaso. Descartado por completo luego de haber enviado un reporte a Koslov. El nombre empleado teniendo un significado distinto, Judy presumía.

—Es preocupante que uno de los mamíferos contratados por la familia Big, haya empleado esas palabras en particular. En especial luego de lo sucedido en el mercado.

Asintiendo, Judy le dio un sorbo final a su trago, antes de dejar el vaso sobre la superficie de la mesa y ponderar lo ocurrido.

—Es especista, quizás no podré saber mucho sobre la anatomía de otros mamíferos, pero incluso en las madrigueras la biología fue bastante clara con que las glándulas de almizcle habían disminuido o desaparecido de las palmas de los vulpinos hace más de dos mil años—. Viendo el asentir del dúo, la coneja suspiró, conociendo que no eran la única especie que tenían ciertos estereotipos asignados a ellos, gracias a sus antepasados—, al ritmo que vamos, no se sorprendan si alguien decide soltar la palabra coprófago tarde o temprano.

Sólo había una palabra más ofensiva para un conejo que la palabra lindo, y era coprófago.

— ¿Cocra-que?

Suspirando al oír la curiosidad en el feneco, Judy movió su vaso en dirección de Nick con tal de que lo rellenase, antes de explicar.

— ¿Has oído la expresión? "escucha a un conejo de perfil, porque lo que sale de su boca es excremento". ¿No? Pues es una referencia a un desagradable dato de nuestros antepasados, que al parecer tendían a consumir sus propias heces por razones que desconocemos hoy en día. Más de cuatro mil años han pasado desde que se ha tenido registro de este dato, sólo sabemos que era cierto por que en los museos de la evolución de los lagomorfos, aún se conservan pictogramas y algunos pocos manuscritos que aluden a esta práctica.

Viendo la expresión de asco en los machos, Judy no pudo evitar carcajear un poco. Antes de suspirar.

—Les patearé el hocico si llego a escucharlos usar esa palabra, chicos. Es mi única advertencia—, viendo asentir al par, la coneja tragó un poco más de licor, antes de suspirar y jugar un poco con el vaso—. No sé ustedes, chicos, pero… me estoy comenzando a hartar de Duke y sus rumores, y de quien sea que lo haya contratado para espar-

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta reiteradas veces le tomó no sólo a ella sino a los vulpinos por sorpresa, el trío de inmediato saltando en dirección de la misma, el ritmo con el que tocaban dejando en claro que algo había ocurrido, la coneja siendo más rápida que sus compañeros, abriendo la puerta por completo, para encontrarse con Augusta, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa al verla a ella dentro de la habitación, su asombro rápidamente siendo reemplazado por urgencia.

—La policía, intentan clausurarnos.

Aspirando aire en sorpresa, Judy corrió en dirección del sonido de mamíferos gritando y anaqueles siendo movidos abruptamente, detrás de ella podía escuchar las maldiciones de Finnick, quien corrió en dirección de su casa, ordenando a Augusta que lo siguiera, mientras que Nick no estaba muy lejos de Judy, ambos temiendo lo peor.

La coneja frunció el ceño, reconociendo a Trunkaby y a Andersen en el acto. El oso polar claramente mucho más beligerante en el procedimiento que su compañera paquiderma. Ambos parecían custodiar lo que era un estirado cerval en traje y corbata, que al mirarlos su expresión parecía cambiar de desagrado a completo disfrute, alarmas sonando en la cabeza de la coneja.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!

La voz de Nick, en especial la fuerza con la que articuló, tomó por sorpresa a la coneja, que viró su cabeza con tal de mirar al vulpino, rápidamente viendo que había tomado una postura más defensiva, colecta, sus ojos de inmediato fijos en el cerval.

— ¿Qué no es obvio, zorro? Clausuramos un establecimiento ilegal.

Sólo la mano del zorro sobre su hombro, impidió a Judy contestar, orejas alzadas y pelambre ligeramente erizado gracias a la ira que la consumía tras oír esas palabras, en especial la voz burlona y denigrante del sujeto.

—Es curioso, ¿no lo crees así, Pelusa?—, agregó el vulpino, su tonalidad jocosa tomándola desprevenida, en especial ante el súbito cambio de humor en el vulpino, algo que la coneja no comprendió por un par de segundos, antes de caer en cuenta de por qué en específico, estaba el cerval aquí—, podría jurar que el mismo ministerio de agricultura nos había expedido los permisos apropiados. ¿O me equivoco, Zanahorias?

Sonriendo al caer en cuenta lo que ocurría, la coneja miró en dirección del ahora sorprendido cerval, claramente no esperando esta reacción.

— ¿Hablas del permiso comercial que nos fue expedido, Wilde? Ese permiso que Finnick se tomó la molestia de sacar sólo por que podía. ¿Ese permiso que nos permite la libre comercialización y distribución de nuestra mercancía? O quizás, ¿Tal vez habla de nuestro permiso sanitario?

Asintiendo, el zorro observó al ya no tan engreído felino, mamífero que parecía ver su orden ahora con un cierto dejo de curiosidad y aprehensión. Quizás finalmente captando la ilegalidad del procedimiento en el cual estaba asignado.

—O tal vez, par de payasos. Está aquí por nuestro libro de impuestos. Algo que aún no pueden emplear contra nosotros porque todavía no llegamos al fin de nuestro año fiscal—. Agregó de súbito Finnick, sonriendo completamente al reconocer al cerval—, Johnson, como siempre, actuando sin investigación previa, ¿no es así?

—Finnegan, debí suponer que estabas detrás de toda esta… patraña.

—Cuidado, Johnson, ya estás en hielo delgado con esta metida de pata, recuerda, nunca has podido ganarme un caso, cachorrito. Adelante, lee nuestra pequeña colección de permisos, estoy seguro de que tus superiores encontrarán increíble el que hayas decidido actuar sin investigación previa… de nuevo.

—Ya veremos, zorro.

Judy por su parte, jamás apartó la vista de Andersen, uno de los muchos oficiales que amenazó con renunciar si la coneja era contratada como policía, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un ligero atisbo de enojo, incluso impotencia al ver que habían sido empleados de forma inapropiada contra lo que parecía ser un establecimiento ilegal, pero más que nada, en contra de alguien que había sido literalmente la única en resolver el caso en el que él falló, al encontrar el cuerpo de Emily Hornby cuando el úrsido lo había dado por perdido.

Trunkaby por su parte, estaba incómoda ante la presencia de la coneja, a sabiendas de la tensión que existía entre el departamento y la chica. Era obvio que la elefanta comprendía que habían irrumpido nuevamente contra alguien que el departamento tenía un amplio historial. Lo que motivó a la coneja a dar dos centavos a la conversación.

—Oye, Finnick. ¿Qué me dices sobre la posibilidad de una demanda por hostigamiento, eh? Digo, creo que últimamente el precinto número uno de la ciudad de Zootopia parece tener cierto… interés en mi contra.

El respingo que su comentario procuró de ambos policías, al igual que la expresión sorprendida del cerval procuró en la coneja un sentimiento de euforia que no podía explicar, el hecho de la mano de Nick jamás se apartó de su hombro en todo el transcurso del procedimiento, fue la cereza del pastel.

Sus ojos jamás abandonando al par de policías, hasta que un mensaje de texto llegase a su celular, robando así su atención, su ceño fruncido al ver que Julieta le había contactado, al parecer fastidiada porque de súbito, el negocio había sido abordado por un inspector fiscal. El mensaje procurando que el poco buen humor que adquirió al ver a Finnick destrozar al cerval con sus permisos. Sus ojos de inmediato, girando a su alrededor, sus instintos gritando a todo pulmón que estaba siendo observada, su mirada clavándose rápidamente en el rostro fastidiado de una comadreja, que al notar que estaba siendo observado procedió a partir lo más rápido que pudo.

—Nick…

—Lo sé, Pelusa… yo también lo vi.

Bajando sus orejas, la coneja observó de nuevo su celular y el mensaje que contenía, era demasiada coincidencia que el negocio de sus hermanos haya recibido una inspección al mismo tiempo que a ella intentaron clausurarle.

—Nick, necesito hacer una llamada…


	32. De conejos enojados

**N.A: Tuve que subir dos veces el capítulo, por que Fanfiction hizo de las suyas de nuevo, y se negaba a abrir el capítulo desde el enlace del correo.**

Judy observó la pistola en su mano, no la había empleado en meses, y de pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, era obvio que la necesitaría ahora más que nunca.

Un par de horas había transcurrido desde que tuvieron que cerrar el quiosco en el frente del terreno, con tal de hacer un recuento de los productos que habían sido estropeados o robados en la confusión que la intrusión de los policías había ocasionado.

Ciertamente, pensó que había dejado este mundo atrás, pero era obvio que la ciudad no estaba del todo dispuesta a tratarla a ella y a otros justamente.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Pelusa?

La voz de Nick, quien la observaba desde la puerta de su departamento, llamó su atención por un par de segundos, el vulpino vestido de un elegante traje negro, acompañado por una corbata carmesí, su pelaje resaltando magníficamente por el contraste.

Tomando su gabardina, Judy ubicó su arma en su sostenedor, asegurándose de que estaba segura, y que sus dos baterías extra contaban con carga suficiente.

—Muy segura, Nick. No me molesta que vengan en mi contra, estoy acostumbrada. Puedo lidiar con ellos, también estoy segura de que ustedes pueden defenderse solos sin ningún problema hasta ahora. Pero quien sea que está detrás de Duke, fue contra mi familia. Sólo la paranoia de Emmet los salvó de un gran lío al tener un respaldo escondido de los movimientos del negocio, Nick, porque, coincidencia de coincidencias, habían páginas faltantes en los libros que conserva en el área pública, es obvio que esto fue orquestado.

Colocándose la gabardina, y saliendo de su hogar, no muy lejos del vulpino, continuó.

—Obviamente, el muy idiota me acusó a mí. Su paranoia obnubilándolo al hecho de que alguno de sus empleados haya podido traicionarlo. Y si tuviese que apostar, sería en cierta oveja.

Nick asintió, ya había escuchado ligeros rastros de la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, quien tras recuperar el teléfono de su enardecido hermano, procedió a comentarle a Judy de que dicha oveja, que ahora podían identificar como Irene Woolear, había estado inquiriendo en demasía respecto a ella, al igual que el hecho de que Virginia le había visto husmeando la oficina de Emmet cuando pensó que todos habían salido a almorzar un par de semanas atrás.

—La evidencia hasta ahora, es circunstancial. Pero incluso Emmet tuvo que aceptar que es demasiada coincidencia luego de que escuchó que también estaba siendo abordada por la ley.

Ignorando al sorprendido par de trabajadores que observaban su arma con cierto remilgo, la coneja se dirigió junto con Nick al estacionamiento, o para ser más exactos, al pequeño galpón que contenía el vehículo personal de Nick, que rara, muy rara vez vio al mamífero en cuestión usar. No cuando la camioneta del feneco cumplía la misma funcionalidad.

No obstante, para lo que estaban por hacer, para la caza que iban a realizar, la camioneta resultaba demasiado llamativa.

El vehículo era un Ford Mustang 86 completamente modificado, la marca, contaba con autos originalmente diseñados exclusivamente para equinos, el diseño aerodinámico y atractivo del vehículo había ganado la atención de varias especies, siendo entonces adaptado para que pudiese ser empleado por especies más pequeñas, ovejas en especial. Pero el modelo que estaba ante sus ojos fue particularmente diseñado para zorros, Fox-body Mustang era para muchos, un descenso en calidad visual.

—Quizás no es tan lindo como los Camaros, u otros Mustangs, pero es mío. Y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los vehículos este no cuenta con conducción asistida, debes saber manejar para usar uno de estos nenes.

Judy en lo personal, no veía la similitud con un zorro que el nombre aludía, pero para un lago como ella, el vehículo era inmenso e impresionante.

— ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que elegiste negro como color?

—El rojo me pareció especista. El negro por otro lado, tiene estilo… y cuando lo compré, solía vivir en la tundra helada, así que un color que absorbiera calor y disminuyera mis gastos en calefacción era bienvenido.

Asintiendo, y montándose en su lado, la coneja no tardó en colocarse su cinturón de seguridad, su olfato inhalando el particular aroma que los vehículos adquirían tras cierto tiempo de no ser usados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Raymond no posee información?

—Seguro, Duke ha estado actuando lejos del territorio de los Big, ha sido precavido. Y no pueden hacer nada en terreno neutral sin arriesgarse a pisar algunas patas importantes en el proceso. Por lo que adquirir información sobre quién está detrás de todo esto ha sido lento. Y tras el evento en el restaurante, se ha visto forzado a investigar más a fondo los mamíferos que han contratado.

Judy pensó lo que escuchó, suponiendo que el úrsido no estaba del todo complacido con lo que emergió de uno de los cocineros con respecto al zorro, en especial uno que contaba con cierto favor de la familia. Por lo que sospechaba que dé a momento, el tipo se encontraba sacando cuanta información pudiese del desgraciado mamífero.

—No frunzas así el ceño, Pelusa. Te puedo asegurar que los métodos de Raymond son indoloros, muy lejanos de lo que planeamos hacer—, mirándola de soslayo, el zorro no pudo evitar preguntar, rostro carente de jocosidad—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Judy?

Ponderando lo dicho, la coneja suspiró antes de contestar.

—No me regocija, Nick. Pero tampoco me voy a echar para atrás. A riesgo de repetirme, pueden meterse conmigo todo lo que quieran, sé defenderme, puedo tolerarlo, superarlo incluso. ¿Pero con mi familia? Quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto cruzó una línea que no estoy dispuesta a permitir. Y si Duke tiene que sufrir para que obtenga la información que deseo, que así sea.

Encendiendo el vehículo, el sonido del motor siendo casi ensordecedor por un par de segundos antes de acostumbrarse, la coneja suspiró antes de mirar en dirección del zorro mientras salían del garaje.

— ¿Estás seguro de que podremos encontrarlo?

El vulpino sonrió, ojos puestos en la vía, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca antes de pisar el acelerador y ponerlos en rumbo.

—Mucho, conozco a Duke. Es un idiota, siempre necesita ver el fruto de sus acciones, es su pequeño fetiche. Es obvio que ha estado espiándonos por bastante tiempo, Pelusa. Por lo que tiene que estar viviendo en la zona industrial—, mirando de soslayo a la coneja por un par de segundos, el macho agregó—. Esta es mi área, Zanahorias, y la venta ha logrado expandir buena voluntad hacia nosotros. Un par de preguntas a los mamíferos apropiados sobre la ubicación del mamífero responsable por intentar que clausurasen el único establecimiento que está dispuesto a venderles comida sin explotarlos, y de pronto, tenemos a una comadreja capturada en uno de los edificios abandonados de la localidad.

— ¿Está lastimado?

—No, ¿asustado? Terriblemente, pero por ahora los mamíferos que lo han capturado sólo se han dedicado a mantenerlo encerrado en una habitación. Completamente incomunicado y sin respaldo, supongo que la comadreja está lamentando haber aceptado este trabajo.

Asintiendo, Judy miró al frente, entrecejo fruncido y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—Cuando termine con él, no volverá a trabajar en nuestra contra, Nick.

Quince minutos les tomó llegar al edificio, la puerta del almacén abandonado en el que se encontraba encerrado la comadreja abriéndose para recibirlos sin muchos problemas. Algunos lobos y sorprendentemente varias cabras y ovejas custodiando el área, impidiendo que alguien molestase o se enterase de lo que fuera que fuese a ocurrir allí adentro.

Notando su sorpresa, el vulpino no pudo evitar explicar.

—La comunidad herbívora en la zona industrial suele salir poco, Judy. Pero existe, cientos sino miles de mamíferos que no han podido conseguir empleo ya sea por su nivel de educación, o por que poseen rasgos que no son del agrado de los estándares de belleza de hoy en día.

Frunciendo el ceño, la coneja asintió. Recordando que habían ciertos rasgos recesivos en algunos mamíferos que habían perdido popularidad en los últimos doscientos años. Las pupilas horizontales, al igual que cascos y pezuñas que aún conservaban su forma original inflexible y no la maleable mano con armazón elástico que poseían hoy en día, habían recibido un trato desdeñoso de parte de una mayoría que encontraba semejantes rasgos como una muestra de genética defectuosa. Ella estaba muy al tanto de este tipo de prejuicios raciales, los conejos en específico parecían desdeñar a los lagos que emergían con labios leporinos como sus antiguos ancestros. A menudo sometiendo a dichos individuos a operaciones que corrigiesen lo que muchos consideraban un desperfecto. Y ni hablar de aquellos que no tuvieran desarrollados los músculos de sus orejas, lo que siempre terminaba con orejas caídas, incapaces de expresar la alta gama de emociones que su cultura expresaba por medio de las mismas.

Suspirando, se bajó del vehículo. Notando que a la lejanía, en lo que solía ser una oficina privada en el edificio, un par de cabras custodiaba la puerta y ventanas del lugar. Asegurándose de que Duke no pudiese escapar del mismo.

—Gustav, Arnold…

—Aquí tienes al bribonzuelo, Wilde. La comunidad entera se unió para lograr capturarlo, en especial luego de que nos enterásemos de que estuviese detrás del intento de clausura—. Esgrimió Arnold, escupiendo en dirección de la ventana y del ahora aterrado mustélido—. No vimos nada, no oímos nada

Y con un asentir de su compañero, el par se alejó de allí, dándole privacidad al par de recién llegados. El zorro enseguida mirando en dirección de la coneja.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?

—No me alegra, Nick. Y parte de mí se siente repugnada de lo que voy a hacer, pero es una parte muy, muy pequeña. El resto de mi está colérica…—, mirando en dirección del zorro, Judy no pudo evitar agregar—. Alguien intentó hacerle daño a mi familia, arrinconarlos en una esquina para poder obligarlos a lo que sea que deseen. No estoy dispuesta a tolerar eso.

Dicho eso, Nick procedió a patear la puerta, el sonido de la comadreja lloriqueando en dolor al haber sido empujada de súbito asaltando sus oídos, el dúo entrando a la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si no es nadie más que el viejo Duke. ¿Cómo estás amigo?

— ¡Wilde! Ja, alabado sea el creador. Por un momento pensé que era alguien realmente peligroso, ¿A qué estás jugando, perdedor?—, comentó el mustélido, una sonrisa rápidamente posándose sobre su hocico al ver claramente quien estaba delante suyo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Contar chistes hasta aburrirme? ¿Hablarme de tus fracasos constantes en la industria? Ja, no hay nada que puedas hacerme, zorro. Sabes que no tienes las agallas desde que Minerva se llevó consigo tu dinero y tus testículos. Ja. No vas a intimidarme, tonto.

Alzando los hombros, Nick asintió a lo que escuchaba, su renuencia de pronto esfumándose, dejando una sonrisa plácida en su rostro.

— ¿Mi dinero? Oh sí, estoy al tanto de cuanto se llevó tu antigua jefa, Duke. Pero ambos sabemos que los rumores de mi castración son exagerados, incluso apuesto a que estoy vislumbrando en este preciso instante al creador de los mismos, ¿no es así?—, el respingo del mustélido fue todo lo que necesitó, a sabiendas de que el falso coraje del sujeto estaba derrumbándose más rápido que una casa de naipes—. Pero ambos sabemos que no me iré de aquí sin la información que quiero, Weaselton.

Abriendo sus ojos en alarma, el mustélido retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando fijo en dirección del zorro.

—N-no me harás hablar, Wilde. T-te conozco, sé que jamás rompes tu palabra, es por eso que jamás cazaste a Snowbite luego de que te traicionara, promesa que me hiciste también, juraste jamás lastimarme. ¿R-recuerdas?

Mirándolo seriamente, el zorro asintió antes de comentar:

—Oh, sí. Esa promesa… la había olvidado, rayos, tienes razón—, confirmó el vulpino, lo que parecía calmar los nervios del mustélido—. Así como tú pareces haber olvidado que dicha oferta sólo era válida mientras continuásemos como aliados, Duke Weaselton.

Ojos abiertos por completo fue su única respuesta, la respiración del mamífero acelerándose de golpe.

—N-no vas a hacerme hablar, z-zorro.

—Quizás, pero no soy yo quien va a hacerte hablar…

—Soy yo—. Afirmó Judy al dar un par de pasos desde detrás del vulpino, pistola alzada de inmediato, su dedo presionando el gatillo sin titubear, los garfios ahincándose sobre la piel del mustélido, otorgándole una dosis de electricidad al sorprendido mamífero, que tras retorcerse un par de segundos bajo el choque eléctrico, respiraba agitado, mirando a la coneja con sorpresa y grandes dosis de terror en su rostro.

En especial por que la coneja estaba impávida ante lo que acababa de hacer, mirada colecta y fija en los ojos del mustélido.

—Verás, si hay algo que aprendí en esta ciudad, es que los sujetos rudos como tú, odian que los electrocuten, ¿Eso que experimentaste? Es apenas el nivel número dos… ¿éste bebé? Tiene cinco niveles. ¿Quieres ver qué tan capaz soy de probar el resto de los niveles contigo, machote?

— ¡AGH! N-no más, no más, por favor, hablaré, lo juro, hablaré. Me contrató un sujeto que dice trabajar para una facción emergente, dueños de una cadena de supermercados, Herb-market, se suponía tomarían control del mercado, pero se han visto bloqueados por los Hopps, que no desean firmar un contrato de exclusividad con ellos—, confesó Duke, moqueando abiertamente luego de haber sufrido un choque eléctrico—. No sé más, lo juro…

—Mientes—, comentó Judy, sus dedos subiendo la intensidad del siguiente disparo un par de niveles más, su dedo a punto de apretar el gatillo nuevamente, el zumbido de la pistola ahora más audible que nunca.

—Está bien, está bien… El jefe es un abogado de tercera en una firma de renombre en la ciudad, Woolstone & Ramsés. Por años ha tenido sus ojos en tu familia, Hopps, sobretodo en la influencia que están ganando gracias a su granja.

—No te creo…

—No, no, lo juro, lo juro, ha estado intentando convencer a los Hopps de que le ofrezcan un contrato exclusivo con sus supermercados… lo juro, eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro, no me electrocutes de nuevo…

Nick introdujo su mano dentro de su traje, alertando aún más al mustélido, que sollozó al ver al zorro sacar una lima de garras, procediendo a trabajar en las mismas mientras le observaba fijamente.

—No, no, Wilde, lo juro, eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro, por mis hijos.

—No tienes hijos…

—Lo juro, no sé más, no me cortes Wilde, por favor.

— ¿Quién dijo algo de cortarte, Duke? Mis garras están amelladas, sólo me hago un poco de mantenimiento. De quien deberías preocuparte, por otro lado, es de la enojada coneja a la que acabas de confesarle que trabajas para alguien que intenta forzar a su familia en un trato que ellos obviamente no desean…

Mirando a la coneja, y el hecho de que el arma ahora zumbaba más que nunca, obviamente la potencia elevada al máximo, la comadreja tragó saliva, comprendiendo que el zorro no era el mamífero más peligroso en la habitación al momento.

— ¿Q-qué quieres?

—Nombres… Todo lo que sepas.


	33. Cuando la vida te usa de pera de boxeo

En la ficción, tan pronto los héroes conseguían la información, podían correr a la guarida del malhechor, disparar por todos lados y acabar con el problema, a menudo sin consecuencia alguna para el héroe a pesar de los daños e incontables vidas que clamó en el proceso.

¿En la vida real? Las cosas no eran tan fáciles, y aun cuando pudiesen hacerlo. No estaban dispuestos a sacrificar vidas inocentes para castigar a unos cuantos en un arrebato de ira desenfrenado. Así que tras haber colectado toda la información del mustélido, al igual que haber decomisado su celular, le dejaron ir con una advertencia que no podía darse el lujo de ignorar, no ahora que había cometido uno de los errores capitales más grandes que puedas realizar en una organización como la familia.

La marca del traidor a menudo significaba una desaparición silente de las calles, en especial cuando todas las familias te tildaban así, y la comadreja gustase o no, había cruzado líneas que jamás debió cruzar luego de lo que su antigua jefa había realizado. La amenaza firme por parte del vulpino de que de continuar, sería declarado persona non-grata, aterró lo suficiente al mamífero como para que su vejiga liberase su contenido, un espectáculo lamentable para un sujeto que sinceramente, daba más lástima que cualquier otra emoción.

Pero Judy no tenía tiempo para ello, a pesar de que se sentía asqueada por el mustélido, tanto física como emocionalmente, se encontraba destruida. Todas sus conjeturas habían saltado por la borda, y de quienes sospechó, resultaron ser inocentes. ¿El culpable?

Randall Willis. Un conejo de cuarenta y seis años, pelaje pardo e increíbles ojos azules. Excelente besando, estupendo en la cama y más sorprendente aun, asombroso escuchante. O, al menos esa era la memoria que solía mantener resguardada del sujeto que en algún momento llegó a ser el amor de su vida.

Ahora, cada acción, cada momento, cada palabra y evento estaba marcado de por vida. La duda asentándose dentro de ella, agujeros que no había percibido con anterioridad de pronto haciéndose presentes y rellenándose a sí mismos con la información que había obtenido. Randall era un sujeto agradable, de eso no daba duda, pero también estaba consciente de que el macho en su momento, poseía una ambición que ella sinceramente no compartía.

Fue por eso que decidió separar caminos. Incluso cuando Randall rogó y trató de convencerla de quedarse junto a él, ella no podía seguir a su lado. En el momento, obstinada de aceptar la ayuda de sus padres, la oferta de administrar el edificio que habían comprado recientemente, viéndolo por lo que era, una trampa, un intento de manipularla a que tomase el camino que ellos habían definido para ella, fue demasiado en aquel instante, y la insistencia de Randall, en ese entonces, agradable y diferente, ahora tenía otro tono que derruía todas sus memorias en algo asqueroso y manipulador.

— ¿Estás bien Pelusa?—, la voz del vulpino la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sus orejas gachas y su nariz temblante, ¿qué responder? ¿Qué decir tras estas circunstancias? El sonido del vehículo asaltó sus orejas de súbito, no se había dado cuenta de que se habían movido del almacén donde dejaron a Duke.

—No, no lo estoy—. Optó por la verdad, Duke había revelado lo suficiente, quizás no todo, pero era claro que su jefe sabía bastante de ella y con buena razón, sus manos temblaban con impotencia, con ira apenas reprimida y un dolor que no podía describir con palabras, por un momento casi pierde el control, casi arroja su arma contra la puerta del vehículo, gritando a todo pulmón las injusticias del mundo. ¿Cuántos golpes pensaba arrojarle la vida?

Respiró profundamente, calmando sus nervios como solo alguien con amplia experiencia en embotellar sus emociones podía lograrlo. Sus manos temblando ligeramente ante de la ira que apenas podía contener en el momento.

—Pero lo estaré tan pronto terminemos con esto. Nick.

Asintiendo, el vulpino colocó una mano sobre su hombro, reconfortándola sin necesidad de asfixiarla, sus ojos puestos en la vía, una expresión seria en su rostro que demarcaba qué tan seriamente tomaba lo acontecido. Ella no pudo evitar alzar una mano y sujetar la suya, apreciaba el gesto, y lo que realmente quería es pedirle que se estacionase con tal de que la envolviera en sus brazos y la sostuviera mientras ella liberaba todo lo que había acumulado por medio de lágrimas y lamentos, pero realmente no podía desquebrajarse ahora, no podría entonces seguir a su lado en lo que venía.

El descubrimiento que habían realizado era preocupante, y meritaba una visita al lugar que al parecer, podría ponerle un fin a todo esto de una vez por todas.

Media hora después y un incómodo silencio entre ellos, Judy pudo finalmente reconocer las inmediaciones, enseguida vislumbrando que se encontraban en el mercado, más precisamente, el establecimiento de su familia.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Nick?

Suspirando, el vulpino apagó el auto, antes de recostar su cabeza en el espaldar de su asiento, mirando el techo del vehículo y claramente contemplando qué decir.

—Estoy dividido, Judy—. Inició, no volteando a mirarla mientras ponderaba—, por un lado, es obvio que necesitas tiempo para desahogarte, estás tensa y al borde del colapso nervioso. Invitarte a la Ciudadela en esas condiciones podría ser un grave error—. Alzando la mano para acallar la protesta venidera, el zorro volteó en su dirección antes de proseguir—, tengo muy en claro de lo capaz que eres, Judy, lo que ocurrió allá atrás esclareció toda duda al respecto, pero lo que escuchaste te remeció más de lo que imaginas.

Sus ojos descendieron hacia sus manos, que apretaban el material de su gabardina con tanta fuerza, que podía sentir sus garras penetrando ligeramente la misma.

—Los mamíferos que visitaremos son peligrosos, Judy. Más de lo que imaginas, cualquier debilidad será explotada, y justo ahora no estás plenamente en control.

— ¿Entonces esto es todo? ¿Piensas dejarme a un lado así como así?

El vulpino negó con su cabeza, ignorando el tono agresivo, comprendiendo que dé a momento, la chica no estaba en sus cabales. Lo que provocó dentro de ella un sentimiento de vergüenza ante su arrebato.

—Lo siento.

—No lo estés. Sé por lo que estás pasando, Judy. De forma íntima… pero eso por ahora no es importante, lo que realmente importa es que puedas desahogarte por un par de horas, antes de visitar conmigo la Ciudadela. Ve con tu familia, libera esa tensión que tienes y cuando estés mejor, envíame un mensaje por teléfono, vendré a buscarte.

De súbito, Judy lanzó su mano en contra del zorro, aferrándose a su traje y halándolo hacia ella, acercando al vulpino lo suficiente como para que pudiesen verse los ojos de cerca.

—Prométemelo. Prométeme que no piensas dejarme a un lado, Nick.

La sorpresa se esfumó rápidamente del vulpino, quien asintió sin dudar.

—Lo prometo, Pelusa. No pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado.

Chocando sus narices la una contra la otra, se mantuvieron allí, el sólo contacto calmando a la coneja antes de que Judy asintiera, convencida de que decía la verdad, y de que realmente el vulpino la necesitaba en sus cabales. Por un breve momento pensó en besarlo, la distancia entre ellos no era tanta como para no hacerlo, pero por ahora se sentía inapropiado, no cuando poseía tanto resentimiento en ella.

No quería manchar con ira lo que sea que comenzaba a sentir por el zorro.

—Dame dos horas, y te encontraré en la heladería de Raymond.

—Cómo ordenes, Pelusa.

Judy se bajó del auto, ignorando la mirada atenta del equino y un lobo que habían vislumbrado todo el espectáculo, no estaba de humor para ello, así que cuando entró al edificio de sus hermanos, que se encontraba momentáneamente cerrado luego de los eventos acontecidos, no tardó en ser confrontada por Julieta, que al parecer había sido alertada de su presencia.

—Judy, ¿Qué pasó? Los guardias me dijeron que estabas discutiendo con el zorro…

El abrazo abrupto que Judy le entregó a la coneja café la tomó por sorpresa, sus brazos aferrándose a ella con un desespero que ya no podía ocultar más.

—Ayúdame, July… por favor.

Podía sentir que su hermana comenzó a guiarle hasta su habitación, gritos que se percibían enmudecidos en sus sentidos, sus hermanas acudieron a ella, todas arrastrándole hasta la parte privada de la estructura, sus llantos jamás abatiendo a pesar de que intentase controlarse, pero era en vano, había abierto la represa y ahora todo se desbordaba, el sentimiento de traición ahora más presente que nunca.

Podía sentir que era rodeada por sus hermanos, de pronto estaba sumergida en cuerpos cálidos y que expresaban afecto sin mediar palabra alguna, una de las pocas acciones instintivas que permanecían luego de la niñez, el ritmo de su corazón rápidamente disminuyendo al sentirse segura, protegida, los susurros y palabras de aprecio que podía finalmente captar en sus oídos inundando su mundo.

— ¿Qué te hizo, Judy? ¿Qué sucedió?

A la mayor de la agrupación le tomó un par de segundos reconocer la voz de Emmet, quien la sujetaba de costado, sus ojos café mirándola a los suyos con una intensidad que rara vez se veía fuera del trabajo.

— ¡¿Qué te hizo ese zorro?!

Registrando la pregunta, Judy suspiró profundamente, su pelaje estaba mojado con lágrimas y mucosidad, pero se sentía más ligera de lo que pensó.

—No fue Nick, Emmet. Esto sólo podría estar mejor si él estuviese aquí en el grupo—, sintiendo la mirada de todos los presentes, sonrió, su mano intentando limpiar su nariz en vano, aún atrapada por el agarre de sus hermanos—, no, es sólo que descubrí que el conejo con el que estuve años atrás, y que pensé había abandonado por mi trabajo, de pronto no era quien pensé que era, es él, Emmet, mi exnovio es el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.

Más controlada, el episodio habiendo sido superado, el grupo comenzó a dispersarse, dándole algo de espacio para atender el desastre que era el pelaje de su rostro. La mano de Julieta jamás abandonando el cuerpo de Judy, claramente esperando una recaída en cuestión de segundos.

Respirando profundo para recomponerse una vez más, la de los ojos violáceos observó a su alrededor, necesitaba actuar.

—Necesitamos una reunión del consejo Hopps—, viendo que algunos de sus hermanos asentían ante lo escuchado, prosiguió—. Randall Willis, ese es el nombre del mamífero que de ahora en adelante, será proscrito de todo trato con nuestra familia, él y sus asociados.

Emmet la observó, incrédulo antes de maldecir, obviamente reconociendo el nombre al igual que Julieta y varios de sus hermanos, si la forma en que maldijeron y se aferraron a ella era señal alguna, Virginia siendo la única ausente en todo el grupo, una idea de inmediato haciéndose en la psiquis de Judy, comprendiendo de dónde es que conocían al sujeto en cuestión.

—Está saliendo con Virginia, ¿no es así?

—Lo conoció hace un par de meses, parecía ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo tanto en la cama como en otras áreas, parecía su pareja ideal, quien finalmente podría mantenerla a salvo de aquellos que estaban con ella nada más por sexo, pero… es obvio que Randall no es quien imaginábamos, ¿cierto?

—Aló, ¿Gin? Ven a casa, urgente… no, no me importa si estás en camino para ver a Randall, te necesitamos aquí, Judy está convocando un consejo de los Hopps. Es importante… más de lo que imaginas, ajá, iré a por ti. Y Gin… no le digas a Randall, no, Gin, no es negociable. NO le digas a Randall, sabes las consecuencias de traer alguien fuera de la familia a un consejo.

Mirando en dirección de sus hermanos antes de colgar, John de inmediato agregó.

—Aún está en el mercado, no muy lejos. Iré a por ella, pero esto no va a ser sencillo de explicar, Judy. Virginia está enamorada del sujeto… puede que no te crea.

Carcajeándose en desdén, la coneja asintió antes de agregar.

—Créeme que sé cómo hacer que lo crea, John. Conocí íntimamente al bastardo, tengo información de la que estoy segura ella comprenderá enseguida, es algo que sólo un amante puede compartir.

Volteando en dirección de Perla, quien estaba conectando su laptop a la inmensa pantalla plana que se encontraba en la sala de entretenimiento, Judy podía ver que tendría que hablar con sus padres mucho antes de siquiera entablar el asunto con su hermana, el símbolo de llamada que rápidamente apareció en el monitor dejando en claro que Perla no había perdido el tiempo.

— ¿Aló, Perlita? ¿Cómo estás mi cielo?

—Mami, es urgente. Judy solicitó un consejo familiar…

—Oh, cielos…


	34. Y decides golpear de vuelta

Sentándose de golpe, Judy no pudo evitar masajear su sien, los llantos y negaciones de Virginia aún resonando en su cráneo, la gran mayoría de sus hermanos, a excepción de Emmet quien aún se encontraba con ella junto a la video llamada, se habían marchado a la habitación de la chica con tal de sepultarla en una afelpada bola de amor y aprecio en su instante más bajo.

—En el momento en que le ponga las manos encima a ese…

—A ese nada, papá—, reprochó Judy enseguida, a sabiendas de que debía bajarle los humos al conejo antes de que cometiera un grave error—. No estás lidiando con un mamífero cualquiera, Randall aparenta tener conexiones con sujetos realmente peligrosos, y que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa por lograr lo que quieren, deja que me encargue de esto.

—No, lo prohíbo.

—Papá, soy la única que puede hacerse cargo de esto. Tengo la experiencia, tengo los contactos, tengo los medios para poner a Randall en su lugar, sólo necesito que la familia lo proscriba y esparza la palabra en las madrigueras. Así no podrá hacer negocios con nadie en el pueblo sin que se arriesguen a contrariar a la familia Hopps en el proceso—. La mirada que le arrojó a sus padres era definitiva, el hecho de que aún portase su arma en su cinto a un lado de su cintura marcando claramente que la hembra que se encontraba ante ellos no era una niña, mucho menos una jovencita engreída y desconsiderada que mordía más de lo que podía masticar. Los ojos firmes de la coneja tomándolos por sorpresa, reconociendo a una fémina encolerizada de inmediato—, por años Randall intentó entrar en nuestra familia, primero por medio de mi corazón, sólo mi obstinación evitó que un cazador de nombre y fortuna se asentara entre los nuestros, por primera vez estoy alegre de que mi tozudez me alejase de alguien. Pero es obvio que no se ha rendido, su meta es poner sus garras en nuestra fortuna, en nuestros productos, en el sustentar de nuestra familia con tal de enriquecerse. Ya basta, lo que me hizo puedo ignorarlo, no soy una cría, puedo dejarlo atrás, pero sus acciones en los últimos meses han dejado en claro que si no puede acceder a mi familia por medio de mi persona, entonces lo hará por medio de otros que encuentre emocionalmente frágiles. Eligió a Virginia, abusó de su confianza y le rompió el corazón como nadie más lo había hecho. ¡Mi hermana no tenía por qué sufrir en esto!

Respirando agitada, Judy miró al suelo, incapaz de ver la pantalla que contenía la imagen de sus sorprendidos padres y demás familiares que habían podido conectarse a pesar de lo apremiante de la situación.

Everett, el primogénito, quien ahora contaba con su propia familia y su propia granja en Swineville, una villa a cinco horas de las madrigueras, asintió, antes de agregar.

—Concuerdo con Jude. Este mamífero abusó de nuestra confianza, la proscripción es muy poco castigo para lo que ha hecho.

Rápidamente, llantos y gritos de apoyo se hicieron notar, era obvio que la familia estaba encolerizada. Por lo que Judy decidió intervenir.

—Créanme, me haré cargo del… pero sé dónde golpearlo, y sus finanzas, el imperio que ha comenzado a construir con sus supermercados, ese es su punto débil. Vetarlo de adquirir productos con los cuales rellenar sus anaqueles lo golpeará más fuerte de lo que creen. De lo demás me haré cargo yo junto con mi compañero.

— ¿El zorro?— Inquirió Emma, la segunda primogénita de la segunda camada, quien poseía un pequeño establo de gallinas en los límites de las madrigueras, una de las pocas conejas que había decidido invertir su esfuerzo en una granja avícola—. ¿Podemos realmente confiar en él, Judith?

—No me ha decepcionado hasta ahora, y dudo que lo haga—. La sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que sus orejas alzadas dejaban bastante en claro su mensaje.

El suspiro de su madre finalmente interrumpió cualquier intervención de parte de sus hermanos.

—Siempre fuiste inusual hija, supongo que un zorro como pareja no es lo más alocado que puedas obtener. Pero déjame dejarte algo muy en claro, jovencita. Tiene una sola oportunidad, la estropea, si te llega a romper el corazón, será proscrito. ¿Me hago entender?

—Como el agua, mamá. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que la proscripción se haga efectiva?

Everett analizó su celular, asintiendo al igual que varios de sus hermanos.

—Inmediata, su nombre ya puede encontrarse en la lista negra de las Madrigueras Tri-estatales, por lo que puedo ver en los foros, algunas familias están protestando la inclusión, es obvio que poseen conexiones con el sujeto, pero si es de elegir entre Willis y los Hopps, todos sabemos que las demás familias se pondrán en línea, en especial por que como es acostumbrado, los Cotton, Leap and Thumpers han respaldado la decisión, por lo que se ve, no somos los únicos que han sido abordados por él. ¿Qué piensas hacer en tu parte?

Sonriendo, una mano acariciando su arma, fantasías de poder descargarla completamente sobre el desgraciado cruzando su mente antes de descartar la posibilidad. Eso sólo traería problemas y terminaría con ella en la cárcel, no podían lidiar con Randall de la misma forma en que trabajaron con Weaselton.

—Le cortaré las patas de raíz en cuanto aliados trata. Dentro de poco me adentraré en la Ciudadela, donde habitan los mamíferos más influyentes del mercado. Si es posible, intentaré conseguir un veto, si no, al menos una disminución del apoyo con el que cuenta.

Ignoró la mirada que su familia le arrojó, era obvio que estaban incómodos del mundo en el que se había adentrado, en especial los cambios que habían realizado en ella. Pero nada de eso importaba, sólo la venganza y tras ello, el poder regresar a su hogar junto con Nick habitaba en su mente y corazón.

Por lo cual tan pronto terminó el consejo, y las llamadas procedieron a desconectarse, fue allí que Judy sacó su propio celular, notando que había tardado más de lo esperado, pero el resultado sería mucho más beneficioso para ellos, un mensaje rápidamente acudiendo en dirección del vulpino.

 _Tengo noticias, te veo en la heladería._

 _De acuerdo Pelusa, aquí te espero._


	35. La Ciudadela

Judy tenía que admitir que esperaba algo más para poder acceder a la Ciudadela. Y si bien, el portón que estaba frente a ella podía considerarse bonito a la vista, la verdad es que impresionante no tenía de mucho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Un simple portón de madera?

La carcajada que emergió del vulpino resonó en el lugar, aparentemente divertido de su decepción.

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un pasadizo secreto que te llevase a otra dimensión? Es sólo la entrada a una ciudad amurallada, Zanahorias, una ciudad construida en el medio del mercado.

Suspirando, la coneja asintió, comprendiendo que sí, quizás había dejado que su imaginación volase más allá de lo debido.

—Tienes razón, me dejé llevar. Pero de igual forma, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

—Lo que ahora tienen que hacer, es identificarse, señorita—, agregó una diminuta voz por medio de un sistema de comunicación por encima de la puerta, que de inmediato llamó la atención de la coneja, procurando una nueva carcajada por parte del vulpino.

—Dos mamíferos pequeños, para dialogar con los líderes de la triada, Michael y Minerva.

Escuchando el nombre, la coneja de inmediato volteó en dirección del zorro, quien negó con su rostro, a sabiendas de qué pregunta vendría.

—No es la misma Minerva, Pelusa. Tranquila.

Suspirando con ligero alivio, su mano acudiendo a su pecho con tal de calmar su corazón, Judy trató de mantenerse lo más calma posible, Minerva era claramente un tema delicado para el vulpino, y era algo que no había tenido el coraje para dialogar con él, así como él no tuvo el coraje de charlar con ella con respecto a Willis.

— ¿Nombres, por favor?

—Nicholas Wilde.

—Judith Hopps.

—Entendido, sus nombres han estado en la lista de espera por semanas, chicos, espero tengan una buena excusa para justificar la tardanza—. Y con ese pequeño pero no insignificante detalle, las puertas procedieron a abrirse al escucharse el sonido de una cerradura eléctrica, un pasillo y escaleras viéndose detrás de la misma—, por favor, sigan el camino amarillo, no se salgan del área marcada o serán atacados, cualquier desvío de su ruta será considerado como hostil.

Asintiendo, Nick tocó el hombro de la coneja, aunándola a que caminase a su lado, ambos descendiendo poco a poco por las escaleras obviamente diseñadas para mamíferos de mayor envergadura, la puerta a sus espaldas cerrándose automáticamente, dejando al par sumido en un silencio incómodo a medida que se adentraban en el túnel, cuya luz al final titilaba en distintos colores, llamando la atención de la fémina en el acto.

—Por atención, Judy. Te sorprenderá lo que estás por ver.

Mirando al vulpino de soslayo, la coneja no pudo más que asentir antes de proseguir, sus orejas de inmediato identificando el sonido de música, multitud de voces y muchos vehículos a medida de que se acercaba al final del túnel, las paredes aburridas y los escalones fríos dando paso a un ambiente más cálido, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par cuando pudo vislumbrar la metrópolis en miniatura que se encontraba escondida en medio del mercado.

Grandes edificios miniatura que sobrepasaban la altura de Nick, repletos de colores y anuncios, copias idénticas a sus versiones gigantescas, la ciudadela era una reconstrucción casi exacta de Zootopia, pero exclusivamente diseñada para diminutos.

—Es… hermoso.

Sus ojos observaban cada detalle con un cierto grado de incredulidad, enormes jardines colgantes podían verse por encima de sus cabezas, a varios metros del suelo y por encima de los edificios, plantas de todo tipo adornando lo que parecía ser su versión del firmamento, verde y marrón contrastando enormemente con el frío y oscuro gris del tejado de concreto. A varios metros de donde caminaban, podía ver que una pantalla de una laptop había sido modificada para funcionar como un televisor gigante, la imagen del vocalista de Guns & Rodents emulando la bienvenida que Gazelle solía ofrecerle a los recién llegados, increíbles colores de neón brillando por doquier, dándole vida a la pequeña ciudad de formas que su versión real no podía darse el lujo de aplicar.

—Impresionante, ¿No es así?—, comentó el vulpino, que caminaba un par de pasos detrás de ella, obviamente dispuesto a prestarle atención lo más que podía, evitando que en su ensimismamiento y sorpresa, terminase por ocasionar un desvío o accidente en el proceso.

—Es… increíble. Pensé que Rodencia era avanzada, pero esto es… está a otro nivel.

Asintiendo, a la vez que posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la coneja, llevándola en dirección al camino alumbrado, el zorro comentó.

—La Ciudadela fue construida para competir directamente con Rodencia. La rivalidad entre ambas ciudades es marcada, los habitantes de la Ciudadela sienten que los Rodencianos han vendido su libertad a Zootopia, encerrados tras barrotes y alejados de la población que los menosprecia. Además de eso, en la Ciudadela habitan algunas especies que no son realmente bienvenidas en la superficie.

Mirando a su alrededor, Judy pudo captar de inmediato que había pocos Hámsteres y ratones por doquier, la variedad aquí abajo claramente siendo mucho mayor, al encontrarse con zarigüeyas, ratas, y si sus orejas no le fallaban a pesar de la cacofonía que la rodeaba, murciélagos, si el sonido de alas siendo batidas por encima de las plantas colgantes decía algo.

— ¿Están unidos con la zona subterránea, cierto?

Ponderando lo que escuchó, el zorro alzó sus hombros obviamente no teniendo una respuesta inmediata.

—Desconozco si es así, la presencia de murciélagos ciertamente indica que es una posible muestra de que así es. Pero mentiría si te doy una respuesta concreta, puede que sí, puede que no. Por ahora, creo que lo más importante es solventar nuestro pequeño asunto con un obstinado lago, ¿no crees?

Frunciendo el ceño, Judy asintió, su buen humor de pronto esfumándose al recordar por qué estaba en este increíble lugar, las luces de navidad que habían sido adaptadas para iluminar algunos edificios de pronto portando menos alegría y jovialidad en sus patrones. Su sonrisa desapareciendo, reemplazada por un rostro serio, completamente propuesto a hacerle la vida imposible al sujeto que se atrevió a jugar con su corazón y su familia.

En cuestión de cinco minutos, habían cruzado la ciudad, encontrándose con otra puerta de madera, en esta ocasión un par de mamíferos pequeños custodiando la entrada, dos mapaches cuyos ojos parecían no abandonar a los recién llegados.

—Wilde, es una… sorpresa que hayas venido, ciertamente—, la voz del mapache más grande era meliflua, sorprendente considerando su tamaño. Delicada y culta—. No te había visto en la corte de Mickey desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Natasha, Aarón, tiempo sin verlos.

—Sí, sí, ahórrate las excusas Wilde, por ahora quien más nos interesa, es la coneja, en especial el arma que decidió portar consigo. Esa se queda aquí con nosotros, primor. Tú vendrás conmigo, debo esculcarte, Wilde, tú estás en manos de Aarón.

—Aún me debe una salida a comer desde la última vez, ¿Sabes?

—Ah, ya cállate rojo, sabes que disfrutaste cada minuto que mis agraciadas manitas se posaron en tu cochino cuerpo…

Observando al par de machos dirigirse a la habitación contigua, Judy no podía dejar de suspirar al ver que otra vez, un nuevo capítulo para añadir a la larga lista de "descubriendo el pasado de Nick", su reacción al parecer llamando la atención de Natasha, que le examinaba de cerca.

— ¿Qué?— Inquirió la coneja, retirando con cuidado su cinturón con tal de dejarle no sólo el arma, sino los cargadores a la obvia guarda.

—No, nada—, respondió la enmascarada chica, antes de tomar el arma y apuntar en dirección de la habitación a la que debían entrar—. Es sólo que la última hembra que Nick trajo aquí, terminó traicionándolo…

Entrecerrando los ojos, Judy no pudo evitar alzar sus orejas y apretar sus puños.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?

—En lo absoluto primor, fue tan sólo un comentario. Nick no es tan importante o querido para nosotros como lo es para los Big, su contacto con ellos siendo su única protección por ahora. ¿Tú por otro lado? No cuentas con el mismo beneficio, dulzura. Así que te recomiendo tirar al suelo ese temperamento tuyo, así como tus ropas.

—Eso no es esculcar…

—No pienso tocarte, dulzura. No sé si lo has notado, pero apestas a zorro. Demasiado para mi gusto, y dudo que puedas meter algún arma en cualquiera de tus agujeros que pueda representar peligro para mis jefes. Oh, que preciosidad, estás indignada… no olvides que tu noviecito está siendo desvestido al otro lado, y a diferencia mía, Aarón no tiene contemplaciones en usar sus manos en el rojo.

La carcajada que emergió de la fémina era burlona, incitante. Era obvio que quería lograr una reacción negativa de la coneja, incluso un posible ataque. Por lo que Judy decidió simplemente desvestirse en el acto, jamás retirando sus ojos del mapache.

— ¿Quieres que dé una vuelta? ¿Qué quizás camine sensualmente por la habitación?

Entrecerrando los ojos, la guarda observó a la coneja por un par de segundos antes de bufar, obviamente frustrada.

—Vístete, la gabardina se queda aquí junto con el arma. Procederás a caminar a donde se te indique, no te moverás abruptamente en dirección de Mickey y su esposa. Mantendrás un tono civil en todo momento, incluso si los roedores deciden humillarte, lo recibirás con una sonrisa, lo aceptarás, lo agradecerás, y sólo cuando ellos decidan que puedes marcharte, lo harás. Cualquier intento por desobedecer cualquiera de estos lineamientos será tratado con extrema violencia, ¿me hago entender, _coneja_?

—Fuerte y claro. _Mapache._

Saliendo de la habitación, podía ver que a diferencia de ella, Nick parecía tener una conversación amena con su guarda, el dúo observando al par de féminas con cejas y oídos alzados, obviamente las habitaciones no se encontraban en lo absoluto aisladas.

—Vaya, los celos no son lo tuyo.

—Cállate, Wilde. Si sabes lo que te conviene, mantendrás tu inmundo hocico cerrado.

Haciendo un ademán de que cerraba con llave su boca, el vulpino sonrió en dirección de la enojada fémina, antes de colocar su mano en el hombro de Judy, dejando en claro que la chica estaba protegida por él, los ojos de la mapache cerrándose por completo antes de bufar y darle la espalda al grupo, obviamente cansada de la interacción.

Judy observó a la chica, a sabiendas de que aquí había una historia, algo más que claramente ninguno de los presentes estaba dispuesto a elucidar. Por lo que miró al vulpino, que sutilmente negó con su rostro antes de guiarla rumbo a la sala donde se encontrarían con Michael, también conocido como Mickey, el cabecilla de la Ciudadela y quizás, el segundo diminuto más poderoso en toda Zootopia.

—Hay tantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, Nick.

—Todo a su debido momento, Pelusa. Por ahora, mantén el silencio y sigue mi ejemplo, de aquí en adelante se acabaron los juegos. Michael no es un mamífero al que quieras enojar.

Asintiendo, la coneja caminó junto al vulpino, resistiendo las ganas de asir su mano a la suya, un vano intento por reclamar al macho que obviamente, tenía más de una antigua interesada si la reacción de la guarda era de tomar en cuenta. Pero por ahora resistió la tentación, aún era demasiado temprano para semejantes gestos, tampoco era la mejor de las ocasiones.

No cuando sus ojos se posaron en un dúo de roedores frente a ella, un par de ratones cuya coloración de pelaje saltó de inmediato en la atención de la coneja, un pelaje gris tan oscuro que casi aparentaba ser negro bajo cierta luz.

—Michael, Minerva, es un placer verlos—, agregó el zorro, deteniéndose justo frente a una línea claramente demarcada en el suelo, a unos cinco o seis metros del par de roedores, cuyas imágenes estaban siendo resaltadas por un par de lentes de aumento ubicados frente a ellos, dando la impresión de poder charlar con alguien de mayor envergadura.

—Nick, Nick, Nick… han pasado años desde la última vez que te vi. Y por favor, llámame Minnie, comprendo que mi nombre es quizás, incómodo de emplear tras lo que ocurrió con Snowbite—, esgrimió de inmediato la fémina del dúo de ratones, una sonrisa cándida en su rostro—, es bueno verte, cachorro.

—Oh, vamos Minnie, sólo míralo. ¡ES ENORME! Nuestro pequeño Nicky dejó de ser un cachorro hace años—, agregó su marido, que observaba al vulpino con cierto escrutinio, antes de verter su atención sobre Judy, sus ojos claramente analizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, una experiencia incómoda a más no dar—, Y _Ohjo,_ mira la lindura que trajo consigo esta vez, ¿Vienes a pedir permiso, Nicky? Porque si es así, lo apruebo, esta chica es mucho más linda que Snowbite.

Orejas ardiendo ante lo que escuchaba, Judy miró en dirección del ratón, incrédula de lo que había oído, antes de dirigir su mirada en dirección del vulpino, una ligera sonrisa esbozándose en su rostro el momento que observó que el ratón había tomado por sorpresa al zorro, que tenía la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos.

— _Ah, jajá_. Oh, Mickey, tan bromista como siempre. Deja a las pobres criaturas en paz, sabes gracias al informe de Koslov el por qué están aquí, cariño.

—Sí, sí, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Hace años que no vemos al chico, y quieres trabajar…—, suspirando, el ratón miró en dirección de su amada, antes de perder la sonrisa y mirar fijamente rumbo al par de recién llegados, toda jovialidad desapareciendo de su rostro y postura—. Las noticias que me traen no son bien recibidas, Nick, en lo absoluto.

—No es nuestra intención ofender, señor.

Alzando una mano, obviamente ignorando las palabras del zorro, el roedor agregó:

—Nada de eso, Nicky. Nuestra ira no está dirigida a ti o a tu dulce amiguita, no—, mirando en dirección del zorro, el ratón no pudo evitar agregar—. Nuestra ira está dirigida a un mamífero que obviamente no conoce su lugar. Randall Willis no es un nombre bienvenido por estos lares, me temo, enterarme de que ha estado rompiendo la neutralidad del mercado es una noticia que no puedo pasar por alto.

Posando una mano consoladora sobre la del ratón, Minerva sonrió a su amado, antes de dirigir su mirada rumbo a la coneja:

—El veto que realizó tu familia es un comienzo increíble, Judith Hopps. No puedo evitar aprobar lo que has hecho, en especial luego de la información que nos has otorgado a expensas de tu propio honor—, mirando en dirección de Natasha, la ratona alzó su dedo y lo zarandeó un par de veces, reprochando a la guarda que tuvo la decencia de bajar la cabeza, apenada por sus acciones, tras haber hecho eso, Minerva continuó—, pero me temo que también traen consecuencias que quizás, no habías previsto, mi niña.

Alzando las cejas y orejas en alarma, Judy observó al roedor, sorprendida de lo que escuchó.

—No lo entiendo, su señoría.

—Ah, jajá… ¿No es una dulzura, Mickey?

—Como la miel, amor mío. No hay necesidad de formalismos, Judith Hopps, con que emplees nuestros nombres, Michael y Minnie, en caso de mi querida, estaremos satisfechos. Ahora, déjame explicar. Herb-Market ha estado supliendo gran cantidad de nuestros negocios, al punto en que el veto nos afectaría directamente. Ah, ah, no te culpo, dulzura, a quien culpo es al idiota de Willis, el muy tonto jamás comprendió el fino arte de la sutileza, el gozo de deshacerte de tus enemigos por medio de la adquisición legal de su empresa, absorbiendo su propiedad y modificándola a gusto sin que puedan hacer algo al respecto. El regocijo de enriquecer tus cuentas por medio de una industria que en otrora solía ser tu más acérrimo enemigo.

Judy tragó saliva, observando horrorizada al roedor frente a ella, ¿Cómo alguien con una voz y personalidad tan dulce, podía ser tan frío, calculador e incluso despiadado? Fue allí, que de pronto supo que realmente estaba tratando con mamíferos realmente peligrosos. Criaturas que tras la fachada de un ambiente amigable, incluso familiar, terminaban por consumirte y lo que construiste tras arduos años de trabajo sin que pudieras hacer algo al respecto. Sus instintos ahora en completa alerta, de inmediato a sabiendas qué es lo que el par de roedores desearía de ella.

—Oh, Mickey, no es tan tonto… logró resurgir después de haber sido rechazado por Judith, tampoco es que haya hecho que lo arresten…

—Ja, Minnie, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Eso, o que lo congelen… Mira que intentar algo en un área neutral. Eso no es coraje, es idiotez…

—Oh, sí, supongo que tienes razón. Y Nicky, cariño, nos encantaría intentar convencerte de que nos vendas algo de tus deliciosas frutas…

Y fue allí que sabía que las cartas habían sido expuestas sobre la mesa, Judy sabía, mejor que Nick que a pesar de los arbustos y árboles que habían trasplantado, que su pequeña granja no daría abasto para surtir la Ciudadela sin tener que cortar de lleno las ventas al público, al igual que a la heladería de Raymond, lo que sería escupirle en el rostro a los mamíferos que los habían sustentado todos estos meses, y enojar a un miembro de una agrupación distinta.

Por lo que entonces, es que entraba ella y su lazo con los Hopps. Su familia por otro lado, podría entonces suplir a la ciudadela sin mucho inconveniente. Sólo debían ser cuidadosos de los contratos que firmasen con los roedores, a sabiendas de que el menor error, de que al agujero legal más probable, el par de roedores intentaría hacerse con la granja de ser posible.

Suspirando, la coneja cerró los ojos, ponderando lo que estaba por ocurrir. Su familia había estado al control de la granja por centurias, no eran novatos a la hora de negociar, y así como Michael, tenían poder suficiente en sus manos para evitar una adquisición agresiva de cualquier tipo.

Ciertamente era un riesgo, pero era uno que no sólo beneficiaría a la Ciudadela, sino a los Hopps e incluso, si maniobraba bien las cosas, a su pequeña granja en la ciudad.

—Michael, Minnie, si me permiten, creo que tengo una propuesta que podría ser de su interés… Pero antes de tomar el atrevimiento de ofrecer tratos con propiedad que no me incumbe, me agradaría poder hablar no sólo con Nick al respecto, sino también con mi familia. Sólo necesito, si no es mucho pedir claro, quince a media hora para poder discutirlo en privado.

Mirando en dirección de los roedores en deferencia, para luego fijarse en el zorro, la coneja agregó.

—Nick, creo que tengo una idea que quizás satisfaga a todos los presentes, y sirva como una forma de poner a Willis en su lugar sin necesidad de disparar una sola descarga o dardo. Sólo necesito que confíes en mí, y que me ayudes a convencer a mis padres.

Observándola firmemente, e ignorando la risa agraciada de Minnie ante la escena, Nick no pudo más que asentir, sonriendo ante la coneja al no saber lo que había realizado.

—Confió en ti, Zanahorias—. Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, no podía evitar seguir—, mucho más de lo que puedes imaginar, luego de lo que acabas de hacer.

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado en ligera confusión, Judy no pudo evitar voltear en dirección de los roedores, que reían y aplaudían el momento como si hubiesen vislumbrado una increíble obra de teatro.

— ¡Bravo, magnífico!

—Definitivamente, es una elección superior a Snowbite, Nicky, serías un tonto si la dejas ir.

Volviendo a mirar en dirección al zorro, orejas completamente rojas en vergüenza, Judy no pudo evitar inquirir.

— ¿Nick?

—Hace siete años, Judy. Justo aquí, y frente a estos mismos mamíferos, presenté a mi compañera de negocios, una situación ligeramente símil a esta en nuestras manos—, apuntando en dirección de los roedores, el vulpino prosiguió—, buscábamos la aprobación de la triada para sustentar y mantener mi parque de diversiones, "Wilde Times", los ingenieros de la Ciudadela superando por mucho en eficiencia y calidad a muchas otras compañías.

Observando al zorro, orejas gachas y nariz ahora temblando por una mezcla de emociones que surcaban sus adentros, Judy escuchó, esperando a saber más, su postura aparentemente divirtiendo aún más a los roedores, y logrando una sonrisa en el vulpino.

—Pero su compañera, una leopardo de las nieves llamada Minerva Snowbite era el completo opuesto a lo que tú representas hoy en día, Judith—, interrumpió Minnie, una sonrisa cándida en su rostro exclusivamente dirigida a la coneja—. Impositiva, petulante, estúpida, esas eran las cualidades que definían a la chica que nuestro Nicky había decidido clamar como su pareja en negocios y en vida. Jamás permitiendo que el chico comentara sobre sus negocios, el muy tonto perdidamente enamorado, lo suficiente como para permitir que la chica fuese la voz que definía todo trato entre nosotros. Su irrespeto culminando en nuestro completo rechazo de cualquier asociación con Wilde Times, y más específicamente, la familia Snowbite.

Mirando en dirección del vulpino, la sonrisa de Minnie disminuyó, un poco dolida.

—Estoy al tanto de que es posible que ese haya sido el inicio de tu odisea, mi querido cachorro, y por eso, siempre me arrepentiré.

Negando enseguida, el zorro sonrió en dirección de los roedores, antes de asentir.

—De hecho, fue la primera vez que pude vislumbrar a quien amaba por quien realmente era, gracias a ustedes fue que pude conservar lo poco que me queda, de lo contrario, me temo que se habría salido con la suya, y hoy en día todo se habría perdido—, mirando en dirección de la coneja, agregó con finalidad—. Y jamás habría conocido a Judy, alguien que ciertamente es hoy en día lo que Minerva siempre trató de emular. Una mejor amiga de lo que Snowbite jamás llegó o llegará a ser.

Virando en dirección de los roedores, sonrió, antes de continuar.

—Si nos permiten…

No les tomó mucho tiempo el caminar hasta una pequeña habitación, la experiencia pasada indicándole a Judy que era muy probable que todos pudiesen escuchar lo que estaban por discutir.

—Un mercado o para ser más exactos, una feria…—, comentó Judy, orejas gachas y ardiendo contra su espalda, claramente avergonzada de lo que había escuchado—. Lo que tenía en mente era el hacer un mercado popular, uno que sólo se surta a través de productos adquiridos de la granja Hopps, o al menos aquel producto que sea el excedente a lo que la Ciudadela necesite. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para revigorizar el área industrial.

Alzando la vista en dirección del zorro, la coneja se explicó.

—No pienso competir con el mercado de la Ciudadela. Pero ambos sabemos que es un hecho que su territorio se encuentra en la sabana, a dos bio-domos de nuestro hogar—, viendo al zorro asentir, continuó—: No sé tú, Nick. Pero veo mucho potencial en la zona industrial, la ciudad nos ha olvidado, poco a poco se ha vuelto la zona donde los rechazados se conglomeran en búsqueda de un atisbo de normalidad… Yo—, volteando en dirección de la puerta, donde estaba segura los roedores escuchaban atentos, la coneja afirmó—. Quiero vengarme de Willis, te lo puedo asegurar, pero también quiero ayudar a una población de mamíferos que han sido ignorados y desechados por Zootopia como escoria. Un mercado para ofrecerles comida a precios razonables y un método de ganarse la vida. Yo, no sólo quiero ayudar a los mamíferos que allí habitan, quiero arruinar a Willis de manera legal, Nick. Quiero que vea el pequeño imperio que ha construido derruirse ante sus ojos, incapaz de surtir sus anaqueles, incapaz de competir con nosotros y con cualquiera, e incapaz de usar sus pocos contactos en el bajo mundo porque realmente no los posee.

Viendo la mirada sorprendida del zorro, suspiró antes de terminar.

—Quiero expandir el negocio, Nick. Y si logro convencer a mis padres, podremos no sólo beneficiar a la Ciudadela, sino a la zona industrial si logro conseguir contratos de exclusividad de las madrigueras Tri-estatales con nosotros. Algodón, carne, plumas, huevos, vegetales, hortalizas y frutas de todo ti-

Los brazos que de súbito envolvieron a la coneja la tomaron por sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par al percibir que el zorro estaba teniendo ligeras arcadas, sus oídos captando el sonido de llantos apenas contenidos y agradecimientos apenas elaborados. No sabía por qué el zorro había reaccionado de esa manera, pero como sea, no dudó en rodear su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, consolando al vulpino en su momento de debilidad.

No sabía qué había hecho para merecerse tantas gracias, o semejante muestra de afecto. Pero la forma en que su corazón latía ante la cercanía del macho, no hacía más que vitorear que de nuevo, sin que lo hayan planificado, el lazo que los unía se había agrandado nuevamente.


	36. De relaciones fallidas, e inicios

Judy colgó el teléfono, masajeando su sien en un vano intento por aminorar la migraña que había formado un hogar en los adentros de su cabeza, el sonido del vulpino levantándose abruptamente en dirección al bar indicándole que quizás, no era la única que necesitaba un trago luego de casi cinco horas de negociación con sus padres.

Levantando la cabeza, la coneja observó al vulpino regresar a ella con dos vasos, y aparentemente, coñac en sus manos.

— ¿Coñac?

Alzando los hombros, el zorro se sentó al frente de ella, ubicando la botella y los demás implementos en la pequeña mesa entre los dos.

—Después de haber enfrentado a la triada y posteriormente a tus padres, creo que un trago más fuerte es necesario en esta ocasión.

—No te refutaré, sólo sírveme, Nick. Eso fue agotador.

Y ciertamente, lo había sido, sus padres eran buenas personas ciertamente, pero eso no evitaba que quisieran controlar su vida, y en especial, con quien se asociaba. Tener que haber empleado su pasado con Willis para lograr que las cosas se movilizaran con más agilidad, estaba teniendo un efecto de hecho perceptible en su psiquis, al igual que su cuerpo, el agotamiento ahora ostensible en ella, incapaz de poder levantar sus orejas tras la faena que había vivido.

—Al menos, ya no está en nuestras manos. Mis hermanos peinarán y estudiarán el contrato que la triada formuló, al final, ahora todo depende de ellos.

Sorbiendo moderadamente su trago, disfrutando tanto el aroma como el sabor. La coneja no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente, moviendo el vaso en pequeños círculos mientras ponderaba.

—Es gracioso, ¿verdad?—, comentó, mirando la mesa más que a su compañero, carcajeando desdeñosa—. Por años, estuve arrepentida de lo que había hecho, de abandonar al único mamífero que por un tiempo parecía apoyarme en una ciudad a la que poco le importaban mis sueños y objetivos. Por años guardé esta culpa, rememorando los buenos momentos con cariño y nostalgia, sólo para enterarme de que todo fue una mentira—. Alzando el vaso, y tragando de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba antes de colocarlo sobre la mesa, Judy no pudo evitar ubicar sus manos sobre sus piernas, apoyando su peso allí, ponderando lo ocurrido, lo que había aprendido en cuestión de días—, de pronto, todos aquellos momentos felices no hacen más que pesar, manchados por completo, dejándome en conflicto… haciéndome sentir, sucia, usada, dolida…

—Y constantemente te preguntas, ¿por qué?—, interrumpió el zorro, su propia mirada perdida mientras observaba la pared—. ¿Por qué algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, duele tanto en el ahora? Analizas y analizas lo ocurrido, y dudas de todo lo vivido, ¿Fue todo una mentira? ¿Cada sonrisa, cada caricia, beso y suspiro una fabricación bien orquestada?

Colocando el vaso sobre la mesa, el zorro usó sus largos brazos para tomar la botella y servirse tanto a él como a la coneja nuevas porciones, ninguno de los dos deseando estar sobrios para lo que venía.

—Somos todo un par, ¿no es así? Aún atrapados por el pasado.

Judy asintió, antes de tomar su vaso y sorber algo, más recatada en el momento.

—Casi acepto, ¿Sabes?—, agregó, mirando finalmente al vulpino, las dudas que sentía de abrirse ahora esfumadas, comprendiendo que el macho frente a ella quizás comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sintiendo—. Casi acepto casarme con él, la policía no dejaba de bloquear mis intentos de acceder a ciertos casos, el dinero se hacía escaso cada mes, él en su momento parecía ser mi único respiro en todo el suplicio que se había transformado mi vida—, recostándose contra el espaldar de su asiento, la coneja ponderó las cosas en aquel entonces, las decisiones que estuvo a punto de tomar hasta un fatídico día, sus manos haciendo círculos con el vaso, jugando con el licor que aún contenía—. La oferta de mis padres para administrar el edificio que habían comprado de pronto ya no parecía tan mala, realmente lo consideré por unos días…

Mirándola atento, el zorro sorbía de su vaso, esperando a que la chica continuase revelando su pasado al paso que más le conviniese, sus ojos fijos en cada gesto del lagomorfo, las orejas gachas, la nariz que solía temblar de vez en cuando ante un recuerdo que obviamente ya no poseía la misma candidez de otrora, un ligero temblor envolviendo su cuerpo por un par de segundos antes de que cerrase los ojos y suspirase, su mano de pronto dejando de jugar con el vaso, que ahora se encontraba en sus labios, vertiendo el resto del licor en sus adentros.

—Pero entonces un caso apareció, Anabela Hoover, catorce años, una cierva que había caído en uno de los muchos ríos de la zona boscosa, presumida muerta tras semanas de búsqueda infructuosa—, los ojos de la coneja se posaron en el vaso, notando que estaba vacío, más sin embargo no haciendo ademán alguno para que fuese rellenado, perdida en sus memorias—. La familia ofrecía una gran recompensa por encontrarla, viva o muerta. Tenía que ayudar…

Suspirando, e inclinándose para colocar el vaso sobre la mesa antes de arrojarse contra el acolchado espaldar, la coneja miró hacia el techo, antes de mirar al zorro.

—Parte de mi quería ayudar porque era lo correcto, una familia había sido separada, y quería reunirlos. Pero la realidad es que el dinero no era algo que pudiese desdeñar, así que me uní a la búsqueda, el oso polar asignado al caso, Steve Andersen, no estaba del todo contento con mi intrusión en lo que él calificaba como su caso, pero poco me importó, continué investigando, aprovechando mi tamaño para adentrarme en áreas que los mamíferos más grandes de pronto no podían penetrar, caminé por lo que parecían horas, esperando encontrar algo, lo que sea—. Carcajeando desdeñosa, la coneja observó al zorro antes de proseguir—, fue allí que me encontré un desvío, la corriente había derruido el terreno y formado un pequeño riachuelo escondido entre la maleza, por poco lo omito, pensé que era demasiado pequeño, la corriente demasiado débil como para haber arrastrado un cuerpo. Pero un vistazo más profundo procuró no sólo algo de pelaje, sino restos de ropa entre los espinos. Recuerdo que había sonreído, había encontrado el premio, reuniría a la familia con su hija para que pudiesen darle un merecido sepulcro, y le restregaría mi victoria a Andersen. Les demostraría a todos lo útil que era, las ventajas de poseer conejos en el escuadrón, recuerdo haber gritado con euforia un par de veces antes de moverme en esa dirección.

Cerrando los ojos, la coneja guardó silencio por un par de minutos, su postura completamente agotada de pronto.

—Primero escuché el sonido, cientos sino miles de insectos, moviéndose por doquier, aleteando, comiendo—, aún sin abrir los ojos, la chica apuntó a sus orejas con su mano, antes de bufar—. Jamás había maldecido mi agudeza auditiva como en aquel momento, te lo aseguro. Luego me asaltó el olor, era obvio que lo que encontraría no pintaría un lindo cuadro, pero, es mi trabajo, así que persistí. Y, oh, vaya, lo que me encontré fue horrible ciertamente.

Abriendo los ojos, Judy suspiró antes de apuntar en dirección del vaso, una petición silente que Nick ni siquiera titubeó en realizar.

—No entraré en detalles, Nick. Pero puedo asegurarte de que lo que encontré distaba de ser bonito, disparé mi bengala, a los demás mamíferos les tomó unos quince minutos venir a mi locación, muchos de ellos pensaban que necesitaba ayuda, de que iban a rescatar a la estúpida que no comprendía sus propios límites de su especie. Cabe decir que Andersen no estaba contento, en cuestión de horas realicé lo que él y tantos otros habían estado fallando en hacer por semanas. Yo sólo hice mi trabajo, otorgué mi informe, di mis datos y me marché, a pesar de lo horrible que fue el caso, me sentí realizada. Demostré mi valía, mi capacidad… finalmente le demostré a la ciudad de lo que era capaz cuando me lo disponía, de pronto, todos los planes de dejar mi trabajo y asentarme y administrar el edificio se esfumaron, podía hacerlo, realmente sentía que podía.

Inclinándose y estirando el brazo, su mano de inmediato alzó el vaso, colocándolo cerca de su pecho.

—Por semanas, de pronto estaban tomándome en serio, tenía más trabajo que nunca. Pensé que Randall estaría feliz, eufórico. Pero… no lo estaba, ahora sé el por qué, pero, ¿en aquel entonces? No podía comprenderlo, discutimos, me rogó que lo considerase, me explicó que era algo momentáneo, que tan pronto pasare la novedad, regresaría a la misma situación de antes, que no tenía un futuro como detective privado, de pronto la oferta de mis padres se sentía asfixiante de nuevo, de pronto estar al lado de Randall ya no era lo que deseaba, así que en un arrebato de ira, empaqué mis maletas, ignoré sus llantos, sus pedidos por hablar y sus disculpas, simplemente me marché de allí sin mirar atrás, encolerizada.

Tomando de su vaso, la coneja miró al zorro por un par de segundos antes de continuar.

—Al mes comprendí sus palabras, Andersen comenzó a bloquear todos mis intentos por ser parte de otros casos, de pronto me vi nuevamente relegada a trabajos menores. Pero ahora envuelta en culpa de que había abandonado a otro mamífero que pensaba en mí, por un sueño que no me llevaría a ningún sitio…—, las lágrimas que cayeron de los ojos de la coneja eran gordas, pesadas, y sin embargo, la fémina conservaba una sonrisa amarga en su rostro—. Por años guardé esta culpa, tantos años de sentirme como basura, ¿sólo para enterarme de que mi obstinación me salvó de una vida miserable al lado de alguien que sólo buscaba la fortuna de mis padres? ¿No es irónica la vida?

El silencio perduró por varios minutos, ambos mamíferos ponderando lo que habían oído, la coneja limpiando su rostro y pelaje de los rastros de lágrimas, poco a poco recomponiéndose.

—Tenía unos, cuatro, cinco años cuando todo cambió—, irrumpió la voz del zorro, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, que lo miró de súbito—, mi papá estaba por cerrar la tienda, el día había sido largo y deprimente, ni un solo mamífero había cruzado la puerta. Y, cuando menos lo esperábamos, una lujosa limosina estacionó frente al edificio, un par de osos polares emergiendo de sus adentros, portando en sus manos un par de musarañas.

Observando atenta al vulpino, Judy no pudo evitar guardar completo silencio, en especial comprendiendo que Nick finalmente había decidido confiarle su vida.

—Mi papá estaba aterrado, pero sin embargo, recibió a los clientes. Al parecer, el hijo había sufrido un accidente con su traje, la costura de su hombro izquierdo se había soltado, dejando un horrible agujero, necesitaba un arreglo rápido, la madre pagaría el doble si papá lograba solventar el problema en menos de una hora…—, mirando en dirección de Judy, el zorro sonrió, complacido con lo que revelaba—. Papá lo solventó en quince minutos, algunos lentes de aumento, un par de pinzas y pulso firme bastó para reparar el traje.

Ubicando el vaso en la mesa, aún con licor dentro, Nick ponderó qué decir, obviamente decidiendo que ya había bebido lo suficiente. Judy decidió tragar el último sorbo que le restaba antes de imitarlo, mirada siempre atenta sobre el sujeto.

—La señora estaba impresionada, la costura era perfecta. El traje estaba inmaculado nuevamente. Agradecida, pagó y antes de que supiera qué había ocurrido. De pronto, Macedonia Big había decidido que mi padre sería el sastre de la familia de allí en adelante. Suitopia prosperó, mamá pudo regresar a estudiar, yo pude ingresar a un instituto privado. La vida era buena, todo parecía salir de maravilla—. Mirando en dirección de la coneja, el zorro agregó—. No parecía que las cosas pudiesen mejorar, pero, lo hicieron, el apoyo de la familia Big había otorgado renombre a la sastrería, por lo que necesitábamos un nuevo edificio, expandirnos. Así que mi mamá decidió emplear la oportunidad para diseñar los planos de lo que sería hoy en día el edificio principal de Suitopia. Impresionada con su habilidad y estilo, Macedonia contrató a mi madre, quien de pronto procedió a re-acondicionar ciertos edificios para que los osos pudiesen transitar con más comodidad, incluso retomó ideas que no eran del todo populares en la ciudad al construir debajo de la superficie, pero, de alguna forma logró convencer a Big Mama de apoyar su idea, de que podrían ahorrar costo en electricidad para conservar hielo en áreas menos gélidas si construían hacia abajo, en vez de hacia arriba.

Asintiendo, Judy comprendía lo que la zorra tenía en mente, habiendo vivido en las madrigueras por gran parte de su vida le había enseñado lo fría que la estructura podía ser después de cierta profundidad.

—Años pasaron y nuestra familia de pronto estaba en boca de todos, los mamíferos que me ignoraban en otrora, de pronto querían ser mis amigos—. Suspirando, su sonrisa melancólica perdiendo algo de su brillo, el zorro miró a la botella, la tentación aún presente allí, más sin embargo, resistió—. Fue allí que la conocí, estudiábamos en el mismo curso, era la chica más popular del lugar, elegante, colecta. Minerva Snowbite, un leopardo de las nieves que parecía tener al mundo comiendo de su mano, incluyéndome.

Frunciendo el ceño, Judy observó al zorro, ignorando el atisbo de enojo y posesión que apareció en su pecho ante lo que escuchaba, suspirando profundo antes de dejarlo ir.

—Nos odiamos a primera vista.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Judy no supo qué decir, incrédula de lo que había oído, su expresión sacando una carcajada del vulpino.

—Oh, no creas, la chica era preciosa, pero en aquel entonces las niñas para mi eran asquerosas, sin importar lo lindas que pudieran ser. La dulce contradicción de una mente desequilibrada por las hormonas, por meses competimos por quien lograba ser el más popular en la escuela. Un día ella aparecía con un hermoso vestido y un par de joyas, al siguiente, yo emergía con el último juguete de moda.

Girando los ojos, y tratando de no sonreír, la coneja observó al vulpino, que al parecer rememoraba con un poco más de emoción su pasado del que ella hacía.

—Las cosas continuaron así, hasta que cumplí doce, mi papá ahora no sólo cumplía el rol de sastre, sino que ayudaba a mantener las finanzas de la familia en línea tras haber captado un error que pudo haberle costado al marido de Macedonia la prisión por evasión de impuestos, la policía no estaba contenta con mi padre, te lo aseguro. Por lo que sé, se estaba preparando todo un procedimiento para desarticular las familias por medio de casos de evasión de impuestos, papá arruinó meses de dura planeación con sólo una mirada al libro de ventas de la familia. Cómo ocurrió semejante mirada, aún lo desconozco hoy en día. Fue entonces que conocí a la nieta de Macedonia, Frufrú, la hija de Alistair Big, el actual jefe de la familia. Y al ser los únicos niños en medio de un mar de adultos, rápidamente nos hicimos amigos…

Recostándose en el espaldar, esta vez sus ojos puestos en la pared nuevamente, el zorro continuó, Judy observándolo incrédula de la historia que narraba de cómo un joven impetuoso comenzó a adentrarse más y más en los negocios ilegales de la familia, rápidamente aprendiendo bajo el yugo de Koslov al mismo tiempo que su amistad con Minerva y Frufrú incrementaba con cada día que transcurría, el cómo la muerte inesperada de sus padres cuando tenía dieciséis, y las circunstancias sospechosas del evento parecían haber fracturado su relación con la familia, ruptura que incrementaría aún más luego del fallecimiento de Macedonia, procurando que amistades antes entrañables de pronto estuviesen dañadas más allá de reparación alguna.

—Mi separación de Frufrú fue cordial, aunque tensa. Era obvio que no confiaba en su padre, además de que necesitaba mi espacio para recomponerme, rearmar mi vida, por años viví para los Big, pensé que era hora de vivir por los Wilde. Intenté tomar el control de Suitopia, pero los demás inversionistas no confiaban en un adolescente, mucho menos uno que había roto sus nexos con los Big, tampoco poseía el don de mi padre para la costura, o su habilidad con los números, de pronto, alguien ofreció quitarme todo el peso de encima al ofrecer comprarme mis acciones, y acepté, el precio era razonable, podría vivir mi vida cómodamente con lo que había adquirido si lo invertía sabiamente—. Mirando en dirección de la coneja, el vulpino no pudo evitar agregar—, sorprendentemente, logré no arruinarlo al comenzar a comprar algunos edificios con tal de ser remodelados y alquilados, no heredé el don de papá, pero sí el de mamá, parecía que había encontrado mi nicho, meses después conocí a Finnick, quien intentaba conseguir trabajo sin mucha suerte por ser un zorro, yo vi competencia y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Sonriendo, sus manos se movieron con tal de masajear su mentón, ponderando lo que estaba por decir.

—Minerva reapareció en mi vida cuando tenía veintidós, al parecer competía contra ella para comprar un edificio en la avenida Sahara, nos reconocimos en el acto, y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, competimos el uno con el otro, tan centrados en derrotar al otro en su propio juego… que un rinoceronte se hartó y compró el edificio al triple de lo que ofrecíamos, si la seguridad se deshacía de nosotros. Ofendidos, salimos por nuestra cuenta, y antes de que pudiera comprenderlo, habíamos forjado un lazo por medio de algunas cervezas y nuestra indignación. Jamás estudió en la universidad, demasiado ocupada con sus nuevas responsabilidades, por lo que como yo, se vio forzada a vender el patrimonio de sus padres, estúpidamente, cedí, la chica sabía qué decir, cómo y cuándo, antes de que lo supiera, estábamos en la cama, respirando agitados y preguntándonos: ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Fue así que las cosas iniciaron entre los dos, un día discutíamos, al otro, estábamos en la cama, se formó una rutina y antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba viviendo conmigo y con Finnick.

Suspirando, su mano acudiendo a la botella, su voluntad fallando tras intentar no continuar bebiendo, el zorro se sirvió otro vaso, tragándolo de un solo tiro, aparentemente intentando envalentonarse para seguir adelante.

—A diferencia de nosotros, Minerva contaba con más empleados, más experiencia en bienes raíces, por lo que me pareció una buena idea modificar mi cuenta bancaria para permitirle el acceso a mis finanzas—, viendo la incredulidad en la coneja, alzó los hombros y comentó—. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba enamorado, las cosas parecían estables entre nosotros y la decisión procuró un incremento considerable en mi cuenta bancaria bajo el cuidadoso manejo de la chica, todo parecía ir de maravillas.

— ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—Alfred Moosberg, eso sucedió, el alcalde en aquel entonces realizó una serie de regulaciones e impuestos que desestabilizó la economía de la ciudad, la inflación golpeó y la renta se fue por los cielos en algunas zonas de la ciudad, eso dictaminó el inicio del fin de la ya vapuleada zona industrial, incapaz de pagar los nuevos impuestos, la mayoría de las empresas cerraron, incrementando la crisis—, mirando a la coneja, el zorro agregó—. La zona industrial era mi lugar nativo, el primer edificio de Suitopia se encontraba aquí, ver la zona caerse a pedazos por falta de inversión me llevó a tomar un riesgo, y antes de que Minerva lo supiera, no sólo había comprado el viejo edificio, sino varios terrenos aledaños. ¿Mi grandiosa idea? Un parque de diversiones, un negocio que no existía en la ciudad para ese entonces, podríamos revigorizar la zona industrial, procurar empleos, salvar a los mamíferos que aquí habitaban…. ¿Te suena familiar?

Judy cerró los ojos, asintiendo. Era ahora obvio el por qué lo que propuso o por qué exactamente, sus palabras habían conmovido al zorro en semejante forma.

—Asumo que Minerva no tomó el gasto bien.

—Inicialmente, no. Pero conforme leyó mis planes, y las proyecciones de ganancias estimadas, de pronto mi locura parecía algo racional, incluso brillante. Sólo necesitábamos apoyo financiero. Fue allí donde las cosas comenzaron a irse al demonio—, suspirando, Nick miró la botella por un par de minutos, de inmediato notando que se encontraba casi vacía, y que entre los dos habían casi agotado lo que restaba—. En cuestión de meses, Minerva había conseguido mamíferos interesados en participar, y en mi entusiasmo, acepté la ayuda sin rechistar, tirando por la borda toda caución, la hembra que amaba respaldaba a cada uno de ellos, incluso ignoré las advertencias de Finnick de que no eran mamíferos de confiar. Todos nosotros trabajábamos para un futuro mejor… ¿Cómo no confiar en ellos cuando compartíamos metas? Fue entonces que de alguna forma, Minerva me comentó sobre la necesidad de ingenieros, al igual que un apoyo económico mucho más firme, sugirió la triada.

Sonriendo, el vulpino parecía encontrar gracioso lo ocurrido, y no en una forma divertida, percibía la coneja, el auto desprecio claramente perceptible en su forma.

—Por ella, acepté inmiscuirme de nuevo en el mundo de las familias, tomé un riesgo y Michael aceptó oír mi petición, pero las cosas salieron mal. Impaciente, Minerva de pronto intentó tomar el control de la situación, ignoró ciertos protocolos, crédula de que podría convencerlos de apoyar la idea con mero entusiasmo, con simple determinación y algo de intimidación. Su entrega fue agresiva, sus manierismos, toscos e insultantes. Era obvio que pensaba poco de los roedores por su tamaño, siempre convencida de que lo único que necesitaba de los diminutos era su respaldo monetario y nada más, esa fue la primera vez que vi un lado de ella que jamás me había tomado la molestia de ver, Michael y Minnie dejaron en claro su descontento al denegar cualquier apoyo, e incluso dejaron más que una amenaza implícita hacia Minerva por su denigrante conducta… Allí fue que por primera vez vi lo que yacía debajo de tantas sonrisas u jugueteos.

Mirando a la coneja, el zorro finalizó.

—Meses transcurrieron desde ese entonces, mi relación con Minerva había cambiado. La chica amable pero intensa de la que me enamoré, de pronto estaba más interesada en las ganancias que nuestros negocios procuraban, que en los beneficios que generarían a la comunidad. Mi opinión comenzó a ser descartada, ya no conversábamos como solíamos hacerlo, era obvio que resentía que no la hubiese defendido ante Michael, intenté explicar, pero… Al parecer no fui lo suficientemente convincente. Estábamos juntos, pero, algo cambió. Charlábamos menos, y cuando lo hacíamos, su enfoque era monetario, los mamíferos con los que se rodeaba eran de alta alcurnia, de pronto ya no parecía satisfecha con lo que poseía, quería más. Al final, tras año y medio y tras haber finalizado la construcción de estos edificios, y apenas comenzando la primera parte de la montaña rusa. Tuvimos una discusión, quería abandonar el proyecto, las ganancias ya no eran las que esperaba, no mientras permaneciéramos en la zona industrial, debíamos mudarnos, iniciar en un área más próspera, que generase más ganancias… De pronto ya no reconocía a la hembra que estaba a mi lado.

Mirando a la coneja, el zorro sonrió, y Judy sabía sin mucho problema que era una sonrisa despreciativa, una que por años observó en su espejo.

—Estoy seguro de que conoces la cruel ironía de sentirte solo, aun estando en compañía, Pelusa. De pronto, la chica de mis sueños era alguien con quien compartía mi cama, mis finanzas, pero no mi corazón, mis metas. Algo murió entre nosotros, y los dos éramos demasiado obstinados para reconocerlo. Al final, la gota que rebasó el vaso fue este mismo terreno, su venta habría procurado en aquel entonces una ganancia considerable, habríamos podido marcharnos a otra área y empezar de nuevo. Pero, ella realizó todo esto sin mi consentimiento, de pronto estoy conversando con Finnick sobre cómo continuar, y ella está allí, con un contrato de venta en las manos, lo único que faltaba para finiquitar el proceso era mi firma. Minerva había negociado mi propiedad sin siquiera preguntarme, discutimos, y, para acortar una historia que quizás se hizo ya demasiado larga, nos separamos, sus abogados intentaron llevarse todo lo que pudieron, triunfaron en gran medida gracias a que supieron explotar el ángulo de mi especie. Conservé este terreno y un cuarto de mi fortuna gracias a las precauciones de Finnick en el contrato. En un año perdí todo por lo que trabajé, a mi amada, mi fortuna, mis supuestos amigos, mis ideales, mi orgullo… todo se fue con ella, Zanahorias.

Cerrando sus ojos, el zorro ponderó por algunos segundos, el silencio entre el dúo siendo pesado, incluso incómodo tras lo dicho.

— ¿Bastante patético, no lo crees?

—Sin duda, somos todo un par, ¿cierto?

Carcajeándose un poco, el zorro se alzó, estirando su mano en dirección de la botella, recogiéndola junto con el par de vasos, dirigiéndose rumbo al lavadero del bar.

—Puede ser, Zanahorias. Se está haciendo algo tarde, y mañana tenemos mucho trab-

El par de brazos que de súbito lo atajaron al enroscarse en su cintura, detuvieron al vulpino en el acto, ojos abiertos completamente en sorpresa.

— ¿Judy?

—No digas nada, ¿Sí? Sólo, déjame estar aquí, por ti—, apretándolo aún más, la chica no pudo evitar agregar—, así como deseo que estés aquí para mí, no soy perfecta, Nick. Puedo ser cabezota, egoísta y posesiva. Es obvio que los dos estamos marcados por experiencias pasadas, y que no dejamos de danzar alrededor de lo que existe entre nosotros. Pero, ¿Aquí, y ahora? Necesito un abrazo, y creo que tú también.

Nick no dijo nada por un par de segundos, sus dedos acariciando el pelaje de los brazos de la chica que se aferraba a él.

—Si te quedas…

—Sé lo que puede pasar, Nick. Sé que mental y emocionalmente no estoy en mis cabales. Pero, esto no es algo que surgió de la nada…

Soltándolo, y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con tal de darle algo de espacio para que voltease, Judy no titubeó en mirarlo a los ojos, orejas erguidas y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si no lo deseas, puedo entender. Pero, estoy dispuesta a explorar esto, Nick.

Acercándose a él, no pudo evitar colocar sus manos sobre su torso, mirando a sus ojos fijamente, todo atisbo de duda esfumándose a medida de que sus labios se ahincaron sobre los del otro. A diferencia de oportunidades pasadas, no había pasión o lujuria motivándolos, la suavidad del contacto sintiéndose incluso más íntima que en ocasiones pasadas.

Separándose, Judy sonrió una última vez antes de acariciar su rostro, tomando la calma con la que percibió su avance como respuesta suficiente, por lo que caminó rumbo a la puerta con tal de marcharse a su habitación, no necesitaban decir más, tocando la perilla de la puerta, la coneja ponderó un poco para luego suspirar y girar su muñeca.

—No prometo ser perfecta, Nick, Ni esperaré lo mismo de ti, es injusto someter a alguien a semejantes estándares. Pero, si deseas explorar esto otro día, yo…

La mano sobre su hombro acalló sus palabras, su pelaje erizándose al sentir cómo él la halaba hacia su cuerpo, su mano dejando la perilla, a sabiendas de que hoy no dormiría en su habitación, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sus labios de pronto asaltados con feroz ahínco una vez la giró en su dirección, sus manos subiendo para rodear su cuello y sus piernas atrapando su torso.

—A-ah, Nick…

—Si no quieres, me detengo, Judy.

—Cállate y desvístete…


	37. Reacciones Inesperadas

Observando la pantalla de su celular, Judy no pudo evitar el girar los ojos, ligeramente ofuscada de la obstinación de su hermana.

—No, July, esto no salió de la noche a la mañana. ¡Tú misma notabas la tensión entre nosotros!

— _Lo sé, Judy… pero hace apenas un día estabas emocionalmente destrozada al descubrir que el-que-no-es-digno-de-ser-nombrado, no era quien recordabas. Y, en cuestión de horas, pasas de vengativa, a acostarte con el zorro… Siento que quizás fue un error._

Ponderando lo dicho, la coneja tenía que admitir que fue una decisión súbita, algo que sucedió por el alcohol que habían consumido al igual que las defensas que habían bajado, y una parte suya admitía que sí, quizás pudo haber sido un error, pero, el caso es que no se sentía como uno.

—Si apenas estuviese conociendo a Nick, admitiría que tu punto tiene un peso considerable, July. Pero ya tengo once meses viviendo con él. Luego de cierto punto la atracción estaba allí, tangible, siempre presente pero jamás algo que persiguiéramos por miedo a estropearlo todo—, suspirando, Judy no pudo evitar mirar a la coneja café, sonriendo un poco gracias a las reminiscencias de la noche pasada—. Quizás tomamos un gran paso, July… pero… no me arrepiento.

Su escucha no pudo más que negar con su cabeza un par de veces antes de simplemente darse por vencida.

— _Si es lo que te hace feliz, entonces, bienvenido sea. No eres una niña, digo, eres la Hopps más vieja de todos los que habitamos en Zootopia, puedes hacer lo que quieras._

—Resiento un poco lo de vieja, July. Pero, tienes razón, esto es algo que quiero perseguir, hermana. Realmente es algo que siento no puedo dejar ir… Nick, estar a su lado, me hace feliz. Me satisface en formas que no puedo expresar en palabras…

— _Ya me lo imagino, Judy, digo… debe ser enorme._

— ¡JULY!

— _Sólo bromeo, parcialmente, al menos. Es agradable que de esto saliera algo bueno, Judy, hablo en serio. Virginia no está muy bien anímicamente. Estamos ponderando seriamente el enviarla a la granja por un tiempo… Necesita compañía, y lamentablemente no podemos dársela como merece, no con el negocio._

Frunciendo el ceño, Judy no pudo evitar gruñir ligeramente, su buen humor esfumándose tan pronto escuchó esas palabras. No podía culpar a la chica de encontrarse como estaba, las manipulaciones de Randall habían ido más allá de afecto físico, adentrándose a terrenos donde era obvio que la pobre chica estaba desarrollando ya una dependencia de las habilidades del lagomorfo en la cama.

—Estoy dividida con esa idea, July. Mamá puede llegar a ser asfixiante cuando se trata de apoyo, y papá es mucho peor. Ya puedo imaginarlo, las constantes críticas a su estilo de vida, a sus decisiones, al haberse alejado de la protección que las madrigueras otorgaban…

— _Oh sí_ —, comentó la coneja café, girando los ojos con fastidio ante ese crucial punto—¸ _porque no hay machos y hembras abusivos en la madriguera, y todo es culpa de ella y sus decisiones que se alejan de la tradición. Sí… tienes razón, Judy, había olvidado eso…_

Asintiendo, Judy realmente ponderó al respecto de qué hacer con su dolida hermana, suspirando cuando no lograba encontrar una solución por más que pensara.

—Por otro lado, tengo miedo de que tenga un relapso, July… Es obvio que está enamorada de Randall, esos sentimientos no desaparecerán así nada más, y la negación puede ser un problema. Enviarla a las madrigueras puede que sea el menor de dos males. Tengo miedo de que salga a hacer una encomienda y no regrese… De hecho, creo que tengo una solución a nuestro problema, pero tengo que hablarlo primero con Nick, te llamaré en cuanto pueda, July…

— _De acuerdo, esperaré tu llamada, Judy. Mientras tanto, supongo que tendremos que pagarle el doble a nuestros empleados por suplir nuestros puestos, lo que has dicho es demasiado posible como para ignorarlo, así que uno de nosotros estará a su lado 24/7… Cuídate, Judy._

Suspirando mientras colgaba la aplicación, la coneja no pudo evitar mirar en dirección del pensativo vulpino.

—Bueno, no es la recepción que esperaba, pero al menos no es rechazo total, Nick.

—Eso es positivo, Pelusa… no la vi asqueada ante la idea, considero eso una victoria—. Afirmó el zorro antes de levantarse del sillón en el que estaba reposando, caminando en dirección de la coneja con tal de sentarse a su lado—, ahora ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente, Zanahorias?

Inclinándose a su lado, aspirando profundo su aroma, la coneja ponderó por un par de minutos antes de hacer comentario alguno.

—Realmente son dos ideas, Nick—, confirmó la hembra, alzando su mano para colocarla sobre el pecho del zorro—. Me gustaría preguntarte si asignar seguridad a mi familia sería mucho pedir, me temo que Randall intentará secuestrar a Virginia, o a cualquiera de mis hermanos si las cosas no salen como quiere—, notando la mirada pensativa, al igual que cómo asentía atento a lo que oía, la coneja finalizó—: Y también me gustaría enviar a un especialista, alguien que pueda lidiar con el daño que sufrió a nivel emocional, al menos antes de que cometa una locura.

—Veré que puedo hacer, Pelusa. Pero de nada servirá conseguir al mejor especialista si tu hermana no está dispuesta a recibir ayuda, primero deben convencerla de ello. Y sobre la seguridad, puedes descansar tranquila, las acciones de Randall en la zona neutral están limitadas en extremo, el veto de la triada es más pesado de lo que imaginas, sobre todo para sus negocios...

Sonriendo con más que ligera malicia, la coneja no pudo evitar observar al zorro directamente, antes de agregar.

—Bien, como dije, deseo que su imperio se derrumbe ante sus ojos, cómo años de planes y manipulaciones se le escapan entre los dedos sin que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Puedes ser algo aterradora, ¿lo sabías?

—Y por alguna razón, tu olor me dice que eso no es un detrimento, Astuto.


	38. Inicia la Cacería

Observando al camión partir con gran cantidad de sus productos, Judy no pudo más que suspirar con alivio, sus manos de inmediato marcando en su tablet las tareas que habían sido concluidas en la mañana.

—Oye, Judy… tenemos un problema en el quiosco.

—Suéltame coneja… ¡Esto es humillante!

—Cállate, y obedece, Finn.

Mirando en dirección de la enardecida coneja de pelaje gris y ojos cafés, Judy no pudo más que alzar una ceja al ver que Virginia portaba en sus manos a un nervioso feneco, orejas erguidas y pisadas firmes dejando más que en claro que no estaba de buen humor a medida que la chica lo arrastraba rumbo a sus aposentos.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Gin?

—Está por suceder, después de más de dos meses de ausencia, el imbécil de nuestro Ex finalmente se ha dignado de aparecer. Mortimer y sus chicos me acaban de informar que su auto está circulando por los alrededores…

Escuchando el gruñido que emergió del zorro, Judy ahora podía comprender lo que su hermana estaba realizando, alzando una ceja al ver que Finnick había desarrollado cierto apego por la chica, quizás más allá de amistad si la forma en que su hermana lo arrastraba era de juzgarse.

—Llevaré a este cascarrabias lejos de la entrada, lo menos que necesitamos es que el bastardo emplee la carta de pobre presa atacada por un depredador—. Agregó la coneja con exasperación—, ¿En serio Finn? ¿Me vas a gruñir? Si sigues así le diré a Gerald.

Negando con su cabeza mientras caminó rumbo al quiosco, Judy no podía dejar de preguntarse qué exactamente es lo que sucedía dentro de la casa de Finnick, y qué clase de relación estaba formándose entre esos tres, pero tampoco estaba demasiado presurosa por enterarse, Virginia no era una cría, mucho menos el par de machos, su atención apresuradamente fijándose sobre el escándalo que rápidamente aumentaba de tono en quiosco.

—Señor, me temo que tengo que pedirle que debe abandonar las inmediaciones.

— ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que vea a mi novia! ¡No tienen derecho!

Finalmente abriendo la puerta, Judy no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos al ver que el lagomorfo estaba obviamente intentando intimidar a Megan sin mucho resultado, la pobre cuaga intentando en vano el permanecer en calma a pesar de que el conejo no le daba muchas opciones, la presencia de Gerald siendo quizás la única razón por la cual el sujeto no se había colado por entre sus piernas, ambos mamíferos bloqueando cualquier posible punto de ingreso del intruso sin necesidad de siquiera tocarlo.

—Pero si no es nadie más que el señor Willis, ¿A qué se debe esta ingrata sorpresa?

—Judith…—, escupió el conejo, resentimiento en su rostro—. ¿Qué has hecho con Virginia?

—Abrir sus ojos, Randall—, respondió la chica con cierto deje de diversión en su tonalidad—¸ no que haya sido muy difícil, digo, ¿Te desapareces por dos meses? No llamas, no visitas, ni siquiera un mugroso correo, eso es señal suficiente para algunas chicas… ¿Sabías?

Respirando profundamente, el macho parecía recomponerse, una pequeña sonrisa forjándose en su rostro, una de sus orejas temblando ligeramente, un tenue tic que delataba lo tenso que se encontraba.

—Sabes muy bien que eso es una mentira, Judith.

—Yo me iría si fuera tú, Randall…—, definió la coneja, ladeando su cadera con tal de enfatizar el arma que allí yacía, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una mano ubicada de tal forma que podría desenfundar sin mucho problema. No estaba de humor para lidiar con idiotas, no mientras hubiese tanto trabajo por hacer.

El macho la observó incrédulo, orejas ahora erguidas en alerta, su nariz temblando en alarma ante la amenaza implícita. Su ceño de pronto arrugándose en una mueca de ira apenas contenida, dándose la vuelta con tal de salir de allí lo más rápido posible, murmurando amenazas y promesas que tenían los ojos de la coneja fijos en el mamífero, su mano cosquilleando de pronto con tal de bajarle los humos al engreído sujeto.

—Mortimer…—, murmuró, voz fría y colecta, ojos jamás dejando la figura del conejo mientras este se alejaba, una rata descendiendo sobre su hombro gracias a un complicado equipo de rápel y algunas poleas esparcidas por todo el techo, con tal que los roedores pudiesen movilizarse con discreción en las inmediaciones mientras modificaban la estructura para hacerla apta para el tránsito de diminutos, el roedor quitándose su casco con tal de hablar cara a cara con ella.

— ¿Quiere que nos hagamos cargo del, señora?

—No hagan nada por ahora, chicos, sólo díganme que lograron colocar el rastreador en su vehículo.

—Por supuesto señora, somos profesionales—. Respondió el roedor, un ligero rastro de indignación en su voz.

—Oh, Mortimer, no lo dije por ofender, sé que son los mejores, sólo quería escuchar lo que será el inicio del infierno que desataré sobre ese desgraciado… quiero nombres, Mortimer, locaciones, rutina, en especial con quien interactúa en el buffet. No quiero que nadie escape de nuestra retribución…

—Señora, con todo respeto, pero puede ser aterradora, ¿Lo sabía?

Sonriendo, y observando al roedor de soslayo, la coneja no pudo evitar agregar.

—Me lo han dicho, Mortimer, me lo han dicho, ahora, ¿Podrías avisarle a Nick que se nos acaban las remolachas en el estante?

— De inmediato, señora… remolachas en camino.


	39. Baches en el camino

La coneja observó al vulpino caminar de un lado al otro, orejas erguidas mientras escuchaba la conversación telefónica con su permiso, ambos a sabiendas de que lo que se estaba discutiendo le concernía a los dos. Sólo un par de días habían transcurrido desde la inoportuna visita de Randall, y hasta ahora, la información que habían adquirido era preocupante, mucho más de lo que imaginaron.

—Entiendo, sigan recolectando, tarde o temprano podrán obtener algo de interés para todos. Ajá, sí, que tengan un buen día igualmente—. Colgando, el zorro no pudo más que suspirar con agotamiento, antes de caminar un par de pasos al sillón más cercano, desplomándose sobre la superficie sin mucho decoro, súbitamente agotado—, las cosas iban demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Asintiendo, la coneja no pudo más que ponderar lo que había escuchado, ceño fruncido mientras cavilaba la poca información que habían recolectado.

—Mientras más lo pienso, más sentido tiene. Randall jamás fue un sujeto brillante, o sutil. Sus maniobras tanto conmigo como con mi hermana dependían de la manipulación sentimental, de dependencia emocional. ¿Todo lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora? Nada de eso encajaba con lo que sabemos del sujeto.

Cerrando los ojos, el zorro no pudo más que asentir, en retrospectiva, era obvio que había algo mucho más profundo involucrado. Un suspiro de pronto surgiendo de sus labios antes de que se levantara y comenzara a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo.

—Es obvio, digo. En la vida real, no existen jefes finales, las organizaciones no mueren por que acabas con una cabeza, necesitas lidiar con todas las ramas, todas las vías por las que obran para lograr desarticularla. Las cosas no acaban cómo en la ficción, el crimen no cesa sólo porque ataste algunos cabos sueltos. Sólo abriste un agujero, una oportunidad para que otro grupo tome el poder, la lucha reiniciando nuevamente, un ciclo que jamás acaba.

—Es cómo tratar de cavar una madriguera en la arena, no importa cuánto te esfuerces por hacer el hoyo, siempre habrá arena cayendo de vuelta, reemplazando la que sacaste—. Concordó la coneja, ambos sabían que no podrían librarse así nada más de sus problemas, no obstante—, sin embargo, si eres inteligente, y construyes bases que sostengan el área lejos de tu sitio de trabajo, lento pero seguro, podrás construir tu primer túnel.

Carcajeando ante la analogía, el zorro no pudo evitar sonreír hacia la coneja, su mal humor de pronto evaporándose de pronto, sus ojos ahora portando un poco más de espíritu que minutos atrás.

—Lo que nos deja entonces, de vuelta a donde estamos. Necesitamos información, y dentro de algunos días es obvio que podremos obtenerla. Las ratas de la triada son quizás, la excelencia en cuanto a espionaje trata. En especial cuando se trata de mamíferos que tienden a subestimar e ignorar a los diminutos—. Posando su mano en su mentón, el zorro ponderó por un par de segundos antes de proseguir—, no insultaré tu inteligencia explicando la importancia de la información, dulzura.

Dejando salir un resoplido, la coneja asintió antes de elaborar.

—La información es la mejor arma que un mamífero pueda poseer, Nick. En especial cuando empleas su contraparte, la desinformación. Cómo detective estuve muy al tanto de algunos casos gracias a los pocos informantes que pude recolectar con los años. Mi red era pobre, por lo que tendía a perder rastros fácilmente si la información no era apropiada, dejándome entonces con la vieja habilidad de rastreo e indagación—. Viendo que el macho asentía a lo que decía, obviamente interesado en lo que se discutía, prosiguió—, con información puedes hacer y deshacer imperios, es allí entonces donde la desinformación entra en juego, pistas y caminos falsos a seguir, datos, personas e incluso historias completamente falsificadas para resguardar lo verdaderamente importante detrás de toda esa falsedad. Un mamífero desinformado pero crédulo, se tragará la desinformación y la esparcirá como si fuera góspel. Por lo que cuando la información real aparezca, dichos mamíferos desechen la verdad, incrédulos de la misma, convencidos entonces de que ellos conocen la absoluta verdad.

El aplauso que provino del zorro ocasionó un ligero rubor en las orejas de la coneja, que tras sonreírle al zorro, inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento antes de mirarlo seriamente y comentar.

—Randall es nuestra desinformación. Estoy segura de ello.

Asintiendo, el zorro caminó hasta su lado, sentándose junto a ella con tal de poder rodearla con su mano, apretujándola junto a su torso mientras ambos disfrutaban el confort que el contacto les otorgaba.

—La facilidad con la que conseguimos desarticularlo me incomoda. Lo que puede indicar dos posibilidades. Ambas muy plausibles—. Explicó el vulpino, alzando su mano libre con tal de enumerar—, la primera es que los tomamos desprevenidos, en ningún momento esperaron que te topases conmigo, mucho menos que aceptases tan rápido involucrarte en este mundo—, alzando un segundo dedo, el zorro concluyó—: La segunda es que algo mucho más grande está involucrado, con seres de pronto capaces de predecir cada acción posible de tu parte. Y que cada acción nuestra esté siendo tomada en cuenta… lo sé, lo sé, poco plausible, pero aún es una posibilidad.

Con un resoplido de burla, la coneja no pudo evitar explicar ese punto.

— ¿Quieres decir que alguien me subestimó por ser una coneja? ¿Que pensaron que todavía seguía siendo la tonta crédula que fui hace tantos años? ¿Qué mis morales y visión del mundo no habían cambiado en cinco años? ¿Qué a mis treinta años seguiría pensando como una coneja de veinticinco?—, mirando al zorro, continuó—. El que me haya topado contigo fue fortuito, en más de una forma, no sólo conseguí un lugar donde quedarme, sino un amigo que me apoyó sin pedirme nada a cambio, incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de colectar mi cuerpo cuando estaba desesperada. No lo hiciste, y ese momento fue el que cambió mi punto de vista, el punto donde decidí que necesitaba un cambio en mi vida, y tu presencia a mi lado.

Halando la corbata con tal de arrastrar al zorro hacia ella, no titubeó en frotar sus narices, un gesto íntimo que ambos disfrutaban en demasía, sus aromas de pronto entremezclándose por escasos segundos.

—Ambos sabemos que la realidad será una mezcla de las dos opciones, alguien intentó llevarme a estar completamente desesperada y rota, quizás lo suficiente para aceptar a Randall de vuelta sin rechistar, pero el toparme con tu panfleto tiró ese plan por la borda, así que intentaron impedir que consiguiera trabajo en otras áreas, forzarme a partir de aquí al no tener cómo pagar la renta. Pero jamás esperaron que ofreciera trabajar para ti, o que mi momento de ruptura ocurriera frente a un zorro, quizás esperando que dejase que antiguos prejuicios me mantuvieran alejada de ti, y no los culpo, por un tiempo mantuve mi distancia, nuestras interacciones eran amables, pero distantes… hasta ese momento. Allí todo cambió, y cualquiera hayan sido sus planes, todo se descarriló el momento en que comenzamos a trabajar juntos. Así que, intentaron tentarme con un trabajo y un gran sueldo, tratar de incitarme a romper la confianza que había forjado contigo en tan poco tiempo con la vieja tentación de mi trabajo, algo por lo que había abandonado a Randall y a otros. Pero no esta vez.

Juntando sus labios, la coneja se afirmó sobre el zorro, disfrutando como a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, cómo a pesar de que por naturaleza, se suponía el depredador debía ser el dominante. Pero no aquí, no cuando Nick estaba rápidamente dispuesto a ceder, a dejarse montar y someter por ella, sus patas de pronto rodeando su torso mientras continuaban compartiendo el aliento, sólo separándose minutos luego, la mano del zorro ahora posada firme en su espalda, acariciando el pelaje de la coneja con mesurada dulzura, arrancando siseos, gruñidos y temblores de la chica en el proceso.

—Es Ah, ah… no ahora, Nick… Ah. F-fue entonces donde decidieron cambiar de objetivo, Virginia era la más frágil de mis hermanas, su estilo de vida la ha dejado expuesta al ridículo, al escarmiento y a epítetos nada agradables. Emocionalmente buscaba estabilidad, alguien que le otorgase un respiro entre toda esa presión que no fuesen sus hermanos. Y entonces apareció Randall, once años mayor, con experiencia y aparentemente, lo suficientemente diestro como para lidiar con sus necesidades. Ah, ah… no, Nick, estamos t-teniendo una discusión seria.

Sonriendo, el zorro no pudo evitar seguir acariciando la bola de algodón que los conejos solían llamar cola, a sabiendas de qué reacción obtendría de sus acciones. El olor en el aire tornándose más apetecible con cada segundo y caricia que ocurría.

Respirando agitada, Judy tomó la mano impertinente del zorro, dirigiéndola de nuevo a su espalda con tal de recuperar un poco la cordura, respiración agitada, sus ojos mirando al vulpino con un hambre que dentro de poco tendrían que saciar.

—E-eres incorregible, ¿Lo sabías?

—Tu olor dice otra cosa…

—Pronto, Nick… muy, muy pronto. Por ahora, ¿Quién está detrás de Randall? ¿Quién está manejando las cuerdas? Nada coincide, Randall es un abogado de tercera, su salario no es el suficiente como para haber iniciado una franquicia de tal envergadura… ¡NO! No te atrevas a usar mis palabras como un eufemismo, Nick… E-estoy muy al tanto de lo que ibas a mencionar… A-ah, ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo… esto es mucho más divertido que hacer conjeturas con la poca información que tenemos.

Y con un rápido movimiento, la coneja se sentó, sus manos posándose sobre su camisa, rápidamente removiéndola, las sonrisas en sus rostros dejando poca duda que estaban por poner a prueba nuevamente la capacidad de las paredes para aminorar el paso del sonido.


	40. WildeHopps

Judy caminaba pensativa, a su lado se encontraba Natasha, sosteniendo en sus manos a la pequeña Minnie, con quien había estado discutiendo algunos planes y negocios en los últimos quince minutos.

—No lo sé, Minnie.

Bufando exasperada, la roedora observó a la coneja, ligeramente contrariada del remilgo que de pronto estaba desplegando.

—Judith, la zona industrial está floreciendo nuevamente gracias al mercado y el empleo que están procurando. Los "desechados" de pronto poseen esperanza nuevamente, sin que lo sepan, están obteniendo un séquito, y estoy muy al tanto de que sabes que el éxito atrae a los carroñeros.

Suspirando, Judy no pudo negar lo que había escuchado, los pocos reportes de problemas que habían estado recibiendo en las últimas semanas pintaban claramente que poco a poco algunas bandas estaban comenzando quitarle la zona a las bandas locales, la tensión aumentando día a día. Sin hablar de la atención que de pronto estaban obteniendo de la policía, patrullas que por años jamás habían circundado las calles de la zona industrial, de pronto se habían vuelto una visión común.

De pronto Zootopia mostraba interés en el área que tanto habían desdeñado por años. Noticias de mamíferos intentando comprar edificios y terrenos en el área, presionando a los habitantes para obtener lo que deseaban comenzaban a surgir.

Y no podían hacer nada al respecto, al menos, no como permanecían de a momento.

—La zona industrial posee potencial, Judith. Siempre lo ha tenido, sólo el ego de una ciudad que se tilda como utopía evitó que los ciudadanos se diesen cuenta de que en realidad somos más que una metrópolis. Pero, definiciones aparte, necesitas dar este paso, Judith.

—Pero… no es mi intención crear una familia.

—Oh, Judy, cariño… ninguno de nosotros inició queriendo ser familia. Sólo queríamos ayudar a los nuestros, ofrecerles lo que el gobierno claramente se niega a otorgarnos. Además, creo que es hora de que Nicky tome las riendas de los Wilde. La Ciudadela y los Big estarían más que dispuestos a apoyar económicamente al chico, y a ti, por supuesto.

—Pero… ¿Qué no la policía y el gobierno intentarán detenernos?

—Oh, lo intentarán, al gobierno no le gusta la competencia, querida. Pero, ¿Legalmente? No pueden hacer nada, mientras hablamos, muchos de los edificios que habían sido abandonados a su suerte están siendo comprados por vías legales y con dinero adquirido de manera lícita. Obviamente, a diferencia de nuestra competencia, contamos con mucho más apoyo de los locales, por lo que adquirir plazas y edificios ha sido relativamente fácil.

Frunciendo el ceño, la coneja ponderó lo dicho, antes de opinar.

—Pero… en ese caso, el lugar les pertenecería a ustedes…

Sonriendo, la ratona asintió, viendo que la coneja parecía captar por dónde es que deseaba que la conversación fluyese.

—Exacto, y por años no han podido hacer nada contra nosotros, pero, necesitamos a alguien que ejerza la ley de las familias en el área, Judy. Alguien que los locales no sólo respeten, sino que también respalden, y claman por ustedes. Los Wilde siempre han sido una fuerza neutral en la que podemos respaldarnos. Y si das este paso estoy segura que la familia WildeHopps tomará el control de forma legal sin que el consejo de la ciudad, el alcalde o la policía puedan hacer algo al respecto. Las bandas que se están formando se dispersarán en su mayoría, al menos aquellos lo suficientemente inteligentes para comprender las ramificaciones de nuestro respaldo. La zona industrial simplemente se convertirá en la zona neutral más grande de todas las familias, Judith…—, afirmó la roedora, dando un pequeño salto de emoción ante las posibilidades de un área tan grande para que los mamíferos pequeños puedan emplear sin miedo a ser encajados o aprisionados en áreas que el gobierno les asigne.

— ¿WildeHopps? —, preguntó la coneja, ojos abiertos por completo, orejas alzada en ligera sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa enmarcando sus labios.

— ¿A poco no es un nombre adorable?

—…

— ¿Judy?

—Un poquito.


	41. De viejos amigos, y enemigos sin salida

Observando el edificio, en especial el nombre que ahora portaba orgullosamente en su frente, Judy no podía evitar sonreír en dicha, tantas cosas habían ocurrido en tan sólo cinco meses. Su mirada ahora puesta en el pequeño arete en su oreja, un símbolo de compromiso que ahora empleaba con orgullo a la vista de todos, sus ojos momentáneamente distraídos ante el brillo del arete, antes de regresar nuevamente al anuncio de su nueva base de operaciones.

"WILDEHOPPS & ASOCIADOS"

—En tan solo año y medio… y miren qué tan lejos he llegado—, era injusto, y lo sabía. Avanzó únicamente por que había conocido a las personas apropiadas que le permitiesen navegar o incluso saltarse las barreras legales que parecían impedir que el ciudadano común accediera a una mejor vida, realmente era injusto, pero no iba a quejarse.

La vida jamás fue justa. Sólo podían adaptarse a sus embistes y progresar luego de aprender a cómo lidiar con el sistema.

—Clarabella, ¿Está el edificio preparado para recibir a la familia Big?

— _Todo listo, señora. Los refrescos y bocadillos están preparados, la habitación pulcra, el aire acondicionado está al máximo, recuerde vestirse apropiadamente para no terminar resfriada, le recuerda el señor._

Asintiendo, la coneja se dirigió hasta la habitación donde podría vestirse apropiadamente, a sabiendas de que un abrigo aislante era necesario, el pequeño auricular en su oreja izquierda resonando nuevamente a medida que avanzaba, la voz de Mortimer en la línea.

— _La limosina de los Bigs está a la vista, señora. El tiempo estimado de llegada es de quince minutos. Todos a sus posiciones._

Ignorando la oleada de respuestas a lo dicho, Judy simplemente procedió a vestirse con su abrigo, emocionada de que por fin no sólo obtendrían la información que necesitaban para ponerle un fin a las maquinaciones de Randall y sus asociados, sino que finalmente podría conocer a uno de los amigos de Nick. Sin embargo, para lo que debía decir necesitaban algo de privacidad, por lo que desconectó momentáneamente su línea, antes de emplear su teléfono para comunicarse con el vulpino.

—Oye, Nick.

— _¿Sí, Pelusa?_

—Deja de esconderte y ven conmigo a recibir a Frufrú Big, ¿Quieres?

No necesitaba ver al zorro para comprender que estaba nervioso, un fragmento de su pasado finalmente regresaba al presente, tantos años de distancia, tantos errores cometidos, nada de eso era algo que pudiese superarse con facilidad, pero para eso estaba ella.

—Tranquilo, estaré aquí a tu lado.

— _Te veo en dos minutos, Judy._

Colgando, y tras asegurarse de reconectar su línea de nuevo, la coneja salió de la habitación con tal de caminar rumbo a la entrada, sus orejas de inmediato percatándose del bullicio de varios mamíferos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras intentaban asegurarse de que todo saliese conforme lo planeado, sus orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro, finalmente deteniéndose en el sonido que más deseaba, el corazón del único vulpino en las inmediaciones, que lentamente aumentaba de tono a medida que se acercaba a ella por medio de las escaleras.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Mortimer?

— _Unos cinco minutos, señora. Ya están estacionados, los osos sólo están siguiendo el procedimiento antes de desalojar a la señora Frufrú de la seguridad del vehículo._

—Perfecto, Mortimer, y recuerda, dosis doble de fruta para todo tu equipo una vez concluya el trabajo, se lo han ganado. Pelusa y yo nos haremos cargo de surtir la cerveza. ¿Alguna marca en particular?—, argumentó el zorro, su mano puesta sobre su transmisor, su andar colecto, un paso engreído y satisfecho, en especial ahora que portaba en una de sus orejas un arete que hacía parte de un par.

— _De cebada, señor. Mi equipo prefiere la cebada._

—Entonces considéralo hecho, Mortimer. Buen trabajo, chicos.

Apartando la mano de su propio transmisor, Judy sonrió ante el macho que se posaba a su lado, sus labios fruncidos en ligero reproche al ver que había aflojado su corbata.

—Ven aquí…

—Oh, ¿Tan pronto quieres ponerme las garras encima?

—Toda mi vida, galán, pero no creas que no te escuché aflojarla mientras subías las escaleras—. Respondió la coneja, sonriendo mientras terminaba de arreglar el nudo Windsor que el zorro había desecho apropósito, sus manos rápidamente halando al vulpino en su dirección, al tanto de que las puertas se habían abierto para permitir el paso de sus invitados, sus labios clamando con un casto beso al zorro. Antes de dejarlo ir, sonriendo ante sus orejas inclinadas, un vago intento por esconder el sonrojo que ahora marcaba su expuesta piel.

En especial por que una diminuta voz parecía incluso haber bajado unos decibeles más ante el chirrido que asaltó sus oídos.

—Oh, por Dios… Alex, Gustav, ¿No son una dulzura?

Nick sonrió, reconociendo al par de mamíferos que portaban en sus enormes manos a la heredera de la familia Big.

—Al, Gustav… pero miren nada más, ya no son los pequeños cachorros que solía conocer—. Comentó el zorro, observando a viejos conocidos con nuevos ojos, ambos sujetos sonriendo ligeramente al reconocer de inmediato al vulpino—, todos unos machos hechos y derechos. Y Frufrú… uh…

La mirada maliciosa que la pequeña musaraña le entregó bastó para apagar sus flamas en el acto.

—Nicky, querido… si de tu hocico emerge alguna palabra que denote mi estado como algo que no sea: magnífica, deliciosa, _divina._ Haré que mis chicos aquí te afeiten la cola.

—No diría algo más que eso, Fru… no confundas mi silencio con horror ante tu estado. Te vez increíble, Fru… Es sólo que, de pronto la pequeña cría que solía llevar en mis manos… ya no es una cría, sino una esplendorosa hembra, y apuesto que una increíble madre—. Explicó el vulpino, acercándose al pequeño mamífero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, su mano alzándose ligeramente, viejos recuerdos asaltando a ambos mamíferos ante el gesto. El zorro observando a los osos titubear por un par de segundos antes de suspirar y asentir, transfiriendo a la musaraña a las manos del zorro, la pequeña criatura de inmediato asiéndose contra el pulgar del vulpino, ligeras arcadas remeciendo su cuerpo ante la emoción que los embargaba, el macho acercando a su pequeña amiga hasta su pecho, delicadamente colocándola cerca de su corazón—, te extrañé tanto, Fru…

—Zorro estúpido… Me dejaste sola… de pronto mi mejor amigo desapareció de mi vida, y el agujero en mi corazón no parecía desaparecer. Estúpido, idiota… ¡Te extrañe tanto, Nicky! No vuelvas a dejarme, no te atrevas a desaparecer de nuevo—. Exclamó la musaraña, frotando su rostro contra el traje del vulpino, intentando en vano calmarse a pesar de no poder lograrlo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, antes de sentarse de súbito en la familiar mano que de cría solía llevarla de un lugar a otro, sus pequeños dedos aferrándose al vulpino, una sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos fijos en el arete en su oreja, su sonrisa aumentando aún más ante la implicación, sus ojos de inmediato descendiendo, buscando a la culpable—, Nicky, querido… acércame a tu prometida. Necesito agradecerle a esta dulzura.

Sonriendo, Judy se acercó a la pequeña musaraña, sus ojos fijándose en su vestido y su cabello.

—Lindo cabello.

—Oh, gracias… eres una dulzura—. Y con tan sólo una mirada, la musaraña parecía aprobar lo que veía, mirando en dirección del vulpino—. Nicky, querido, más te vale que te sinceres completamente con esta hembra.

Bufando divertida ante lo asertiva, pero adorable que la musaraña estaba siendo, Judy no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar al zorro.

—Ya la escuchaste, galán. Nada de esconderme cosas… ¿No querrás enojar a dos hembras, cierto?

Carcajeándose abiertamente ante el comentario, Frufrú no pudo evitar palmear la enorme palma sobre la que se encontraba sentada. 

—Oh, Ohh, apruebo, no que necesites mi aprobación, querido, pero en serio apruebo de esta unión—, suspirando, la musaraña sonrió una última vez antes de enseriarse y comentar—, pero me temo que traigo malas noticias, chicos. Las cosas son quizás un poco más complicadas de lo que aparentan.

Viendo la jovialidad marcharse del dúo, que se miró el uno al otro antes de comenzar a movilizarse rumbo a la habitación preparada, seguidos muy de cerca por los osos. Había mucho que conversar, y este no era quizás el mejor de los lugares.

—Alex, Gustav, vengan queridos. Hay trabajo por hacer.

No les tomó demasiado el llegar a la sala privada, sus alientos ahora visibles ante el súbito cambio de temperatura, la musaraña y ambos úrsidos respirando más aliviados ante el ambiente. Ambos osos tomando asiento al otro lado de una gran mesa de café, donde un pequeño sofá reclinable había sido ubicado para la comodidad de la musaraña.

—Nicky, cariño, déjame sobre el sillón, gracias—, comentó la diminuta, antes de suspirar e ir de lleno al problema—, Hace dos horas recibimos un paquete informándonos sobre un cambio de planes conforme al seguimiento de Randall Willis—, explicó, un movimiento de su mano procurando que uno de los osos colocase un paquete de fotos frente al dúo—. Finalmente, sabemos quién está detrás del conejo, y lamentamos decir que el sujeto representa un grave problema.

Moviendo sus manos con tal de tomar las fotos, la coneja vislumbró lo que parecía ser un leopardo de las nieves, su corazón de súbito acelerándose por un par de minutos, antes de reconocer las pocas señales de masculinidad, su ceño entonces frunciéndose en preocupación al ver que el sujeto parecía aterrar a Randall, una discusión entre los dos evidente en la sala del felino, una en la que Randall parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza, el lago obviamente dimitiendo las terribles señales en las orejas y cuerpo del felino de que estaba cruzando líneas que no debía cruzar.

Suspirando, Judy no pudo evitar comentar.

—Randall está muerto, ¿no es así?

La musaraña asintió, un nuevo paquete de fotografías descendiendo sobre la mesa. Ninguno de los presentes haciendo movimiento alguno para vislumbrar el contenido.

—Las imágenes son… gráficas. Recomiendo discreción, tenemos audio y vídeo del evento…—, argumentó Frufrú, otro movimiento de su mano indicando un Pen-drive que ahora yacía al lado del paquete de imágenes—. El felino es Bruce Spotter, hijo del líder de la familia Brown, una pequeña familia rival que ha estado creciendo en poder en Zootopia, respaldada por algunos círculos del bajo mundo al igual que el gobierno.

Mirándose el uno al otro, Judy no pudo evitar asentir, comprendiendo que finalmente estaban obteniendo el dato que tanto necesitaban.

—Asumo, Spotter es el cabecilla que manejaba los hilos detrás de Willis, ¿Cierto?

—Asumes bien. Spotter es el dueño de Woolstone & Ramsés, es por medio de Willis que Spotter se enteró de ti y de tu familia, Hopps. El conejo poseía un hábito compulsivo, posee docenas de libros que registran su día a día. Claves, contraseñas, contactos.

Suspirando, Judy no pudo evitar asentir ante lo escuchado.

—Es un hábito, muchos conejos tienden a poseer hobbies para no quebrarse ante la presión, yo necesito hacer algo, la inactividad no es lo mío, Randall por su parte tendía a llevar un registro extenso de sus actividades—, mirando a la musaraña, no pudo evitar presumir—, asumo, dicha información ha sido colectada para nuestro beneficio, ¿cierto?

—Oh, chica lista. Y asumes bien, en el momento en que Spotter decidió hincar sus garras en Willis, el equipo que vigilaba la residencia del conejo tuvo carta blanca para penetrar las inmediaciones, poseemos más de lo que Spotter querría que tengamos. Discos Duros, diarios, fechas de entrevistas, encuentros, planes. Nada admisible en corte, claro… pero más que suficiente para arruinar a un mamífero si dicha información llegara a ser publicada en la red, nada peor que lidiar con la corte popular, su firma, negocios y asociados cortarán de inmediato todo contacto con el afectado, temerosos de que sean investigados y juzgados por el público.

Sujetando la mano de Nick, Judy no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha, realmente alegre de lo que estaba escuchando. En sus manos tenía los medios para derribar al bastardo que estaba detrás de todo esto, satisfecha de que su venganza estuviese procurando frutos, su boca abriéndose con tal de expresar su opinión, cuando un correo llegó a su teléfono, el repicado de su máquina tomando a todos por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué rayos? Disculpen un minuto.

—Descuida dulzura, comprendo más de lo que imaginas.

Asintiendo, asumiendo que sí, quizás la musaraña entendía que ciertas cosas podían salirse de las manos incluso en el peor de los momentos, la coneja procedió a leer el correo, sus ojos abriéndose por completo al ver quien precisamente acababa de contactarla.

—OK, esto no puede ser una coincidencia—. Agregó la coneja, pasándole el celular al vulpino, quien rápidamente frunció el ceño.

—No, no lo es. Es obvio que la idiotez de Randall lo sacó de quicio, e intenta atar cabos sueltos, es obvio que esta petición de reunión no es más que un intento por solucionar lo que él cree es uno… quizás debas aceptar—. Esgrimió el zorro, antes de ubicar el celular frente a la musaraña, que rápidamente observó el corto correo con la demanda, no petición, sino una demanda de encontrarse cuanto antes.

Asintiendo, la musaraña bufó, indignada, antes de sacar su propio móvil y comenzar a marcar un número.

—Aló, ¿papi? Sí, estoy bien, sí, sí. Papi, escucha, se presentó un pequeño inconveniente, y necesitamos que informes a la Ciudadela. Sí, sé que Nicky puede contactarlos directamente, pero esto es un acto necesario, debemos preservar la formalidad. Ajá, gracias, papi—. Colgando, la pequeña musaraña observó al dúo, comentando—, responde, Judy, dile que en una hora debe estar aquí, no hay más oportunidades. Una vez aquí, será cuestión de dejar en claro a este granuja quien manda por estos lares.

Observando al vulpino, la musaraña agregó:

—Nicky, querido. Sé que tienes a Mortimer en línea, por favor, infórmale de que debe contactar de inmediato a seguridad si el desgraciado decide llegar aquí con sus matones. Alex, Gustav, por favor llamen cuanto antes a nuestra seguridad, los Brown creen que tienen poder, es hora de demostrarles lo que es el poder—. Dicho esto, la diminuta observó atentamente a Judy antes de agregar—, lamento que tome el control de esta manera, Judith. En especial en lo que será de ahora en adelante tu área de familia, pero me temo que aún no poseen los medios para defenderse de grupos como este, un estatuto debe hacerse. Estos mamíferos deben saber que no están jugando con un recién iniciado, sino con familias de renombre. Con el tiempo, WildeHopps tendrá su propio impacto, pero por ahora, permíteme la osadía de tomar control de la situación.

Suspirando, al igual que apretando la mano del vulpino, Judy asintió. Comprendiendo que quizás no tenía otra opción, sin embargo.

—Si me permiten una sugerencia, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en estas circunstancias es dejarle esto a la policía, no, escúchenme. Dudo mucho que meras amenazas detengan al sujeto, sobre todo si su familia cree poseer poder alguno en el área. El escándalo será más que suficiente para arruinar su frente financiero, y por medio de mi contacto en la policía, puedo lograr amargarle aún más las cosas… Bogo es un malnacido especista, pero sé que actuará para aprehender a Spotter tan pronto la información esté disponible, el vídeo es más que suficiente para condenar al felino. Así, la policía no tendrá más opción que debernos un favor, los WildeHopps iniciarán su carrera como familia con la policía haciendo el trabajo sucio por nosotros. Sus cuentas legales serán congeladas mientras exista una investigación, las ilegales podremos entonces hacernos cargo, en especial si contactamos al grupo Lemming, si dejamos a los Brown sin dinero electrónico, no podrán emplear sus conexiones para acallar esto, por lo que tendrán entonces que emplear sus reservas físicas, y ese tipo de gasto es algo que no podrán darse el lujo de emplear si tienen que pagarle a sus empleados, los legales e ilegales. Desesperados, cometerán errores, errores que podemos capitular para nuestro beneficio. Haciéndonos no sólo con los locales que Randall ha creado, sino con muchos otros puestos que la familia Brown había estado adquiriendo—. Mirando al zorro, sonrió, viendo que el sujeto aprobaba de su idea, recordando la conversación que habían tenido no hace mucho, por lo que procedió a observar a la musaraña—, ¿Qué mejor advertencia para otras agrupaciones y familias? ¿Qué arruinar a una familia ante la vista de todos, legalmente y sin que puedan hacer algo al respecto? Es quizás una maniobra que no podremos emplear nuevamente, pero… eso no lo sabrán, ¿cierto?

Observando a la coneja, la musaraña no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecha de lo que había escuchado.

—Querida, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.


	42. Fin

_Y en las noticias de hoy, el acaudalado Bruce Spotter, ha sido arrestado tras el escándalo que surgió en las redes tras la liberación de un vídeo explícito donde se le presencia atacando a Randall Willis, hiriéndolo de muerte. Las autoridades han apresado al millonario felino, cuya familia y asociados rehúsan a responder nuestras preguntas. El alcalde, consternado gracias a su cercana asociación con el acusado, ha emitido estas declaraciones._

— _Es increíble cómo alguien que conoces por años, resulta ser un completo desconocido para tu persona. Jamás en toda mi vida pensé que Bruce sería capaz de semejante barbaridad, condeno inequívocamente sus acciones, y exijo que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre él cuanto antes. No obstante, también condeno a los mamíferos irresponsables que liberaron semejante atrocidad en las redes sociales, su irresponsabilidad no tiene límites, su moral obviamente por debajo de los suelos para someter al público a tales horrores._

— _¡Alcalde, alcalde! ¿Está usted entonces en favor de aquellos que claman por una censura más férrea en las redes? ¿Está entonces dispuesto a que actos como los que realizó Spotter, pasen desapercibidos? ¿Qué nos dice de los reportes de que la policía arrestó a varios animales que fueron hallados con las manos en la masa limpiando la escena del crimen antes de que la policía la procesara? Sin el vídeo y el audio colado, el crimen de Spotter habría pasado desapercibido por muchos. ¿Está usted entonces condenando estos actos?_

— _Sin comentarios._

— _¿Qué hay de las alegaciones de que está involucrado con el sospechoso?_ _Cuya firma legal ha estado representándolo en las cortes contra las demandas de Dawn Bellwether…_

— _¡Sin comentarios!_

Apagando el televisor con fastidio, Judy bufó consternada, su mano enseguida cayendo sobre el pecho descubierto de su zorro, quien ponderaba lo que había escuchado.

—Algo me dice que Hornton no será reelecto.

Bufando, la coneja asintió antes de agregar.

—Por lo que sabemos, los Brown invirtieron una buena cantidad de dinero en su campaña política, al igual de que el buffet que lo representa es Woolstone & Ramsés, firma que está siendo investigada mientras hablamos, dudo mucho que se mantenga lejos de las rejas por mucho. ¿Alguna información de la facción Brown?

—Por ahora están con las cabezas gachas, el escándalo los afectó más de lo esperado, nuestros informantes parecen creer que Junior tenía más esqueletos en su armario de los que la familia podía esconder en tan poco tiempo. Por lo que se sabe, la familia será desarticulada en cuestión de meses, lo que los hace peligrosos, ya no tienen mucho que perder en el bajo mundo. Los Big y la triada se están preparando para acabar con las células Brown en territorio neutral y propio. Los Brown no podrán con un asalto simultáneo a sus defensas, por lo que tendrán que elegir quien logrará traerlos a fondo, las familias, o la ley.

Carcajeando un poco, el vulpino abrazó a la coneja, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Antes de preguntar.

— ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que tu vida sería así? ¿Comprometida con un zorro, involucrada con la mafia, y cabecilla de una nueva facción en la ciudad?

Ponderando el giro que había tomado su vida, la coneja no pudo evitar el analizar todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba segura que su yo más joven habría estado horrorizada con sus elecciones. Pero ella ya no era esa pequeña cría, la ciudad que idolatraba la vapuleó, la sociedad la denigró. Su pensar e ideologías cambió al punto en que ahora estaba al otro lado de la ley.

Pero ya no más, su vida cambió, Zootopia la cambió, y si bien lo que hacía ahora distaba de su antiguo sueño, estaba realmente haciendo una diferencia, la zona industrial estaba floreciendo gracias a las familias, los mamíferos que Zootopia desechó de pronto teniendo nuevas oportunidades que antes no poseían.

La sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar emerger,

—Estoy contenta, Nick. Sigo haciendo del mundo un lugar mejor, un paso a la vez… ¿Y si termino beneficiada en el proceso? Pues… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Fin.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el viaje hasta este punto. Historia de Granjas y detectives concluye aquí. Sé que hay posibilidades de continuar, en especial ahora que Judy y Nick han formado su propia familia. Pero eso tendría que ser en otra historia. Una que por ahora, no parece estar muy interesada en ser escrita. (Tengo otra que no deja de atacarme, incluso mientras duermo, así que prefiero librarme de ella).**

 **De nuevo, muchas gracias por la atención, las alertas, los favoritos y los reviews. Todo se agradece. Ya saben, quejas, insultos, amenazas y comentarios son bienvenidos, si tienen cuenta oficial les responderé.**

 **Mientras tanto, veré si puedo escribir la posible secuela en mi tiempo libre. Por ahora regresaré al olvido, hasta que mi musa se digne a querer trabajar de nuevo.**

 **Cuídense, SWK, se despide.**


	43. Epílogo

_**He tratado de ver si logro continuar la historia, pero la verdad. Mi musa se siente bastante satisfecha con el final abierto que quedó, no obstante, hubo un par de lectores que se sentía insatisfecho con lo rápido/apresurado del final. Incluso cuando la historia misma plantea que habían ya pasado meses, y bastante tiempo en la historia. Este epílogo sería una forma de explicar qué está pasando, cual es la lógica tras el final y lo que podría venir si logro continuar la historia un día en una secuela.**_

 _ **Espero lo disfruten, pronto publicaré una historia nueva que me ha estado torturando por meses, con temática más adulta, y otros elementos fantásticos. A ver si gusta en español.**_

 _ **Así que ante ustedes, el epílogo, titulado:**_

 _ **Un cuento de prejuicios y familias.**_

Bogo suspiró, masajeando su sien en un vago intento por controlar la migraña que estaba asaltando su cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue que las cosas se habían salido de control?

Ah, sí… con la estúpida coneja.

—Andersen, Rhinowitz, Snarlof, ¿Qué tienen que informarme?

El trío suspiró al escuchar esa petición, ninguno de ellos completamente cómodo con lo que tenían que reportar, sin embargo, el rinoceronte persistió.

—Tenemos pocos informantes en el área, señor. La infiltración ha resultado un proceso lento y peligroso, los locales han desarrollado empatía, incluso adoración por los objetivos, así que todo intento por desmotivar dicho apoyo termina con resultados en extremo negativos—, abriendo una de las pocas carpetas que tenía a mano, continuó—: el área no es apropiada para insertar oficiales encubiertos, los mamíferos de tamaño medio y grande, tienden a ser escasos en la zona, la cruda realidad es que no contamos con agentes del tamaño requerido para emplear en este caso.

Y ese era el asunto, el meollo que los cuatro mamíferos allí presentes ya no podían seguir ignorando, no cuando habían sido los cabecillas años atrás que impidieron junto con muchos otros mamíferos el ingreso de personal pequeño y diminuto.

— ¿Alguien sabe cómo fue que una coneja y un zorro lograron llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo?—, Preguntó el búfalo, intentando comprender cómo un par de insignificantes pasó de ser peleles, ciudadanos insignificantes, a de súbito pasar a ser miembros de lo que aparentaba ser una floreciente nueva familia en una de las áreas más descuidadas de toda la población.

Snarlof soltó un resoplido, masajeando su mano en un ligero tic nervioso, justo encima de una vieja cicatriz que había adquirido en el ejercicio del deber.

—Wilde siempre ha sido un objetivo menor, señor. Anteriormente ignorado gracias a que había optado por una vida de reclusión en su propiedad en los últimos años tras un desastroso intento por iniciar un negocio propio—, el oso agregó mientras ponderaba lo recabado respecto a los objetivos—. Nada informaba o apuntaba a que fuese poder alguno dentro de las familias, su nombre era apenas mencionado cada luna azul, no habían lazos rastreables o conducta que anunciara sospecha alguna.

Bogo asintió, como sus compatriotas, había estado estudiando el caso atentamente, leyendo a profundidad sobre los implicados, en especial el zorro.

—Pero todo cambió en el momento en que cruzó caminos con la coneja—, espetó el búfalo de agua, ceño fruncido y una mirada beligerante, todo siempre recaía en esa estúpida coneja—. En cuestión de meses, Hopps logró aferrarse al zorro lo suficiente como para explotar sus viejos contactos, pero aun así, nada de esto explica el súbito ascender de WildeHopps.

Rhinowitz suspiró antes de mirar a sus camaradas.

—Se debe a que no están actuando solos, señor—, expresó el rinoceronte antes de apuntar a las carpetas—, WildeHopps es una anomalía—. Tomando una de las carpetas, el enorme paquidermo procedió a buscar la información que deseaba antes de colocarla encima de la mesa, a la vista de todos, la página en la que se había detenido mostraba el perfil de Michael, unos minutos después una segunda carpeta se unió, mostrando información de Koslov. Seguida de otra con Big—, Todos estos individuos empezaron de cero, sin ayuda y teniendo que realizar una serie de acciones para garantizar el poder que cuentan hoy en día, todos aquí sabemos que los Big escaparon de la justicia gracias a la intervención de los Wilde, de donde nuestro zorro emerge. Esa, es una deuda importante, los padres de Wilde lograron cerrar el único agujero legal por el cual la administración pensaba obrar con tal de detener a las familias, que era por medio de la evasión de impuestos… hasta donde sabemos Nicholas Wilde jamás había cobrado este favor, de hecho, luego de la muerte de sus padres, no hizo más que alejarse de las familias… pero ya conocemos esto. No, el zorro había perdido la voluntad de seguir, Hopps por otro lado, le dio impulso, un nuevo respiro para cobrar ese favor.

Viendo que sus colegas seguían su diatriba hasta ahora, el rinoceronte prosiguió:

—Su rápido ascender, se debe a que no sólo poseen el respaldo, sino el apoyo de familias importantes en el área. Dicho respaldo garantiza que bandas menores no se atrevan a inmiscuirse en la zona, más importante aún, WildeHopps se aseguró de incorporar en el área elementos que nuestra sociedad ha estado echando a un lado debido a rasgos físicos indeseables, su mercado les ha dado alimento y trabajo seguro, un área donde pueden sentirse aceptados, pero más importante…

—Una zona donde la mayoría de los mamíferos poseen más lealtad a la emergente familia, que a la administración de la ciudad… genial, malditamente genial—. Concluyó Bogo, comprendiendo la extensión del daño, antes de suspirar y seguir al siguiente tema a discutir—, ¿Qué hay con los mamíferos culpables de subir el vídeo a la red? ¿Aún no han podido rastrearlos?

Andersen fue quien decidió responder:

—Negativo, las cuentas creadas para subir el vídeo a la red son falsas, creadas meras horas antes de subirlo, todo desde un celular que había sido reportado como robado días antes, en una de las zonas donde es literalmente imposible rastrear al posible culpable… e incluso cuando el vídeo fue suprimido horas luego de las redes sociales, el daño estaba hecho, estaba en manos de la población, quienes lo esparcieron al volverlo viral.

Bogo asintió, comprendiendo al menos que una vez algo era denominado viral en la red, su difusión era prácticamente incontrolable.

— ¿Alguna investigación de los involucrados en el vídeo? Los Spotter están moviendo cuantos hilos tienen para lograr una penitencia o dimisión de los cargos contra su familiar…

Rhinowitz asintió, muy al tanto de que la ciudad entera tenía sus ojos puestos en el procedimiento, las cortes sociales habiendo declarado a los inmiscuidos culpables días atrás.

—Bruce Spotter, miembro de los Brown, su culpabilidad es obvia, pero proviene de una familia acaudalada, por lo presenciado en el vídeo, el asalto y posterior asesinato del lago, fue producto de un arrebato de ira, un desliz, la defensa está aludiendo inestabilidad mental, locura… también están intentando a como dé lugar la desestimación del vídeo como evidencia…

XxX

Aarón Spotter miró a su alrededor, garras extendidas y colmillos al aire, un rugido amenazando con resurgir nuevamente, frustración, cólera, impotencia y muchas otras emociones luchando por el dominio de su razón.

— ¿Alguien quiere decirme que demonios es lo que está pasando?

Caminando de un lado a otro, el felino intentó comprender cómo es que un par de insignificantes pequeños, habían logrado asestar un golpe tan bien obrado en contra de su organización en tan corto tiempo.

—Meses… ¡MESES! Les tomó unos míseros meses a esta familia el arruinar AÑOS de meticulosa planeación. ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

Mirando en dirección de la leona que se suponía era su mejor aliado e informante, el leopardo bufó, una mirada en dirección de la fémina que dejaba en claro que tenía apenas algunos minutos para explicarse o pagaría las consecuencias.

La felina por su parte, parecía aburrida, incluso divertida de la pérdida de cordura del sujeto ante ella, sus músculos tensos para poner en su lugar al sujeto si realmente tomaba la estúpida decisión de abalanzarse sobre ella.

—Si fuera tú, cuidaría mi lengua, Spotter. No soy uno de tus pelmazos, y si buscas culpables, te aconsejo que mires al idiota de tu hijo y sus descerebrados planes—. Esgrimió la felina, lentamente levantándose de su asiento, haciendo uso de su tamaño para dejar en claro quién era el mamífero con más poder en la habitación, el leopardo retrocediendo un par de pasos ante el recordatorio que no podría someter físicamente a la hembra—, le informé al imbécil que la coneja estaba inmiscuida con aliados poderosos, decidió ignorarme y adentrarse en zona enemiga. ¿Realmente te sorprende que le hayan salido las cosas mal?

—La coneja y el maldito zorro…

—Están protegidos por los Big y la Ciudadela, las dos organizaciones criminales más poderosas y acaudaladas de toda la metrópolis. Tu hijo creyó que era más inteligente que las familias, creyó que podría salirse con la suya si usaba al conejo…—, mirando a su alrededor, la leona intentó enfatizar su punto—. Ninguno de los aquí presentes es lo suficientemente idiota como para luchar en contra de estas familias, así que, machos, hembras de este consejo, les pregunto. ¿Por qué estamos permitiendo que los Brown nos arrastren a una lucha que no nos incumbe?

— ¡YO FORMÉ ESTA ALIANZA, YO SOY EL LÍDER!—, gritó el enfurecido leopardo de las nieves, mirando a los mamíferos reunidos ante él con desdén—. ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SEGUIMOS PERMITIENDO QUE-URK!?

Observando su pecho, y la hoja que ahora se encontraba firmemente alojada allí, el leopardo miró con incredulidad el objeto, incapaz de comprender qué es lo que ocurría antes de que se desplomara por completo, el sonido de su cuerpo impactando de lleno contra el suelo, acallando para siempre sus gritos.

Detrás suyo se encontraba una hiena, puño todavía sosteniendo el puñal con el cual había acabado con la vida de la cabeza de los Brown, la hembra mirando con obvio desdén a quien en otrora fue el líder de una poderosa organización en surgimiento.

—Rebecca… impaciente como siempre.

Observando a la leona con un atisbo de disgusto, la hiena no pudo evitar escupir sobre el cadáver.

—Nunca me agradó el sujeto, Marie, y su uso ya había alcanzado su límite. Su hijo es peor…

Los mamíferos presentes asintieron, era obvio que la familia Brown había excedido el uso que tenían asignado, su poder, su dinero de pronto esfumado sin que pudiesen hacer mucho al respecto.

— ¿Saben cómo es que los diminutos consiguieron actuar tan rápido sobre estos idiotas?—, preguntó un lobo de blanco pelaje y penetrantes ojos azules, vestido con traje de seda negra—. Los subestimamos… eso pasó.

Mirando a su alrededor, el lobo frunció el ceño al ver la incredulidad perceptible en dos de sus camaradas.

— ¿Algo que decir, Angus?

—Me parece increíble que una nueva facción haya destruido tan rápido a los Brown. Es imposible que en sólo unos meses no sólo hayan descubierto sus planes, sino que también hayan logrado desarticular con tal facilidad a una familia—. Agregó la oveja de pelaje oscuro, mirando a su alrededor con obvia paranoia—, uno de nosotros es un traidor, es la única respuesta plausible.

Rebecca por otro lado, se carcajeó ante lo escuchado, obviamente divertida de que Spotter no era el único imbécil en esta alianza.

—No lo comprendes, ¿Cierto, Angus?—, se mofó la hembra, acariciando con sus garras el puñal aún embarrado con sangre—, WildeHopps no tuvo nada que ver con la caída de los Brown… No tienen los medios, mucho menos el equipo para haber realizado semejante hazaña.

Asintiendo, Marie continuó.

—Lo que estás omitiendo, Angus… es que el zorro y la coneja están siendo respaldados por dos organizaciones ya establecidas, con los medios, el equipo y la disposición para derribar a un rival que tuvo la osadía de intentar algo en su casa—. Mirando en dirección de Spotter, la leona no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante el olor que rápidamente comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo—, que alguien llame a la seguridad, Spotter comienza a apestar… es desagradable, sáquenlo de aquí.

Cinco minutos luego, el pequeño grupo se encontraba ahora observando a la leona, que parecía haber tomado el control de su pequeña organización.

—Recapitulando, los WildeHopps por si solos no representan una amenaza, de hecho, de haber permanecido lejos de las familias, habríamos podido acabar con ellos sin inconveniente alguno… el error de Spotter fue permitir que su hijo se hiciera cargo del asunto—. Explicó la felina, notando que al menos, todos los presentes asentían con lo que habían oído—, pudo haber secuestrado a uno de los muchos conejos que habitan en las madrigueras, pudo haber logrado mantener en control a los Hopps con tan solo haber capturado una de las muchas crías que el par de ignorantes no dejan de producir, la extorsión siempre funciona, en especial ante la amenaza de que de no obedecer, obtendrían de vuelta a su pariente pieza, por pieza… Pero, no… el idiota de Bruce decidió jugar al titiritero con uno de sus empleados, y tratar de obtener las granjas de forma legal…

Negando con su cabeza, la leona no podía entender cómo o cuando los líderes de los Brown habían perdido la cordura.

—En algún momento, los Brown creyeron estar al mismo nivel que los Big, que la Ciudadela, creer que podrían obtener las cosas bajo una fachada de legalidad sin necesidad de coerción o trucos sucios. Ese fue el error más grave que pudieron cometer. No somos las familias, no somos los Bigs, no somos la triada, somos insignificantes en comparación a esos frentes… y sin embargo, los Brown decidieron tentar la suerte y darles un objetivo.

El resoplido que emergió del caribú que estaba sentado junto a la oveja de negra lana, acalló a la felina, que pasó entonces a ver al sujeto con cierto dejo de fastidio por su interrupción.

—Palabras grandes que denotan a un cobarde, Thompson…—, espetó el cornado sujeto, que mordió su grueso cigarro con cierto desdén ante la fémina—. Hubiésemos podido acabar con esos asquerosos diminutos si tan sólo hubieses apoyado a Spotter con tus tropas. Hablas de secuestro y extorción, pero no veo un estúpido conejo aquí, ¿No es así?

Rebecca no pudo evitar carcajearse ante lo que estaba escuchando, realmente divertida de la obstinación que el dúo de rumiantes estaba desplegando.

—Oh, Mitch, siempre el comediante, ¿no es así?—. Esgrimió la hembra, sonriendo a la presa—, déjame dejar algo muy en claro, Mitch. Mis chicas no formarán parte de cualquier estupidez que planees hacer contra las familias—, mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver que contaba con el apoyo de Paul y Marie, dividiendo nuevamente la agrupación entre depredadores y presas—. Un par de éxitos en tu miserable banda, y de pronto ya te crees capaz de hacerte cargo de los peces gordos en el estanque.

Paul simplemente suspiró, antes de levantarse de su silla, comprendiendo que efectivamente, había mucho más que sólo incompetencia desarticulando la alianza.

—Mis lobos tampoco procederán a luchar contra las familias. No hay ganancia en ese camino, los diminutos han demostrado con brutalidad cuan poderosos pueden llegar a ser tras derribar a los Brown, y elevar a WildeHopps con semejante velocidad y facilidad.

Angus espetó en el suelo, ofendido de la dirección en que se habían tornado las cosas.

— ¿Eso es todo? Las familias derriban a uno de nuestros aliados, arruinan nuestros negocios en el área, y… ¿Nos quedaremos así no más? Apoyo a Mitch, debemos atacar ahora… unidos podremos destruir la Ciudadela.

El trío de depredadores se miró el uno al otro, comprendiendo que las cosas no habían terminado con los problemas que los Brown estaban enfrentando.

—La alianza está muerta, Angus. Si quieres terminar con tus cuentas congeladas y la policía requisando todas tus propiedades. Adelante… pero nosotros no estamos dispuestos a dejarnos arrastrar por su idiotez… Las autoridades están requisando a los Spotter minuciosamente, tarde o temprano hallarán cabos sueltos que puedan atraerlos hacia nosotros. Lo más cuerdo sería permanecer con la cabeza baja por un par de años, emigrar a otro país… Zootopia no es único, África en particular es donde mi familia cuenta con su poder, el Serengueti es mi dominio y el de Rebecca, por ahora el intento por inmiscuirnos en Zootopia falló.

Levantándose de su silla, la leona jamás le dio la espalda al par de rumiantes, a sabiendas de que podría ser su último error.

—Esto es una despedida, caballeros.

Sin decir no más, los depredadores se retiraron de allí, a sabiendas de que quizás las cosas apenas estaban por caldearse para WildeHopps y asociados. La hiena sonriendo ligeramente mientras caminaba al lado de sus sindicados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le das a sus familias, Marie?

—Cinco a ocho meses, ambos dependían de los Brown para distribuir su mercancía. Mientras hablamos, la policía y los federales están requisando ciertas áreas de importancia… Es por eso que desean atacar ahora, a diferencia de nosotros, no tienen otra salida.

El lobo asintió, antes de agregar:

—Y asumo, piensas entonces esperar a que el humo baje, y apoderarte del área gracias al vacío que la extinción de sus bandas crearán, ¿Cierto, Marie?

—Me conoces bien, Paul. Efectivamente, pienso esperar a que los idiotas se hagan cargo de sí mismos… Mitch y Angus han sido un dolor en mi cola desde que lograron posicionarse como líderes de sus facciones, librarnos de ellos será un cambio positivo…

Rebecca simplemente sonrió, entrando en el vehículo blindado, seguida de cerca de sus compañeros, sus ojos puestos firmemente en su celular, checando la información que recibía de a momento.

—Mis chicas percibieron al menos a dos convoyes esperando en ciertas áreas, es obvio que el par de presas creen que pueden hacerse cargo de nosotros en un solo ataque—, moviendo sus dedos con práctica, la hembra marcó rápidamente un mensaje que envió sin dudarlo con tal de hacerse cargo del inconveniente—, mis chicas se harán cargo de los idiotas… no obstante, algo me dice que dejar que WildeHopps crezca y se asiente firmemente en el área será contraproducente para nuestros planes a futuro, Marie… esa área es vital para la expansión que teníamos en mente, al darnos acceso al distrito desértico y el nevado. ¿En serio planeas no actuar contra ellos?

Asintiendo, la leona miró en dirección de compañera antes de proseguir.

—Intenté deshacerme del zorro, Rebecca. Pero mi equipo fue liquidado antes de que siquiera diera la orden. Los cuerpos de los más afortunados fueron encontrados en el río hace unos dos días, claras señales de hipotermia… el método de los Big para lidiar con los casos problema… me temo que los demás no fueron… tan afortunados si cayeron en garras de la triada, si los rumores de la muerte por mil mordidas posee algo de verdad—, mirando en dirección de Paul, el lobo suspiró antes de agregar.

—Legalmente, la empresa que han creado no posee error alguno que explotar, y las acciones están meticulosamente controladas no sólo por Wilde, sino por los Big y Michael. Una toma hostil es improbable, una toma sutil es imposible a estas alturas… Por ahora WildeHopps posee una protección que no podemos circunnavegar o destruir…

Rebecca decidió culminar, masajeando su sien en el proceso.

—Entonces debemos esperar a que bajen la guardia, jugar a largo plazo. Si queremos infiltrar mamíferos en el área, tendrán que jugar un largo juego para ganarse la confianza, hablamos de años, posiblemente décadas antes de que podamos tener un elemento propio dentro de la empresa, o la familia…

Marie simplemente sonrió, alzando sus hombros ante el nuevo obstáculo que se les había presentado.

—A diferencia de otros, tenemos la ventaja de que nuestras familias cuentan con un agarre de hierro en otros países… Podemos esperar, tarde o temprano se abrirá una oportunidad… sólo debemos ser pacientes, apresurar las cosas sólo terminará con nuestras vidas... Las madrigueras son el punto débil, pero estoy más que segura de que la Triada ya posee sus garras en el distrito… protegerán con recelo el área.

Alzando una ceja, la hiena sonrió antes de carcajearse abiertamente con lo escuchado.

—Oh, ja, ja, ja, ja, esto es precioso. Plantaste la idea de intentar asaltar o secuestrar a un miembro de los Hopps en esos dos, ¿no es cierto? Sabías que no podrían resistirse a intentar secuestrar a un Hopps… Eres cruel, Marie…

—Conociendo a ese par, dudo que sepan que los Hopps probablemente estén vigilados por las familias. Sospecho que fracasarán, e incluso si logran tener éxito, dudo que las familias se queden de brazos cruzados, con suerte, la experiencia dañará la resolución de la coneja, en especial si la víctima termina despedazada… abriendo la posibilidad de que WildeHopps se desarticule por sí solo… Al final, esto es un juego donde la experiencia favorece a aquellos que estén dispuestos a esperar… Es sólo cuestión de esperar a ver si WildeHopps tiene lo que se requiere para mantenerse en la cima, y sobrevivir intactos.


End file.
